Evermore
by PirateWizardThief
Summary: Family is power or so they say. But love and family are often seen as weaknesses. Klaus wants to be King of New Orleans. But what will it cost them to get what he wants? What sacrifice? All Jane is hoping for is that her family be united and stand together. Enemies both old and new will test them and the vow that binds them all together, Always and Forever. Sequel to Surrender.
1. Always and Forever

**Wow, this chap is super long! But I'm sure you'll enjoy it! Here is the first chap of our favorite couple in New Orleans.**

Chapter 1

It was the middle of August and the summer heat was still sweltering, but Jane was enjoying the festive dancing and the music being played in the middle of the street. She was examining a few stands set up while Klaus was off doing something. He had been very vague about his errands and she had grown slightly suspicious of the reason for this abrupt trip to New Orleans. They had been perfectly content in their little cabin in the woods next to Lake Tahoe in Nevada. He could change into his wolf whenever he liked and run around through the woods. Plus, Jane had liked the quiet and the privacy of their own little world. They had parted ways from his siblings after a particularly nasty fight just after Sage and Finn's wedding. She was still slightly angry at him for the way he had treated his siblings, but then again Kol had started it.

But just weeks into their own little private paradise, he had the urge to go to New Orleans. Almost overnight. Leaving Jane to worry there was something else going on.

Jane heard a sound and turned her head, smiling in delight at some of the windchimes that were setup at a stand. They were beautiful and she knew the baby would love one. She went over to the stand curiously.

Klaus made sure he could find her in case something went sour or she needed him for some reason. He hadn't told her why they had come to New Orleans, there was no need to alarm her. Apparently, a witch named Jane-Anne had information for him and he intended to find out just what it was. He was used to threats, but this one seemed more dangerous than most before and could potentially involve his beloved and their baby. A letter from Katerina Petrova had tipped him off to it, another reason not to mention it to Jane.

He glanced over at her again, smiling when he caught sight her hand that rested over the ever-growing baby bump. He was still amazed that she was carrying a baby. _His_ baby. They had missed their appointment to find out the baby's gender. That had been his fault for moving them out of the cabin so quickly and he knew Jane was still disappointed about it. He had uprooted her again, but as guilty as he felt about it, this threat needed to be addressed. After all...She was his fiancée.

He had summoned up the courage to ask her days ago, before the impromptu departure from the cabin. And he still felt warm all over remembering her pure happiness and her answer to him. Soon, she would be Mrs. Jane Mikaelson. Once the threat was gone of course and he had told his siblings. None of them knew about it yet and he could just picture Rebekah's angry expression at finding out over the phone.

He spotted Dorian after a moment, patrolling the other side of the street and their eyes met briefly in acknowledgement. It was still bizarre how quickly the young werewolf had shown interest in being a Hybrid. At first, he had been skeptical, worried that this would cause a rift between him and Jane once again or that something might cause her pain. However, Jane had reluctantly agreed with the young man, saying that this was what he wanted. And since Dorian was already very loyal and very protective of Jane, those traits only intensified.

After a nod from Dorian that all was well, he turned to his task. Walking over to a nearby stand, he smirked.

"Good afternoon. Time for one more?" Klaus asked, settling down in the chair across from the witch. She stopped putting her things away and frowned at him.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Oh, now, that's not very amiable, is it? You don't even know me."

"I know what you are. Half-vampire, half-beast. You're the Hybrid."

Klaus smirked. "I'm the Original Hybrid, actually." He corrected smugly. "But that's a long story for another time. I'm looking for someone. A witch. Perhaps you might be able to help me find her. Jane-Anne Deveraux." He watched her glance about as if someone was listening in.

"Sorry. I don't know."

He leaned forward menacingly. "Well, now, that's a fib, isn't it?" He took her hand and she swallowed. "Now, you see…I know that you're a true witch amongst this sea of poseurs. So, enough with the fabrications. I've quite a temper." The witch pulled her hand back.

"Witches don't talk outta school in the Quarter." She told him firmly, a slight fear in her eyes and it wasn't because of him. "The _vampire_ won't allow it. Those are the rules. I don't break Marcel's rules."

Klaus arched an eyebrow. "Where do you suppose I might find _Marcel_?"

* * *

Jane smiled when Dorian offered her a bottle of water.

"Thank you."

"I thought you'd be thirsty. It's hot out." He said as she sipped the drink.

"Yeah, I was." She agreed and then frowned. "Aren't you thirsty? You could have gotten you one."

He shook his head, raking a hand through his hair.

"Klaus isn't going to care of you get something for yourself. Go ahead." She said in concern. "I won't let him be rude to you." Dorian hesitated and then went back to the stand.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she stepped under an awning to answer it.

_"Hello, darling."_

"Kol? What's going on?"

_"Need there be something wrong for me to call you?"_

She rolled her eyes. "No, but you don't usually."

_"Where are you? It's noisy."_

"New Orleans."

She held the phone away from her ear at his outburst of: _"He took you to New Orleans?!"_

"Yes..." She said slowly, frowning. "Why is that so horrible?"

_"I'm just recalling the fact that your uncle had a vampire killing witch inside him that drove him mad."_ Kol said in a sickly sweet and cajoling voice. He still sounded angry. _"And someone shot your uncle. I don't think your family has a good track record down there."_ He paused for a moment and then she heard him mutter _"Why in the hell would he bring her there?"_

"Um, well, for a trip I guess..." She said slowly, anxiety making her, bite her lip. "I mean...I don't know...Rob had someone after him that second time..."

_"Is it about the letter Katherine sent him? She was probably lying. She usually does."_

"What? What letter from Katherine?" Jane scowled, anxiety forgotten. "I knew it! I knew he was up to something. He didn't tell me anything about that! He just packed us up without a proper explanation."

There was silence for a moment. _"I found out from Elijah. He didn't tell you?"_

"No and I-"

The phone was taken from her and she turned to face Klaus who looked murderous.

"Kol." He snapped into the receiver. "Mind your damn business." Jane scowled at him and reached for her phone, but he held it out of her reach, and she huffed.

"Gimme!"

He ignored her and spoke lowly into the phone. "I don't give a fuck what you think, Kol. Are you insinuating I can't keep her safe? That I'm that naïve to the problems that have occurred?"

"Why has Katherine been sending you letters, Niklaus!?" She demanded loudly and he glanced at her angry and hurt expression. Though she knew it was irrational she felt hurt that he would keep that from her. Like it was some secret.

"I'll remind you to keep your opinions to yourself." He hung up and turned to Jane, only to see her walking towards Dorian. Sighing irritably, he followed her. "Love-"

She turned and jabbed him in the chest. "You're not here to vacation, are you? I knew it!" She exclaimed. "You're up to something. Out with it."

"It's nothing, my darling." He said, giving her a forced smile. Jane narrowed her eyes.

"You don't call me that unless you did something. Why are we really here? Where did you disappear too earlier? And why is Katherine sending you letters?! And why are they secret? Is there anything else I need to know!?"

Klaus winced at her angry expression. "All right, love. All right." He said and took her elbow gently, guiding her out of the crowded area so they could talk a little more privately. Dorian hung back, frowning at something. Neither noticed when he disappeared back into the crowd.

"What's going on?" She demanded, brushing hair out of her face.

He frowned. "I received a letter from Katerina informing me of a potential threat."

She opened her mouth, but he plowed on.

"I'm sure it's nothing, but if it is something to be concerned about..." He cupped her chin. "I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby. If this person is plotting something I'd like to know and eliminate the threat."

"Is it about the baby?" She asked, her eyes wide with unease. He shook his head.

"I was informed that it was about me." He said simply. "But either way, I don't trust Katerina either, love. That is why I am taking it seriously and will find out exactly what is going on." He stroked her cheek. "It wasn't _letters_, just the one. Simply stating she was tired of running and offered this piece of information to get her freedom from me. As of now I have no wish to pursue her. I didn't tell you because it's nothing to be worrying yourself over. The baby can tell if you are upset or stressed and I didn't wish to make you so."

Jane sighed. "Okay, but you could have told me anyway."

He nodded. "Yes, I know. I do apologize for keeping it from you. Just this one tiny thing I need to take care of and then I will devote all of my attention to you. I swear it."

"Just one thing?" She repeated, looking at him intently.

"Just one." He nodded. _Or as many as it takes to end the threat._

"Katherine's always looking for a chance to do something awful. What if this is a trap?"

He frowned. "That is why it's imperative that I get the correct information."

She sighed. "Fine, but no more hiding things." She wagged her finger at him and he nodded, trying not to grin at her scolding. She saw it though and smacked his arm. "Shut up."

"Did you enjoy browsing, my love?" Klaus asked to change the subject and she nodded.

"Everyone is so friendly. And I love the music." She told him and he smiled at her. "Oh! Ooh, Klaus, look at this! Isn't it beautiful?" She exclaimed excitedly said showed him a windchime made of bamboo. "It's for the baby."

He smiled softly. "Yes, I think he or she will love it."

She lovingly placed it back into its bag and then glanced up at him.

"So now what?"

"Now we have to find an old acquaintance." One he had thought had been long dead.

"Who?"

"Marcel."

"Marcel?" She repeated, coming to a stop again in shock. "But didn't he..._die_? Because of Mikael?"

"So, I thought." He murmured and then took her hand. "You are more than welcome to wait for me here if you'd like to stay. I'm sure Dorian would be more than happy to escort you to the shops."

She shook her head, an unexplainable uneasy feeling rising inside her. She squeezed his hand. "Take me with you. _Please_. I'd like to look around some more."

He smiled and extended his arm for her to take. "This way, my love."

Klaus watched her with amusement as she looked around at everything, her head constantly moving, and her eyes lighting up with childlike wonder when she saw something of interest. He kept mental notes of the shops she found interesting, planning on taking her into them at some point on their visit. He stiffened when he felt something was amiss and glanced around, searching for the intruder. His sharp eyes found him, nearby, watching Jane intently.

Dorian slid up behind them. Jane was unaware.

"He's been watching her since we left the street fair." He said lowly and Klaus frowned. Jane walked on without when they had paused, stopping to try one of the samples of a new flavor of ice cream a woman was handing out. "He was following me earlier, I thought I'd lost him."

Klaus moved forward and grasped Jane's arm to pull her away from the ice cream line.

"Come along, Jane." He said, trying and failing not to sound irritated.

"But I wanted ice cream." She protested before seeing the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Someone is following us." He refrained from saying just her to avoid any protesting she might have.

She held onto Klaus' arm. "Who?"

"I'm not sure."

He steered her into a store and kept an eye on the door as Dorian discreetly disappeared back into the crowd of people nearby, keeping watch. Jane couldn't enjoy browsing because of the fear of being followed by a potential enemy, but she made herself look for Klaus' sake. She knew her fear was affecting him. He was standing stiffly, the urge to both protect her and to confront the stalker made him on edge.

The urge to confront surged stronger. "Stay here, sweetheart. I'll be back." He went outside and she inched towards the door, trying to see him. He came back minutes later, rolling his eyes when he saw how close to the door she was.

"Love, don't stand in the open doorway." He chided and she scowled.

"Well, what if something happened to you? What if you didn't come back?"

He sighed. "You have to be more careful now." He said quietly and stroked her waist. "I have two of you to protect."

"I know." She pecked his nose. "But I worry all the same."

Jane waved at the person who came in the doorway of the shop.

"Hey, Dorian!"

The Hybrid smiled and came over to them. "May I?" He indicated the bags on her arms.

"Oh, you don't have to-" She began, but he was already taking them from her. "Be careful of that one. There's a windchime in it." The Hybrid nodded and then turned to Klaus.

"Shall I take these to the car or back to the room?"

"The car for now."

Jane was looking at the sunglasses when Dorian moved closer.

"He's gone off somewhere. He was alone as far as I could tell."

Klaus nodded. "Keep close, mate. Just in case."

Jane noticed they were still standing there. "Did you see someone following us?"

"Probably nothing." He told her and she frowned. Dorian took Jane's bags out of the shop before she could ask him again.

Deeming it safe enough, Klaus took her hand and they exited the shop, going up and across the street.

"I can handle it." She muttered and he rolled his eyes.

"I know, my love. We're just being cautious."

Singing and music came from the bar nearby and Klaus recognized the voice instantly. He headed to the door, tugging Jane along with him and she was practically bouncing with anticipation to see what was inside the bar.

They stepped inside to see a young man with skin as smooth as chocolate, standing on the stage giving the crowd around him a show with his karaoke skills. Curious, Jane turned to Klaus.

"Is that Marcel?"

"Indeed." He nodded. "My protégé at one time."

"Well, no offense, but he seems a bit…full of himself." She remarked, watching him singing to the crowd.

"So it would appear." Klaus replied, his mouth twitching in amusement.

"But he has a good voice." She turned to Klaus. "Do you remember Kol's karaoke song?"

"I try not to." He said dryly and she giggled.

Jane studied the young man before her and then turned to Klaus again. "He's not one of these old acquaintances that want to kill you, right?" She asked nervously. "You have a lot of those."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I should think not."

"But that's what you always say." She stated and he sent her an exasperated look that made her giggle again. She put a hand on his arm. "I've got your back."

He turned around all the way, steadying her when she walked into him. "_No_."

"No what? You expect me to stand here if he attacks you? Look at all the followers he has. Dorian is at the car which is a long way off."

"Love-"

She put her hands on her hips, giving him a glare that was about as frightening as a mouse. "Don't give me any of that, "I'm a Hybrid and nothing hurts me" baloney." She mocked him in her British tone that never failed to make him smile. "It may not kill you, but it still hurts and there way more than you." She glanced at Marcel again. "You know I worry."

Klaus took her chin and pecked her lips quickly. "And I appreciate it, sweetheart, but if worse comes to worse, I want you out that door and calling for Dorian to come get you." She started to protest, and he knew what she was going to say. He took her arm gently. "No. I don't want you or our child in harm's way. If he attacks me then he'll find you. I will not allow you to put our child in danger because of your stubbornness."

"And I don't want our baby's father to go jumping into something he can't get out of or have backup for." She retorted. Klaus' eyes lit up at being called a "father" and Jane smiled a bit, her face softening a tad. "I'll use my darts if I have too, but I am not letting you walk up to him by yourself. I won't allow that." She stated firmly and he rolled his eyes fondly.

"Very well. But you go if it gets too rough."

"I can hurt them like you can."

"I don't want you to strain yourself. And it might not be the best idea to reveal yourself just yet."

"Fine." She said begrudgingly, and he smiled. "I'll just dart them." He scoffed lowly. As ridiculous as it sounded, he wanted to be the only thing she needed or sought for as protection. Though the little things did come in handy and so did her bite. "And then find Dorian."

Marcel ended his song and hopped off stage with a smirk at the crowd. He bumped fists with a guy at the bar and took a swig of his beer. Jane and Klaus remained where they were, but they needn't speak out. He sensed that they were there. The young man stiffened and turned to them slowly.

"Klaus." He said, instantly tensing as did the vampires about him.

"Marcel."

"Must be a hundred years since that nasty business with your papa." He remarked and stepped towards him. Jane swallowed and touched Klaus' back worriedly as the vampires around Marcel twitched in their seats eager to defend him if Klaus should attack.

"Has it been that long?"

"Way I recall it, he ran you out of town." Marcel was coming closer. "Left a trail of dead vampires in his wake."

"And yet how fortunate you managed to survive. My father I'm afraid I recently disintegrated into dust."

Jane hissed quietly as several vampires stood up to protect Marcel. Luckily for her, the small sound gained no attention from anyone, but Klaus. He could feel her uneasiness.

"Well, if I had known you were coming back into town-If I had had a heads up-"

"What, Marcel?" Klaus interrupted and moved closer to the other vampire. Jane chewed her lip. "What would you have done?"

For several tense seconds, no one spoke. "I would have thrown you a damn parade." Marcel said and they both started laughing. Jane sighed with relief watching the two of them embrace like old friends. And she saw the collective relief from the other vampires around them. Apparently, they had been just as tense.

Marcel smiled broadly. "Niklaus Mikaelson. My mentor, my savior, my sire. Let's get you a drink." He said before his eyes landed on Jane.

"Well, well and who is this lovely creature? She with you?" Marcel asked, nodding at the girl that was half-hiding behind the Original.

Klaus smiled and gently coaxed her into view, his arm around her waist and his hand automatically covering her stomach.

"Marcel, this is Jane Evans. Jane, this is Marcel Gerard."

He winked at her. "Enchante." He grinned at Klaus. "She's a beauty."

Jane tucked her hair behind her ear and gave him a smile, cheeks pink from the complement.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." She said politely and the vampire laughed, taking her hand and bestowing a kiss to the back of it. She reigned in a gasp quickly as soon as he touched her, so that he wouldn't hear her and bit her lip hard. She had felt the tingling sensation of a vampire as per usual, but she also got flashes of screams and cries of pain. She couldn't see who was screaming or why, but she assumed it was because of Marcel.

He released her hand, talking to Klaus, and Jane looked over her shoulder to see Dorian slip into the bar, eyes scanning around until he found them.

"Have you ever been to New Orleans, Jane?" She shook her head, trying to clear it of the fear that rose within her. Marcel hadn't noticed her hesitation for which she was glad, but Klaus did and he felt her fear. Frowning, he looked around the bar and found Dorian. "No? Well, you are just going to love it, darlin'."

"Excuse me." Klaus said to Marcel and stepped away, Jane looked after him anxiously.

Marcel frowned.

"Someone bothering you?"

The girl turned back to him, hesitant to answer. Was he trustworthy? But she needn't have worried about answering, because a man stepped boldly up to them and she took a step back.

"Desmond Laurent." Marcel frowned, recognizing the man. "You know you're not allowed in here."

Desmond was tall and had long blond hair that reminded Jane of Legolas from _The Lord of the Rings_. Even his face seemed unerringly beautiful, but his eyes...His eyes were terrifying. There was something dark and creepy in his cold grey eyes.

The man smirked. "You may have the French Quarter witches under your thumb, Monsieur Gerard." He said in a sickly pleasant sort of voice. Jane shivered from his tone. She didn't like him one bit. "But not us. We do as we please. Besides, I'm not here to speak to you." His eyes landed on Jane and his smirk widened. "I'm here because of the girl."

"Who are you?" Klaus snapped, appearing at Jane's elbow and taking hold of it to step in front of her. She felt Dorian behind her. "Answer quickly and I may spare your life."

The man laughed aloud as if he found Klaus amusing. "My name is Desmond Laurent, Monsieur Mikaelson."

"He's a witch from a coven outside of New Orleans." Marcel spoke up. "He and his bunch have been causing trouble for a while now." He and his men were tense for a fight. Almost eager in fact. Laurent's eyes flickered from Jane's face to her stomach and the smirk spread.

"Now this _is_ interesting." Jane felt a chill go down her spine and she backed into Dorian, who steadied her. "Very interesting."

Klaus growled menacingly.

"Easy, Mikaelson. I wouldn't dare hurt her. You might however, keep her well away from other coven." His eyes gleamed wickedly as he appraised Jane once more. "She's a special little thing isn't she?"

Curiosity was in Marcel's eyes at the comment and she felt him looking at her but didn't dare look in his direction.

"Go away." Jane snapped boldly and he smirked.

"As you wish, dearie. But I will offer you our services when you have need of us. We can offer so much more than other covens. And you will eventually need us." He laid a card on the table nearby and inclined his head to Jane, eyes flickering to her stomach once more. "I'll be seeing you. Take care, little one." He went on his way, disappearing back out the door.

"Follow him. Make sure he leaves town." Marcel told some of his guys and they nodded, going out the door too.

Jane turned and clung to Klaus who wrapped an arm around her, pulling her against him.

"All right, love?" He whispered in her ear. She wanted to tell him her suspicion of Desmond knowing about the baby, but knew he'd only send her and Dorian away and she wanted to stay.

So, she nodded and he nuzzled behind her ear, comforting her and she felt herself relax. Marcel turned back to them.

"Come on and let me buy drinks for two-err, three of you." He smiled gently and Jane smiled back hesitantly. "Sorry you had to deal with that. He doesn't usually cross over here. We try to make sure of that."

He led them to a secluded room in the back and they sat at a small table near a wide window. Jane was torn between paying attention to them and looking at the photos on the walls. Karaoke singers. The sign in front had read, "no videoing", but they did take pictures of their singers.

"Dorian Walker." The Hybrid introduced himself to Marcel. "I'm a bodyguard of sorts. Klaus and Jane both saved my life. I am forever in their debt." Jane turned around. Klaus must have warned him about introducing himself as a Hybrid. It wouldn't do to bring that much attention to themselves.

"Marcel Gerard." The vampire said back and shook his hand.

"More for Jane's protection than my own." Klaus added and she rolled her eyes. Marcel saw her and smiled.

"It is good to see you." He said to the Original.

"It's good to be home." Klaus smiled. Jane glanced at him. He had seemed more content here in New Orleans. And it really had been his home for several centuries before Mikael. "Although please tell me that the current state of Bourbon Street is not your doing."

The vampire laughed. "Something's gotta drawn in the out-of-towners. Otherwise we'd all go hungry." Jane wrinkled her nose and turned to look out the wall once more.

"I see your friends are daywalkers." Klaus, the ever observant, stated as he turned to face his friend. Marcel nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, I shared the secret of your daylight ring with a few of buddies. Just the inner circle though, the family."

Jane smiled. Marcel really cared about his group of his vampires, she could see that.

"Tell me. How did _you_ find a witch willing to make daylight rings?"

"I got the witches here wrapped around my finger."

Jane frowned, not liking that tone he was using. It made her increasingly wary of him. There was something about him, he seemed friendly, but there was an uneasiness to him. She didn't like the conflicting emotions.

Klaus raised an eyebrow with a small laugh. "Is that so?" Marcel didn't elaborate and he noticed it.

"Here." Thierry said, handing her a glass of water and bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, thank you." She smiled at him gratefully. "How long have you known Marcel?"

"Few years now." He said and leaned against the wall. "He's a good leader."

Jane looked back at the two and Thierry followed her gaze. "How long have you known him?"

"For a year and a half now. Doesn't seem too long, but for me..."

"Seemed like you've known him forever. I get it." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Yeah."

"What about him?" He nodded at Dorian who was on the other side of the room, keeping a lookout.

"It's a long story, but basically he helped me and I returned the favor and he's just become our friend." She knew Dorian was listening. "No, more like family actually." She corrected and she saw him blush a bit. Smiling, she sipped her water.

"I'm looking for a witch. By the name of Jane-Anne Deveraux. Has some business with me."

Jane turned back around sharply at Klaus' voice. Jane-Anne…The same witch that had cursed Rodney. She frowned at Klaus and he avoided her gaze.

"Looking for Jane-Anne?" Marcel questioned.

"Do you know her?" Jane asked him aloud, making the two look at her. Marcel gave her a small smile.

"You probably ought to come with me." He said to Klaus who gave him a curious look. He straightened and smirked at his companions. "Showtime!"

Jane followed Klaus out of the back room and she touched his arm. "What's going on?"

"I don't have a clue, my love. Just stay close."

"Not Marcel, I mean, yes him too, but I'm talking about Jane-Anne." She frowned. "When were you going to tell me about her? What do you want to see her for?"

Klaus shook his head. "Now's not the time, sweetheart. I'll explain later." Jane folded her arms across her chest, coming to a halt.

"_Niklaus_."

He winced. "I swear, love. I'll explain." He said at her expression. She sighed, but linked arms with him.

* * *

It had grown dark out and Jane noticed that Marcel had at least twenty or thirty followers all of them vampires and all of them acting as cocky and sure as Marcel. Some of them eyed her hungrily and she only scowled at them, trying to keep up with Klaus and Marcel who seemed eager to show off for the Original. Jane was glad that Dorian had given her his jacket, it was colder than she had anticipated it would be. Dorian didn't like so many vampires around and he kept a sharp glare on them, staying near Jane protectively.

"So how's the family?' He asked and Klaus scoffed.

"Those who live hate me more than ever."

"Only because you keep being rude and pretty much run them off at every family function." Jane scolded and Klaus rolled his eyes but didn't say anything.

Marcel laughed. "Little spitfire, isn't she?"

Klaus gave her a smirk. "Indeed." Jane scowled at the both of them.

"Forget them." Marcel said dismissively. "If your blood relations let you down, you make your own, huh? You taught me that."

"Words to live by." Jane replied dryly, planning on lecturing Klaus later. Both vampires sent her a small smirk and she rolled her eyes.

"And what's mine is yours, as always." Marcel continued. "Even my nightwalkers, the riff-raff." He turned to smile at Jane. "And of course, that extends to you as well, Jane."

She smiled tightly in response before really paying attention to the abundance of vampires. "They're hardly subtle." She said and looked at Marcel curiously. "Why?"

"This is the Quarter, darlin'. Ain't no such thing as subtle." He winked at her before facing some of his vampires that were gathered together in the middle of the street. He gave a whistle and a loud cheer came from the crowd of vampires. Jane sought out Klaus nervously, sliding her hand into his and he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb soothingly, wondering if the large crowd had spooked her. It was rather alarming, and he grew envious.

The crowd parted and a few vampires came in, dragging a woman between them, her hands tied in front of her.

Marcel spread his arms wide. "Jane-Anne Deveraux." The crowd cheered. "Give it up for Jane-Anne. Come on." He called and received claps and wolf-whistles. Jane frowned and looked at Klaus for an explanation, but he was frowning at the display before him. "Jane-Anne Deveraux, you have been accused of the practice of witchcraft beyond of the rules set forth and enforced by me." The vampire said cockily. "How do you plead? Oh," He stopped and turned to Klaus. "Was that convincing? I studied law back in the fifties."

Jane frowned at him before catching Jane-Anne was staring at her, slightly in awe, and she frowned nervously. There was something in her gaze that sent alarms off in her head. Why was she staring at her like that?

She suddenly laughed, startling all of them. Some of the rowdier vampires grew quiet as she tossed her head back and laughed harder. Jane moved closer to Klaus and gave him a confused look, but he was staring at the witch with a raised eyebrow. When she looked back at Marcel, Jane-Anne smirked.

"You think you have this whole city under your thumb, don't you? You're mistaken. You've just ended your reign of terror, Marcel Gerard. I don't envy you of what is to come." Jane-Anne locked eyes with her. "Be careful." She mouthed so lowly that only Jane could read her lips despite the vampires around them.

Klaus tugged Jane away from the witch, frowning.

Marcel eyed her a moment, noticing her puzzled expression, before looking at Jane-Anne and brushing the incident aside. "Okay, well, seriously, J, tick tock. You know the drill. How do you plead?"

"I didn't do anything." Jane-Anne told them angrily and received murmurs of disbelief from the vampires around her. Dorian moved closer to Jane.

"Oh, that's a lie. You know it, I know it, and you _hate_ that I know it." Marcel mocked her. "It drives you witches crazy that I'm aware of your every move. That you can't do magic in this town. Without getting caught."

"This is shady." Dorian muttered under his breath, making Jane look at him. "We shouldn't be here." She looked back at Klaus, but he was watching Marcel's performance.

"So, why don't we just cut to the chase, huh?" Marcel began stripping the sapling he had pulled from the tree they had passed earlier. He tossed leaves here and there waiting for the witch to speak. "You tell me what magic your brewing. Tell me. I'll grant you leniency. Hey, I am after all, a merciful man."

Jane-Anne glared at him. "Rot in hell, monster."

"I'll tell you what. I'll give you one more chance." He said turning his back on her, suddenly he whipped around, using the sapling like a whip and it cut across her throat, slicing it open. Jane shrieked and hid her face against Klaus' chest in horror and the Original stroked her hair comfortingly, staring at the dying witch. "Or not." Marcel shrugged as Jane-Anne fell to the ground, dead. He laughed and cheered with the crowd around him.

Jaw clenched in anger, Klaus tore away from Jane stalking towards Marcel. She bit her nails and gave the witch one last sad look before following the angry Original Hybrid. Whatever Jane-Anne had known was still a mystery and her words hung heavy in the air. Now they would never know what she meant.

"What was that?" Klaus hissed, spinning Marcel around.

He held his hands up. "Hey. Here, come walk with me." He said and slipped an arm around Klaus' shoulder, steering him away. Jane followed them, Dorian just behind her, tense and agitated. "Witches aren't allowed to do magic here."

Jane wiped her eyes angrily and scowled at the vampire. "But you're allowed to commit murder? You didn't even give Klaus a chance to speak to her." She snapped. "She was defenseless. Magic or not, her hands were tied."

Marcel nodded. "It seems unfair and maybe to you it was, but they have to learn their place." He said to her. "She broke my rules and she knew the consequences."

"I told you, I wanted to talk to her." Klaus growled.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I got caught up in the show."

"You didn't want us to talk to her." Jane accused and Dorian frowned when Marcel turned to her. "You knew we wanted too. And you didn't react to anything Klaus said to you other than wanting to speak to her."

Marcel continued to eye her calculatingly before shrugging. Dorian growled lowly and she put a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry if it seemed that way. Those witches, they think that they can still have power in this town. I have to show them that they don't. I never waste an opportunity for a show of force. Another lesson that I learned from you." He looked back at Klaus.

Jane frowned. "You seem to be giving out a lot of lessons." Klaus gave her a small apologetic look before facing Marcel once more.

"And besides anything that you could have gotten out of her, I can find out for you, and I will. I promise."

"How?" Jane demanded. "You just showed your _force_. They wouldn't talk to you now. Besides you killed the one we wanted to talk to!"

"Au contraire mon cheri. They fear me, they will do exactly as I say. I don't need her alive to get information."

Klaus looked unconvinced, but he did nod slightly. Dorian took her elbow and pulled her away from Marcel, sensing she was close to snapping at him.

"Well, whatever it was, it doesn't matter anymore, does it?"

Jane frowned. Surely he wasn't just going to let it go. Jane-Anne must have done something. Otherwise, what magic had she died for?

"Good. Good." Marcel laughed, relaxed at Klaus' reaction. "Then let's go eat, because all that spilled blood makes me hungry." He walked away, patting Klaus on the arm. "Oh, um, sorry you had to see that, Jane." She only glowered at him as he walked away. Klaus spotted one of Marcel's right hand men and stopped him.

"Thierry is it?" He asked and the vamp nodded at him. "Any more Deveraux witches where she came from?"

"Her sister, Sophie, works at Rousseau's."

Klaus nodded once and took Jane's arm. "Tell Marcel we'll be along shortly."

"I'm hungry." She added in case Marcel should ask and Thierry nodded with a smile before turning to leave.

"I don't like him. Marcel, I mean. He's suspicious." Jane muttered when the vampire walked away and Klaus smiled at her.

"He's just overly cocky, my love."

She scowled. "No. It's more than that. You saw what he did and you know perfectly well he did it on purpose."

"I know." He said quietly and shook his head. "I will find answers somehow. Perhaps from this sister of Jane-Anne."

"He needs a good kick in the pants." She frowned and he looked down at her, coming to a stop to look her over.

"Are you all right, love?"

"Yes, but what did she _mean_, Klaus? Did she mean _me_?"

"I'm not sure, sweetheart." Jane bit her lip. "What's wrong, love?"

"I think we've stepped into something we shouldn't have." She said quietly. "Witches under Marcel and another coven not under him? Sounds like a war to me. And you heard Jane-Anne…Klaus, if she knows I'm the elemental, and those others do…I think we should leave."

"I want to know what Jane-Anne wanted first, love. Then we'll leave." He frowned. "What did you see when you touched Marcel?"

She shuddered and shook her head. "Nothing good, Klaus. When I touched his hand…I heard screaming. So much pain…Something bad is coming."

His jaw clenched and he stroked her belly possessively.

"No one will lay a finger on you or our child, my love. I promise."

"Wait…Sophie…She was the one who ran into me our first night, remember? She said she worked at Rousseau's."

_ Jane had been about to fall asleep there on the street. Unfortunately, she was jolted awake by a young woman, a few years older than Jane herself, slamming into her or Klaus' arm rather, as he protected her stomach from the impact. _

_"Oh, my god. I am so sorry." The brunette cried, bending down to pick up what she had dropped. Jane bent to help her and picked up something sharp. _

_"Ow." Jane said and instantly Klaus was kneeling beside her, alert to her cry. "I'm fine." She told him, "I just cut my hand." He took her hand when he was sure the brunette was busy and licked the droplets of blood off. Jane flushed pink, eyes dark, and he grinned roguishly, hoping she wasn't too tuckered out now for what he wanted._

_"Are you hurt?" The woman asked, looking at Jane, her brown eyes full of worry. _

_"No, I'm fine, it's just a small cut." Jane told her, though Klaus managed to growl. It was far from fine that anyone should cause her to draw blood, but Jane put a steading hand on him. Klaus put his arms around her, tugging her up along with him and the woman stood as well. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she wore a faded bandana around her head. _

_"I work at Rousseau's." She thumbed over her shoulder and up the street. "I'd be happy to give you some free food for your trouble. Just ask for Sophie." She indicated her nametag and Jane smiled._

_"Oh, you don't have to-"_

_"Thank you. we'll take you up on your offer." Klaus told her dismissively over Jane's protest. Sophie's smile never wavered as she took in Klaus. She wasn't intimidated by him that was for sure and he wondered why. _

_"Of course. Well, see you around. Hope you like New Orleans!" She waved at them and walked off briskly. _

_"She was nice." Jane mused before elbowing Klaus. "And that was rude of you."_

_"She made you bleed, my love. Anyone who does that deserves nothing less." He said in her ear._

Klaus scowled and took her hand, examining the dark red line on her palm. "Now I know she and her sister are up to something."

"But I didn't do anything to them. I thought they were friends with Rob."

"I know, love." He frowned. "But I'm going to find out what's going on. I believe that there are ill intensions going around."

Dorian shifted. "I don't like it either. Sophie must be a witch too. Now she's got Jane's blood."

Jane sighed. "Maybe...it's nothing bad?"

Klaus only snorted.

* * *

"Why don't you have a seat at the bar, sweetheart, and let me talk to the witch." Klaus guided her to the bar and help her unnecessarily onto the stool. He stroked her arms gently. "Are you sure you're all right? You look tired."

Jane nodded at him and he stroked her cheek. "I'm fine."

"I'll be back shortly."

"Why don't you let me talk to her?"

He sighed. "No. We've been over this, my love." He kissed her nose. "Stay here." He walked towards the kitchen and she sighed, turning back around. Dorian was off patrolling or something. Jane wasn't sure, she just knew Klaus had sent him off.

A pretty bartender with blonde hair and blue eyes came over to Jane.

"Hi, can I get you something?" She asked her and Jane nodded, feeling a tad queasy.

"Just some water please."

The bartender smiled. "Sure." She came back with a glass of lemonade instead.

"Trust me, it's good." She said to Jane's puzzled look.

"Oh, well, thank you."

"Are you new here?"

She nodded. "My fiancée and I are here for a visit. He used to live a few years ago."

"Oh, well welcome to New Orleans. How are you liking it so far?"

"I like so far." She said truthfully. _At least the city and the music. The people not so much._

"I'm Camille, but you can call me Cami."

Jane smiled. "I'm Jane."

* * *

Sophie whirled around. "You're Klaus."

"I am. But you already knew that didn't you? And you're Sophie, the clumsy cook."

"Right." She said sheepishly.

"And you're upset. I assume this is because of what I just witnessed with your sister on the corner of Royal and St. Ann."

"Did you enjoy the show?" She asked dryly.

"It was a little melodramatic for my tastes." He stepped closer to her and she scuttled back behind the counter. "What did your sister want with me?" He eyes narrowed. "Or is it Jane, you're after?"

"It's nothing like that."

"I should hope not for your sake."

"We want to protect her." Klaus inclined his head in disbelief. "We know what she is."

"And how could you possibly know about that? Why did Marcel kill your sister?"

"I see you brought friends." She noted suddenly and Klaus turned his head. Two men were settling in at the bar on either side of Jane and he narrowed his eyes.

"They're not with me."

"They're with Marcel. That's all that matters. I know you built this town, but this is _his_ town now. He killed my sister because she broke his rules. So, I talk to you in front of them, I'm next. You might want to get them away from her."

Klaus' jaw tightened and he turned around. They were blocking Jane from leaving and he growled lowly.

* * *

"Hello, pretty lady." Jane looked up to see a two of Marcel's lackeys on both sides of her. "What's Klaus up to?"

"Don't you have some poor defenseless person to attack?" She retorted and pushed off the stool. One of them snickered before blocking her exit.

"Well, now. There's no need to be rude. Just answer the question. We're supposed to be your guides."

"I think the word you're looking for is spies." She told them and they crowded closer. One of them grabbed her arm.

"Careful. Marcel may like you now, but that won't last." He hissed in her ear. "And I do like pretty girls." She jerked her arm away and suddenly Klaus was there.

"Are you two gentlemen following us?" He asked, gripping both of them tightly on one shoulder and tugging them away from Jane, who look relieved. "Are they bothering you, my love?"

"I'm-I'm okay." She told him and he nodded at her before looking at the vampire's in his grasp.

"Marcel said we're your guides."

"Oh, he did, did he?" One of them nodded. "He did. Well, then, let me exceedingly clear about something. If either of you follow me or _my_ girl again, you'll do so without the benefit of a spine."

"Sorry for the wait."

Jane turned to see Cami smiling at them. "If you're waiting for the gumbo I'm about to break your heart. We just ran out."

Klaus placed some money on the bar top. "Your oldest Scotch for my two friends here." The woman blinked at the money before giving Jane a look that clearly congratulated her on her man and walked away.

Klaus made sure the two vampires were paying attention to him once she was gone. "Marcel, wants to know what I'm up to, he can ask me himself. Neither of you come near her or lay a single finger on her again, understand?" They both nodded and he let them go before taking Jane's arm and pulling her out of the bar.

"I know you wanted to eat something, my love, but I've got to take care of this first. I won't have him getting into my business with the witches." Jane nodded. "I promise, I'll buy you whatever your little heart desires as soon as this is taken care of."

"I'm not really that hungry." She whispered and he frowned in concern, coming to a stop just outside the bar.

He turned to face her fully, checking her over. "Are you sure you are all right, my love?"

"I just feel…tired I guess."

Klaus frowned, but he didn't see any physical signs of illness. Other than she was a bit pale. "Did you ask her what she knew?"

"She said she was protecting you, but I can't get anything else out of her with Marcel's friends following us."

"Protecting me? Does she know about the baby?"

Klaus nodded. "No, but she knows you're an elemental. And that concerns me. Do you want to go back to the hotel? You need to rest."

"I want to stay with you. I don't want to go back just yet."

* * *

They found a party where Marcel was supposed to be and they walked into the building. Jane flinched against his back. There were vampires feeding from humans as they danced and grinded against one another and she felt a bit ill again. Klaus made sure she was safely nearby and walked into the middle of the dancers, scanning for Marcel. He found one of the daywalkers nearby and went over to him.

"Where's Marcel?"

"Who the hell's asking?" The vampire, Diego, retorted.

"I assume your joking." Klaus said in a dangerous tone, his eyes flashing.

"I only answer to Marcel. Not you or your little bitch."

Jane scowled. "Excuse me?!" She demanded. Klaus launched himself forward. He grabbed the vampire by the throat, his eyes flickering from normal to the golden glow of a werewolf.

"You're aware the bite of a werewolf can kill a vampire?" He asked lowly and full of barely suppressed rage. "Well as you can see I'm half-werewolf, and you just insulted my girl, so I'm going to ask you one more time! _Where is Marcel!?_"

"H-hey. I'm right here. I'm right here." Marcel showed up, trying to smooth things over. "Easy now. Diego's just looking out for me. Nobody harms my guys. Those are the rules."

"I don't care about your rules, Marcel. Apparently, they include upsetting my mate with vulgar comments." Klaus retorted hotly and Marcel sent Diego a look.

"I apologize, Jane. We don't normally talk like that." He told her and then eyed Klaus.

"And I don't need chaperones. Why are you having us followed?" Marcel looked at the guys behind him and then at Klaus.

"Come here." He moved him back a bit and Jane followed. "Look, I get it, huh? Show of force. You made your point. Let it go friend. For me. No one else is going to insult her, I swear."

"Fine." He said bitingly. "Why don't you show me what you've done with the place. While you explain exactly what you've been up to in my town." Marcel forced a chuckle.

"Follow me." He said and walked away. Jane looked over her shoulder at two right hand vampires. Diego was glaring her, while Thierry was looking at her apologetically.

"Come along, love." Klaus said and Jane hurried after him to take his hand.

* * *

"It's beautiful." Jane murmured, leaning against the railing. "And they party like that every night?"

"Just about." Marcel chuckled.

She sighed. "The music's so lovely here."

Klaus smiled at her, silently promising to take her dancing in the square soon. Marcel smiled too.

"Look at that skyline, huh? That's progress. More hotels, more tourists, more fresh blood. And the humans? I taught them to look the other way."

"And what of the witches." Klaus inquired. "In my time, they were a force to be reckoned with, and now they live in fear. How do you know when they are using magic?"

"Maybe I got a secret weapon, an ace up my sleeve, something that gives me complete control over all the magic in this town."

"Hmm. Is that a fact?"

"Might be. Or maybe I'm just bluffin'." He bit into something that burned him and Jane turned around.

"You take vervain?" She asked and he nodded.

"Hurts like a bitch, pardon my language." He smiled at her. "Figured I might as well limit the things I'm vulnerable to." He faced Klaus. "Don't be mad about that chaperone thing. I told my guys to look out for you, that's all. It's what we do here, look out for each other. And Jane is included in that of course." He was sincere, that much Jane could tell. Maybe her bad feeling about him wasn't all that correct, but she wouldn't be forgetting the cold murder of Jane-Anne anytime soon.

"Do you have a bathroom?" Jane asked, feeling slightly nauseous. Marcel nodded.

"All the way down the hall and to your right."

"Thank you." She told him and left the balcony after giving Klaus a reassuring smile.

"So, what's with the little spitfire? She something special?"

"Quite." The Original Hybrid stated, a fond smile at his lips. "It took me a while to claim her for my own."

"Oh, stole another man's girl, huh?" Marcel smirked and Klaus smirked back.

"In a manner of speaking. She was unhappy. He loved her, but he cared far too deeply for another girl."

"Oh. So she got her heart broken."

He nodded, gazing out at the twinkling lights of the city he had always adored. "I intend to never let that happen again."

His companion was silent for a moment. "You seem happy with her."

"I am." Klaus nodded. "She was worth the wait."

Marcel patted his arm. "I saw that ring by the way. Congratulations." Klaus smiled.

* * *

"Evening, Elijah." Klaus remarked without turning around. He had sensed his brother's appearance. Marcel had leapt off the balcony to talk to the pretty bartender.

"Niklaus." His brother greeted.

"What an entirely unwelcome surprise."

Elijah suppressed a scoff. "And what an entirely unsurprising welcome."

"Elijah!" Jane squealed, stepping back out onto the balcony. She ran over to him, hugging him tightly, but still being mindful of the bump between them. "It's so good to see you. I've missed you." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Jane." He greeted, chuckling a bit and patting her gently. "How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"And the baby?"

"Just fine. I hope. We missed our last appointment."

Klaus sighed loudly. "I told you I was sorry, sweetheart."

Jane huffed and turned to Elijah. "What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"Checking on you and my brother."

Jane gave her Hybrid a look. "See? Even when you shut them out they still care." Elijah smirked and Klaus rolled his eyes.

"You should have called."

"Apparently I shouldn't have." Klaus spat at him and Jane scowled.

"_Niklaus_."

Elijah didn't seem worried by his brother's anger. "Yes, Kol told me he called Jane. So, I came to help."

"What for? I can handle it myself." Klaus snapped. "I have no need of you."

"I know why they wanted you here. Now you need to come with me to talk to them."

Klaus stared at him a moment before sighing. "Fine." He looked at Jane. "Go back to the hotel, love. Call Dorian or get one of Marcel's vampires to take you, all right? They won't harm you."

She frowned. "But I want to-"

"No." He shook his head. "You're carrying my baby, Jane. Under no circumstances are you going to put yourself in jeopardy."

She folded her arms across her chest. "Well, it's my baby too...And I don't know about him yet." He took her chin.

"Then ask Thierry. He seemed fond of you. Marcel won't harm you, love."

"Fine...But don't get into trouble."

He chuckled and pecked her nose.

She fixed Elijah a look too who smiled. "Either of you."

Klaus smirked at his brother and then they were gone.

* * *

"Sophie Deveraux." Klaus greeted and the witch nodded at him.

"You know you're famous in this town? Witches tell bedtimes stories about the powerful vampire Klaus. We know Marcel was nothing but an orphaned street rat until you made him what he is. And now he's out of control. He does what he wants. He kills who he wants. I'm going to stop him."

"Lovely story, love. But what has it to do with me? Why was your sister threatening me?"

"No one was threatening you." Sophie rolled her eyes. "We just wanted you to help us. To get rid of Marcel. And we were glad of that, but then..."

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "Then _what_?"

"You brought _her_." The brothers froze. "The elemental. The one we've been waiting for, for months. Years technically."

"I beg your pardon?" The elder Mikaelson narrowed his eyes. "You didn't express your knowledge of Jane. You said you wanted to speak to Niklaus and I about Marcel."

"Yes...but that was before we knew that _she_ was _here_ with your brother. You don't understand what this means to us." Sophie explained. "She's the elemental, the last one ever. And she's _finally_ here. She's the key to helping us stop Marcel." The witch began to pace. "With Jane's blood-"

"What makes you think that Jane is the elemental?" Elijah questioned. "Or that we would allow you to use her blood for _anything_?"

Sophie frowned at the last few words. "We can sense it. My sister died confirming what she was. That she was the true elemental. She can help us, and we can offer her protection. Elementals are sacred in this town."

"From whom?" Elijah narrowed his eyes. "Yourselves?"

"The other coven. You think we're the only ones who has sensed her arrival? You met Desmond Laurent, I presume. We knew she was coming, but we had no idea that she was with you."

"What of it?" Klaus snapped.

Elijah frowned. "Explain why you need her. What is she to you?"

"The elemental is a magic enhancer. With her, we can finally take down Marcel and keep him down."

"No." Klaus hissed. "I'm not listening to anything else. Stay away from her."

He started to stalk off.

"We weren't exactly expecting the baby." Sophie said loudly, making him pause in his footsteps. Elijah stiffened. "All we knew was that _she_ existed. The elemental. The baby she carries? _Your_ baby? Is a miracle baby. Though Marcel keeps us from doing magic, we still know when nature has cooked up something new. And I have a special gift for sensing when a girl is pregnant. Even before I used her blood to figure out that it was yours."

"What about _my_ child?" Klaus hissed.

Sophie frowned. "The other coven wants Jane to take us down. We are the rightful witches of this town and with Jane we will hold our place. So, we want her. You want Jane to stay safe and Marcel to stay in the dark about her? Then you agree to help us. If not, the consequences will cost someone their life. Jane will not live long enough to wear her first maternity dress Marcel or Laurent will see to that. He won't tolerate a magic enhancer, especially a pregnant one to roam around his city freely. He'll kill her and the baby if he finds out. He won't care who she is or who she is with. Even you. We can protect her and the baby from Marcel and Laurent."

Klaus snarled. "If you think I would ever let you or one of your kind near her or my child, you're sorely mistaken." His eyes flashed yellow.

"Then you'll end up getting her killed. Because either she joins with us or Laurent's coven."

"What exactly are you implying? That we should hand her to you?" Elijah asked coolly. "Surely, you're not threatening an Original. Unfortunately for you, you are threatening _two_ of us and ultimately our entire family. None of us will let you use her for your own gain."

"We need her." Sophie scowled.

Klaus' eyes flashed yellow. "_No_. You won't come near her or the baby." He turned away and walked off.

Elijah watched him go and turned to her. She appeared calm and that worried him.

"You don't seem too worried that he refused. He may come back and slaughter all of you, depending on his mood."

"Jane's uncle...once meant something to my sister. So, I have no ill will towards the girl. And I don't want to hurt her, you must understand. But there is a prophecy about her. She's the one who can either help this town or destroy it."

Sophie groaned and shut her eyes for a moment, wincing in pain. Elijah frowned.

"Are you all right?"

"You have about an hour to persuade your brother to help us. Or Jane will die."

Elijah scowled. "What do you mean?" He asked in deadly quiet voice.

"We've already made sure you can't back out of the deal."

"What have you done?"

Sophie unwrapped her hand, showing him a small cut on the palm of her hand. "We are linked. It happened when I bumped into her that night."

"You've done something. What have you done?" He demanded of her again.

"An hour ago I ingested poison. By now she's showing the same signs. I will take the cure and save her, but not if you don't agree to help."

"Why harm her at all? You claim she means much to this coven. Sacred, I believe you used."

"And she does. We don't want to hurt her, Elijah. We're telling the truth about that. An elemental _is_ sacred." Sabine said, stepping down into the tomb with them.

"Then why link her to you? Why harm her?"

"For insurance." Sophie answered. "Before we realized who she was, she was leverage for getting Klaus' help."

"You want him dead, then I'll kill him myself." He said sharply, baring his fangs angrily. "But first, you cure the girl. There was no reason to involve her."

"Not, yet. We have a clear plan to follow and there are rules."

Elijah frowned.

"Get your brother on board. You have until midnight."

* * *

Marcel found her in the crowd of dancers. "You okay? You got sick earlier."

Dorian came over to them standing nearby protectively. He had been speaking to Elijah, the entire time he had been gone.

"It'll go away." The girl stated.

It clicked in his head.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Seeing she had no choice but to admit it, she nodded. "Yes."

"Oh..." His eyes flickered with emotion before it disappeared.

Jane watched his expression, puzzled at first before understanding the look in his eyes.

"Did you want something?" Dorian questioned, getting different vibes from the vampire.

"Look, Jane...I know what you are."

They both tensed, glancing at each other before facing Marcel again.

She almost hesitated and frowned. "I don't know what you're talking about."

He smiled at her. "Don't you? Little seer."

She almost breathed a sigh of relief. He only knew she was a seer. Dorian didn't untense. He was still ready to defend her if needed.

"How'd you know that?" She asked him.

"I have my ways." He murmured and she frowned.

"Like how you know when the witches do magic?"

He shrugged and then tilted his head. "Now, I know why Desmond was so interested in you. If you can see the future."

"I can only what I'm allowed to see. It's not always the future." She stated. "And it's not always clear."

"A seer is rare. I could use a girl like you."

"Sorry not interested."

"Now I know why Klaus is so protective."

Dorian snarled as Marcel moved closer to her and the vampire's eyes flickered to him briefly.

"Come on. See something for me." He was smiling at her. "Just one thing."

"Back off." Jane hissed defensively, eyes black and fangs extended. The vampires that took notice of her, backed away looking freaked out. Jane still felt insecure about how she looked all elemental features out. Klaus said she was beautiful, but she certainly didn't feel that way. She was a monster. A freak. The vampires were looking at her in horror.

Marcel held his hands up. "Whoa easy." He said, looking at her in mild fascination. "I'm not going to hurt you. I was just curious. What are you?" He tilted his head. "You're still human."

Jane felt a familiar presence and turned her head to see Klaus. She instantly retracked her fangs.

"Hey, man, where'd you run off to?" Marcel asked nonchalantly.

Klaus looked perfectly livid, his entire body tense. Jane chewed her lip. Marcel noticed his expression as well.

"Oh, someone put you in a mood." He murmured. "Just want it clear. I didn't hurt her. We just had a little chat." Klaus arched an eyebrow but was far too angry to ask about it now or ask why anxiety was coming from Jane in waves as she pressed against his back. She felt tired and Dorian noticed her getting paler. It was not just morning sickness.

"You mean your minions aren't still documenting my every move?" Klaus mocked.

Marcel chuckled. "So what can I do to get you out of your mood?"

"What you can do is tell me what this thing is you have over the witches."

Marcel smiled grimly. "We're back to that?"

"Yeah, we're back to that."

Jane prodded him in the back. "I want to go." She whispered, her cheeks were flushed with a swift heat that seemed to come from nowhere. "_Please_." He either couldn't hear her or was ignoring her, she felt prickles of annoyance.

"You know I owe you everything I got, but I'm afraid I have to draw the line on this one." Marcel insisted. Jane frowned. "This is _my_ business. I control the witches in my town. Let's just leave it at that."

"Your town." Klaus repeated, narrowing his eyes.

"Damn straight."

Jane poked him again. "I'm not feeling well." She insisted. Again, she was ignored. She felt hot all the sudden and nauseous. Maybe it was more than morning sickness... this time she jerked on his sleeve. "Klaus..."

"Ha." The Original gave a humorless laugh, patting Jane's fingers briefly and she scowled. "That's funny because when I left a hundred years ago, you were just a pathetic, little scrapper still trembling from the lashes of the whips of those who would keep you down, and now look at you—Master of your domain." All around them the party stopped and Jane swallowed as all eyes turned to them, silence filling the air where music had once been. "_Prince_ of the City." Klaus felt Jane press her face against his back, very warm. He vaguely recalled she had been trying to get his attention. Perhaps she was tired. "I'd like to know how."

For several tense seconds, Marcel was quiet, contemplating. "Why?" He asked aloud. "Jealous?" Jane's eyes widened and then she frowned at him.

"Hey, man, I get it. Three hundred years ago, you helped build a backwater penal colony into something. You started it, but then you left. Actually, you _ran_ from it." Marcel snapped, an almost haughty, mocking tone to his voice. "_I_ saw it through. Look around. Vampires rule this city now. We don't have to live in the shadows like rats. The locals know their place. They look the other way." Jane scowled at him. "_I_ got rid of the werewolves. I even found a way to shut down the witches. The blood never stops flowing, and the _party_ never ends. You want to pass on through? You want to stay awhile? Great. What's mine is yours," He glanced at Jane as if she were something for Klaus to share and she glared at him. His mouth twitched in amusement before his eyes slid back to the Original. "But it is _mine_. _My_ home, _my_ family, _my_ rules."

"And if someone breaks those rules?" Klaus asked in deathly quiet tone. Jane sensed something awful about to happen and bit her lip hard.

Marcel answered without hesitation. "_They die_. Mercy is for the weak, you taught me that, too," Jane didn't have the energy to roll her eyes. "And I'm not the Prince of the Quarter, _friend_. I'm _the king_! Show me some respect." He hissed.

Tense silence fell. Klaus looked around him at the surrounding vampires. In blur of motion, he moved and sank his hybrid fangs into Thierry's neck. Jane peered through her fingers, wincing at the intensity. Dorian had her arm and was subtly backing them away. Thierry was holding his neck, sliding down to the floor in pain.

"Your friend will be dead by the weekend." Klaus announced, blood dripping down his chin. "Which means I've broken one of your rules. And yet, I cannot be killed. I am immortal."

"But your girl ain't." Diego scoffed and Jane hissed at him, baring her fangs.

"Try me." She hissed at him.

"Touch her and you'll end up like your friend there." Klaus warned darkly to everyone around them and some of them stepped away from Jane, not wanting to have the Hybrid's wrath upon them or hers. None of them knew what her bite might do to them. Klaus stared Marcel down. "Who has the power now, _friend_?" Without waiting for an answer, he turned and strode away from Marcel and his group of vampires, pulling Jane from Dorian's grip.

"Are you insane?" She hissed as they were out of the stuffy room. "What was that about? You came in angry. What happened? Where's Elijah?"

"What were you doing back in there?" He frowned, ignoring her questions. "Has he harmed you?"

"Marcel knows she's a seer. And something else, but he doesn't know what." Dorian informed him. "He didn't harm her."

"And how did he come across such knowledge?"

"Isn't that the million-dollar question." Jane sighed and then she clicked her tongue, wiping at his mouth with the back of her jacket sleeve. "You really need to stop giving out lessons." He rolled his eyes, taking her wrist and pulling her hand away from his chin and to his mouth where he bestowed a kiss to the back of it. "Something had you upset earlier. What's wrong?" She asked him in concern. "Where's Elijah?"

"Nothing that matters." He snapped and she frowned.

"Well, don't take it out on me, jerk. I didn't do anything."

He faltered and his face softened. "My apologies, love."

"She claims it's morning sickness, but her cheeks are flushed and she was getting sick earlier."

"Tattletale." She grumped and Klaus grimaced, recalling her pleas to leave the party.

"I'm sorry, my love. You were trying to tell me." He stroked her cheek, frowning at her warmth. "You should go back to the hotel. It's late and you need rest."

"They won't come looking for you, will they?" Dorian asked.

"Most of the idiotic ones will no doubt." Klaus scoffed. "But you needn't worry about them. They wouldn't dare indulge my wrath once again."

She suddenly gasped in pain and he frowned taking her elbows to keep her from tumbling to the cobblestoned ground. She twisted in his grip.

"Hurts…"

"What's hurting, love? Jane?" Her eyes rolled back in her head and he caught her once more, hauling her up into his arms. She was sweaty and overheated and blood trickled from her nose.

"What's happened!?" Dorian exclaimed, cupping the girl's head. "Why is her nose bleeding?"

Klaus growled. "Witches."

"The one who took her blood?"

"Niklaus, what's happened?" Elijah demanded, appearing before them as they crossed the street.

"She's fainted. She said something felt wrong."

Elijah took her hand and flipped it over to reveal a dark spot on her palm. He hissed and Klaus frowned.

"The poison."

"What poison?" Dorian scowled. "The witches?"

Elijah nodded. "Precisely. Her life is connected to Sophie Deveraux's. She's injected herself with a slow-moving poison which is affecting Jane." Klaus snarled and he stopped him from flying off in a rage. "Do not provoke their ire any longer, brother. If you continue to ignore them, the more they will do to her and the child. Look at her, Niklaus. Listen to your child's heartbeat. Calm yourself. It's not ideal to work with these witches, but we must to keep them safe."

Klaus' jaw clenched, but he nodded stiffly once. He zoomed off with her towards the cemetery, leaving Elijah with Dorian.

"Where is it that you're staying? We'll need to pack up. If we are to live here once more, it won't be in a hotel."

* * *

"I forgot how much I liked this town." Klaus remarked quietly. He was sitting on a bench outside a little ice cream parlor where Jane was finishing her dessert. Her appetite had come back to her and she and Dorian were inside, enjoying the treats.

"I didn't forget." Elijah said from next to him.

"All the centuries, we've spent together and yet I can count on one hand the number of times that our family has truly been happy. I hated leaving here."

"As did I."

"What's on your mind, brother?"

"For a thousand years, I lived in fear. Anytime I settled anywhere our father would hunt me down and chase me off. He made me feel powerless and I hated it. This town was my home once and, in my absence, Marcel has gotten everything I ever wanted...power, loyalty...Well, except for two things."

Elijah smiled.

"I made him in my image, and he bettered me. I promised Jane that I would give our child everything. That I would give her everything." He locked eyes with his brother. "I want to be King. I have a queen and an heir, but I need a kingdom."

"Then we shall make this town ours once more and make it safe for them." He noticed his brother's suddenly troubled expression.

"You're not abandoning her, Niklaus. You are saving her life and your unborn child's life. We'll bring them back when this business is finished. She'll be just fine."

* * *

"You want to send me off? Are you serious? You just started something with that cocky vampire and now this stuff with the witches?!" Jane scowled as he packed her things for her. He had made her relax on the bed once they had gotten back and wouldn't let her lift a finger. Stating she need a lot of rest.

"Jane, this is for you and your child's safety." Elijah added. "We once lived here and it is imperative that we stay to fight for it."

"Maybe it used to, but not anymore. Marcel is not going to just let go of his new status. "I'm the king"." She mocked, scowling deeper. "He's got something over the witches, Klaus. Something they're not telling us. Something that could potentially harm all of us. Not just me."

"She's right of course." Elijah murmured.

"That is why you're going back to Mystic Falls until it's safe."

"No, I'm not…You don't want me here?"

He sighed, stroking her cheek. "Of course, I do, love. I do. But I cannot-"

"Play a dangerous game that could end up in a war and watch us at the same time. Got it." Klaus' eyes landed on her stomach when she said "us".

He took her hands. "I want you and the baby safe."

"You're asking me to raise a baby without you. Because you don't know how long it's going to take."

"It won't be that long."

"Can you promise that? He's not going down without a fight and I…I had a feeling when I touched his hand..." She looked at Elijah. "I don't like it and I don't trust him just yet, not after Jane-Anne." She took Klaus' arm. "I'm linked to Sophie. Do you really think she'll let me leave the city?"

Klaus and Elijah exchanged looks. It was something that they hadn't considered.

"You'll be fine, love."

"I hate to leave you and Elijah. I don't like the witches holding this over you."

He kissed her forehead and then her nose. "We'll be all right, love." He felt tears and he pulled back. "Don't cry."

"I'm sorry. I know its selfish, but…I don't want to leave you."

"Oh, my love. I know." He said pressed his forehead to hers.

"Please don't send me away." She whispered.

He shook his head. "It's not forever. Just until this is over." He wiped away her tears. "Then I'll come for you. You can stay with Finn and Sage or Rebekah…wherever she is...Or Kol...but I should hope you don't pick him."

She sniffed. "I don't like this. _Please_."

He shook his head. "No." He took her hands from his face. "You have to go, love." He didn't want to part from her and his wolf was pacing like a caged animal. But he had to stay strong. This was for her and the baby.

* * *

Jane gasped sharply as they passed the city limits sign. Dorian turned to her.

"Jane?"

She grabbed at her throat. She couldn't breathe. He stomped on the brake, reaching over to her.

The world was blurring, her throat tight as though someone were squeezing it.

"Breathe, Jane!"

She could feel her throat constricting tighter and she got red in the face.

"Shit." Dorian cursed. He couldn't understand her sudden loss of the ability to breathe. Then, intuition hit him.

Without further ado, he reversed the car and back into the city limits of New Orleans. Once over the border, he stopped the car and sat in shock. Jane was breathing in gulps of air, coughing madly.

"What the hell was that?"

Jane bit her lip, rubbing at her throat. "I can't leave the city." She croaked.

"Shit."

Dorian turned the car and headed back for New Orleans. Jane was silent.

* * *

Klaus frowned when Dorian came into the parlor. "I thought I told you-"

"She can't leave the city." He informed him. "I had barely driven past the city limits sign and she starts choking. She couldn't breathe."

Elijah sighed. "I expected as much, but I had hoped to be wrong."

"Where is she?" The Original Hybrid asked.

Dorian nodded to the outside. "Sitting on the porch. She's upset. She just talked to her uncle. He was supposed to meet us at the airport when we landed."

He went out to find her.

She was sitting at the edge of the front steps, wiping at her eyes.

He came and sat next to her,

"I wanted to stay...But not this way." She murmured and turned to him. "Now I'm stuck here." She bit her lip. "What's going to happen?"

"I don't know, sweetheart." He cupped her face in hands. "But I promise I will protect you and our child." She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his neck. He stroked her back gently with one hand, the other cupping the back of her head. "It's going to be all right, my love."

"I'm scared for our baby." She admitted. "That Desmond guy...He knows I'm pregnant. I could see it in his eyes. I'm scared of him, Klaus."

He tightened his arms around her. "He won't lay a finger on either of you."

Jane chewed her lip.

* * *

"Where...Where are you going?" Jane asked in a yawn, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

Klaus kissed her temple, tucking the blanket back around her. "Out. I'll be back shortly. Try to sleep, my love."

"What are you going to do?"

He realized she wasn't about to let it go, even as her eyes kept fluttering shut. She was nervous about him leaving.

He sighed, sitting on the edge of cushion. Most of the furniture was covered with sheets and a thick layer of dust. The couch wasn't very comfortable, but as they had just moved in, there was nothing to sleep on but a musty couch.

"Elijah and I have come up with a plan. I'm going to see Marcel and heal his man, Thierry."

"Oh...Should have bitten Diego. He's rude." She said, exhaustion in her voice. He smirked slightly and then stroked her cheek. "Be careful."

"Sleep." He urged and she let her eyes drift closed. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

Elijah walked out onto the back porch to see Jane standing at the railing, looking out at the backyard. She was smiling softly at the lush apple trees that were scattered around the yard.

He studied her for a moment and then moved closer. She heard him approach and turned her head to smile at him.

"How do you find our home? Is it satisfactory?" He inquired and Jane nodded.

"Yes. It's beautiful here. I love old houses."

"It will serve as a sanctuary from our business in the Quarter."

The girl frowned lightly and turned back to the yard.

"What?"

"A sanctuary." She repeated, her frown deepening. "Are you and Klaus planning on hiding me away here?"

"No, of course not. I only meant that this will be a safe place for us as well. I have no intention to make you feel more trapped than you already do. You should be free to come and go...with someone to accompany you preferably."

She laughed a little at the last bit and nodded. "Yeah, I'm not sure I'd like exploring alone either."

"I do believe they were honest in not wanting to harm you, Jane. The witches will keep their distance, you shouldn't fear them."

"It's not them. well, not only them...It's Marcel."

Elijah frowned. "Has he threatened you?"

"No, he knows I'm a seer. That's all he knows, but _how_ did he know? How does he know when they use magic?"

"That is exactly what we intend to discover." He said and touched her arm. "What else is bothering you about him?"

"I...Had a nightmare a few days ago, before we came here." She turned to face him, hugging herself. "I didn't tell Klaus. So please don't because I don't want to worry him and if you and Klaus are trying to take him down, it may make him more volatile."

Elijah nodded. "You can tell me, Jane."

"There was a church and screams were coming from inside. Blood was trickling like a stream out of the ajar door and down the steps. Inside there was someone screaming and crying. Me." Elijah tensed. "I could hear Klaus but couldn't see him and he was so much pain...Then I was outside. The sky was blue and clear and I felt...calm. a man leaned over me and I felt a stabbing pain before everything went dark."

Jane shook her head to clear it of the lingering feelings and found that Elijah had put his arms around her protectively.

"Marcel was the man." He said simply, his voice calm, but she could feel how tense he was.

"Yes." Jane chewed her lip. "Maybe I should have told you either."

"No." He shook his head. "I'm glad you told me." He tucked a curl behind her ear, smiling softly. "No harm will come to either of you. I promise that."

"Thank you, Elijah." Jane smiled at him.

"And noble Elijah always keeps his promises." They turned to see Klaus. Jane smiled at him and he stroked cheek tenderly when he got nearer.

"Is it done?" He inquired.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Your underhanded deal worked quite well. Marcel was only too happy to accept my blood, even when he accepted my heartfelt apologies. His man Thierry yet lives, and I remain a welcome guest in the French Quarter. My only concern now is this coven of impudent witches."

"I believe them to be honorable. They did undo the poison they infected Jane with, although they haven't been entirely forthcoming." He straightened his tie, gesturing that Jane could keep the handkerchief she tried to hand back to him. Klaus noticed then that she had been crying and sighed internally. He needed to be more attentive to her. "Marcel must have something that they need. They don't want him dead. There must be a reason why."

* * *

Jane tip-toed to the study where Klaus and Elijah had disappeared into and stood near the door to listen. With Dorian and a few house cleaners roaming around cleaning up the dust and moving furniture, she could stay and hear what they were saying. She hated to spy, but Klaus was acting very oddly.

"In addition to the secret weapon he used to control the witches," Elijah was saying. "marcel had assembled a small army of vampires. Working together, we could destroy them from the inside."

Jane smiled at how Elijah seemed happy to work with his brother. Although what they were doing wasn't exactly how she'd like them to spend time together...It was a start. She just hoped Klaus would allow himself to be happy around his sibling.

"Now," Elijah murmured. "About our siblings-"

"I have no wish to discuss them." Klaus snapped. "They made their decision."

"Because you made it for them." Came the equally sharp reply. "Which is why Kol was upset enough to call me when he found out where you had taken Jane."

"Where I take her is not his concern. He needs to drop this idiocy about needing to return the favor for Jane saving his life."

Elijah scoffed. "Why should he? He's finally found an emotion other than rage to focus on and if Jane brought that to him then we should be grateful."

"Yes, grateful to be constantly reminded that she died keeping his idiotic self from dying." Klaus hissed. "How do you think she feels when he dotes on her with guilt? Oh yes, he feels an emotion. Guilt he didn't die instead of her."

"And that dear brother is where you are wrong. What Jane has brought to Kol to _you_ to our family is _love_. A reminder that Always and Forever is family, is love. And you know better than anyone that family is power. Jane is _the_ most important person in this family. She is your mate, Niklaus, but she is also family to us. She is a sister to your siblings. Imagine how we'd be today without her kindness and patience. Without her, Kol and Finn would not be wandering the world. They'd be dead. Lost to us as you would be without her love for you."

Jane smiled, feeling tears in her eyes from his words.

Klaus was silent for a moment and Jane peeked around the corner to see him, pouring himself a drink.

"Well, they can stay wandering the countries for all I care. Rebekah too." Klaus began to move slowly around the table towards Elijah who was dusting off a table lamp and setting it upright. Jane felt dread curl in her stomach, and she wanted to warn Elijah. She hoped she was wrong. "Because in my desire to reclaim this town, to steal from Marcel that which he holds most dear, I have realized one massive vulnerability, one weakness that Marcel could exploit."

"And what is that?" Elijah asked, turning to his brother.

"You."

And with that Klaus stabbed his brother in the chest with a dagger that had been hidden in his jacket pocket. Elijah cried out in pain and Jane clasped a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming right along with him. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as she watched Klaus dig the dagger further into his chest, desiccation lines moving across Elijah's shocked face.

"Forgive me, my brother. There is no power in love. Mercy makes you weak. Family makes you weak. And if I'm going to win this war, I have to do it alone."

* * *

Jane sprinted out the back door, brushing past Dorian who was hauling a heavy chest. He could feel her anger and sadness in a tense swirl of emotion.

"Jane?" He called to her, but she ignored him. He let the chest thump to the ground and followed her quickly.

She was emptying her stomach into the bushes near the back of the property and he gathered her hair from her face. She was sobbing and choking, and he patted her back, trying to soothe her.

"What happened?" He asked her gently.

Jane took a deep breath and looked up. Dorian was shocked her to see looking so calm.

"Nothing." She said simply and walked back to the house.

He frowned after her. What just happened?

* * *

_Review?_


	2. House of the Rising Son

**Here's chapter 2! Thanks for all the follows, likes, and reviews so far! **

Chapter 2

Dorian watched Jane out of the corner of his eye as he finished putting the new lamp together, feeling concerned. Whatever had made her so angry and so upset seemed to have disappeared from her completely. She was sitting on the new plush settee that Klaus had recently bought, eating a fresh apple from one of the trees in the backyard and her face completely devoid of any negative emotion. Truthfully, it was frightening. It was like waiting for a bomb to go off. A beautiful bomb that was reading a book as she ate.

Klaus strode into the living room, stopping to give Jane a loving smile to which she returned. But her eyes flashed black immediately after he had turned away from her. Dorian swallowed at that dark look and blinked when she turned her gaze on him. She raised an eyebrow at him before he realized that Klaus was speaking to him.

"Oh, um, sorry. I was thinking." He said and looked at Klaus who snorted at him. The Original had turned him but seemed content to let Jane ask him to do things.

"Come with me. There's something I need your assistance with." He said lightly, indicating with his expression that he wasn't to ask questions. At least not in front of Jane. He needn't have worried.

"And what exactly do you need help with? Can't you ask Elijah?" The girl asked him, tilting her head at him.

Klaus coughed. "Elijah is busy at the moment, sweetheart. Was he doing something for you?"

She smiled widely. Too widely. Dorian swallowed again. He had never felt Jane angry before, but it was terrifying. Let no one ever say that she wasn't intimidating. She may be human, but she was still part predator being an elemental.

"Yes, actually. I'm afraid. He was going to finish the crib for our baby." Klaus opened his mouth. "Of course, if you really need Dorian _now_. I'll wait for Elijah to get back. That's not a problem is it?"

It didn't take Dorian long to realize that she was testing Klaus for something. He must have upset her.

Klaus looked confused for a second. "Er, no. Of course not. I'll ask Elijah when he returns. It can wait."

"Great." Jane beamed and went back to her book.

Dorian stared at her a moment longer before looking at Klaus who looked awful guilty about something as he left the room.

They sat in silence for a moment before the study door closed in the next room. Jane slammed her book closed.

"Lying ass." She hissed.

"Um, what was that about?"

She turned to him, face softening. "I'm sorry, Dorian. It wasn't fair of me to involve you, but I had too."

"What did he do exactly?"

She shook her head. "Something I didn't think he'd ever do again. that he promised he would never do again."

Jane got her phone out and eyed Dorian.

"Go help him. It's probably poor Elijah he's trying to stow away."

She stood up and left the room, heading up the stairs.

"Where are you off too, love?" Klaus asked her, having her heard on the steps.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She retorted and left him staring after her in confusion.

* * *

Klaus heard a loud thump from upstairs and went to investigate. Their bedroom door was shut and there were noises coming from inside.

"Love?" He knocked on the door. "What are you doing?"

He opened the door to find their room in disarray. Clothing was flung this way and that both hers and his and the trunks were empty and piled together. Frowning, he stepped further inside and blinked as a pair of her panties smacked him in the face.

He raised an eyebrow and turned to see her searching through one of her trunks from home. He cleared his throat and she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Have you lost something, my love? What is it that you're searching for?"

"Something I should have gotten rid of apparently." She said, narrowing her eyes and pushing her hair back behind her ear. "I'm sure _you_ know where the rest of them are." She stood up slowly, almost loosing her balance from having sat on her knees for too long and clutched at the bed rather than take his hand.

He frowned. "What have I done to deserve your anger, sweetheart?"

"You know very well what." She snapped at him. "You went through my things!"

It came to him quick enough that he couldn't think of denying it. She knew about Elijah. Her questioning from earlier now made sense.

"They weren't exactly well hidden, love." He responded and she growled at him.

"That doesn't matter! You promised me that you wouldn't do that anymore and what do you do? You put a dagger into Elijah's chest for offering to help you!"

"How did you know?"

"I saw you do it." Jane said quietly. "Why would you do it? And then _lie_ about to me about it! Do you think I'm stupid?"

Klaus scowled at being berated by her. "No, of course I don't. I have my reasons for doing what I did and I don't have to explain them to you."

"You don't?" She asked coolly and straightened up. "Alright fine. Then you can sleep elsewhere and I don't have to explain why!"

He heaved a sigh. "I know you don't understand, love. But it's for the best."

Jane shook her head. "Nothing like that is _ever_ for the best, Niklaus."

"Jane, I am trying to keep you and the baby safe."

"By daggering our baby's uncle and sticking him in a coffin? No, I still don't see it." She said sassily and he growled at her.

"Don't give me attitude."

"It was unnecessary and ridiculous."

"I know it must be confusing, love, but he would have gotten in the way. I know how you feel about the daggering. You've told me many times-"

"And apparently you still don't give a damn!" She shrieked. "How could you do that to your own brother?! All he wanted to do was help! He came here for you."

"Don't be naïve! He came for you!" Klaus snapped back. "But I'm perfectly capable of taking care of you myself!"

"Are you sure you'd even want too?" She scowled and he growled lowly at her question. "Because I'm pretty sure you said that love was weakness. That _family_ is weakness. Do I mean so little to you? Does our baby?"

"You dare accuse me of not caring about our child?! Not caring about you?! I am doing _everything_ to insure your safety!"

"How is this safe?" She demanded. "You daggered Elijah who was supposed to be helping you take down Marcel and stop the witches. You can't possibly do it all on your own! You didn't have to do it alone, but you chose it! it's just you, me, and Dorian! Not all that safe, Klaus!"

Klaus had enough. "What would you have me do!?" He snarled at her. "At least I am doing something for our child! I am in the process of creating a safe environment for it, but perhaps that's not good enough!"

"Don't pretend this was for the baby! This is about you!" Tears went down her cheeks and some of his anger went away. "I thought you'd stopped doing that to your family. But you went through my things and you lied..."

"I'm sorry, my love. It had to be done." He murmured. She was very upset, and his hands itched to comfort her, but he knew she'd reject him. He felt guilty for causing her to cry.

"Couldn't you have tried it his way?" She asked, sniffling. "He'd never do that to you."

Klaus didn't answer her, and she went past him, staying out of arm's reach as she entered the bathroom. He winced when she shut and locked the door behind her.

He murmured. "You have to trust me, sweetheart. You and our child mean _everything_ to me. I promised you that our baby will have everything. Never want for anything. This city will be ours."

He debated telling her the whole truth, that Marcel had his brother's coffin, but she'd go looking for him. It wasn't beneficial to his overall plan. Her safety and the baby's safety came first whether she agreed or not. Helping the witches seemed to be the only way to ensure that she wasn't killed, and he had to play nice with Marcel for the moment. She'd just have to understand.

* * *

Four days later...

Klaus looked over at her. She was staring out the window, looking out into the trees. She had come into the study to find a new book to read, though she seemed preoccupied by something else.

"You have to talk to me sometime, my love." She stayed silent. "You've been giving me the silent treatment for several days now. And I do miss the sound of your beautiful voice. I am sorry."

She turned towards him, scowling. "Don't say things to make me feel better, Klaus." She snapped. "Either you mean it or you don't." She looked back at the window.

"I try, love, but you shoot me down with every word I say."

Jane frowned. "You won't give me a straight answer."

Klaus shut his book and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What do you want me to say?"

"How about the damn truth for once!?" She demanded, whirling around to face him. "_Where_ is he?"

"I daggered him and put him away." He said sharply. "But you already know that. Hence the silent treatment."

"Why won't you tell me?"

He sighed. "Jane, I am trying to do what is best for our child. I told you I would give the both of you _everything_. And I will do so. Marcel has taken this town and I want it."

"Yeah, you want it, but at what cost? You've daggered one of your brothers, alienated the other two and your sister. You have a baby to think about now. Did you ever stop to think about what_ I _want? I wanted our family together rather than a vendetta against Marcel." She looked away for moment. "And our baby may never meet their great uncle..."

He watched her trying to not to cry as she faced the window once more and he grimaced. "That's another reason to get this city under my control. The witches can be done with their hold on you."

"It won't stop there, Klaus. You know that and so do I. How do you know he's not plotting against you back? That the witches will let me go once Marcel is down?" She rubbed at her lower pain, stifling a yawn and he sighed.

"You're not sleeping well."

"No...And my back is killing me."

He moved out from behind the desk, coming up behind her. "Perhaps, if you'd let me-"

Jane shook her head. "Not until you undagger Elijah."

He growled. "This is ridiculous. You cannot ban me from my own bed."

"Oh, can't I? Well you claim that once this city is yours, you'll be the king. So that makes me the queen. And as such I can ban you from the bed as long as I want. You sleep on the couch until I say otherwise."

He knew she was very serious, but a smile still threatened to cross his face. She saw it and rolled her eyes.

"Do you like that, love?" He asked lowly, coming closer to her. His lips brushed her ear as he rested his hands on her hips. "Do you like giving orders my queen?" He moved his hands to her lower back, massaging her a bit of pressure. She sighed in relief, almost slumping against him.

"Klaus."

It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him to stop. But it felt too good.

"Harder."

"As you command."

She couldn't help, but lean closer. It had been awhile since he had touched her like this, gentle and caring. It felt too nice for her to pull away, but she knew she needed too before things got out of hand. Already he was hard against her, his hands going lower down her back to grip at her bottom.

"Klaus..."

He smirked a bit, dropping hot kisses down her neck.

"I've missed you, love."

"Whose fault is that?" She gasped out as his hands went underneath her dress.

He nipped at her neck, stroking her thighs. "Jane..." Fingers dipped under the lace of her panties and she bit her lip as he stroked her hip.

"I'm still mad at you."

"I'm very aware, love." He murmured and nuzzled behind her ear.

"It's been a while."

He nodded against her neck, inhaling her scent and growling at her arousal. "Yes, too long." She whined as he slid her panties down just enough for a hand to slip inside. "I love how wet you get for me." He said huskily and her head fell back against his shoulder as his fingers slipped inside her. "If you would allow me...I can show you how much I've missed you. How much I crave you."

She wanted to give in. It was so tempting and his fingers felt so good...

"_Klaus_! Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother, you narcissistic, back-stabbing wanker!"

He froze before sending Jane an angry look. She only jutted her chin out in defiance.

"I missed her." She said innocently and he scowled, withdrawing his hand from under her dress.

"I'm sure." He said dryly.

* * *

Dorian heard a car pull up and was halfway down the stairs when the front door burst open. A leggy blonde in a tight black dress, strode into the foyer, looking around until she saw him. Rebekah Mikaelson arched a perfectly elegant eyebrow at him.

"Oh, it's you. Right, the friendly Hybrid. My bags are in the car." She said simply, tossing her blonde hair over one shoulder. "First tell me where my egotistical brother is."

"Err...Klaus is in there."

Pursing her lips, she stormed in the direction he pointed. Dorian went out to get the bags from the car. He could spot trouble coming and wasn't in a particular hurry to get the bags inside.

"_Klaus_! Get out here and tell me what you've done with our brother, you narcissistic, back-stabbing wanker!" She yelled loudly, stepping into the parlor.

The doors to the study opened and Klaus came out with a smirk. "Enough with all the shouting. Little sister. I should have known. I assume the six dead vampires were your doing."

"They were very rude." Rebekah remarked with a hint of a smile. "Trying to victimize a poor defenseless girl just trying to find her way to the Quarter. So sorry, were they friends of yours?" She laughed slightly at her brother. "Oh, that's right. You don't have any friends."

"I do have friends." Klaus said, almost childishly. "I have Marcel." Rebekah looked uncomfortable. "You remember him, don't you? Yes, of course you do." He took delight in her expression. "Fancies himself, king of Quarter now. And he has these rules about killing vampires. It will be fun to see what sort of punishment he comes up with for you."

"I don't care about Marcel or his rules." Rebekah hissed. "Elijah wouldn't just up and leave."

An exhausted Jane ducked past Klaus.

"Bekah, you came!"

Klaus scowled at her words.

Rebekah turned and beamed. "Oh, there's the little mumsy. Come here, sweets." She hugged her as tight as she could with the little baby bump. "Are you feeling all right, darling?"

"I couldn't sleep." The girl admitted and Klaus felt guilt curl in his stomach once more. He had been spending a lot of time with Marcel, leaving her with Dorian and strict instructions to remain in the house. Though she banned him from the bedroom, it wasn't an excuse to leave her unable to sleep.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, darling. You know I couldn't stay away for very long." She drew Jane back a bit and frowned. "Where is Elijah?"

Jane shook her head. "I don't know what he did with him. All I know is that he daggered him." She refused to look in his direction and he scowled.

Klaus fixed his sister with a stare. "Well go on, have a look. You remember this house as well as I do." He said bitingly to Rebekah and stomped off.

"Ignore him. You caught him in the act, didn't you?"

Jane sighed. "I didn't think he'd actually do it. He promised he wouldn't."

"Nik, you big idiot." She snapped loudly and took Jane's hand. "I'm sure he didn't mean to lie."

The girl snorted. "Right. Just like he didn't mean to go through my things and find the daggers to begin with. I've looked around here, but I couldn't find him and I'm not asking him again."

"Well, this house has a few secret rooms. I'll check them over."

Rebekah started for the hallway with Jane behind her.

"I want to go-"

"I don't want you going into dark dusty places. You need rest."

"But-"

She shook her head. "No. Go sit down."

Jane scowled as she went off without and she stomped to the kitchen.

* * *

Klaus found Jane washing the dishes.

"Why aren't you resting?"

"You expect me to sleep after all this excitement?" She quipped and he relaxed slightly. She wasn't as angry with him anymore.

"I'm going out again. Marcel wants to have another drink."

"Oh." She said quietly. "Well, I won't wait up. Have fun."

"Jane," He took her elbow, pausing her from grabbing another dish to dry. "It was wrong of me to lie to you that way. I know that and I'm sorry. As I've said many times, I'm doing this for you and for our baby."

"Always and Forever, Klaus. That's the vow this family took and it's been forgotten and swept under a rug for too long. Why do you keep pushing them away?"

"Love-"

"I _need_ them. And so does our baby. They are my family too and our baby's. Please, Klaus. Bring Elijah back."

He cupped her cheek. "You'll see, love. This will work out." He kissed her forehead. "I'll see you later. Try to sleep."

"I can't sleep." She said hesitantly. "I keep seeing the same thing." He paused and turned around, frowning.

"A vision?"

She nodded and he moved back over to her. "Why haven't you said anything?"

"Because I thought it would go away...but it hasn't."

She was nervous and unsure which made Klaus more frustrated. This fight was making them hide things. _She_ was hiding things from him. He hated it.

"Tell me." He insisted softly.

She showed him instead.

Her hand fell away when it was over and Klaus was staring at her, a troubled look in his eyes.

"Marcel would never harm you, Jane. Perhaps there was another reason."

Jane sighed. "Well, we'll see won't we?" She said softly. "I don't want to think badly of Marcel. But I can't ignore how he killed Jane-Anne. And I can't ignore my vision. Now do you see why I'm worried about you being alone?"

Klaus sighed and stroked her cheek tenderly with his thumb, smiling as her eyes fluttered shut.

"Can I go into town tomorrow? Please? I'll take Dorian."

"No." He said sharply. "Stay here where it's safe."

"You can't keep me here all the time. I want to go exploring." She frowned. "I want to go out."

"Not until it's safe. If you have need of things, I'll send someone to get them."

Jane shook her head, tears prickling her eyes. "That's not fair."

"I'm not arguing about it anymore."

"Elijah said he wouldn't keep me here. That I'd be free to come and go as long as someone was with me."

"Well, he's not around is he?" He asked acidly before he could stop himself. Jane gaped at him. "Love, I didn't mean-"

"You're an asshole!" She flung the cup in her hands at his head and he ducked as it shattered behind him.

"Love." He said warningly. "_Don't_ do that again."

"Just leave, Klaus. I can't believe you!"

Growling, he sped away, slamming the front door shut.

She kicked the cabinet angrily and then cussed as pain shot through her foot.

"Jerk!"

* * *

Rebekah looked up when Jane came into the kitchen the following morning.

"What happened to the cup?"

She had noticed the broken pieces by the wall and had swept them up so no one would step on the them.

"I threw it at your brother last night for being an ass."

The Original snorted and sipped her tea.

"I'm going out soon. Do you need anything?"

Jane shifted. "Take me with you. I want to go."

She sighed. "Jane-"

"Please, Bekah. I haven't left the house in days. _Please_."

Rebekah frowned. "You haven't been out?"

Jane shook her head.

"He's not taken you anywhere since you've been here?"

"Not since he daggered Elijah. He leaves and won't take me with him. Or let me go anywhere with Dorian."

The Original scowled. "Well, then let's go."

Jane beamed. "Thank you, Bekah!"

* * *

"You're the witch that's linked to Jane."

Sophie shrieked, whirling around. She caught sight of the Original and then of the girl who was watching curiously from the doorway to her kitchen.

"Yes." She said calmly. "What do you want?"

"We need to talk."

Sophie nodded and let them out of the bar.

* * *

"You knew my uncle."

"Rob? Yeah. He's a good guy." She looked at Jane. "You tried to leave town a few days ago. We should have explained. Our link is here in the city. If either of us try to leave it stretches it too far."

"Oh." Jane said quietly. "But why link us at all?"

"Honestly, I didn't know you were Rob's niece at first. But even if you weren't...Being linked to me is keeping you safe. Trust me, Jane. It wasn't something that I wanted to do, but I had too. Klaus wasn't listening."

The girl snorted. "Yeah."

Sophie lead them into a cemetery and Jane gasped as she stepped through the gate.

"Sweets?" Rebekah frowned.

"It's so much magic here." The girl said in awe, reaching out to the air as if she was touching something. "The air is humming with it."

Sophie tilted her head. "As the elemental you can feel the pull of magic. Ancestral magic is particularly strong." She turned to Rebekah. "What did you want?"

"So Elijah has a dagger in his chest. It's a magical artifact. You're a witch. Do a locator spell."

"She can't." Jane answered before the witch could. "Marcel knows when they do magic. He killed her sister for casting a spell."

Rebekah frowned. "That puts a damper on things. How is he doing it? He wasn't that powerful a hundred years ago."

"The how isn't relevant." Sophie muttered and Jane tilted her head.

The Original huffed. "I'll tell you what's bloody relevant. A coven of witches that can't do magic. Why don't you move?"

"It's ancestral magic, Bekah." Jane said softly. "This is where their magic is. They'd be leaving their family."

"Well, family is overrated."

"Thanks, Rebekah."

"Not you, darling. But even you have to admit that this family is hopeless. You've tried to many times to put us together. And to what end? Klaus daggered Elijah and alienated the rest of us."

"That doesn't mean to stop. You came here."

"For Elijah. Once he's found I'll leave."

Jane felt sad to know that Rebekah would leave again, but she couldn't exactly blame her.

"Jane...I didn't mean it like that." Rebekah stated, moving towards the girl. "I just meant-"

"I know. I'm not mad at you. I'd just hoped you'd stay here."

The Original hugged Jane to her. "I might change my mind, sweets. But this city holds too many heartaches for me. We'll see. And you," She said to Sophie. "Were foolish enough to think that Elijah could convince Klaus to go against Marcel. Everyone knows they have a history."

"He sired Marcel."

"No, he's not just some guy that Klaus turned into a vampire. Klaus loved him like a son." Rebekah looked away in thought. "I was there the day that they met. We were burying Emil, the governor's only son. Or so we thought. Turns out the governor had another son from a mother that he owned." She went on to explain how Klaus saw something in Marcel, who was being whipped at the time, that reminded him of himself.

"Mikael." Jane whispered and the Original nodded.

"Yes. And that is why your plan will fail." She said to Sophie. "Without Elijah in between them who knows what they will do. You've brought back together two lost souls."

They left Sophie to contemplate what Rebekah had told her and were now headed down past the shops.

"Here. Find something to eat and go shopping for a bit. I'll be back. I'm going to find Marcel."

Jane took the money from her, frowning. "But I want to go too."

"We don't have time to argue. Go explore while you have the chance." She kissed the girl's forehead. "Go on now. Call me if you need me. And be careful out in the sun, you're beginning to pinken." She turned and disappeared into the crowd. Jane scowled and went towards the shops.

A sunhat and a pair of sunglasses, later and she was admiring the dresses through one of the store windows.

"Well, hello there. I wasn't expecting to see you without your Hybrid body guards."

Tensing, she turned her head to see Laurent leaning against the wall next to the shop window.

"Who says I need them?" She said, smiling at him and showing off her fangs.

The man laughed. "You might be right, my dear. Tell me, are the New Orleans coven keeping you safe? I'm sure being linked to Sophie Deveraux is not a problem."

Jane hesitated. "What do you know about it?"

"We wouldn't have done that to you. I prefer my people to be free to do as they wish." He lifted her chin with a finger. "To go where they'd like. Just so long as they come to me when I ask. To give me what I ask of them. A drop or two of blood, a hair," He played with a lock of her hair and she swallowed nervously. "Then they can be on their merry way. Free to go back to a little cabin in the woods, perhaps? Away from the noise and bustle of a city that is well underway to becoming a war zone."

Jane stepped back from him. How had he known about the cabin? "Sophie said you'd kill me. That you'd harm me and my baby."

"Kill you or the baby? No, no. Something as beautiful and special as yourself should be coveted and worshiped. As should your miracle child. Tell me, Jane, when was the last time your husband-to-be lavished you with attention since coming to this city? After all he's been spending all his time with Marcel lately. When was the last time he asked you what _you_ wanted? What you and your baby need? Asked for your opinion about anything?"

Jane couldn't help the tears the stung her eyes at his words. The truth hurt more than lies.

"Our coven would never do such a thing to you. We would offer you anything you desired. Even a way to stop Marcel, allow Klaus to win and become King. To break Sophie Deveraux's link to you and to stop your vision from ever occurring." Jane gasped and he smiled knowingly. "All we'd ask in return was a few drops of blood a week, a hair or two..." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "To bring your family together once and for all. Can't you see it? All of Klaus' siblings together here in the city. No more fighting, no more separation...It's what you want most...After all you lost your poor parents"

She pulled her hand free, trembling slightly. "H-how did you know that?"

"I know many things about you, dear."

"Get away from her Desmond." A voice said sharply. "You're frightening her." Jane turned to see a young woman standing there, a frown on her face.

He bowed to her. "Very well." He moved his hand as a magician might and a card appeared between his fingers. "Here. Do call if you change your mind. And you will once the witches' plans go underway. Good day, little one." He turned and vanished into the crowd.

Jane stood for a long time, unsure of what to do. He had promised a lot of things, but she knew better than to trust him outright.

"Hey." The woman spoke up again and she jumped. "Are you all right?"

"Um." She felt confused and little faint.

"Come, it's okay. I'm Katie. I was about to close my shop, but I can keep it open a little longer. Come on in." She took her arm gently and steered Jane towards a shop that was dark inside. The sign read: Jardin Gris Voodoo Shop.

The little bell chimed over their heads as they entered, and Katie lead her around the back of the cashier's desk.

"Sit right there. I have just the thing to calm your nerves." She pointed at a chair behind the counter and Jane sat down, taking off her hat and sunglasses. Katie picked up a few vials of herbs and shook a few into a cup before disappearing into the back and coming back minutes later with a warmed cup of tea.

"Drink this."

Jane eyed it warily and Katie laughed.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Jane. I'm a friend of Sophie's."

"Oh." The girl murmured and sipped at the tea. "It's good."

The witch took the empty cup back. "Better?"

Jane nodded. "What was it?"

"A few calming herbs. Things you find in relaxing teas from a store. Only much better. It's much safer for a pregnant woman as well."

"Oh...Well, thank you."

"My pleasure. I wouldn't want you to upset yourself or the baby, because that can happen. Stress can cause miscarriages or premature labor. Not to mention what damage it does to you. I saw Laurent talking to you."

Jane nodded. "He's...creepy."

Katie nodded. "Desmond used to be a good man. Our covens were once friends, but then came the prophesy of the elemental. Our covens became enemies in our haste to find the elemental first. One of the witches from his coven put himself in a man's body. A man who we discovered was once part of a supernatural collecting group. He at the time had quit because he fell in love with one of our own. Jane-Anne." Jane's breath caught.

"Rob?" She whispered.

Katie nodded. "Yes, how-"

"He's my uncle."

"Oh, my god. You're Rob's niece? So they knew who you were?"

Jane shook her head. "No, Rodney waited until Rob found me. Since Rob's job was to find this vampire and it all ended up back at me,"

"Oh, that's terrible."

"So, Desmond's coven did that? He put that horrible man into my uncle. Rodney."

The witch handed her a tissue. Jane hadn't realized she had tears again.

"Oh. Sorry."

Katie shook her head. "It's all right. The up and down emotions will calm down soon."

The door opened and Dorian sighed with relief.

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you. You're upset." He paused seeing a few herbs on a nearby shelf and swallowed. "Uh, come on."

"What's wrong?" Jane frowned.

"Nothing. I just don't like it in here." He took Jane's hand after the girl grabbed her things.

"Thank you, Katie." She said over her shoulder.

"No problem, Jane." She said and watched Dorian tug Jane up the street. She went over to the shelf that the guy had been eyeing nervously and smirked to herself. The crushed aconite flowers sitting prettily in their box. Getting her phone out she pressed the familiar number.

"Hey, wanna gain some points? Tell Marcel there's a werewolf in the Quarter."

* * *

"Oh, are you all right?" Jane asked the elderly woman who had been pushed aside roughly by a man walking by. The girl glared at the man's back before facing the woman again.

"Just fine, dear." The woman paused, tilting her head as she examined Jane.

"Is something wrong?"

"You...You're the little elemental."

Jane frowned lightly. "How'd you know that?"

The woman merely smiled.

"Here. This is for you, dear." She placed a vial of clear liquid into her hand.

"Why would you give this to me? What is it?" Jane asked in confusion.

The woman gave her a sympathetic look. "Listen, child." The woman gripped her arms tightly. "The baby you carry is a devil's spawn. A bad omen. Fathered by a demon. It is pure evil."

"My baby is not evil." Jane glared at the woman. "And neither is it's father. Who are you?"

"All the same." The woman made her fingers curl around the bottle. "Keep this with you. Drink it. You'll need it. Because things will only get worse."

The girl narrowed her eyes. "Are you threatening me?"

"No...I'm trying to help you. You seem like a sweet girl. Drink the bottle. Free yourself from this town."

Jane looked over at Dorian who was buying her a pretzel at the nearby stand.

"But what is it?" She asked again and turned her head. The woman was gone.

"Jane, right?"

She turned around to see one of Marcel's vampires.

"Yes...Is something wrong?" Jane looked around and spotted another guy nearby waiting for something. An uneasy feeling settled in her stomach.

"You're friend there. He a werewolf?" He nodded at Dorian who was making his way back.

She frowned. "Why? What does it matter?"

"Because werewolves aren't allowed in the Quarter."

"Because Marcel says so?" She snapped.

The vampire narrowed his eyes. "Yes. So, answer the question. Is he a werewolf?"

"No."

"We got a tip there was a werewolf around. Marcel wants him brought in."

"No!" Jane snapped again. "Tell Marcel to mind his own business."

"This _is_ his business."

"Take me to him. I want to talk to him."

"Give up the werewolf."

"Listen, you hurt him, and I will hurt you. Rules or no rules."

"You?" The vampire chuckled.

"I'm more capable than you think." She stated and bared her fangs. Two more showed up and the third moved closer to her.

"Don't give us any trouble. Marcel won't like that you're harboring werewolves here. Even if you are the Original's girl."

"Get away from her." Dorian snarled and went for one. Jane punched one that came to close to her, and it grabbed her arm.

"Let me go!"'

The vampire slung her away and she landed on the pavement.

There was a thud and Jane turned her head again. Rebekah held a heart in her hand, ripped from a chest, while Dorian was snapping the necks of the others.

"That is no way to treat a pregnant lady." She said and kicked one of the downed vampires.

Wiping blood from his chin, Dorian ran over to Jane, helping her to her feet.

"Are you right? Did you break anything?" He frowned, spotting the blood on her knee. "You're bleeding. Klaus is going to kill me." He panicked and Jane sighed.

"It's just a scrapped knee, Dorian. I'm fine."

"What in the bloody hell is going on?" Rebekah demanded.

"Who was that old lady?" Dorian added.

"That vampire asked if Dorian was a werewolf and said they were going to take him to Marcel." Jane looked down at the bottle in her hands. "I don't know who the woman was...She just said that..."

"Said what?"

"That my baby was a devil child. Something evil."

Rebekah frowned. "That's ridiculous. Come on, let's get you home. That's enough excitement for one day."

"I'll say."

They turned to see Klaus. He was toeing one of the vampires who groaned in pain.

"Anyone care to explain this?"

* * *

"This is why I told you to be cautious." Klaus snapped as he tossed the other body on top of the rest. "We are keeping a low profile."

Dorian sighed. "Sorry, I still don't know how they-"

Rebekah heard one of the vampires groaning and started to go over, but Klaus snarled.

"Leave him! Don't you think you've done enough? Leaving a trail of bodies like a roadmap to my door? Taking Jane out of the safety of the house? What were you thinking?!"

"If I hadn't heard about a werewolf spotting, then those vampires could of very well have killed Jane as well as Dorian." Rebekah hissed back. "And she is pregnant for God's sake! Or have you forgotten?"

"Yes about that." He said coolly and turned to the girl who had stepped out of the house. "You put my whole plan into peril with your little stroll of freedom, sweetheart! What if they discovered another Hybrid? They'd want to get rid of him or start asking question about how he became that way which would then be traced back to you!"

Jane scowled and stomped over to him.

"I don't care. I wanted to go looking around and if you just let me-"

"I have plan, love. Killing off his bad-mannered vampires puts a kink in that."

"I don't care about your plan!" She yelled back. "You're keeping me trapped in here!"

"It's not safe out there! You are connected to Sophie Deveraux and there are other people who would hurt you."

Jane shook her head. "Don't pretend this is about me and the baby! Since you've daggered Elijah, you've been following Marcel, partying with Marcel, and who the hell knows what else with freaking Marcel!"

"If you had just stayed here, then this wouldn't have occurred!" He snapped back. "Now I have to spend more time with him so he doesn't become suspicious!"

"Fine! Blame me! It's all my fault for being the stupid elemental! I'm so sorry that I'm ruining everything for you and that everyone thinks we're having a devil baby!" She screamed at him and stomped up the stairs, leaving him and Rebekah to stare at each other.

"You are so rude to her. How does she stand you?" She demanded.

Klaus frowned. "I said what I had too."

"Don't give me that crap about having a plan! You've had all the time in the world to execute a plan and no one's seen you do a damn thing." The siblings glared at one another as Rebekah spoke. "Elijah believed that your child could actually save you from your _selfish_, _rotten_ self! But I have not seen a change in you yet! Poor Jane is forced to stay in a house where her needs are ignored, and you've done nothing for her! She needs the outside, Niklaus! You've kept her inside for days! Have you actually looked at her? She's not sleeping well and probably not eating well either."

Klaus glanced towards the house. He started to reply and then felt guilty. "I know. I need to do better."

She huffed at him. "You think? Well to make matters worse some woman frightened her. Talking about evil babies." She sighed. "If you really have a plan, I'd like to hear it."

Klaus launched into his explanation.

* * *

Klaus went into their bedroom to see her sitting in the middle of the bed. Her sleeveless nightgown riding up her thighs as she crossed her legs. Pushing her damp hair out of the way, she held a bottle to her nose, sniffing at its contents. Frowning in confusion, she turned to him.

"I don't know what this is." She said and offered the vial to him. "I don't smell anything."

He took it from her and smelled of it. Eyes narrowing, he dipped a finger into the liquid and tasted of it, immediately spitting it out as it double burned his tongue.

"Wolfsbane and Vervain." He hissed and examined the vial in his hand. "Where did you get it?"

He looked up to see her looking at the bottle in horror, hands over her mouth. His anger deflated.

"You didn't know."

She shook her head. "This-this woman handed it to me. She said...She said that our baby is evil and I needed to drink...I didn't know what it was." He came to sit down next to her when tears went down her cheeks. "I didn't know she wanted to _hurt_ the baby...oh no." She sobbed into her hands and he hugged her to his chest. "I'm a horrible mother."

"No, my love. You're not." He murmured reassuringly as he pulled her into his lap, stroking her hair. She continued to sob. "It's all right. You didn't know, sweetheart. You had no way of knowing what was in it. You're not a bad mother." He sighed. "I've been a neglectful father." He kissed her head. "I'm sorry, my love."

"Why do they hate our baby?" She sniffled, calming down a little.

He frowned. "Because its mine." He stated lowly and rubbed her back gently.

"Don't let me go."

"Never." He promised and held her closer.

"I spoke to a witch today. She told me about Desmond's coven. Klaus, he's the one who put Rodney into Rob." The Original stiffened. "All because they were looking for me. And, um, I ran into Laurent."

He pulled back to frown down at her.

"What he did he want? Did he harm you? Where was Dorian?"

She told him about the conversation, and he tightened his grip on her.

"I won't leave anymore." She said quietly.

He shook his head. "No, love. Rebekah was correct in saying that you needed to be outside. I'll not take that from you. As long as you are with me, Rebekah, or Dorian you can go where you'd like." He took her chin, tilting her face up towards him. "I am sorry, my love. I've been neglectful to you and our child since we arrived here. I'll try to do better."

She nodded and he began to pull away. "You should sleep."

She took his hand. "Stay. Please. I don't want to be alone. I can't sleep without you." She admitted.

Smiling softly, he turned the lamp off and tucked them both under the blanket.

Jane curled against him and was soon asleep, exhaustion overtaking her as he stroked her hair.

* * *

Klaus stroked Jane's stomach softly, his thumb caressing her skin. He froze for a moment when he felt a little movement within her. Glancing up at her, Jane was fast asleep, exhausted from the day's events. She couldn't feel the movements yet.

Stroking her again with a small smile, little movements thumped beneath his fingers. He moved to press his ear to her belly, listening to the tiny heartbeat.

Jane stirred. "Mm, Klaus?"

"Go back to sleep, love."

"Wrong?" She asked sleepily, not fully awake.

He shook his head. "Nothing, sweetheart. Close your eyes."

"Can't. Hot in here."

He rolled out of bed and opened the window, letting in the cool air.

"Better?"

She nodded, sighing at the breeze against her skin and laid on top of the blanket. Klaus rolled back into bed and wrapped an arm around her lightly to keep her against him. His face went back into the crook of her neck and he ran his hand over her waist soothingly.

"I'll talk to some people about air conditioning tomorrow." He murmured, but she was already drifting back off.

She suddenly stiffened and jerked upright, looking with a frightened expression.

"Love?"

"Did you hear that?" She asked, looking around wildly.

He smiled in amusement. "Hear what, my love? You've been sleeping."

"The talking…Someone was whispering."

Klaus frowned and listened hard.

"I don't hear anything, sweetheart. You were dreaming."

"Oh...I thought I heard something."

He pressed his lips to her head.

"What if Sophie and the witches are lying too, Klaus? I don't want anything to happen to the baby." She attached herself to him. She was trembling and he knew she wasn't merely confused. She had heard something whether in the dream or not.

"There, there, my love. No one is going to lay a finger on you or our child, that I promise you."

"I'm scared." She admitted. "Especially now that I know about Rodney." Klaus frowned and stroked her spine. She was on edge.

"Try to go back to sleep, love." He cupped her cheek. "It's all right."

She shook her head. "There is something scary about this town, Klaus. I can feel it."

Klaus held Jane the rest of the night, keeping her close. She slept fitfully, wiggling restlessly, dreaming things of nightmarish context. The images flashing through Klaus' mind until he could no longer take it and tried to soothe her with nice dreams.

"Shh..." He murmured in her ear. The last nightmare had been about Mikael and that had sent a chill down his own spine. She finally quieted down when he sent her a nice dream of their cabin in the woods and she slept peacefully the rest of the night.

Klaus frowned in the dark. If there was one thing to be sure of, it was when Jane started having nightmares it generally meant she was predicting something. He only hoped to decipher it before it got out of hand.

* * *

_Review?_


	3. Tangled Up in Blue

Chapter 3

"Let's just stay in the bed." Jane murmured against his neck. "All day." He chuckled and nuzzled her temple.

"Not very productive, my love." He said back softly. "And as much as I would like too..."

She huffed and rolled away, pulling the sheet over her head. "Don't say it."

He gave a small smile. "The sooner this is over, the sooner we can spend time doing whatever you wish." She rolled back to face him, pulling the sheet back down.

"You know that's not true. Stay with me today." She took his hand, looking at him imploringly as her eyes searched his face. "Stay with us. Not Marcel."

Klaus hated to upset her, but he couldn't back down now. He had a plan that he was executing. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, love. Not today."

"Ugh." She groaned and made a face at him. "Well...can you at least make time for _something_ today? Something with _me_? I don't even know where Rebekah went last night."

He mulled it over, shuffling his scheduling around in his head, and then smiled. "How about we meet for lunch, hm? I know of a place, you'll like. Quaint little building."

Jane beamed.

"Really?!" She said excitedly.

Klaus almost let his smile slip. Had he really been that neglectful? She was so thrilled by the mere mention of them having lunch.

"Of course, my love."

He bent down and kissed her gently. "I promise we'll spend more time together soon."

"I just wish everything wasn't so complicated."

"I know, sweetheart."

* * *

"No, no, Uncle Rob. No. I'm fine." She said into the phone, sighing a bit. "I promise everything is fine here. No, Sophie is very nice."

Klaus rolled his eyes, snorting at her words, and she sent him a frown.

Rob spoke into her ear again.

"Don't, please." She said quickly. "You don't need to come. I'm okay. No, nothings wrong. I'm just tired. Klaus and I have been here and there." She lied, picking at the frayed hem of her shorts. Klaus knew she wanted to go see the sights and have some fun, but all that would have to wait.

"That's nice of her, but no. I've got a doctor here...No, I know, Rob. Klaus knows too." She rolled her eyes this time and he smirked, making her stick her tongue out at him. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Everything's just fine. No craziness..."

She smiled and giggled. "Rob, you know how I feel about Meredith. Go ahead and ask her! I can't believe you haven't already! Yes, I'm sure she will. Call me as soon as you can." She grew teary eyed and Klaus moved instantly next to her on the couch, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you, Uncle Rob. Yeah, I'll let you know. I miss you too. Goodbye." She hung up and immediately started sniffling. Klaus pulled her into his lap, stroking her hair.

"Oh, love." He murmured against her head. "It's all right."

"I hate lying to him. I wish I could see him, but he can't come here. It's too dangerous."

He sighed. "I know, sweetheart. I know." He stroked her face, wiping away her tears and kissed her gently on the lips. She smiled sadly and put her head on his chest, snuggling into him. Klaus smiled and ran his hand down to her stomach, stroking her with his thumb.

"Can you feel the baby?" Jane asked after a minute. "Is that what you were doing last night?"

He nodded. "Yes, I can feel flutters and the tiny heartbeat is nice and strong."

She smiled and linked their fingers over her stomach. "I'm sixteen weeks today. Only five more months."

"First chance we get I'll take you to a doctor." He promised and she sighed. "How'd you sleep last night, my love?"

"Better after the dream you sent me..." She turned in his arms and put her head back under his chin. He stroked her back gently. "What did they mean?" She meant the nightmares.

He shook his head, pressing his face into her hair. "I don't know, sweetheart. I don't know."

She jumped and shrieked when the front door opened, and Rebekah came rushing inside.

Klaus slid Jane off his lap gently and met his sister in the foyer.

Rebekah grimaced at him. "You were right. The girl Cami. She's the key."

Jane frowned and came into the hall as well.

"The bartender from Rousseau's?" She asked, confused.

"Marcel likes her and because of that, I got to see the secret weapon of his that you've been going on about."

Klaus' eyes glittered. "Well, let's not stand on ceremony." He drawled and Jane rolled her eyes at his impatience. "What is it?"

"It's not a what-," His sister corrected. "-it's a who, a girl, Davina. She can't be more than sixteen, and I have never felt power like that."

"A witch." He frowned.

Rebekah shook her head. "She's not just any witch. She's something I've never seen before, something beyond powerful, and now because of you, she has Elijah." She snapped. "Who knows what she could do to him."

Jane inhaled sharply and they glanced at her for a moment. Klaus looked away rather quickly.

"Where is she?" He demanded of his sister.

Rebekah stated to say and then frowned. "That clever bitch. I don't know."

"What's wrong?"

"She wiped my memory of the location." She narrowed her eyes at her brother. "Marcel possesses a weapon bigger and more powerful than an Original and you handed our brother to him!" Klaus winced and Jane bit her lip. "How many times will Elijah forgive you? How long until his hope for your redemption finally dies?"

"I did what I had to do! Marcel took our home!" He snarled back, hating the reminder of his brother's constant motive of finding something redeemable about him. Though he knew Jane had somehow managed to found something about him. He still didn't understand that.

"And our home is worthless without family!" Rebekah snapped. "Jane's told you that dozens of times I know! How many times will _she_ forgive you? Look past your selfishness!?" Klaus' jaw clenched angrily.

In a fierce tone she said: "I am finding Elijah, whatever it takes. Are you going to help me?"

"Whatever it takes." He nodded and Jane frowned worriedly.

* * *

"Jane, darling, take your vitamins. It's nutritious and good for the baby." Rebekah said as the girl poked at the little tablets.

"I don't want too."

"At least one of them."

Klaus came in rolling his eyes.

"Leave the girl alone, Rebekah."

She frowned at him. "I will not. You may be willing to let her go without it, but I actually care about her and the baby's wellbeing." She snapped at him. "Take the vitamins, Jane."

The human girl scowled and chewed the vitamins. Klaus glared at his sister.

"I do care, but making her take them is proposter-"

"She should have already been taking them." She snapped. "It keeps her health in check. A doctor would have told the both of you that. Sage sent me the names of them yesterday because she knew you wouldn't end up taking her to a doctor."

The Hybrid growled at her.

Jane sighed. "Would you both stop, please?"

Rebekah looked out the window. "I cannot believe you disposed of those vampires without me. You know how I love to set things on fire."

The pregnant girl rolled her eyes. "Bekah."

"Was I supposed to leave them in the front yard to rot?" He countered. "Besides, they were my responsibility. They attacked my love."

"Oh, I am so moved by your newfound sense of fatherly duty to your unborn child." Rebekah mocked. "It only took you a night of berating to come to your senses."

Jane sighed. "Okay, enough!" She snapped. "Now what is the plan?" She turned to Klaus. "I'd like to know."

He cleared his throat. "Which plan would that be, sweetheart? My plan for global domination or Rebekah's plan to find love in a cruel, cruel world."

The vampire hummed at her brother before tossing a paintbrush at his neck, which he caught smugly before it pierced his skin.

"Ahem." Jane cleared her throat, tapping her foot impatiently and sending both Originals a look that clearly meant she was tired of their bickering.

"We will discuss your lack of helpfulness when it comes to Rebekah's love life later." She told him firmly and Rebekah hid a smile. Klaus rolled his eyes. "I want to know what you plan on doing about Elijah. The one who is trapped with your apparent enemy."

He nodded. "Yes, that. Well, firstly Marcel is not my enemy. He's my friend, albeit one who is unaware that I am trying to sabotage his hold over the supernatural community of the French Quarter, but a friend nonetheless." Jane rolled her eyes. "Secondly, I daggered Elijah in order to gain Marcel's trust. If I had known that he would place my brother in the hands of a particularly nasty teenage witch, I certainly would have weighed my options a bit differently."

She only scoffed at that and Rebekah snickered. Klaus sent them glares.

"Thirdly," He said over his sister's laughter. "Sister, if you please..."

Rebekah collected herself and turned to Jane. "And thirdly, the plan to help Elijah, is for Niklaus to simply ask Marcel for Elijah back."

"That's it?" Dorian scoffed. "Surely that's not it."

Jane shook her head. "That's not all."

"Niklaus is too diabolical to let that simple plan be his only one." Rebekah smirked in agreement.

"That's only plan A, mate."

"And what's plan B?" He and Jane asked at the same time.

"War." Klaus grinned wickedly.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Jane asked Klaus nervously and he glanced at her. "I don't like that he has someone who can hurt you."

He smiled softly and cupped her cheek. "It will be all right, my love. You don't have to worry about me."

"But I do." She put her hand over his on. "I-I keep thinking about my dreams."

She did worry about him. She was worried that his plan wasn't as calculated out as he had first thought. Marcel's super witch might actually hurt him and where would that leave them? What if the super witch was the reason she and Klaus were in pain in her vision? That would explain why she saw Marcel's face hovering over hers before feeling intense pain and darkness. Maybe he'd kill her and the super witch would find a way to get rid of Klaus...

Klaus watched her look him over with apprehension. Her eyes were wide with fear and he easily see how much the vision frightened her. He sensed where her thinking was at, knowing she was questioning if the teenage witch had a roll in the vision. She'd worry herself into a tizzy if he didn't reassure her. She was pregnant and stress wasn't good for the baby nor for her. He was confident in his plan and so saw no reason to be so stressed over nothing. "I'll be fine, my love. And so, will you and our little one." He kissed her nose and she sighed.

"Please be careful anyway." She gave him a look. "I know how you are."

He chuckled and nodded. "Of course, my love. What are you going to do today?"

She shrugged. "Shopping or browsing. Dorian told me about a little baby store he found. I need to find some things for the baby."

"We'll meet at one on the square then?"

"Yes, I can't wait!" She nodded and then kissed his jaw. "I have to hurry so I can get all my shopping done." She told him and almost tripped on her way to the closet to get her shoes.

"Just don't fall down, my love." He teased and she huffed.

"Oh, get out of here and finish up your business with Marcel. And don't be late!"

Klaus smiled.

* * *

She was sitting at the vanity, slipping her shoes on when something burst through the window and thudded against the bed. Jane screamed and scrambled up from the chair.

Dorian was at the door in seconds.

"What in the hell was that?" He shouted before spying Jane. The girl was huddled in corner of the staring at the window with wide, terrified eyes. He noticed a sizeable hole in the glass.

"Jane, what was it?"

She pointed at something in the floor. It was a rock. Frowning, he went over and picked it up. There was something on the rock, written in blood. Devil Child. He frowned deeper and looked back up at Jane who was running a shaky hand through her hair.

Dorian peered out the window, watching intently for any sign of movement.

"Whoever they were, they're gone." He looked over at Jane again. "Are you all right?" He asked her softly.

"Why?" She asked, running a shaky hand through her hair. "Why would someone do that?"

"I don't know..." He glanced down at the rock again.

"What's it say?" She asked before frowning. "Is that blood?! Dorian!?"

"Jane..."

The girl frowned. "Tell me!"

"Yes, it's blood...And it says...Devil child." He said reluctantly.

Jane scowled and stomped out of the corner.

"That is it! My baby is not a devil and I'm going to find out who keeps saying that. I have a feeling that it's one of Desmond's group of witches."

Dorian looked down at the rock in his hand debating whether to call Klaus or not. Jane seemed to sense where his thinking was.

"No, don't you tell him. If he asks about the window, we'll say I accidently broke it trying to open the window.

"Jane, someone is threatening you and the baby. Klaus needs to know."

"He'll never let me leave the house again! Don't you understand?"

Dorian sighed. "Are you ever going to tell him? Because he needs to know that someone was trying to hurt you."

Jane nodded. "I'll tell him...Just not right now."

He didn't believe her.

* * *

"I don't like this." Dorian said for the umpteenth time. "Klaus will skin me alive if he finds out we came here."

"Oh, stop worrying." She shook her head, heading up the street towards the Compound. "Klaus says that he and Marcel are friends so then me visiting shouldn't be a problem. I'm just going to talk to him. I think it's time to try to get along with him."

The Hybrid sighed and followed her down the darkened entry way.

"Hey, Thierry." Jane greeted the vampire. He looked over at her and nodded his head. "I'm so sorry about what happened to you. He doesn't have the best temper. Are you okay?"

He relaxed slightly at her genuine concern and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled.

"Good. Is Marcel in?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yes. I'll go get him."

"No need. I'm right here." Marcel spoke up, appearing in front of her. "Jane." He smiled. "It's nice to see you. Klaus just left."

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you. Do you have a minute?"

He tilted his head curiously. "Of course." He eyed Dorian and Jane turned her head.

"Wait here. I'll be back." She told him and he looked like he wanted to protest, but he couldn't. It wasn't a suggestion.

"Hey." He said to Thierry awkwardly.

Marcel sat in the chair across from her. "What can I do for you?" He asked pleasantly. He had already sent for someone to bring her a drink. Around them, people were moving things around for a party he was having tonight. One that Klaus hadn't mentioned to her.

Jane put her phone on the table. "I was wondering if you knew my uncle. He lived here for a while. Was in a relationship with Sophie's sister, Jane-Anne."

He frowned for a bit. "You still don't like that do you? That I killed her."

She shook her head. "No, I don't, but it's not about that. I just want to know if you knew him. Robert Evans." She slid her phone across the table. It was of her and Rob pre-prom pictures. Marcel glanced down and surprise went across his face.

"Yeah...I remember Robbie. Hell of a guitar player. How is he?"

Jane paused. "He played the guitar?"

Marcel smiled. "Yeah. He and Thierry used to play together. T plays the trumpet."

"Oh, I didn't know that." She murmured and shook her head. "I can't believe he never told me. Well, he's fine."

"He's still got an apartment around here I think." He said, frowning in thought. "Between the witches' corner and here."

"Neutral ground?" She arched an eyebrow, sipping her tea. Marcel laughed.

"Guess you could call it that. Father Kieran may still have the key."

"Who's that?" She asked curiously. The name hadn't come up before.

"Local priest." He said offhandedly and she got the impression that he really didn't want to talk about him. That just made her curious. "He's got a church down the street."

"Oh, why does he have the key?"

He shrugged. "Rob gave it to him, I guess. They were friends." He then added quickly: "Kieran's out of town, actually. But I can get it for you when he comes back. If you'd like."

"Really?" She watched him, trying not to look as though she suspected anything was wrong. She had seen the look on his face when he had rushed to say that he would get the key. Did he not want her to talk to Father Kieran? Why?

"Well, thank you." Jane nodded at him, storing that away for later. "Can I ask you something else?"

"Of course." He smiled at her.

"What do you know about Desmond Laurent?"

He frowned. "Has he been bothering you again? Klaus didn't mention it."

"He's not I just want to know about him."

He searched her face for a moment and then nodded. "About twenty or so years ago this other coven popped up near New Orleans. Now most witches get along, but there was animosity between the French Quarter and the Draco coven."

"Draco?"

He nodded. "It's a constellation. Means "dragon"."

Jane frowned. "Oh."

"Then about two-three years ago there was a big deal going on. I never found out exactly what happened, but they got so into it. I helped run them out of town."

She nodded, frowning in thought, and he tilted his head.

"Are you sure he's not bothering you, Jane? I can send some of my guys to help out." He seemed so genuine that Jane almost told him about the rock. She refrained from doing so however, knowing that he'd tell Klaus or even use that against her should Klaus' plan work out.

"That's sweet of you, but no."

"I haven't seen you in a while."

"I don't get out much. Klaus has been rather busy. I'm in town today to look for more baby things. I don't have much."

"Your parents didn't save any of your stuff? Like a crib or something?"

Jane looked at her lap, tears forming rapidly. It wasn't a sad question or anything to cry over, but she couldn't help it. The thought of her parents never meeting her baby sent her hormones into overdrive.

"Um, I don't know...they might have things in storage." She was biting her nails, trying not to sniffle. "They-they died."

Marcel's chair slid back, and he stood up. "Oh...I'm sorry. I-I apologize. Here." He handed her a napkin and she took it from him, dabbing at her eyes. "I didn't mean to upset you. I had no idea."

"Mood swings." She said, trying to control herself. "It's not your fault. I got off the phone with my uncle this morning and cried then too." She shrugged and he chuckled, sitting back down.

"Well, anything you need or anything I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you."

She noticed him eyeing her stomach every once and a while and it reminded her of the night that she met Marcel. How he had reacted to her admitting she was pregnant.

"What happened with you and Klaus, if you don't mind me asking? I don't understand."

He sighed and leaned back in his chair. "It's a long history."

"It's just...He cared for you like a son and now..." She trailed off, tilting her head. "Why are you so angry at him?"

His eyes flashed up to her, shocked. "I never said I was-"  
"You didn't have too, because there is a lot of hostility from both of you. I can't ask Klaus, he'd never tell me." She looked up at him. "Why?"

Marcel looked away for a moment and then back to her, his expression almost sad. "What has he told you?"

"Not much. Really." She admitted truthfully. "I think it hurt him to talk about you."

"Not too much." He said almost bitterly and she frowned.

"Marcel...He thought you were dead."

"He never looked back. Never turned his head. How would he know?"

Jane shook her head. "You don't understand what that man did to him."

"He used to tell me stories about Mikael." Marcel began.

"You know that they were not scary stories, they were real." She said with a deep frown. "I mean you met him. Mikael was a horrible, horrible man."

He saw the look in her eyes. "You met him too."

Jane nodded. "Yes and he tried to do horrible things..." She took a breath and Marcel's eyes widened. "He almost killed me." She finished. "If Klaus hadn't gotten to me in time, I would have died." She sighed and shook her head. "Anyway, Klaus will never tell you this, but I will because I..." She put her hand on his arm. "He thought you were dead, Marcel. _Dead_." She searched his face, but he kept it neutral. "I know what it feels like to lose someone close to you. It changes you. He never came back here, that's very true. But Mikael kept informants _everywhere_, he would have found out if Klaus ever stepped foot back here. I know it's not an excuse, but I just want you to know that he didn't abandon you. Not really."

There was silence and then Marcel nodded slowly. "Thank you for that. I think I needed to hear it."

She nodded with a smile. "You're welcome."

Marcel smiled back.

* * *

Jane paused outside of a church and bit her lip. The stone steps and the heavy dark wooden doors sent chills down her spine.

"Jane? What's wrong?" Dorian asked. He could feel her unease.

"This is the church from my dream..." She murmured and then turned around. "Let's go. I don't want to be here."

Dorian frowned at the church before following Jane back up the street.

"Might if I accompany you?" A voice asked in a posh accent, stepping in line beside her.

Jane turned her head and stopped walking abruptly, beaming.

"Kol!"

She tossed her arms around him, hugging him tightly and he smiled back, arms wrapping around her slowly. It still shocked him how affectionate she was towards him.

"I'm so happy to see you!" She squealed shrilly and Kol chuckled.

"I'm happy to see you too, little love. What are you up to?" He noticed Dorian and gave him a small nod of acknowledgement. "Hey, mate."

Jane's smile faded and she looked around. She grabbed his wrist, tugging him towards a coffeehouse. Kol, puzzled, allowed her to drag him inside.

"You shouldn't be drinking coffee, yes?"

"Um, no, I don't think so. But I have to talk to you without others seeing or hearing us." Jane muttered, glancing over her shoulder.

Dorian glanced around too. "None of them saw us. They weren't around."

Kol frowned when Jane visibly relaxed. The girl smiled at him.

"I am happy to see you."

"Are you?" He said, sounding rather petulant. "Because you've hidden us away. Hiding me from Nik?"

"No." The girl looked down at the tabletop. "I'm sorry. It's not like that. I am glad you're here."

Kol hated it when she grew upset and her pregnancy didn't help her delicate human emotions at all.

"Sorry, lovey. I didn't mean it quite like that."

Dorian explained for her. "Marcel can't know you're here. At least not yet."

"Marcellus is alive? Interesting. I suppose Nik is budding up to the little cretin."

"Yes, but you should also know that he and his posse of vampires run this town. They've got the witches under their thumbs and have driven off the werewolves. The humans coexist with them too. And he's not comfortable with multiple Originals being around."

Kol narrowed his yes. "Why should that matter?"

"Because he knows Klaus is capable of taking the town back over. That he might attempt it if the number of Originals grow. That's my guess at least. Klaus does want the town back. Wants to be King, but he's trying to get into Marcel's inner circle to do it."

The Original snorted. "You said multiple Originals. So, I assume he daggered Elijah?" He needn't have asked Jane because she was fiddling with a ring on her finger, still looking at the table. "And what fate befell my sister? She told me she was coming to look for Elijah. That Jane had called her."

The girl looked up. "I did and she's here, but-"

"Did he dagger her as well?"

"No. She's around somewhere." Jane shrugged. "She and Klaus claimed to be busy today."

Kol snorted. "Bekah's probably looking for a tryst with the little pest."

"Kol Mikaelson!" Jane reprimanded.

"What? Didn't she tell you about being in love with him? Nik disapproved of course, but that never deterred Bekah." Kol smirked and then he frowned. "You were walking rather briskly for someone expecting. What happened before I found you?"

"Nothing. I just got...weirded out."

"By what?"

She shrugged.

"_Lovey_."

He gave her a look that clearly stated that he wasn't about to give it up.

She sighed. "The church. It was in a dream I keep having." She told him. "It's not a big deal."

"A vision?"

She nodded and he sighed. "Tell me about it later then." He took her hand. "Tell me about this rock first."

She smiled happily. "He asked me a few days before we came here."

"Congratulations, little love." He said sincerely.

Dorian glanced down at his phone when it chimed. "It's Rebekah. What's that shop I found you in yesterday?"

"Jardin Gris." Jane told him and tilted her head. "Why?"

The Hybrid shrugged. "I don't know. She wanted to know."

Kol clapped his hands together. "Let's go find out then shall we? And pay my baby sister a visit."

Jane frowned. "Kol-"

"I'll deal with Marcel myself, little love. Don't be worried."

She still looked worried. "But, Klaus-"

"I'll handle him too, darling. Nik will get over himself. Come, come now. You have such little faith in me."

The girl sighed and Dorian rolled his eyes as they followed the Original out the door.

* * *

"Oh, so glad you could make it." The Original said to Sophie dryly as the witch walked over to her. "Elijah only lies daggered and rotting whilst you dillydally."

"You're lucky I came at all." Sophie snapped. "What do you want?" She saw Jane and smiled. "Oh, hey, Jane."

The Original spun around.

"Hey, Bekah." The girl waved sheepishly at Rebekah who was still staring in shock when she saw Kol leaning against one of the wooden posts outside the door to the voodoo shop. "Look, who I found." She said and the blonde Original shook her head.

"Nik is going to be furious with you." She said and then smiled. "Hello, brother."

"Little sister." He greeted back.

"Well, I didn't call him." Jane muttered defensively and then smiled at Kol apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, little love." He smiled at her fondly. "I've been under Nik's wrath for some time now." He said flippantly and then cocked his head at Rebekah. "What are you up to, Bekah?"

Rebekah looked from Kol to Jane and then sighed irritably. "It's part of Nik's plan."

"Plan B?" Jane frowned.

"Yes, so you run along and go shopping. Which judging by your lack of bags so far, you've not been doing. I would question you, but I'm rather in the middle of something myself. So off you pop."

"No." The girl argued. "I want to know. Why are you here? And with Sophie? What do you want with Katie?"

"Katie? Is that the little witch who runs this shop?" Rebekah nodded. "Kol, if you want to stay, then stay. Jane please, I implore you to go, especially if you've made friends with the owner of this shop."

"No." Jane said stubbornly again.

"What do you want Rebekah?" Sophie asked in exasperation.

"This poor girl," She gestured to Jane. "-was attacked last night because she was defending Dorian from Marcel's crew who was tipped off there was a werewolf in the Quarter."

Kol frowned and looked at Jane, but the girl was frowning at Rebekah.

She nodded at the shop behind them. "This was the last stop they made."

"Wait..." Jane frowned. "You think Katie tipped off Marcel? But why? Dorian didn't show any supernatural features."

"Just watch and learn, darling. This is how you get answers." Rebekah swept into the shop, followed closely by a sulking Sophie and an eager Kol. Jane noticed Dorian's expression.

"What's wrong?"

"There's a plant in there...Maybe she saw me looking at it...Wolfsbane."

Jane's eyes widened. "Did the old woman visit the shop too?"

"I'm not sure. She might sell Vervain too." Dorian glanced at the building. "Is it all right if I stay out here?"

The girl smiled. "Yes, of course. I'll be back." She patted his arm and went inside the shop, almost bumping into Sophie.

Kol was strolling around, arms behind his back as he gazed at the many displays. Jane knew he once had a bit of magic, only to lose it when their mother cast the vampire curse. He found witches and spells fascinating still, longing to be able to do magic again.

"Hey, Soph." Katie greeted, coming out of the back with a large box. "Hi, Jane. It's nice to see you again."

"Hi, Katie."

The dark-skinned witch turned to Rebekah who was pretending to browse as well.

"That's filled with marigold, great for attracting the opposite sex. It would look awesome on you."

The witch didn't seem to sense the danger she was in and Jane chewed her lip.

"I very seriously doubt that." Rebekah snarked. "Do you have any others? Some with say...Wolfsbane, perhaps?"

Katie froze for a second before walking away. "Wolfsbane? Why would you want that?"

In a flash, Rebekah had her by the throat. "Please do not play dumb with me." She slammed the witch down on top of the counter, pinning her there.

"Bekah, no!" Jane exclaimed. "Don't!"

"I sell it sometimes, okay?" Katie croaked.

"No, not bloody okay!" Rebekah snapped. "You called out to Marcel and almost got Jane killed last night."

"Wasn't about her...The werewolf she was with..."

"What about the woman who tried to convince Jane to poison her baby? She had bloody Vervain and Wolfsbane in her possession. Wonder where she got it?"

Katie choked beneath her fingers. "I don't know. Anyone could get those herbs. I would never try to harm her or the baby."

"Are you lying to me, Katie?"

"Bekah, stop." Jane said. "She doesn't know."

"But you did tell about Dorian."

"Yes, I did." She said reluctantly. "I'm sorry Jane, but I love him. I was trying to get him some more good points."

Rebekah tossed the witch to the floor and held her shoe above her throat, heel ready to dig into the tender flesh. "And just who is this vampire Romeo of yours? Shall I count to three?"

"Thierry. It's Thierry."

Jane only looked on in shock.

* * *

Rebekah stepped outside, talking into her cell.

"You were right about the traitor. Luckily, she's just a kid and she doesn't know about anything about us or what we're up to." She paused and then sighed. "I've got some more news. Would you rather here the pleasant news first?"

_"Yes, I suppose..."_ Klaus said suspiciously.

"She's in love with someone in Marcel's inner circle. Guess who it is?"

_"Right-hand-man type, favors silly caps?" _

"Two points for you. Thierry is fraternizing with the enemy."

_"Well, that just means he just unwittingly became the key to our entire plan."_ He chuckled and she could hear the giddiness in his voice. She rolled her eyes. _"Oh, to be young and in love in a city where witches and vampires are at war. How very tragic." _

"You want to hear the rest?"

_"What?"_ He sounded cautious. As he should be.

"Kol is in town."

There was a pause. _"I beg your pardon? What the hell is he doing here?"_

"Checking on Jane? Being a decent brother for once? Who knows. Also...Jane witnessed my interrogation of Katie. She's upset."

Klaus sighed. _"I see. Does she know the plan in its entirety?"_

"Not that I'm aware of, but apparently she's been talking to Marcel. He invited her to the party tonight."

_"Bloody hell. I'll meet you in town. I promised to take Jane to lunch." _

* * *

Jane looked from one brother to the other before sighing. They were ignoring one another which was a step up from fighting. Rebekah glanced at her, but Jane was picking at the hem of her shorts again.

They were sitting in a restaurant at the edge of town, mostly out of Marcel's way, because Klaus refused to meet at the house. It wasn't the usual place they'd eat. Jane liked the little quaint place, but she could see Rebekah's nose upturning at everything from the décor, to the menu. Now they sat in silence waiting for a waiter. Dorian wisely chose to sit outside rather than be in the middle of the bickering that would no doubt be coming soon.

"Please don't do that, Jane." She spoke up, startling everyone with her voice. "You're going to ruin your clothing." Jane only sighed.

"So let me get this straight." Kol finally spoke and Klaus gave him the evil eye. "You're playing the sycophant to Marcellus, so that you can undermine him and regain New Orleans, correct? And in doing so, free Jane from the witches' linking spell?"

"Yes." Klaus said tightly. "What of it?"

"Are you out of your bloody mind? None of this is good for Jane. You'll end up getting her killed."

"Don't pretend to care about her. You only want to erase your own guilt for not dying."

"Niklaus!" Jane reprimanded and he rounded on her.

"You know it's true!" He snapped at her. "He's constantly looking for ways to make it up to-"

"Stop it!" She snapped back, eyes flashing black. "Just stop it! I don't know what the hell your problem is, but you better get over it! _I_ want him here."

Rebekah and Kol exchanged looks. If she weren't pregnant, she would have probably been trying to attack him.

Klaus opened and closed his mouth several times, before taking a deep breath. "Fine." He bit out between clenched teeth. "But if Marcel finds out-"

"I'll speak to him. He'll listen to me." She said just as angrily and then she sat back against the cushioned booth seat.

"Jane," Kol said softly. "I don't have to stay. I don't want you to fight for me."

"Of course, you would." Klaus muttered and Jane scowled at him.

"We've been fighting all the time anyway." She turned to Kol. "He daggered your brother after I specifically asked him not to do that anymore. Besides," She narrowed her eyes at Klaus. "He's not the _only_ one who gets to make decisions. I get a vote as well. Although, I get two, because I'm pregnant."

"Hi!"

They all turned to see a short, dark-haired waitress with a bright smile. "What can I get you folks?"

Once she was gone, the table grew silent again. Jane turned to Kol.

"So, what have you been doing?"

"Traveling mostly." He told her and smiled. "Went to Germany for a while."

Rebekah kicked her brother softly. Klaus glanced at her. "Stop it. If looks could kill, Kol would've combust into flames ten times over. Jane wants you to behave."

"Having him here puts a damper on things."

"Not if he's working with me. You know how he is with witches. He might get more out of them. Like a way to get Jane away from their link."

Klaus didn't say anything, but he did think Rebekah's idea was good...sort of.

He watched Jane talk to Kol, she was smiling more than she had in days. It was irritating that she found his brother's presence more tolerable than his own, but at the same time he knew she felt lonely. His sister was busy trying to find Elijah and wasn't spending much time with her as Jane probably would have liked.

Jane turned to him when Kol's conversation drifted over to Rebekah. She gave him a small smile and moved closer to him on the rounded booth. She took his hand and interlaced their fingers.

"Feeling better?"

"No." He said and she sighed. Afraid she'd pull away, he tugged her closer. "But I am willing to let him stay. If that's what you want."

She beamed at him and nodded. "You know I love you, don't you?"

"Even when I don't do what you want?" He teased and she giggled.

"Yes, even then." She bit her lip then, frowning. "I wasn't trying to manipulate you...If you don't really want him here..." He shook his head, a smile playing at his lips. "That's not funny. I can be persistent." She insisted and Klaus chuckled.

"Oh, I know, sweetheart. And you know that I'm particularly stubborn about some things. But not about all the things that make you happy. Because I really do care about your happiness." His fingers stroked her stomach. "And our little one's happiness." Jane smiled and kissed his jaw.

"What were you doing at Marcel's?" He asked her.

"I wanted to talk to him, maybe my vision was wrong. I wanted to see at least."

He nodded.

"He knows Rob."

Klaus frowned. "Does he?"

"Yes and he still owns an apartment around here. A priest named Father Kieran has the key. Rob gave it to him."

"Rob or Rodney?" Kol asked, joining the conversation. The girl shrugged at him.

"I'm not really sure. I was going to call Rob and ask him." She frowned. "Marcel didn't seem to want me to talk to him. The priest. He said he'd get the key for me when he came back to town."

"I'll ask him about it, my love." Klaus told her.

"Are you going to his party tonight?" Jane asked.

"Yes."

Kol snorted and Klaus sent him a dirty look.

"Well, he invited me to the party tonight. Why didn't you tell me about it?" She frowned and searched his face. "You don't want me to go."

"It's not that, love." He cupped her face in his hands.

"It's part of your plan or whatever."

"Yes, that's part of it. I want you home and safe."

"Can't I go for a little bit? Please?"

He sighed. "All right. I don't want you to get tired out though."

She nodded and then looked around. "Where's the bread? I'm hungry."

Kol snickered.

* * *

"I'll stay for a little bit. I just want the food mainly." She said and took Klaus' arm. "Do you think there will be any fruit? Or cake?"

Kol laughed and she turned her head and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm sure, love." Klaus murmured.

He steered her towards Marcel's party, loud music and cheering people coming from inside the compound.

Jane gaped at the attractions. People were swinging from silk ropes and were doing twisty movements with hula hoops and other objects. Confetti rain from the sky continuously, glittering and shimmering in the air.

There were a lot of guests, most wearing feathered masks. She and Rebekah had black feathers in their hair. Their dresses were black as well. Jane's off the shoulder dress was loose around her middle, but still showed off her pregnant belly.

"He goes all out doesn't he?"

She turned to Klaus and saw him talking lowly to Rebekah. She rolled her eyes and decided that it was better she didn't ask. The less she knew of their plans the better. She knew Klaus' ultimate goal was to get Elijah back and end up King of the Quarter. The how was what was concerning.

Kol slid up next to her. "Bit much isn't it?" He said lowly and she smiled.

"A bit. He is full of himself."

He snorted. "Always has been."

Jane noticed a girl in white and frowned. "Is that Cami? The bartender?"

"She's pretty."

"And Marcel's." Rebekah interjected.

Kol smirked. "Jealous, Bekah?"

Jane rolled her eyes. "Behave."

She went over and smiled at Cami. "Hey, Cami."

"Oh, hi, Jane." Her eyes cut over to Kol. "Is he the fiancée?"

"He's the brother of said fiancée." Klaus stated and slid his arm around Jane's waist possessively. She only leaned into him, knowing it wouldn't do any good to get onto him. "I'm Klaus."

"Cami, you look precious." Rebekah beamed. "This is our brother Kol."

"Nice to meet you, love." He said smoothly.

"Hi." She greeted and then look at them all. "Oh. Wow, the whole family together. That's nice." She laughed and Jane smiled at Klaus.

"It _is_ nice, isn't it Niklaus?"

"Yes, my love." He rolled his eyes as she just grinned smugly at him. Kol and Rebekah snickered like children and he sent them glares.

"You lot chitchat. I need booze." Rebekah said suddenly and disappeared into the crowd.

"Is there a food table?" Jane asked and Cami smiled.

"Yeah, back near the drinks."

She turned to Klaus. "I'll be back."

"I'll go with her." Kol offered and linked arms with her so she wouldn't get lost in the crowd.

Cami smiled at Klaus. "She's pretty. Congratulations on the engagement. And the baby, Rebekah told me."

He smiled back.

* * *

Jane went over to Rebekah, a plate of food in her hand.

"Try one of these mini cookies. They are so good."

"No, thank you. And do try not to eat so much chocolate. You'll never sleep tonight."

Jane stuck her tongue at her and defiantly ate another cookie.

She stiffened when she noticed Marcel on the other side of Rebekah. His eyes were on Kol.

"You didn't tell me another brother came into town."

"He got in this morning. No one knew." Jane said and Marcel's eyes slid over to her.

"Hey, Jane. You look lovely."

"Thanks...This is nice party."

He smiled. "Thank you. So how long is he staying?"

"As long as I want him too. Or as long as he wants too." Jane replied and Rebekah sent her a look.

Marcel merely eyed her. "I see."

"Well, after all he is my baby's uncle and my future brother-in-law. I do want him around."

Kol walked over to them, standing behind Jane. "Marcellus."

"Kol." Marcel greeted stiffly. "Wasn't expecting to see you undaggered."

"Yes, well as you can see, I'm not. So, watch yourself."

"Are you threatening me?" Marcel hissed.

"Do you need to be threatened?" Kol smirked.

Jane held a hand, pressing it flat against Marcel's chest when he tried to come closer. "I wouldn't do that." She warned. "It's not a good look for the host be rude to guests." Her eyes flashed black with warning.

Marcel stepped back. "Fine. Just make sure he doesn't mess with my guys."

She fixed Kol with a stare. "He won't." She turned back around. "And you make sure your guys don't mess with my family, then that won't be a problem."

"Deal." He smiled.

Jane turned to Kol. "Come on, Kol. I want to dance for a bit and then I can go. My feet are starting to ache."

"I like her." Marcel said to Rebekah. "She's something else. Bet she gives Klaus a hard time."

"You have no idea. And I really wouldn't take her threats lightly. She's just as protective of us as we are of her."

Marcel rubbed his chin in thought.

* * *

Jane kissed Klaus' cheek. "I'm going back home. My feet are bothering me and I'm a little tired."

He turned and caught her lips in a loving kiss before she could pull away.

"All right, my love. Don't wait up. I'll be a bit late."

She nodded and stroked his cheek. "Be careful, okay? I know you have your plans and all that and we talked about it this morning. But I can't help it." He cupped the hand on his cheek.

"Yes, I know, my love. Now you run along home and rest."

She took his arm when he made to turn. "Don't let anything happen to Kol. Please."

He sighed, rolling his eyes. "All right, love."

She narrowed her eyes. "_Promise_."

It wasn't a question.

"Yes, my love. You have my word."

She smiled brightly and kissed his cheek again before finding Dorian at the entrance to the party. She waved at him before disappearing.

Rebekah snickered behind him. "She's got you wrapped around her finger."

"Oh, shut up, Rebekah."

* * *

Jane put her feet in the water, kicking lightly. The pool was warm and felt good on her sore feet. Next to her was a plate of food she had taken home with her from the party.

Dorian came down the back steps of the house.

"You need anything? Another drink?"

"No, I'm okay. You want a cupcake? It's vanilla."

Dorian shrugged. "Sure."

A twig snapped and he looked up at the same time Jane did.

Jane gasped quietly. "It's a wolf." She could see it watching her from the bushes. It was looking at her intently, tilting its head.

"It's drawn to you." Dorian murmured. "Like I was."

"What?" Frowning, she turned to him. "It's a werewolf? But it's not a full moon."

"I haven't been completely honest with you, Jane." Dorian confessed, sitting down on the pool chair. "When Marcel gave the order for the werewolves to be banned from the city, he also...He also cursed them. My pack, my family, were cursed to be werewolves all the time, except on a full moon."

Jane frowned. "But you're not like that."

"My aunt, myself and a few others managed to get away before the curse could be put on us. The rest of the pack weren't so lucky. My parents were..."

She gasped. "Marcel killed them?"

He nodded. "Well, not him directly. Some of his vampires did. I was only a baby. My aunt took me in and raised me. There were about two other packs that lived around here until Marcel ran them out."

She took his hand. "Dorian...Why didn't you tell me? I would have understood why you don't want to be here. Have you even been to see your aunt since we've been here?"

"No."

"You should go see her. Does she need anything? What can I do?" Jane was at a loss. She felt bad, having not considered Dorian's feelings or even thinking about how he had lived here. Lived in the bayou, hiding from Marcel for his entire life.

He shook his head. "Nothing right now. I can wait to see her."

"You shouldn't though."

"She'd like to meet you." He admitted. "Klaus too, but I'm not sure he'd be receptive."

"Probably not." jane murmured.

"You remember what I told you, the day we met? That we believe in you too? It's true. There was a story that was passed down generation to generation about an elemental who brought peace to the community. She cured them of the full moon curse and brought them all together."

"Me?"

He rolled up his sleeve to show her the constellation tattoo again and put his wrist next to her star tattoo on her wrist. She gasped at how similar they were and looked back up at him.

"I believe so. I don't know how you'd do it. Maybe that was just part of the story," He looked over at the werewolf again. He had a feeling it was his cousin. "But I do believe that you can be the person who helps us, Jane. Help us get back part of our city."

"In order for me to do that, Klaus has to beat Marcel...maybe then I can convince him to help you."

Dorian nodded. "I know."

"Have they all been living out there all these years?"

He nodded solemnly. "We survived, but the majority of us moved on or scattered elsewhere." He suddenly looked guilty. "Please don't think I'm trying to force you to help us. You don't have to we-"

"I want to help." She smiled at him. "But surely there's something else I can do. Something right now."

"I can ask around, but I think just knowing you're here will help."

She smiled.

They heard the gate to the backyard open and Sabine rounded the corner of the house.

"What are you doing here, witch?" Dorian demanded and she held her hands up.

"Easy. I'm a friend of Sophie's. My name's Sabine. I just came by to check on her. Sophie told me about what happened with Katie this morning. And check on you too. I heard about last night."

Jane smiled at her and Dorian relaxed slightly.

"We're fine, Sabine. Thank you."

The witch nodded and then saw the wolf. "Well, it's definitely true. You're the elemental. Your presence is sought after."

"For good and bad."

"Unfortunately." Sabine agreed. "How is the baby?"

She shrugged, stroking her stomach as she glanced down. "I don't know. I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl."

The witch smiled. "Would you like to know the baby's gender?"

"I thought you couldn't do magic?"

"I can tell you without magic. It's an old wives' tale, but it was passed down from my grandmother. It always works for a true witch. I can try it, if you'd like?"

"Really?" Jane tilted her head. "Okay."

She pulled her feet out of the pool and started to towel them dry.

Dorian frowned.

"I don't know about this."

"She's not going to hurt me, Dorian. Don't worry." She smiled at him. "I've been dying to find out what the baby is."

He couldn't help but smile back at her obvious excitement.

"Okay, okay. But if she tries something..."

He followed them into the house and Jane went into the kitchen to throw away the plate from the party.

"Where do I need to be?"

"The counter will be just fine. We can do it here." Sabine nodded at the kitchen island and Dorian frowned. Despite what Jane said, he still didn't like it.

He gently lifted Jane onto the countertop and she laid back, looking up at the ceiling.

"This is kind of weird."

Sabine laughed. "I guess it is a little bit." She took a simple silver chain from her pocket. "May I see one of your rings?" Jane nodded and slipped off the daylight ring, Klaus had given to her months ago. The day Klaus had been desiccated right in front of her. To her, it was a symbol of their love just as much as the engagement ring was. He had been so nervous giving it to her, giving away something of his past. It was her favorite gift from him. It wasn't the best memory, but the feelings passed from him to her in that second would be forever etched in her mind.

"Klaus' daylight ring." Jane told her. "It means a lot."

"I'll be extra careful." Sabine promised and then slipped the ring onto the necklace. "Now just relax."

Jane laid back down against the cool counter tiles and waited patiently. Dorian leaned closer, watching with interest.

Sabine held the necklace and then with a deep breath, she moved it above Jane's belly, keeping her hand perfectly still.

All three watched the ring intently and then it began to move.

The ring began to move in circular motion, round and round it went.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." Sabine smiled and Jane smiled faintly.

"Can you tell if she's an elemental too?" She asked nervously.

"No, I'm sorry. That one requires magic."

"It's a girl." She murmured and smiled. Dorian smiled too.

Sabine sucked in a sharp breath, making them look back at her.

"Sabine?" Jane frowned.

The witch gasped again, jerking as if someone was shaking her.

Dorian came closer, watching her warily.

Sabine tossed her head back, gasping a sentence out over and over in a foreign language: "Hoc est infantima malom, nos omina perditu el eam." Dorian pulled back off the counter and away from the witch. Jane clung to his arm.

"What is she saying?"

"No clue." He muttered and took his phone out recording her voice for an app to translate. "Nothing..."

Sabine gave another jerky movement and then slumped.

Jane went over to her, despite Dorian trying to hold her back. "Sabine...?" She touched the witch's arm. Sabine gasped and jolted back from her, staring at her with wide eyes. The girl looked at her in confusion and fear and she pulled her hand back. "Sabine, what happened?"

The witch shook her head. "Nothing. It's nothing to do with your baby. I promise."

Jane sighed with relief. "Oh, good..." Sabine handed the ring back to her. "Thank you, Sabine."

"You're very welcome."

Dorian frowned at Sabine but didn't voice his opinion. He had a feeling that it had to do with the baby.

* * *

Jane sat in the floor in front of the bookshelf. Despite Sabine saying that her vison wasn't about the baby, it still made her curious. So, she was going though old books she found on the bottom shelf in the library. It had to be a language that wasn't commonly known.

She coughed as another layer of dust rose from the books, waving a hand in front of her face.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?"

Jane yelped and turned her head to see Rebekah standing in the doorway, a frown on her face.

"Looking at books." The girl stated and the Original rolled her eyes.

"Darling, if you're that bored there is a perfectly nice little bookshop in town and I will gladly take you there. Those old things are filthy and full of dust. You'll get an allergy or get sick."

She sighed. "I'm fine, Bekah." She said and then promptly sneezed. Rebekah threw her hands in the air.

"There you see? You haven't been lifting those have you?"

"No, they're from the bottom shelf."

"Whatever are you searching for?"

Jane shrugged. "Just looking."

The taller blonde shook her head. "The strange things you do. Just be careful."

"How was the party?"

"Dull."

Jane shook her head and glanced down at the book in her arms. It was written by Elijah. curious, she flipped it to the first page and started reading, forgetting the reason she had been looking at the books to begin with.

_August 1359...I have noticed a difference in my siblings. Our bonds strain beneath the pressure of our life as vampires. Each day removes them further from the humanity we once possessed. My sweet sister Rebekah has grown quite indifferent to brutality. However, the true problem remains my brother, Niklaus. He continues to hide his loneliness with cruelty. Still, I cling to the hope that, as their eldest brother, I can lead them down the right path, a path charged with the power of a family united. For if I fail, our family's legacy will end in darkness._

Jane sighed and closed the book. She was too tired to continue.

Elijah had always strived for family even when she had first met him. But every time they got close to achieving that...something went horribly wrong. She stretched her arms and used the shelf to get up. She left the books there for tomorrow and left library.

She heard voices and went down the hallway. Klaus was back. A smile went across her face. She couldn't wait to tell him about the baby.

"I trusted you against all my better instincts." Rebekah hissed and Jane stopped walking to listen.

"Wake up, Rebekah." Klaus snapped softly. "The witches are on no one's side but their own. This girl Davina that's all they want. And when they have her, what do you think will happen then? A truce?" He snorted. "Of course not. They will use Davina's power against us all."

"Even if you're right," She began, sounding upset. "The plan was to find Elijah. And you failed us."

"You always did lack faith."

Jane sighed internally. Would they never stop hurting each other?

"By protecting Marcel, I've cemented his trust, so much so that he's agreed to return Elijah to us. And when the time is right, and Marcel has told me everything I need to know about Davina, I will have her for myself."

Jane drew back, frowning. It was true, that she had never met the girl, but Marcel kept her hidden for a reason...

"I have all the faith in the world, that you'll get what you want, Nik, you always do. No matter what it costs the rest of us." Rebekah spat. "You've failed to mention the fact that Jane is still bonded to Sophie Deveraux and if they were to get Davina back would spell trouble and potentially death for her and the baby."

"That is exactly why I will get Davina first."

"You're going to keep pushing until you've pushed us all away with your lust for power. Including Jane."

The girl knew she needed to intervene before things got out of control. Schooling her face into a happy one, she called out.

"Klaus, are you back?"

"In here, my love." He called back and she peered around the doorway.

"You waited up for me?"

"Yes, I was too excited to sleep, and I couldn't wait to tell you." She said and felt genuinely excited. As long as she pretended to not have heard the conversation, she could remain happy.

Rebekah started to leave.

"Don't go, Bekah. You can hear this too."

"Tell me what?" Klaus asked, curiously and looked happy for a reprieve from Rebekah's hostile remarks.

"Yes, do tell." Kol drawled from behind her. "Don't keep us in suspense."

"Well, Sabine came by and-"

"What?" Klaus scowled. "She was here? In the house?"

Jane huffed. "That's not the point. I'm trying to tell you something."

"Dorian!" The Original snapped and the Hybrid poked his head around the door with wide eyes. "Didn't I tell you not to let them anywhere near her?"

"Well, I-"

"And you failed to do as I asked?"

"Jane said it was okay..."

The aforementioned girl slapped Klaus' arm when he growled at Dorian.

"Hey! I'm trying to tell you something exciting if you stop being an ass and listen!" Jane scowled and he grumbled. "Dorian go on. Don't let him bully you." The Hybrid disappeared. She tapped her foot impatiently until he turned to face her. "Are you done being mean? May I continue, Mr. Mikaelson?" Rebekah and Kol smirked and Klaus glared at them.

"Yes, love." He rolled his eyes.

She gave him a narrowed eyed look before continuing.

"Anyway, I found out the baby's gender...It's a girl. At least we think so." Klaus' face went blank for a moment before a small smile spread across it.

"I knew it!" Rebekah exclaimed. "Congratulations, sweets." She kissed Jane's forehead before turning to smirk at Kol. "Pay up." Grumbling, the Original slapped some money into her hand.

Jane's mouth opened. "You're betting on the baby?"

"Come now, little love. It's all in good fun. We've got several bets going on the due date and the how much the baby will weigh." Kol explained before grinning. "I'm off to call Finn, he owes me fifty bucks." Jane shook her head.

Klaus snorted at his siblings.

Rebekah hugged her again. "Oh, you are going to be such a good mother. I can't wait to spoil my niece." She hugged Klaus too, though it was almost strained. "Congrats, Nik."

She turned and left the room.

Jane turned to Klaus who looked dazed. "Are you...disappointed it's not a boy?"

He shook his head and focused on her, cupping her face in his hands. "Of course not, my love. I was rather hoping it would be a girl." He drew her in for a kiss and she sighed.

She put her arms around his neck, hugging herself close to him. She was conflicted about the entire takeover plan. There were so many new factors to take into account, like Davina...and the werewolves now. Was Rebekah correct in saying that he'd do whatever regardless of the cost? Because if things went sour...it would cost them everything. It was a bigger gamble than what the siblings were betting on. And she had promised Dorian to help the werewolves. And she couldn't do that if Klaus wasn't in power because if Marcel ever got wind that she was going to help them...

Klaus nuzzled her head and she slumped against him, tired from the long day. Whatever problems there were could wait for tomorrow. Right now, she just wanted to spend her time with Klaus, both of them basking in the news of their baby. Their little girl.

"Let's go to bed, my love." He murmured and she nodded. He scooped her up into his arms and she gave a shriek of laughter.

_"There are moments when I doubt if my family is capable of redemption, yet each time that I am tempted to surrender, I see it, the glimmer of goodness that allows me to believe."_

* * *

Klaus kissed her stomach and she stroked his hair. "Goodnight, my little princess." He murmured and she laughed.

"I shouldn't have told you. You'll turn her into a spoiled little terror."

"And why shouldn't I?" He remarked with a grin. "She's a Mikaelson and deserves nothing but the best. Which I will provide for her."

"She needs to be somewhat humble too. She can't have everything."

"Well, shall see."

Jane laughed and tugged him up to her. "I love you."

He stroked her cheek gently, love in his eyes. "And I you." He kissed her nose. "Now would you care to explain the broken window?"

* * *

_Review?_


	4. Girl in New Orleans

Chapter 4

_She could hear the faint sound of something jingling and opened her eyes slowly to see that her bedroom was in chaos. As if a bomb had exploded, she could see and smell fire and smoke, things broken. Something was burning somewhere; the smell was very strong. She lifted her head and became more aware of her surroundings. The once wide windows of her bedroom were blown inward like a wreaking ball had smashed it and left a gaping hole. She herself, was half lying on the plush rug that was at the side of the bed and the hard wood floor. Dust, ash, and debris made the room appear as if it were a scene from a natural disaster movie. Everything was covered in it. _

_Coughing from the strong smell, she pushed herself up, being mindful of her swollen belly. Had she fallen from the bed? Was the baby hurt? What had happened?_

_"Niklaus?" She called and started coughing again. That was when she noticed the almost complete silence. "Klaus?" She called louder and used the bed to get to her feet unsteadily. She wobbled a bit and got her balance. _

_Jane went to her door, almost unsurprised to find it gone. Busted off its hinges. She stepped carefully over the broken wood and headed down the hallway. The entire house seemed deserted and ruined. Broken furniture, busted paintings, burned and singed places here and there. _

_"Rebekah? Kol?" She called and searched each room, her heart sinking further at the damage to the room and the lack of Mikaelsons. Where were they? "Niklaus?!" Confused and frightened by the quiet, tears appeared in her eyes. She went down the hall and towards the back door, where she froze. The whole back wall had been burst open, appearing again as if a bomb or a wreaking ball had gotten hold of the house. _

_"Hello?" _

_Cautiously she peeked out from the ruins of the house, only to gasp in alarm. Dozens of bodies were scattered across the backyard. Jane went down the steps and approached the first body. She didn't recognize him, but she could see that he had died from having his heart ripped out of his chest. Indeed, most of the bodies around her appeared to have suffered the same fate. _

_"Klaus?!" She called to the air. _

_"They're gone."_

_She turned around so fast she felt dizzy. There on the top step stood Marcel Gerard._

_He was looking over the field grimly, jaw set firmly. _

_"I knew he would." He said again and Jane blinked._

_"Would what?"_

_"Leave town. Run off."_

_Jane frowned. "Klaus?"_

_"Yes."_

_"He wouldn't leave... did he do this?"_

_He snorted. "No, might as well have. He started this entire thing. And for what? He left."_

_"Stop saying that!" She snapped. "He wouldn't leave me!"_

_Marcel shook his head. "You still don't get it? After everything? After the..." He looked pointedly at her stomach. Jane looked down as well. To her horror, her pregnant belly was gone. There was no baby._

_"No!" She cried and touched her stomach. "Where is she? Where is she?" She panicked. She felt dizzy again. _

_"Gone." Marcel said simply. "Just like everything else he touched." _

_"Shut up!" She yelled at him. "Tell me the truth!"_

_"Look around you." He snapped. "This is the future. This is your future. Babyless, Mikaelsonless, Klausless."_

_Tears blurred her vision. "No..." She shook her head and then heard the jingling again. Looking up she spotted her windchime she had bought for the baby. It was hanging on the porch siding, like a potted plant would. It chimed ominously though there was no wind to blow it...Then her world faded._

Jane let her fingers trail over the ivory keys, sliding across the surface though she didn't press hard enough for a sound to be made. It was early in the morning, the moon still high over the apple trees in the backyard. She had had trouble sleeping again. Her nightmares were worsening. Slowly, she ran a hand over her baby bump, remembering the feeling her nightmare had left her with.

Tears went down her cheeks and she let them fall, watching as they fell onto the keys.

"Jane?"

She turned to see Klaus standing in the doorframe, his pajama pants slung low around his hips. He looked tired still, but his eyes were focused on her with what looked like relief. He had woken up to find her gone and it had worried him immensely.

He came over and sat next to her, frowning at the trace of tears still on her cheeks. "How long have you been awake? Are you all right?" He asked her gently, stroking her hair back from her face. "What's wrong, my love?"

"I had a nightmare." She admitted thickly, still staring at the keys beneath her fingers. She felt fingers on her chin, and she was facing him once more.

He looked at her in concern. "You should have woken me, love. I was worried when I didn't feel you next to me."

Unbridled tears stung her eyes again and he frowned as she ducked her head. "I'm sorry." She said and tried to wipe at her eyes, attempting to conceal her emotions.

He shook his head in confusion. "Whatever for?"

"Leaving."

He sighed. "Yes, well, I know you try to keep from waking me, my love. And I told you I don't mind it." He caught her hands in his and brought them up to his mouth to kiss at her fingers. "Please tell me what's frightened you down here so late. This isn't the first time you've woken up so early in the last few days."

She shook her head. "No..."

"I want to help you, my love." He cupped her face in his hands. "Tell me. It must be one that's bothered you more than usual."

Hesitantly, she put her hand to his face, allowing him to see it firsthand. When it was over, Klaus was frowning.

"I would never leave you, love." He murmured and kissed her forehead. It was easier to redirect her thoughts to it being just a nightmare. He didn't want to even consider that it might have been a vision. The bodies without hearts however...He couldn't exactly ignore that. "Never."

"What does it mean? Why do I keep seeing it over and over?" She asked him and he drew her against his chest when she sobbed lightly. He shook his head and pressed his lips to her head.

"I don't know, sweetheart. I don't know."

She curled into him, pressing her face to his neck and he held her gently, trying to sooth her sobs.

He hated not knowing what to do or say to comfort her. If it was a warning of some dark future, then he would strive to prevent it at all costs.

"You need more rest." He murmured at last when she had calmed down a bit. "Come back to bed, love." Jane took his hand and let him lead her back up the stairs, but she didn't think she'd be able to fully rest.

"She was gone." She whispered once they had settled back down and he stroked her stomach gently. "That was the different part. This time she was gone..."

He kissed her softly, wiping away the tears that spilled at remembrance of her dream. "That's not going to happen, love. No one is going to take our child." He stroked her cheek. "She's right here. And so am I."

She nodded and he smiled softly when she yawned. Jane laid her head on his chest and he stroked her hair.

"Do you have to go tomorrow? It's been so nice the past two days. Just you and me."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "Yes, my love. I've let Marcel process the loss of his friend long enough. Now it's time to continue my plans." He kissed her again. "I did promise that you and our child will want for naught. That you will have everything I can give you."

"I know." She sighed and snuggled into him. "I love you. And I'm sorry for worrying you."

He pressed his lips to her hair. "And I love you. I just want you to tell me when something is bothering you, love. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you if you asked it."

Jane nodded. "I know...It's just...I keep thinking that it's a vision or a warning about something..."

Klaus tightened his arms around her. "Of what?"

"Death...Something to do with...death and an explosion."

He frowned at the ceiling.

"Maybe I'm wrong."

"I don't doubt what you saw." He said quietly. "I just think the events were wrong, because the very idea of me leaving you is absurd." She smiled against his skin and he smiled back.

"I already have everything anyway." She said softly. "I have you and your siblings, our baby, Rob, Meredith..."

He rolled his eyes. "My siblings." He grumbled and she smacked his chest with a giggle. He smiled at having made her laugh. "They've done nothing but get on my last nerve."

"Only because the three of you bicker like children. Only this morning Kol threatened Rebekah with a dagger because she took the remote."

Klaus snorted.

"I miss Elijah."

He sighed deeply. "I know, love." Klaus stroked her hair. "We'll get him back, sweetheart. One way or another."

* * *

Jane tapped her pencil to her lower lip, deeply in thought. She was trying to list a few names for the baby, but she wanted Klaus to like them too. She couldn't ask his opinion, because all he said was, "Whatever you like" which meant no matter what she chose, it would have to be something that he would approve of. She sighed and started doodling on the paper instead.

Rebekah looked up from the computer at her sigh. She smiled softly.

"Having trouble, sweets?"

"Well, it's just that she'll be stuck with her name the rest of her life." The girl told her, fiddling with the pencil. "What if what I pick isn't good?"

"You worry about the smallest things, little love." Kol stated, plopping down on the couch next to her. "And coincidently Kolette is still available."

"I'll keep it in mind." Jane giggled and he smirked.

Rebekah went back to the computer.

"Are you still searching the area for Elijah?" He asked her and she nodded, eyes on the screen.

"I'm going to find that attic."

Jane bit her lip. "Why hasn't Marcel given him back yet?"

Kol snorted. "Buying his time more than likely. We currently outnumber him. Elijah adds more power our way."

Noticing she still looked worried, he patted her hand. "We'll get him back, lovey."

"Yes." Rebekah agreed. "Where's Niklaus this morning?"

"Plotting world domination."

Jane slapped him with a pillow.

"All right, little love! Talking to the beautiful Camille." Kol stated flirtatiously and his sister wrinkled her nose in disgust.

Frowning, Jane sat up. "What? Why?"

He shrugged, looking over at her. "Part of his diabolical scheme I'm sure. Though, I don't know exactly how useful a stenographer is for him plans."

"It's not actually." Klaus said from the doorway. They looked over at him. "Though I do admit, her typewriting skills are quite handy for compiling my memoirs."

Jane frowned. "Why do you still need her? I thought Marcel was trusting you more."

"And he is, my love, but I still need someone making sure that it stays that way. Camille is how I can get the most information."

"Don't be jealous, little love. You're far lovelier than she is." Kol smirked.

Jane lobbed him with a couch pillow again.

"Ow, lovey! It's true!"

"Please, sister, tell me you're not still at it with the internet search. How does one begin anyway, just type in "anonymous attic"?"

"Someone has to find Elijah." Rebekah remarked, choosing not to rise to the bait. They had been bickering ever since Klaus had decided to give Marcel space and stay home to spend time with Jane. It hadn't been so bad at first, but now she tired of him. He was irritating her. "Even if I have to search every bloody attic in New Orleans."

"Like looking for a needle in a rather large pile of needles." Kol scoffed and Klaus nodded in agreement. "Awful boring, Bekah."

Jane turned to the brothers with a frown. "That's not helpful, Kol. Marcel should have already given him back."

"I remember details about the attic Marcel took me too." Rebekah remarked. "There were shutters on the windows behind Elijah's coffin."

"Well, that should narrow it down immensely." Klaus muttered and Kol snorted.

Rebekah looked at them crossly.

Jane scowled. "Niklaus!"

He grumbled under his breath.

"So, what is the hold up. Nik?" Kol asked.

"His delay, I assume, is because of Davina. She must be in the charge of that situation."

Jane sighed. "Ugh, I have to go _again_."

"The baby is pressing on your bladder, darling." The Mikaelson sister spoke up.

"Well, she doesn't have to press so _hard_." The girl muttered, making Kol snicker, and went out of the room. "Bad little avocado."

Kol snickered again. "Avocado?"

"It's how big the baby is." Rebekah remarked. "She found an app that helps keep up with the baby's developments." She turned to face Klaus with a frown. "You should have made her see a doctor. Now she'll never go."

"She didn't want too, and I don't see the harm in it." He said coolly. "I don't recall asking your opinion on the matter."

"Well, it seems to me that you'd want to take better care of the baby."

Kol groaned. Another fight was about to break out.

"What are you going to do then, Nik? Rebekah is going to search for shutters. What's your plan?" He intervened quickly.

Klaus stopped giving Rebekah the "I'll dagger you" look and turned to him.

"I like to do things the old-fashioned way. If Davina's loyalty can be swayed away from Marcel. We may have an advantage."

"Once again, you're putting power before family. When are you going to learn?" Their sister snapped.

Klaus only glowered at her.

* * *

Jane met him at the door.

"There's a festival." She began and he paused. "And I want to go."

He sighed. "Love-"

"Please? I really want to go."

"Are you sure, love?" He asked slowly, still thinking it through. On one hand, the rock incident had occurred when she had been home alone. And nothing else had happened since then. On the other hand, there were more enemies outside than he was comfortable with, especially when half of them were witches.

She nodded and then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please, Niklaus?" She started fiddling with his necklaces, looking at him pleadingly. "Just for a while? I love music and dancing."

She was making it hard for him to protest. She was looking at him with hope that he'd be okay with her going. But he didn't want her going alone. Rebekah was out of the question. She was already gone in search of shutters. Dorian was out visiting his aunt, a fact that bothered Jane because she had wanted to go too. Then there was of course Kol... There was no chance in hell he was leaving her in his care. The idiot would run off with the first girl that batted her eyes at him and leave her alone. He couldn't be with her of course, he had to setup a way to speak to Davina without Marcel around. So that left Kol as his only option.

He sighed. "All right, my love. You can ask Kol." He said unenthusiastically. "I doubt he'd refuse you."

She smiled brightly and kissed his jaw. "Thank you." She turned her head to call to Kol, but he made her face him.

He cupped her face. "Promise me that you'll be safe. No unnecessary risks."

She nodded at him and then called: "Oh, Kol?"

Klaus shook his head. "Get out of that one, little brother."

* * *

Kol followed Jane who was happily walking through the crowded streets. He had agreed to come with her for the sole purpose of irritating Klaus. With Rebekah busy and Dorian off elsewhere, it had just been him. And of course, if he hadn't wanted to irritate his brother, he wouldn't have been able to say no. Her pleading expression alone would have gotten him to do anything she wished.

"Oh, look at the lights!" Jane exclaimed and turned in circle to take it all in. He kept an eye on the people around her, but they too were enjoying the sights and taking their time to walk as well. So, she was in no danger of being elbowed or pushed. She turned to him with an energetic smile and he smiled back.

As they passed a few of the bars, one caught her attention. "Let's go in there!" She pointed at _Rousseau's_. "Want too?" Kol shrugged.

"Whatever you'd like, little love." She gave him another smile and then took his hand, pulling him toward the crowded building. He let her lead him, shaking his head slightly at her enthusiasm.

They entered the bar and Kol kept close by her, unwillingly to be separated from her for even a split second.

"Cami!" The girl said and waved her hand at the blonde at the bar. Camille waved back.

"Hey, Jane." She greeted when they were close enough for the girl to hear. "And... Kol, right?"

He gave her a dashing smile. "Right, darling."

Cami looked around. "Where's your fiancée?"

Jane shrugged. "He's busy."

Kol snorted and then saw Marcel come in, trailing behind a pretty teenager with dark hair and blue eyes. He gazed her, feeling a strange feeling come over him.

Jane saw Kol's jaw go slack and his eyes glaze over as he looked at the girl. She smiled a bit and then nudged him.

"You're drooling on the table."

He came out of his trace and Jane smiled. Kol only scowled at her.

"Jane." Marcel greeted. "It's nice to see you."

She smiled at him as he sat down at the bar near Cami. Davina sat down too, eyes on the musicians.

Jane noticed a woman with long dark hair looking at her from across the bar. Her blue eyes were focused on her entirely. She took a sip from her drink, eyes never looking away. The woman was slightly ethereal, and she tilted her head at Jane. Then her eyes flashed black for a brief second and she smiled, showing her fangs. Jane felt herself respond and gasped. A crowd of people came into the room and blocked her from view. When they moved, the strange woman was gone.

Jane looked around wildly for the woman but couldn't find her.

"Love?"

She jumped when a hand landed on her arm. She turned to see Kol looking at her in concern.

"Are you all right? Is it the baby?"

"No... I thought I saw..." She trailed off, looking around again.

"Saw what?"

She shook her head. "Never mind. It was nothing." Kol raised an eyebrow at her.

Davina and Cami were talking quietly, Marcel gone.

"Here. Drink some water." Kol slid her glass over to her. "You look ill. Shall we go?"

"No, I-I'm fine."

He looked at her intently for a moment. "I'm going for a bite. Be back little love. Stay here." He said and hurried off into the crowd.

She turned back to the bar and Davina smiled at her.

"Hi. Jane, right?"

"Yeah. So, you're Davina."

She tilted her head. "Do I know you? You seem familiar."

"No, I don't think so."

Jane sighed. "I have to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Um...When are you going to give Elijah back?"

Davina blinked at her before frowning. "You know Elijah?"

Jane nodded. "He's my boyfriend's brother."

"Oh...You're dating an Original?" She looked defiant and angry. Jane found herself tensing.

"Yes." She said curtly. "But whatever Klaus has said to you...I just want Elijah back. He's family and I miss him."

"Well, I haven't spoken to him really. I've never actually met him."

"Then why are you keeping Elijah? Marcel promised to send him home." Tears stung her eyes and she huffed in annoyance. Davina's anger faded away instantly and handed Jane a napkin. "Thank you. Ugh. I'm sorry. Hormones. It's not supposed to be so bad, but I guess I'm extra sensitive." She dabbed at her eyes.

"He means a lot."

"Yeah...He's always been kind to me. He's the kindest of the Original family I'm half sorry to say." She said and smiled softly. Davina nodded.

"What about the guy you were with?"

"Oh, that's Kol. He's something else."

Davina giggled and then raised an eyebrow. "Are there any more of them?"

"Just one more. I think he's in Denmark with his wife. At least, I think it was Denmark." Jane sighed. "I can't remember anything."

They talked a while longer, Davina relaxing quite a bit. She liked Jane. The girl spoke her mind but was very kind.

"I was a little afraid of you." Jane admitted and Davina frowned.

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't have good experiences with witches. Especially witches around here."

"Me too. That's why I trust Marcel. He's keeping me safe from them."

"He's a good friend to you, isn't he?"

The witch smiled. "Yeah, he is."

"Do you know if there is a dance studio around here? I know it's a silly question, but I used to love dancing. I had a studio where I used to live."

Davina thought for a moment and then grabbed a pen from the bartender's cup of pens and wrote something down on a napkin. "This is where one used to be. It might not be there anymore, but it was when I was little."

"Thank you, Davina. I just want to see one again." Jane looked down and stroked her stomach. "Guess I'm feeling nostalgic. My mother was a dancer too you see. She taught me and taught others. Any dance you can think of, we tried them all."

"You're welcome, Jane."

Jane smiled before grimacing.

"Ugh, I've got to pee again. It was nice talking to you, Davina. Maybe we can talk again sometime."

"That would be great." The girl nodded and Jane weaved her way to the bathroom.

Cami came up to her and Davina turned.

"So, what's his name?" Cami asked the teenager who had been eyeing the fiddler on stage. "Hot guy with the fiddle?"

"Tim." She said shyly. "I knew he'd be here. He always performs at these kinds of things."

* * *

Jane bumped into someone and looked up from the napkin to flush. She had run into a priest of all people.

"Oh, I'm-I'm sorry." She apologized, looking from the person she had run into and then his companion. It was Marcel. "Are you okay?"

"I'm all right." The man smiled at her. "I should be asking you that." He said, noticing she was holding her stomach.

"We're okay." She smiled.

The vampire frowned.

"Are you okay, Jane?"

"Yeah, I-I had to get some air." She told him and looked at the man next to him curiously.

Marcel gestured to the man next to him. "Jane Evans, this is Father Kieran."

He held his hand out to her. "It's nice to meet you. Are you new?"

She nodded. "Just moved here." She told him. "You knew my Uncle Rob."

Kieran's brows rose. "You're Robert's niece?"

Curious at his expression, she nodded.

"How is he?" He asked almost warily.

"He's fine. Recently engaged."

The man relaxed. "Oh, I'm glad to see that his fixed himself." Kieran murmured and she nodded.

"Yes, we all are." Jane turned to Marcel who was eyeing the two of them. "He was a bit of a drunkard back then. Always got into trouble."

Marcel nodded, the curiosity leaving his eyes at this explanation. "Oh, I get it."

Kieran was glad she was keeping it from Marcel. He didn't need to know.

"I tried to get him on the right path. He always seemed to pick the wrong one." The priest added and then smiled warmly at Jane. "It's very nice to meet you, Jane."

"I told her you had a key to Rob's apartment." Marcel moved a bit in between the two of them and Jane narrowed her eyes. He didn't want her speaking to him. Why? "Told her I'd ask you."

Kieran looked at Marcel for a long moment before nodding. "Yes, I do. I'll have to dig for it I'm afraid."

"It's not a rush, I was just curious about it." She said.

"Of course, and I'll let you know when I find it."

Jane nodded. "I should probably head back inside. Kol will be looking for me." She waved at them. "Goodbye."

Kieran watched her go with a small frown.

"She's pregnant. She's not living alone here in the city, is she?" He asked. "I feel I owe it toward Rob to take care of his niece."

Marcel shook his head. "She's with her boyfriend and his family. I'm sure she's well protected." Kieran only grimaced.

* * *

Following the directions on the napkin, Jane found the studio. It was being sold and had large for sale signs covering most of the windows, so she couldn't peer inside. Trying her luck, she pulled on the door, only to find it was unlocked and she smiled.

Jane eased the door open all the way and peered inside. Using her phone, she was able to make out the clean wooden floor and white walls.

Smiling, she went in, letting the door shut quietly behind her. She was wary that the building owner might think she was there to steal or just get mad she had broken in, but it was too tempting to see the inside of a dance studio again.

* * *

"How is she?"

"She misses you, Elijah. she's been angry with Klaus for weeks because of your absence."

Elijah smiled. "Yes, I'm sure. Please look after her, Rebekah. She's family and it's of the upmost importance that we remind her of that daily. With Niklaus working on his plans, she may feel neglected, but that is far from it." He raised a hand when she tried to speak. "I know Niklaus, he loves Jane more than anything else, though does not often show it outwardly. At least to us. Rebekah, you know that to be true."

"Yes, but he has been neglectful."

"Not purposely. All of this is not only for his gain but for her and the child."

"Our niece." Rebekah said softly with a smile and he returned it.

"Yes, our niece. Which is why our brother needs support in his endeavors. He may not be making it safe for Jane at any rate. So, try to get along with Klaus until I return."

Rebekah sighed. "I'll try, Elijah, but he and Kol have been butting heads as well."

Elijah chuckled. "Kol came here?"

She rolled her eyes. "He claimed he was checking on me became I came to look for you. Personally, I think it was for Jane."

"As do I."

* * *

Kol was flirting with a giggling blonde when his phone began buzzing. He scowled. "Not now, Hybrid."

_"Is Jane with you? Please tell me she is."_

Kol frowned. "Why?" He asked sharply. "She's at the bar."

_"Because something is going to happen to her."_ He paused. _"So, she's with you?"_

"Yes." He rolled his eyes. "She's perfectly fine."

_"Then why is she upset?"_ Dorian snapped. _"I can feel it. And I'm sure Klaus can."_

Kol looked towards the bar and froze.

_"She's not with you, is she?"_ The Hybrid scoffed._ "You better find her before Klaus finds out."_

* * *

"Hello, little elemental." Jane turned around and faltered.

"Desmond."

He smiled and stepped closer, blocking her exit. "It's lovely to see you again."

"How did-"

"How did I know you'd come here? It was a lucky guess. Truthfully, I've been keeping tabs on you, dear."

Jane frowned. "What do you want?"

"You're allegiance. Those French Quarter witches think your baby is a bad omen."

"What?" She frowned deeper and shook her head. "No, they-"

He clucked his tongue, interrupting her. "Tell me, does this ring a bell?" He asked and then repeated the words Sabine had spoken. Jane gasped. How had he known? "Do you know what that means, precious?"

Jane shook her head. "Um...no... But Sabine said that it had nothing to do with the baby."

"She lied." He said simply. "Loosely translated it means, "The child is evil, it will destroy us all"." The girl gasped and shook her head. "So, you see? The coven wants your baby dead. And they will try."

"They-they wouldn't. They want to protect us. You're lying."

He walked to the corner and kicked at something. Jane came closer to see that it was a man.

"This," Laurent kicked the body again. "Is one of the witches sent to keep you here, my dear. I've just saved you."

"Is he dead?"

"No, merely unconscious. Though it would probably be for the best that he was dead. He was sent here to trap you. Murder you actually." Jane couldn't stop staring at the witch lying in the floor. Her mind was whirling with all the information.

Desmond sighed. "Poor sweet little elemental."

Jane jumped when his hand slid down her arm and she whirled to face him with a gasp.

"Now you see, don't you? We're not the enemy, my sweet."

He backed her up until she hit one of the mirrors. He stroked her cheek.

"I think it's time I take my leave." The witch said with a smile, that made Jane feel sick. He turned to go but paused. "Oh, and Jane? My coven may have put Rodney into your uncle, but Sophie's coven is the one who caught him first and then her sister cursed him." He left then, letting the door shut quietly.

Jane waited a moment, wiping tears that were spilling down her cheeks.

_ What if he's right? What if he was telling the truth? They want to hurt my baby._

Jane got her phone out and started to call Kol.

"Will you come get me? I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just want to go please."

_"All little love. Tell me where." _He could tell she was upset, so he didn't reprimand her.

She told him and then hung up. The witch on the floor moved and she backed away, hurrying for the door.

As she approached the door, it opened, and she screamed.

* * *

There was a loud explosion from outside the church and Davina lowered her hands instantly, frowning. Tim was still sitting on the pew counting as Klaus had compelled him too.

"That wasn't me." She said and Klaus frowned too. Still wary of one another, they exited the church to see smoke and fire billowing from down the street. Though where exactly the place was, Klaus couldn't say. He, all at once, became aware that he had no idea where Jane was and tensed.

"Where is it coming from?" The teenage witch asked.

"I'm not sure." He said slowly.

His phone rang and he pressed it to his ear.

"Rebekah."

_"Jane is gone."_

"What do you mean Jane's gone?" Klaus hissed.

_"Kol went to get her when she called him, but when he got there he was ambushed."_

"Why wasn't she with him?"

_"She went to look at dance studio, Nik. You know how she is. When I got here, I found the front door was smashed in, there's broken mirrors, the backdoor was knocked off, blood and bodies everywhere out back. If she got away, she's out in the bayou. Kol, Dorian, and I are trying to track her now."_

"Keep looking. I'm on my way."

Davina looked concerned, "Is Jane okay? I met her tonight. She's really nice."

Klaus shook his head. "I don't know. They can't find her."

"I can help look for her...But I want Tim to go free. You can't hurt him."

He turned to face the witch. "Fair enough. Please tell me that the studio is not what exploded." Klaus growled.

"No. It's near the edge of town." Davina informed him. "In the other direction."

"I like Jane." She added. "She's the nice one."

Klaus' mouth twitched.

"She wants Elijah back and I'll think about your offer. But if you come at me with force, I'll knock you out with my powers." She warned him. "I'm tolerating you because of Jane. And because we have the same enemy in the French Quarter witches."

Klaus hid a smile at her braver and nodded. "You have my word."

* * *

Jane smiled.

"There you go." The woman smiled at her and handed the little pictures to her. "You'll need to come back for a checkup every three weeks, okay?" Jane nodded, staring at the little black and white photos. "If my machines were more modern, I could get a better picture."

"Oh, no, these are perfect." The girl said and smiled at the woman. "Thank you so much."

The doctor handed her a bottle of pills. "These are for pain if you need them."

"Thank you."

The door opened and a blonde-haired woman poked her head in the door.

"We're all finished here, Mona." The doctor said to her. "Jane's just fine and so is the baby."

"Oh, good." The woman sighed. "I was so worried about you, dear." The woman came into the room and hugged Jane. "Come. I have some warm soup for you. you must be hungry."

"You didn't have to-"

"Of course, I did." Mona smiled, tucking a quilt around the girl's shoulders. "You're family. And you've been so good to my Dorian." Jane smiled feeling more at ease than she had since arriving in New Orleans.

* * *

Dorian turned as Klaus met him in the woods. All around them were dead witches.

"What the bloody hell is going on? Where's Jane?"

"With my aunt." He muttered. "Agnus sent a witch after Jane. She got cornered by Desmond who upset her, and she called Kol, but when he arrived other witches attacked them. She managed to outrun them apparently, and my aunt and I found her. There's a doctor out there we trust that only sees to werewolves. She's checking on Jane right now."

Klaus relaxed and then frowned. "Agnus?" He spat.

"Yes...There's something you should know. When Sabine told Jane the baby's gender...Something odd happened." He told Klaus about the trance-like chanting and then what Jane had told him of Desmond's interpretation of it was before finishing up with what he said about Jane's uncle. Klaus was seething when he was done.

"I'm not sure if he was telling the truth or not, but it upset her either way. So that's when she called Kol."

The Original Hybrid nodded jerkily. "Who did all this? You?"

"Wasn't me. I don't know what's going on. Maybe Jane knows. I found her in the middle of it, exhausted."

"Where is she now?" He asked in a calmer tone.

"This way."

He led him through the trees until they reached a little building. Jane was sitting on the porch finishing up a bowl of soup, a thick hand-made quilt wrapped around her. She had not a scratch on her, but her clothing had holes and rips and spots of dried blood, but no injuries.

He walked swiftly over to them and Jane set her bowl aside, getting up to meet him halfway, the quilt still around her like a cape.

"Klaus." She hugged him and he took her face in his hands.

"Are you all right, my love?"

She nodded, shivering in the night air and he tucked the quilt around her tighter. "Yeah...Are...are they all gone?"

"Yes."

Dorian went up the steps and inside the building. He came back out with two women. One had long dark blonde hair braided down her back. The other was a dark-haired older woman with streaks of near her temple and a doctor's coat.

Mona smiled at Klaus.

"You must be Klaus. I'm so glad to finally meet you." She stated, pulling him and Jane both into a hug. Jane giggled at his expression of bewilderment at being hugged by this woman he didn't know.

"Aunt Mona." Dorian groaned.

"Oh, hush, Dorian. He's Jane's mate that makes him part of the family as well." She said and patted Klaus' cheek. "Don't you worry papa, that precious baby is doing just fine. And so is the mama." Still bewildered by the woman's boldness at approaching an Original, his eyes softened just a fraction as he glanced back down at Jane. She was stifling giggles and he just rolled his eyes at her fondly.

"Thank you, Mona, and you two Dr. Blakey."

The doctor smiled. "Anytime, Jane. You don't want to leave without these." She handed the bottle of pills to Klaus and an envelope to Jane. "Now don't forget to come back in three weeks and let me check on you again."

"I won't." The girl smiled and yawned tiredly, leaning heavily against Klaus. The Hybrid smiled and pressed his lips to her head. Dr. Blakey bid them goodnight and went inside.

A SUV pulled up and out came Kol and Rebekah.

"Oh, Jane, are you all right, sweets!?" The blond demanded, rushing over to pull the girl into a hug.

"I'm fine, Bekah."

"What happened?"

"Angus sent other witches attacked me. They wouldn't tell me why." She murmured and Klaus frowned.

"They were supposed to protect you." He snarled.

"One of them shot me with an arrow."

He stiffened.

"Where, sweetheart? Why didn't you say anything before?"

"It was here." She pointed at her chest where a hole in her shirt was. Sure enough, there was blood on the clothing, but not on her skin.

"It's completely healed." He murmured, stroking the spot gently with his fingers. "How?"

"I-I don't know."

"Jane, do you remember seeing anyone?" Dorian asked.

"Just a wolf. The same one that was near the pool a few nights ago."

At that moment a wolf howled in the distance. Jane turned towards the sound with curiosity.

Klaus exchanged looks with his siblings before looking back at Jane. Dorian was looking out at the woods as well, tilting his head.

Mona smiled. "You have many friends who want to keep you safe, Jane. All of us want that."

Jane smiled back.

"Can we go home? I'm tired." She took a step and almost fell out of exhaustion. "Oops." Klaus scooped her up in his arms.

"I've got you, my love. I've got you."

"Do you want your quilt."

"No, that's for you. It's yours. I'm making one for your baby now, but that one is yours. I made that one when you were born."

"Thank you." Jane said in awe, looking at the patterns.

"I'll take my aunt home and I'll meet you back at the house." Dorian told Klaus and the Original Hybrid nodded.

Jane sighed, burying her face into Klaus' jacket.

Kol stepped forward. "Nik-"

"Let's go home, little brother." Klaus said over him and Rebekah smiled.

* * *

Marcel stepped over the ruined bricks, frowning at the destruction. Someone had bombed near the Garden, where he punished anyone who dared to break a rule, not near enough to do a lot of damage but enough.

One of his vampires came running up to him. "Most of them are still down there, but a few got out."

"Who?" He asked, his eyes scanning the bricked-up walls. Then he noticed that one was torn down. "Thierry."

"And a few others."

"No, he wouldn't just leave. He knows that if I catch him...I'll have to kill him."

Diego shook his head. "He wouldn't duck out like that."

"Marcel..."

They looked around and found Thierry sitting against one of the brick walls, badly injured and half desiccated from lack of blood.

"T... I knew you wouldn't take off. Not like this." Marcel knelt in front of him.

Thierry groaned and wiped at the sweat on his face. "He tried to convince me...I didn't want to leave you...I'm still loyal."

"Who did?" He asked and Thierry coughed from the dust and smoke in the air. Diego helped the vampire to his feet.

"One of Desmond's coven." He coughed.

Marcel frowned. "Damn. Guess we know who set off the bomb then. I think it's time we did something about his coven."

* * *

Jane handed something to Klaus.

"Here."

He took the paper from her and looked down at it.

"It's our baby. See? She's sucking her thumb."

Klaus ran his thumb over the baby image in awe. Jane sighed.

"What's wrong, love?"

"I don't know what to do, Klaus. I know I shouldn't have left Kol, but I wanted to see it. Why do bad things happen to me? Are they going to happen to our baby too?"

He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "No, my love. No. It's all right." He sighed.

"Why would they want to hurt her? I'm so scared. I can't protect her from a witch much less a whole coven." She buried her face into Klaus neck with a shuddering sigh and he rubbed her back gently.

"Don't you worry, my love. Nothing is going to happen to our child. Davina has taken a liking to you. I believe that with time she'll come to our side."

"You didn't hurt her, or anything did you?" She glanced up at him.

Klaus pouted. "No. I'll admit the plan was to coerce her, but that failed. I gave her my word."

Jane kissed his cheek. "So, does that mean that we get Elijah back?"

"He told Rebekah that he's going to stay with Davina awhile. I assume to further persuade he to our side."

"He spoke to her?"

"Davina pulled the dagger out, love. While he didn't possess the strength to get up, he did speak to her though a shared memory."

"Oh, but he's okay? She didn't hurt him?"

Klaus shook his head. "No. Elijah's fine. Soon he'll be home."

He glanced down at the picture again. "I'm going to make sure that no harm comes to either of you. The sooner you're unlinked to Sophie Devereaux the better."

"They did it to him. They cursed him and held him down. They let that other coven put Rodney in. That's why he died when I said Jane-Anne's name. she's the one who cursed him."

Klaus cradled her against him. "And they'll pay for it, my love."

* * *

"And are you sure that this plan of yours will work? That _we_ will Jane Evans in the end."

Desmond smiled, raising the glass of wine to his lips. "Oh, yes. It's all coming into place. Thanks to my new friend, Mr. Thierry Vanchure. They'll be put in their place. The Originals, Marcel Gerard, the entire French Quarter. Then Jane will be ours."

"And the baby?"

"Is not our concern. I want the girl."

* * *

Jane started to frown in her sleep on the verge of having a nightmare, when a soft voice began to sing:

_Upon one summer's morning,_

_I carefully did stray_

_Down by the Walls of Wapping_

_Where I met a sailor gay_

A shadow went across the sleeping couple. Klaus was about to wake up because of Jane's movements, but the voice started again. A hand rested on his arm.

_Conversing with a young lass_

_Who seemed to be in pain _

_Saying, William, when you go_

_I fear you'll ne'er return again _

His frown disappeared and his breathing deepened, the voice lulling him back to sleep. Jane stopped wiggling and her frown lessened as well. When Klaus was deeply asleep, a figure climbed close to Jane, looking down at her curiously. It was a woman with long black hair and a secret smile. Stroking the girl's face with the back of her fingers, the woman smiled.

"Hello, little one. How long have you been here?" She asked her and then took her wrist turning it slightly to examine the tattoo there. "You're so young. You couldn't possibly be past your human years." Jane's tattoo matched her own. The woman lowered the girl's arm and then moved up closer to her, gently tugging the nightdress sleeve aside so she could see the tattoo on her back. She saw the Hybrid mark and smiled. "Ah, claimed by the strong one. So, then you must bear his child." Jane stirred at her voice and her touch. "We shall meet again, youngling." Very softly she crooned, putting the girl back to sleep.

_My heart's been pierced by Cupid_

_I distain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me_

_But my jolly sailor bold_

Once Jane was deeply asleep as well, she got up and walked back towards the door, disappearing into the night.

* * *

_Review?_


	5. Sinners and Saints

Chapter 5

Jane giggled as Klaus nuzzled behind her ear.

"Klaus..."

He grinned and rolled her onto her back, cupping her cheek softly. He ran his thumb across her cheek, a contemplative expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked quietly, raising her hand up to cover his and keep it against her face. "Klaus, what is it?"

"Nothing, sweetheart. I was just thinking."

She frowned and he smoothed the creases from between her eyes.

"About last night?"

He inhaled quickly, eyes flashing at the remembrance of last night events. Jane bit her lip.

"Why did they do that? I thought they were supposed to protect me."

He frowned and brought her hand up to his mouth, kissing her knuckles lightly, eyes on the window that had been broken weeks ago. "I will find that out, love."

Her sigh made him look down at her.

She met his eyes. "Did Sophie know?"

He growled, tucking her closer to him. "I don't know, but I will find that out as well."

Jane ran a hand up his bare chest and he looked down as she leaned up to press a kiss over his heart.

"Love." He muttered as she pressed more kisses up his neck. With a possessive groan, he lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her softly before burying a hand in her hair and holding her to him. He kissed her greedily, nipping and sucking at her plush mouth until he moved onto her neck, leaving her lips parted and swollen from his kisses. He inhaled her scent, growling when she parted her thighs in want and the floral, arousing scent grew.

It _had_ been a while and she was long overdue for a thorough worship. He moved to hover over her, his hands ghosting up her sides, sliding the satin nightie up her body and then tossing it off to the side, baring her body to him. He admired her heaving breasts, the little belly that was starting to round, and her eyes that were full of love and lust for him and him alone.

He cupped her breasts and she moaned, her fingers gripping the sheets as he squeezed lightly.

"Niklaus..."

Grinning like the cat that caught the canary, he dipped his head down and took a nipple into his warm mouth. She sighed and arched her back, encouraging him to suckle harder. He did so, teasing her other nipple with his thumb making her squirm underneath him. He switched breasts and she moaned, hands moving to run up and down his back.

Pulling away from her well loved breasts, he pressed more lingering kisses to her chest before moving lower, nuzzling her belly and then going lower.

He growled when she let out a whimper as his fingers skimmed along her panties, taking in that they were soaked with arousal. He bent and pressed a kiss to her center and she bucked beneath him.

"Please." She whispered and he ripped the fabric away, baring her to him. Wasting no time, buried his face between her glistening thighs. "Oh, Niklaus..." She gripped at his hair with one hand as he lapped at her slowly, the other she bit to stifle her cries of pleasure. He slid his fingers into her, pumping and crooking them just right to make her shriek and writhe beneath him.

"Come for me, my love." He said lowly, eyes focused on her. She tossed her head back with a moan as he gave a hard suck to her pleasure button. Her body slowly unwound from her intense sensation and she blinked hazily at the ceiling.

"Klaus."

"Yes, love?" He moved back up her body, licking his lips of her essence. "Something you want?"

"You." She whispered and pushed him on his back, moving to straddle him. His eyes darkened as she reached down and wrapped her hand around his length stroking him firmly.

His eyes rolled back in his head. "Fuck, love." He grunted and took her hips as she guided him into her. Sinking down, she engulfed him and he groaned at the feeling.

Still holding her hips, he gentled his grip on her as she began to ride him slowly, moving up and down his cock.

She smiled down at him, eyes sparkling with love for him. He felt warm all over at her expression and he cupped her cheek with one hand. "I've missed you."

"And I you, my love." She leaned down to kiss him, giggling when her little round belly prevented her from going down to far. He chuckled as well and leaned his head up to meet her halfway.

She started to get tired and he moved his hands back to her hips to take over for her. He began a steady pace, but she wiggled.

"Faster."

He hesitated.

"I don't want to hurt you, sweetheart."

"You won't." She shook her head. "Please, Klaus."

He nodded, still looking concerned as he started to thrust a bit rougher. She sighed with pleasure, her head tilting back and that was all it took for him to believe she was okay with it. One of her hands traveled down to pleasure herself, tipping herself faster to the edge.

She reached down with the other hand and tangled her fingers with his. He lifted their hands and leaned his head up to kiss her knuckles.

"Come with me, Jane." He commanded, his thrusts steady and fast. "Give yourself to me." She moaned loudly at the ceiling, squeezing around him and he grunted, emptying inside her.

He pumped into her a few more times before sliding her slowly off him and laying her down next to him on the bed.

Brushing her hair out of her eyes, he leaned his head against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you." She said and he smiled, stroking her cheek.

"And I love you more than you know."

Jane pulled him down to her for another kiss. His hand ghosted up her thigh and she giggled.

"You're incorrigible."

He smirked down at her. "Only for you, my beautiful queen."

Her flushed and swatted at him, making him chuckle.

* * *

Klaus paced angrily. Impatiently waiting for Sophie Deveraux to come into the kitchen. He was furious that someone had dared to try to harm Jane and then come to find out that it was the witches that had planned it all. Sophie's so called promise to protect her was obviously a lie.

The thin paper in the breast of his coat pocket felt heavy all of the sudden. His baby's first picture set his teeth on edge with apprehension at the thought of losing her. Of losing Jane.

He found the picture in his hand before he could really think about it and his thumb glided over the black and white blob affectionally.

The floor creaked and in seconds the photo was out of sight, tucked away next to his heart as the kitchen door swung open.

Sophie didn't notice him until it was too late.

* * *

"Did you leave the radio on last night, Bex?" Kol asked, handing Jane the bottle of warm syrup that she couldn't quite reach. "I could have sworn I heard singing."

"No," His sister replied. "But I heard it too. Jane?"

The girl shook her head, pouring the golden maple syrup onto her pancakes. "No, it wasn't me."

"Strange. Must have been the neighbors." Rebekah looked at Jane's plate and asked teasingly: "Hungry this morning?"

The girl flushed a deep red. She had been rather loud. "Just a little. I'm sorry." The blonde Original rolled her eyes.

Kol just winked at her and slid the strawberries over to her.

"I slept better than ever last night. No nightmares." She said to change the subject.

Dorian sat down across from her. "That's great."

An older woman came in and refilled Jane's orange juice.

"Um, thank you..." She said in confusion and the woman smiled at her before going around the table. Kol bit into her wrist and let blood drip into his cup. Jane watched in confused horror. He released her after a few more seconds and she stepped back, wrist still bleeding.

"Um..." She looked at Dorian who caught her expression.

He shrugged at her. "Klaus hired them."

"_Them_?" She repeated and Kol heard her tone.

"Yes, they're the servants. You know, cooking, cleaning-"

Jane frowned. "Feeding."

"Well that's a given, lovey. We're vampires."

"But-"

Rebekah sighed. "Jane, it's fine. They'll be well compensated for it. I'm not going to clean this house, and neither should you. One reason is you're pregnant and I don't want you messing with cleaning materials. I know you don't approve, but we will restrain ourselves, right brother?" She shot a look at Kol who rolled his eyes in agreement. "There. See? No harm done. Believe me, Jane. It'll be much easier on you."

There was a whoosh of air and Jane screamed as someone was plopped down in the chair next to her. It was Sophie.

The witch blinked at them, shocked as well before glaring over her shoulder.

"What the hell was that for?!"

Klaus was glaring at her from the doorway.

"We had a deal!" He snarled at her. "You protect Jane and our unborn child, and I dismantle Marcel's army. And whilst I've been busy fulfilling _my_ part of the bargain, you allowed Jane to be attacked and chased into the bayou by a gaggle of lunatic witches."

Sophie's mouth flew open and she gasped, whirling her head around to face Jane.

"_What_?"

"So we need to talk," He hissed before Jane could reply. "_Now_."

Jane cleared her throat. "_After_ we offer her breakfast." Klaus rolled his eyes but nodded. "Can we talk? Privately?" He tilted his head in curiosity and nodded again. He led the way to his study.

"What is it?"

"You hired people to clean?" She blurted as soon as the door shut.

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes."

"Because of Rebekah?" She was confused and he couldn't help but smile at that. She had always done things for herself and he didn't want her to have to do them any longer.

"Partly and also I do agree that you shouldn't be wholly responsible for cleaning up someone else's mess."

Jane frowned. "I can still move around. I'm not bedridden."

He shook his head and cupped her face. "That's not the point, sweetheart. It's not going to hurt them. I don't want you to get overwhelmed."

"Well..." She found she couldn't argue. She did get tired after cleaning one room. "Does he have to feed from them at the table?"

"If it bothers you, he can do it elsewhere."

"That's not the only thing that bothers me." She said and he sighed.

Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her forehead. "I promised you better and I meant it."

"I didn't think that including having maids." She muttered against his chest and he grinned.

"Of course, it does, my love. No more washing clothes or dishes. It'll be done for you."

"I'm not sure I like that."

He pressed his face to her head again to hide a smile. "You'll get used to it. It's the finer living I promised you." He tilted his head. "I was thinking of hiring a nanny."

Jane stiffened. "No. Haven't you ever seen that movie "The Hand that Rocks the Cradle?" Our child will not be raised by some mad woman!"

Klaus tried not to laugh at her horrified expression. "All right, love. It's just a thought." He soothed. "Though I would never allow mad people to be around our child. Besides my nutty siblings."

She sighed and buried her face into his chest. "What are you going to do with Sophie?"

"Get answers. I'll be civil enough." He growled.

Jane didn't quite believe him.

* * *

Jane leaned against Klaus on the couch, his arm around her and hand resting on her stomach. Rebekah sat on the other side of her, while Kol took a chair next to Sophie who was looking from one face to the next. Dorian remained standing, resting his hands on the back of the couch. After Sophie had declined Jane's offer of breakfast, they had moved on to the sitting room.

"What kind of prophesy is there about my child and why the bloody hell wasn't I told about it?" Klaus demanded not long after Sophie had settled in the armchair. "Your friend Sabine told Jane it was nothing and then went and told the others about it. Hence the lunatics attacking her." His arm around her tightened and Jane stroked his forearm soothingly, moving closer into his side.

Sophie frowned. "I didn't know about it! I'm linked to Jane! If she dies, I die. I didn't know, I swear!"

Jane bit her lip. "Why did she lie? Did you know about the prophesy? Do you know what she said?"

The witch looked at her. "Honestly, I didn't take much stalk in it. Sabine's visions have been known to wonky. They are open to interpretation."

Dorian gripped the back of the couch, glaring at the witch. "Well someone listened and interpreted it! That old witch Agnus believed it. And apparently Laurent knows about it too because he's the one who told Jane."

"Who are they? The one's she told?" Rebekah demanded.

"They are a faction of extremists." The witch answered.

Klaus snorted. "And how, may I ask, was this particular vision interpreted? Something about destruction?"

Sophie nodded. "Something like that. Pretty much that your baby will bring death to all witches."

"That's my girl." He smiled and stroked Jane's stomach.

She rolled her eyes before frowning at Sophie. "Could-could that be true?"

She shrugged. "I wouldn't think so, but then again both of your lineages hold a lot of power. Werewolf, elemental, vampire, witch, seer. I mean your kid could be very powerful." Jane chewed her lip. "I wouldn't worry about it too much, Jane."

"Sophie," Rebekah spoke, drawing her attention. "I promised Elijah that I would protect Jane whilst he was busy winning Davina's loyalty. Tell me, just _how_ extreme is this faction?"

Sophie blinked. "He's talking to Davina?"

"As we speak, I'd imagine."

"I'm guessing she'll have plenty to say about that crowd."

Klaus waved a hand. "Do tell." He said and leaned back against the cushions, giving his siblings a "This ought to be good" look. Jane sighed, leaning further against him and he stroked her stomach soothingly.

"I wasn't always an advocate for the witches." She began and told about her upbringing and how she went away at 21 to live her own life. Then she came back and found out about the Harvest.

Kol leaned forward, intrigued. "What is a Harvest?"

"It's a ritual our coven does every three centuries so that the bond to our ancestral magic is restored. We appease our ancestors, they keep our ancestral magic flowing."

"And why haven't I heard of this?" Klaus demanded.

"Because the Harvest always seemed like a myth, a story passed down through generations."

"Like me." Jane whispered and she nodded.

"Yes, like the existence of the elemental. Some people take it literally. Some people don't." She described the ritual and how her niece Monique got mixed up in it along with Davina. Four of the girls in their community would be chosen for the Harvest. That it was an honor for them to do it. "I thought it was a myth."

"Was it?" Jane asked. Before Sophie could answer, Klaus' phone rang in his pocket behind her head, startling her.

Chuckling, he reached into the inner pocket and pulled out his phone.

Jane read the screen and frowned. He smiled at her and answered.

"Marcel, bit early in the day for you, isn't it?" Jane was close enough to hear his response.

_"I know. I make this look easy, but I still have an empire to run." _

Jane snorted and Klaus shushed her.

"Rather you than me. All that responsibility seems like such a bore."

_"Well this might spice things up. I just heard about a bunch of dead witches out in the bayou. The kind of damage a werewolf might do, only there was no full moon."_

Jane stiffened. Dorian did as well.

_"I have an informant out there that I need to meet, and I would love for you to go with me." _

"Dead witches in the bayou." Klaus said, loudly.

Sophie's eyes widened.

"Sounds like less than a problem and more like a cause for celebration." Jane elbowed him in the ribs, and he grinned at her.

_"Well, something killed them and may still be out there. And since your blood is the only cure for a werewolf bite, I would love it if you accompany me." _

"Well, why not? I haven't been to the bayou in ages. I'm on my way."

_"Peace out, brother."_

Sophie jumped up when he had pocketed his phone. "You can't go out there now. I need to gather the witches' remains and consecrate them. If I don't get to them by sundown, we lose the link to their magic."

"Those witches tried to kill Jane." Klaus snarled, getting up from the couch in a rush. Jane toppled into Rebekah from his movement and they both scowled at him. "You think I care? I prefer for Marcel's informant not to find anything that would lead him back to us, to Jane and our baby." He pointed at the witch. "Stay put and save the rest of your story till I return." Klaus moved back to the couch and kissed Jane's temple. "I'll be back shortly, love."

He went out of the room and Jane scrambled up from the couch to catch him.

"Klaus!" She called and he turned in the foyer. She took his arm. "Don't hurt it." He opened his mouth, but she continued. "The werewolf. And don't let Marcel."

"No promises, sweetheart. Marcel's on a mission."

"That wolf saved my life." She said earnestly. "And our baby's. _Please_."

He searched her face for a long moment and sighed. He may be part werewolf because of his parentage, but Klaus had never hidden his distrust of the species. Hence his desire for Hybrids. Hybrids were loyal and they were just like he was. Part of both. Jane, who had never really had dealings with werewolves, didn't understand his hesitance. While he was grateful that Dorian's family took a liking to Jane and had taken care of her, he was still wary of them. They had never made contact with her before and Jane's own parents had never spoken to her about them. It made him suspicious.

"I'll try." He said at last and stroked her cheek before smirking. "Stay out of trouble." He added and zipped out the door. Jane scowled and shut the door after him.

* * *

Jane found Sophie packing a backpack.

"Sophie."

The witch looked up and stared at her for a moment. "_What_ are you doing here?" She asked before looking around for Klaus. Dorian sighed.

"Are you going out there? I want to go." The girl declared.

Sophie snorted at her and shook her head. "Hell no. I've already been assaulted by Klaus this morning, don't need a repeat."

"See?" Dorian stated from behind Jane. "She said no. So, let's go before Klaus finds out we left the house. He'll throttle me."

Jane ignored him and blocked Sophie from leaving. "That werewolf that saved me last night? I think its one of Dorian's cousin's."

"It might not have been." The Hybrid said with a roll of his eyes, but she wasn't listening. "I said "I think"."

Sophie shrugged. "So?"

Jane frowned. "Well, you probably already know I'm part werewolf. I'm that way because Dorian's aunt was a surrogate for my mother. She carried me for nine months."

"Oh, so then you are part of her pack I'm guessing? Because of that."

Dorian nodded. "Yes. She's a Crescent wolf like me."

Jane looked pleadingly at Sophie who sighed. "Look, I'm a _big_ advocate for family, but you can't go out there. Klaus will lock us both us away."

"The werewolves don't like witches. They cursed them. Dorian was lucky to get away, but Marcel killed his parents. I'm not exactly a big fan of witches myself. That wolf protected me so I'm your best bet for not being attacked by it. I'm not asking, I'm telling you. I'm going."

"Don't be foolish." Rebekah snapped and they turned around. "It's not safe for either of you out in the bayou. Especially since Niklaus and Marcel are both heading there. Jane, honestly, wasn't last night a good judgment of why you shouldn't be out?"

"I'm going." Jane said firmly. "I want to learn more about the werewolves."

"What the bloody hell for?"

She scowled. "Because, Bekah, they are my family too."

The vampire sighed. "Jane, could you please for once-"

"I just learned that I have a werewolf gene." The girl interrupted, planting her hands firmly on her hips. "Besides, Dorian told me of their conditions. It's not right what Marcel did. I want to help them. I'm going to help them."

"You're not going to give this up, are you?"

The girl's face answered her enough.

"Oh, fine. But you explain it all to Niklaus. He won't be chewing off my head."

* * *

Rebekah huffed and made a face as her shoe sank into some mud.

"Disgusting..." She muttered under her breath and watched Jane scowl at Dorian for taking her backpack.

Klaus voice spoke in her ear as he answered his phone.

_"What's the matter, Rebekah? You cross that I'm out with your ex?"_

She wrinkled her nose in revulsion as a loud, horrible sound emitted from the phone. "What is all that dreadful hillbilly ruckus in the background?"

_"According to the dreadful signage, it's Big Augie's Bayou Bar."_

"Well, order up a few rounds of moonshine stay clear of the witches for a few. The witch is on a burial mission, your beloved is soul-searching in the muck,"

Jane turned and scowled at her. "And I'm keeping my promise to Elijah because she obviously needs extra watching. Your Hybrid is here as well, so she's perfectly safe. So, stall please."

_"Mmhm. Don't let her out of your sight."_

Rebekah hung up.

"How did Marcel get Davina?" Jane asked Sophie.

The witch stepped over a fallen branch and said: "Eight months ago, before Marcel banned magic, we were kind of...seeing one another. In secret of course, the witches would have freaked to figure out that I was sleeping with the enemy. Anyway, I didn't immediately go to Marcel for help when I found out about the Harvest. I went to see Kieran O'Connell, the local priest. He's the leader of the human faction. Or was...Guess he still is."

Jane blinked at that news but didn't interrupt.

"The witches were angry that he wasn't going to help them. That he refused to back them up against Marcel and that he had tried to forbid them. to distract him, one of the elders cursed a kid to massacre people in the church."

Jane stopped walking. "_Cursed_?"

"Yes." Sophie turned around, "I know what you're thinking, Jane, but you have to understand... What they did to Rob was wrong, but Rodney was the cursed one, okay? He may have been riding around in your uncle, but Rodney was the one my sister cursed."

Jane frowned lightly. "Rob could have died with that cursed witch in him."

Sophie didn't say anything else.

* * *

"What do you mean, when you said you had to die?" Elijah asked, tuning the violin that Davina's friend had left behind the church last night. Though Klaus hadn't hurt him, at least not really, she was still concerned that the vampire would go after him again if she kept refusing his offer.

Davina turned to him. "That's what the Harvest was. They said they'd put us four girls in a state of, like, peaceful limbo. As part of the offering, and then later at the reaping, we'd awaken and be reborn. I never got as far as the limbo part, which means the Harvest isn't complete. That's why the witches are so freaked out. The Reaping is just around the corner. And if they don't finish before then, it's over. All I have to do is wait it out."

"And then what?"

"They're punished and I'm free."

"Of Marcel?"

"Of magic." She corrected. "All our magic will drain away. I'll be normal."

"is that what you want, to be normal?"

"I just don't want to be what I am." She looked away for a moment. "What is she? Jane? I could sense something else about her."

He hesitated a moment, but thought it would be better if she knew. "Jane is an elemental."

Davina gaped at him. "An elemental? They're real?"

He chuckled. "Yes, she's very real."

"Wow...No longer she was scared of me at first. She must hate witches."

"They're not her favorite people, no." He shook his head. "But I'm sure she liked you. You're close to her age and have the same problem with the Quarter witches."

"Jane spoke of you." Davina murmured. "She misses you."

Elijah smiled. "Yes, I know." He frowned then. "How did you know she was a seer? I'm assuming you're the one who told Marcel?"

"I could feel it. the different magic. I thought it was odd that I could feel that much for just a seer, but now I understand. It's her elemental side I could feel so strongly. I only guessed at that. The seer part. I told Marcel because I was worried for him."

Davina bit her lip. "She's the elemental that was prophesized." She looked at him. "They'll kill her."

"I beg your pardon?" He frowned.

"Jane's blood is full of magic. That's why witches have been seeking her for hundreds of years. And there are some who wish to sacrifice her and gain power. A few drops of her blood can make the difference in a big spell. Try to imagine the amount of power they could harness will all of it. They will use every last drop of her blood to give themselves power and it will last them at least ten decades."

Elijah narrowed his eyes.

"So, we're both in a bit of a bind." She said quietly. "For them to complete the Harvest I have to die. And if they grow too impatient..."

"They'll take her blood."

Davina nodded. "And if they use both, the amount of power will be bigger than ever. That's why that other coven wants her too. They don't live as we do. We use ancestral magic, they don't. They could easily use Jane to gain power over us."

* * *

Dorian took Jane's elbow to keep her from falling as she tripped over a rock.

"Why don't you sit down for a second, okay?" He was concerned she was pushing herself too far.

"No, I'm fine." The girl protested.

"Tell us the rest about the Harvest." Rebekah called to Sophie.

The witch swatted at a bug. "Klaus said to wait."

"Yeah, well he also said stay out of the bayou and here we are, amongst the crawly, buzzy creatures." The Original snapped before making a face at the bugs around her.

Jane felt Dorian tense and he stopped walking.

"We're here."

The group examined the scene before them. Dead witches with severed heads and limbs lay scattered all over the ground.

Jane stepped closer to a tree, looking at the deep claw marks in the wood. Her fingers touched it.

"Definitely a wolf." Dorian muttered as he tracked pawprints with his eyes. The trail led away from the witches.

Rebekah frowned. "A cousin then?"

The Hybrid shrugged. "Possibly. I mean I'm not sure."

Jane turned from the tree. "Where do they-" She stopped talking with a gasp, staring ahead. A man stepped out of the trees. No one moved.

His eyes shifted from one to the other before landing on Rebekah.

"What the hell? An Original?" He muttered and took off.

"Uh-oh." Jane murmured.

* * *

"Let me understand this." Klaus snapped into the phone and stalked outside of the bar. "Against all logic, you and Jane went to the bayou, where you ran into a man you think might be Marcel's informant and then you lost him."

_"Yes, and now that we've established that I am a failure as a sister, and a friend, and an Original, then you probably should know that he's on his way to rat me out to Marcel...And that he saw Jane."_

Klaus growled.

_"Skinny guy. Looks like he's seen a ghost?"_

"I'll handle it." He muttered. "But I'll need a distraction."

_"I'm on my way."_

"Tell Jane to go home. _Now_." Klaus frowned. "It's nonnegotiable."

_"You tell her that. She's out here on a mission for the rescue wolf. She won't leave and you know how stubborn she is."_

Klaus rolled his eyes so hard it hurt. "Fine. But this will be her last trip to the bayou." He hung up before she could reply.

* * *

Jane moved closer to Sophie as Dorian put her backpack in the car.

"All of this happened because of a vision about my baby." She said quietly. "And you don't think it's true?"

The witch sighed and threw her things into her trunk. "Look, I love Sabine, but she's the witch equivalent of a drama queen. I've learned to take little stock in whatever she says or sees." She sighed again, glancing at Jane. "Kind of wish she kept her mouth shut about this one."

"The Harvest Ritual. You said you didn't believe in it. Were you right?"

Dorian turned toward them.

"No. I saw it with my own eyes. It was working. It was real." Sophie murmured.

Dorian shifted.

"So...how can you be sure that Sabine's vision...isn't real?" Jane asked nervously, putting a hand on her belly.

Sophie stared at her a minute and then turned away. That was answer enough and Jane bit at her lip.

Dorian took her arm. "Come on. Let's get you home. It's getting late."

"Wait. I want to see. Take me to where they were. Where you know they live."

He shook his head. "No. It's late and you don't need to see that."

She narrowed her eyes at him and he sighed.

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Hurry up. Klaus is gonna be pissed if I don't get you home."

* * *

Jane frowned at the state of the shack. It was where Dorian had lived for a while before coming to find Jane.

"They live like this? You did?" She asked quietly, touching the porch railing.

Dorian nodded, his face grim. "Yes."

Jane turned to him. "This is...awful, but you all survived like this. You could have left, but you stayed." She looked back at the cabin. "I want to help them. What can I do? What do they need?" She picked at a frayed blanket on the simple cot.

"You don't have to do anything. Honest." He said sincerely. "I don't live here anymore. And the others do for themselves."

"Is there really a way for me to break their curse?"

"I-I don't know."

Sophie stomped over to them. "Can we go now?"

Jane sighed at her.

* * *

"I don't care if I have to confine you to the house! No more trips to the bayou." Rebekah said firmly pouring herself a glass of wine. "That didn't get us anything, but more trouble." She glanced at the girl. "Please explain why you felt the need to traipse through the woods."

Jane frowned. "I told you, Bekah. That wolf saved me."

"As heroic as it was, it's still a wolf."

"I want to help them. They need it."

The Original sat down next to her. "This is important to you, isn't it?"

Jane nodded and the other blonde sighed. "Nik's not a big fan, you know."

"I know and I don't want to push him but he's part werewolf too. He's got to have more family too."

Rebekah shifted. "True enough. But we've never had luck with werewolves, Jane. So, whatever you're planning. Wait it out for a while. At least until this witch thing is over with."

She nodded quietly. "I feel like I'm connected to them somehow. I want to find out more about them."

Rebekah hugged her. "I love how compassionate you are, sweets. How you want to help others. I don't want to discourage you from doing what you think is right, but nothing good ever came from helping the wolves in my opinion. And Klaus won't be happy about it no matter the circumstances."

Jane looked away. "I feel like they're my family too. They've suffered because of Marcel. I just want to help."

"I know, sweets. I know." Rebekah took her hand. "I don't know what else to say, love. Just don't push the issue right now."

"Okay..."

The door opened and Klaus came in, leaving the door open behind him.

"Nik, it's about time-" Rebekah trailed off as someone else came in. "Elijah!"

The blonde ran over to embrace her brother. Jane came to stand in the doorway, stifling a yawn of exhaustion.

"I've missed you, brother." He hugged her back and then Jane tossed her arms around his neck.

"I'm so glad your home." She whispered and Elijah wrapped his arms around her gently.

"As am I."

He smiled softly. "So I am expecting a niece?"

Jane nodded and Elijah's smile widened.

Kol came sauntering in. "What the bloody hell are you lot doing standing around with the door open? Waiting for a lunatic to walk in?"

"One just did." Klaus muttered.

Jane erupted into giggles and Kol rolled his eyes before seeing Elijah.

"Welcome home, big brother."

The elder Mikaelson just smiled again and Jane hugged him tighter.

* * *

Jane walked over to the pool peering in and saw the dark-haired woman swimming around.

She was gliding smoothly through the water, hardly causing a ripple and she stopped and turned toward Jane who sat near the edge of the pool.

"Hello." She said, tilting her head. "Shouldn't you be asleep, little one?"

"I am asleep." Jane answered.

"You should be careful. You're dream walking."

The girl ignored the warning and dipped her feet in the water. It was warm.

"Come." The woman beckoned and Jane moved closer to the water. The woman kept her from falling and helped her in.

"You need to relax. Feel the water around you." The woman helped Jane lay back in the water until she was flat on her back, floating. "Now close your eyes."

Jane's eyes slid closed.

Almost instantly, her mind was flooded with images. People screaming and running through the streets of New Orleans. Marcel and Klaus yelling at each other. Elijah talking to Diego angrily. Crows surrounding a park. A bright blue, cloudless sky and the feeling of floating on air. More images passed through her mind and then someone was calling her name.

"Jane! Jane, wake up!"

Her eyes flew open and she found herself cradled tight against someone's chest. She was confused. Was this part of the dream? She looked up at the person holding her. It was Klaus. He was shouting something to someone nearby, but she couldn't hear him. Her mind was in a fog and she felt dizzy.

"Klaus?"

His eyes were on hers instantly and she could see how scared he looked. She grew more confused.

"She's awake. Love, can you hear me?" He asked, his voice sounded much clearer now and she nodded. She felt tired and her eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

When she opened them again, she was in the living room wrapped in a thick blanket, Klaus was pacing nearby.

A tired looking Sophie was next to Elijah waving her hands in Jane's direction.

"I don't know." She was saying. "It could be a number of things, but I don't think she knew what she was doing." She looked at Klaus. "What did she say to you? In the pool?"

"Just my name. But she sounded confused." He answered.

"There. Probably she was sleepwalking. Nothing else."

Rebekah scowled. "Well, humor us damn it. Is this normal human pregnancy behavior or something else? She could have drowned in it!" Her voice was so close that it took a moment for Jane to realize that her head was in the Original's lap.

Sophie shook her head. "I mean sleepwalking happens to people sometimes, but I don't think that's what it was. Did you see her nose? It was bleeding. That had to be magic going on right there."

"Now the witches are trying to drown her?" Dorian asked.

"No, we can't do that. Well, I mean we could but then I'd do it too. I've been with Jane all day. There's no way."

Jane reached up to touch her nose, pulling her fingers away to see no blood.

Rebekah looked down. "Oh, she's awake. How are you feeling, sweets?" She brushed hair out of Jane's face.

"Why was my nose bleeding?" The girl asked.

"I don't know, darling. What were you doing in the pool? I thought you went to bed."

"I thought I was dreaming it." Jane murmured slowly. "Did I really get in the pool?"

Klaus knelt closer to her. "Yes, my love. You were...convulsing."

"Like having a seizure or something?" She bit her lip and touched her belly. "Is the baby okay?"

He took her hand and squeezed reassuringly. "She's fine, love. We were worried about you."

Jane rubbed at her suddenly throbbing forehead. "I kept seeing these images over and over. Someone was talking to me."

Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah exchanged looks.

"It's over now, sweetheart." Klaus murmured, stroking her cheek, though he looked troubled.

Sophie sighed. "Well, she and I both feel fine. I'm going back to bed."

"Wait." Jane said and Rebekah helped her sit up. "I need paper and a pen." Kol handed them to her curiously. She flipped over the notepad and started drawing something quickly. "Have you seen this before? It's important."

Sophie shook her head. "No."

Elijah held out his hand. "May I?" The witch handed it to him. His eyes scanned it over and he frowned lightly.

"I'm sorry for worrying you all." Jane muttered and Klaus hugged her to him.

"It's all right, my love. It's all right."

* * *

Klaus put Jane back to bed, kissing her head and she was asleep within seconds. Smilingly softy, he shut the door and the smile faded.

He found his siblings in the study.

Elijah looked at him when he closed the door behind him.

"Did you see it? What she drew?"

"No."

Kol handed it to him and he looked it over.

"Mother's opal necklace. I recognize it even after all this time." Rebekah said.

"Why in the bloody hell would she dream about that?" Kol asked, frowning.

The elder Mikaelson shook his head. "I'm not sure." He glanced at Klaus who was staring unseeingly at the drawing. "Niklaus? What is it?"

Klaus lowered the drawing, eyes narrowing, already withdrawing from them. "Nothing." He said simply and handed the drawing back.

Elijah was sure that he, like his siblings, had seen the apprehension and the awareness of something he already knew. He couldn't deny it. They had seen it. But with a sinking feeling, he knew that his brother would never tell them. The look in Klaus' eyes was clear and truthfully Elijah had not yet forgiven him for daggering him.

"If there is something we should know-" He began, but his sentence fell flat.

"And if there is?" His brother challenged.

Elijah frowned. "Then you should inform us."

He chuckled humorlessly. "You've been home less than two hours and already you give commands." Klaus said angrily. "I said it's _nothing_. Leave it."

He stomped off, leaving the siblings to stare after him.

Rebekah huffed. "Arrogant ass."

"Sister, please. It must be something he's not willing to discuss with us right now." Elijah murmured, concerned for what he had seen in his brother's eyes.

"You always protect him, always on his side!" She ranted, hands in the air dramatically. "It never changes!" She zipped off as well.

Kol snorted and lounged on the couch. "Welcome home, Elijah."

The elder Mikaelson merely sighed.

_Welcome home indeed. _

* * *

Jane was awake when he came in the room.

"You should be sleeping." He said.

She shook her head. "Something's wrong."

He paused in pulling his shirt off. "The baby?" He looked her over, ready to move if she confirmed it.

"No...The visions or whatever they were. It's scary."

Relieved it had nothing to do with their child, he climbed into bed.

"Dreams, love. That's all they are. Dreams." He said soothingly and tugged her close to him. "Please try to sleep, sweetheart. I've got you." She sighed and rested her head under his chin.

He laid awake long after she had finally fallen into a deep sleep. The drawing still bothering him. It had been of his mother's opal necklace, the same necklace responsible for gruesome problems centuries ago. A problem that had connections to Jane's other dream. The one about the dead bodies with no hearts. Was she predicting another episode? He hoped not.

He had considered telling his siblings but kept it to himself. There was no reason to concern them...yet. And right now there was a tension between him and Elijah he couldn't ignore. He wasn't about to show his concern at this latest clue towards Jane's visions. To show weakness right then. No, he'd keep it to himself. He only trusted himself to keep Jane safe. His siblings were flighty and unreliable. Dorian was...well he didn't fully trust him either.

No, Jane was safer with him. She would be completely safe once he was King of New Orleans. No one could harm her then. Content with this, he leaned his head against his sleeping mate's and closed his eyes.

* * *

Thierry sipped the blood gratefully and Desmond smiled.

"When?"

"Soon. I guarantee that Marcel will free you once Klaus is in power. It'll come soon." The witch told him.

The vampire nodded. "And...then?"

"Yes, my friend. Then you'll get what you've wanted. All your hurt goes away and your love will return to you."

Thierry didn't want to betray Marcel, but it was his fault for letting Klaus stay for not seeing what the Original was doing right under his nose. He had tried to warn him, and it fell on deaf ears. Laurent was offering him what he wanted most. His friendship with Marcel was going to have to be put on hold for now.

He would get revenge on Klaus and get Katie back. That was all that mattered.

* * *

_Review?_


	6. Fruit of the Poisoned Tree

Chapter 6

It had been a week since Elijah's return and things weren't any better. He and Klaus were at odds and it left Kol and Rebekah to pick sides. Much to no one's surprise, they agreed that Elijah's anger at Klaus was justified. And it was. Klaus however, found it offense that his siblings would take their elder brother's side, when all he was trying to do was take down Marcel and get them their home back.

None of the siblings believed him and that made matters worse. No, this wasn't for them or for Jane and their baby as he so often added. It was for himself. To regain something that he had loved at the cost of everything that he was supposed to hold above all that. Rebekah knew better, as did Kol, and they were steadily readying to leave and let Elijah and Klaus duke it out.

The divided house made Jane feel lonely. She was upset that Kol and Rebekah were choosing to leave rather than stay and that Elijah and Klaus were fighting. The siblings were often behind closed doors fighting and bickering. They left her out of it, which was fine, but she didn't want them to do it to begin with. Often, she sat alone outside, waiting until it was too dark to see before coming inside. Klaus would scold her for sitting outside alone and vulnerable, while Elijah pointed out that inside wasn't exactly a friendly environment for her to have to sit through. They would argue with one another until Jane left, often to the room dubbed the nursey, a safe haven. She loved to rearrange the inside, imagining rocking her baby in the chair in the corner. It always made her smile.

* * *

Rebekah entered the parlor on her way to the kitchen and paused. Elijah was flipping through a book, carefully examining pages. Klaus was reading as well.

Scoffing, she put her hands on her hips. "So, this is what you do the first time you've stopped arguing? Vampire book club?"

Klaus didn't look at her. "Reading edifies the mind, sister. Isn't that right, Elijah?" He glanced up with a smirk.

Elijah met his gaze with a look of indifference. "Yes, that's quite right, Niklaus."

"And what's this business?" She waved a hand at the dead girl who lay across the coffee table. Blood rain from her neck and dripped onto the plush old carpet below.

"This is a peace offering." Her eldest brother answered.

"I presumed that after so much time desiccating inside a coffin, that my big brother might be a bit peckish." Klaus responded.

Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"So, I explained to my little brother." Elijah added. "That forgiveness cannot be bought. I'd simply prefer to see some change in behavior that indicates contrition and personal growth." Klaus rolled his eyes. "Not this nonsense."

"Well, I couldn't very well let her go to waste, could I?"

Rebekah huffed. "Jane is going to be angry at you. You know she gets upset when you kill the help."

Klaus scowled at that.

"Well, I suppose I'll fetch the rubbish bin because she's staining a two-hundred-year-old carpet!" She snapped and stomped out of the room.

Elijah glanced over. "Oh, yes..."

Elijah and Klaus both looked up from their respective books to see Jane come into the parlor. The girl looked half-awake, a hand on belly 19 weeks pregnant belly. Behind her Dorian trailed at her heels.

"Morning, my love." Klaus greeted and she smiled at him.

"Morning." Luckily, she hadn't glanced at the coffee table. Dorian had and paused a second before shaking his head.

The brothers watched her go by and then Elijah stood up to follow her. Klaus' eyes narrowed.

* * *

Elijah entered the kitchen to see Dorian was riffling through the cabinet while Jane stood behind him, pointing out something she wanted.

"Here." He said and handed her the box of some chocolate flavored cereal. The girl smiled at him.

"Thank you, Dorian."

The Hybrid flushed a bit and shifted. "No, problem."

"Good morning." Elijah greeted them politely.

Jane looked at him as she gathered her bowl and spoon, her smile widening. "Morning, Elijah."

Dorian put his empty coffee mug in the sink. "I'll be outside." He said and went out the back door. Rebekah came in as he left and glanced at Jane.

"Sweets, add bleach to the grocery list."

"Okay." The girl replied, watching curiously as the vampire walked by with yellow gloves under one arm.

Elijah watched her go and then gathered milk from the fridge for Jane, pouring some into her bowl for her.

She turned back to him with a small smile.

"Thank you."

He inclined his head and followed her to the table.

"We haven't had time to talk alone since I came home." He began.

She sat down, looking at him curiously as she dipped her spoon into the bowl and swirled her cereal around.

"I was curious as to how my siblings have been treating you in my absence. Rebekah told me of your confinement to the house."

Jane shrugged. "They've treated me as they always do." She answered and then added: "Except for the past few days...Rebekah and Kol are going to leave. Kol's been distant. Rebekah's restless."

Elijah watched her for a moment before sighing. "You didn't mention how Niklaus and I have been acting."

Again, she shrugged, choosing to look at her food instead. "Fine."

"Have we hurt you with our bickering?"

"Doesn't matter." She said quickly.

"It does." He said with an apologetic tone. "I'm sorry if our fighting has upset you. It's hard to...let go."

She snorted at him. "Oh, I know. He mutters to himself sometimes because he knows it was wrong and he can't admit it."

Elijah took her hand in his. "Please do not let our problems become yours, Jane. We've done this many times before and eventually it all turns out."

"That's just it." She said, waving a hand at him. "If he hadn't jumped the gun and staked you, we wouldn't be having this problem."

"I quite agree with you, but as I said, it'll smooth over." He said, smiling bitterly. "Besides, I've procured an alliance with Davina I think will be beneficial to us. And I couldn't have done so if I weren't daggered."

Jane was about to respond when saw someone else had come into the kitchen: "Oh my god, Rebekah!"

The blonde was dragging a dead human girl by the arm, leaving behind bloody streaks on the floor.

"Don't blame me, blame your egocentric boyfriend." The vampire retorted and headed for the backdoor.

Jane scowled. "_Niklaus Mikaelson_!" The girl exclaimed.

Elijah stifled a smile at her tone.

"Yes, my love?" His brother replied and Jane turned to see him, looking at her innocently from the doorframe.

"What did we talk about?" She demanded, waving her spoon at him.

"She wasn't for me. She was for Elijah." He gestured at his brother.

"I hardly think he would condone that." She snapped.

Rebekah snickered from outside and Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Yes, my big brother the saint."

Jane shook her head. "None of you are saints I'm afraid." She smirked and Elijah smiled in amusement as Kol laughed loudly from the hall. Klaus snorted. "No more bringing them in the house." She pointed a finger at Klaus. "I mean it."

He held his hands up. "All right, my love. I promise."

"Mmhm." She hummed and Klaus smirked disappearing around the corner again.

Elijah tilted his head. "So... I am hoping to severe the link between you and Sophie soon."

"Really? When?"

"Today. If I can."

"She won't like that." She muttered.

"She doesn't have a choice." Elijah said firmly. "She's been dishonest from the start. It was never fully about you and it's time to make her let you go. Especially after what happened a few weeks ago. I know she had nothing to do with it," He raised a hand when she started to tell him about Sophie. "But nevertheless, your safety is still an issue."

"My baby's safety." Jane corrected. "I just want her safe."

"She will be and so will you." Elijah murmured. "No one harms or attempts to harm my family."

She smiled at him.

Rebekah came back inside. "Yes, and once you're unlinked, we can leave this crap town."

Jane went to the sink to wash her bowl.

"So, who do we have to kill?" The blonde Original asked.

"Probably no one."

Jane looked at Elijah with a raised eyebrow. She knew perfectly well that the Mikaelson's were not above violence.

"All right. Potentially everyone." He admitted.

She shook her head, hiding a knowing smile.

* * *

Rebekah looked up from scrubbing at the carpet. Wishing Jane hadn't given the maids a day off. He was reading something over and over, brow furrowed.

"Poetry about poisoned apples from dead trees." She began and he glanced at her. "Looks like someone is worried about impending daddyhood."

Klaus brushed off the comment, even though she was right on the nose. "Nonsense." He said nonchalantly. "Elijah is back. In his presence all problems turn to pixie dust and float away."

Kol snorted from the armchair.

"Strange, I don't recall any pixie dust from the darkness of the coffin I was recently forced to endure."

Klaus slouched as his elder brother came back into the room.

Kol sat up. "What are you doing with mother's grimoire?"

Their sister looked up sharply as well.

"Well, in exchange for my freedom, I promised the witch Davina that I would share a few pages from mother's grimoire. It'll help her learn to control her magic."

"There's an unlinking spell in there." Kol said slyly and Elijah nodded at him.

"Yes."

Klaus and Rebekah exchanged looks.

"Wait." She said. "You want to use her to unlink Jane and Sophie?"

"Sophie Deveraux brought us here under false pretenses. It was not just to get rid of Marcel and his minions as they claimed. She wants to take Davina back and in doing so linked herself to Jane to ensure our help. Well, no more. As of now, our deal with Sophie Deveraux is null and void."

Klaus smirked.

"Niklaus, I need you to come with me. I need five minutes alone with Davina. You need to make certain I am not interrupted."

Rebekah stood up, looking hopeful.

"You and Kol stay here and watch Jane."

"What?" Kol scowled. "Why do I have to stay? Make Bekah stay. She and Dorian are enough protection."

"Very well but do control yourself." Elijah fixed him with a stare.

"Yes, yes."

Rebekah huffed as Kol and Elijah went out of the room. "When did I get elected super nanny?"

"More importantly, who put him in charge?" Klaus grumbled and got up from the couch. "Er...Bekah."

She turned to him and faltered. He looked genuinely worried.

"Don't worry, Nik. I won't leave her side. Jane and your baby will be just fine." She promised and he nodded once in thanks.

* * *

"Where are you three going?" Jane asked suspiciously from the staircase.

Elijah turned to her with a smile. "Making good on my promise to you. We're off to get you unlinked from Sophie."

The girl frowned. "All three of you?"

Kol smirked. "Don't trust us, little love?"

"Not one bit."

He laughed and Klaus went over to her when his brothers went outside.

"We shan't be long, my love." He murmured, stroking her cheek. "Rebekah will stay with you." He noticed her saddened expression and grimaced.

"Love, you know she'd stay if you asked her."

"I don't want to make her stay...It's just...She didn't really want to be here to begin with." Jane muttered.

He sighed and kissed her forehead. "I know. Call me if you need me." He zipped out the door.

* * *

"Ouch!"

Rebekah looked over at her, frowning when she noticed Jane rubbing her neck.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know. I felt like I just jabbed with something."

Frowning, the vampire came over and brushed her hair back from her neck.

"Your neck is bleeding. Did you cut yourself?" She asked and dabbed the blood away.

"No..." Jane looked up in alarm. "Was it Sophie?"

"No, it's probably nothing." She told her and turned her head, frowning.

* * *

Elijah leaned down to help Sabine to her feet.

"What happened?" He asked, trying to remain calm, but his body was rigid with tension. Kol was glaring at the witch while Klaus paced in the background.

"It was Agnes." Sabine said, rubbing her head from where the other witches had hit her. "Her men took Sophie."

"What will they do to her?" Klaus snapped. He was worried about Jane's safety.

"I-I don't know. but they wouldn't hurt her."

"Where is Agnes?" The Hybrid demanded, a sadistic murderous glint in his eyes. "Seems we ought to have a talk. This is the second time she's tried to harm Jane."

"If I tell you where Agnes is, you'll just kill her."

Kol nodded. "That's the idea, love. By the way, shouldn't we just kill _you_?" He asked her, zooming up to grab her throat and squeeze hard. She gasped out for air, but he didn't relent his grip his fangs extending. "It's your bloody fault they were after her to begin with!"

Elijah ripped his brother away from her. "Kol, that's enough." He warned and turned his eyes to Sabine, who was eyeing the younger brother uneasily. "It wasn't entirely Sabine's fault. Angus is the one who interpreted the vision."

"Look, I know she's a little cuckoo," The witch began. "But she's our coven's last living elder. That might not mean a lot to you, but it means plenty to us. The elders are the only ones who can do important spells."

"Like the Harvest." Kol surmised and she turned to him in surprise.

"How did you know-"

"We know enough." Klaus interrupted and moved to stand next to Elijah. "Now, allow me to entertain you with today's list of priorities. One, unlink Jane from Sophie so she no longer has control over my beloved and my child, two, convince my brother to accept my heartfelt apologies for my recently dodgy behavior," Kol snorted and Klaus ignored him. "And three..." He smiled. "There is no three."

Elijah cleared his throat. "What my brother, Niklaus, is attempting to communicate here is that neither the life of this elder nor the Harvest ritual nor your coven's connection to magic are of any relevance to him whatsoever." Sabine grimaced. "Now talk."

* * *

Rebekah looked back in on Jane who was flipping through a magazine.

"It's time for the demon spawn to snack." She said cheerily and offered the girl a basket of apples.

"Don't call her that." Jane sighed. "It's not funny."

"Well, have you picked a name yet?"

"No." The girl muttered, and Rebekah smiled, sitting down across from her.

"Here, the plantation is lousy with them."

Jane took one of the apples, biting into and leaning back against the chair while absently stroking her stomach.

Rebekah smiled at her. She knew Jane would be a good mother. The girl had a sweet disposition.

"How's your neck?"

The girl shrugged. "I must have scratched it or something. It doesn't hurt anymore."

"Well, just don't die on my watch. I'll never hear the end of it." She joked.

"I'm so glad your concerned." Jane rolled her eyes. "How sweet of you."

There was a sadness in her tone and Rebekah sighed. "Sweets, it's not anything you did. And it won't be forever."

"You're leaving me with the boys."

The vampire laughed. "Yes, I do apologize for that, but they'll protect you. Now that Elijah's back there shouldn't be a problem."

"Please don't go, Bekah. I'm scared." Jane chewed her lip, looking frightened.

"There's nothing for me here. Old memories mostly." Rebekah sighed. "I know you're scared, but my brother loves you and I've never seen him love another person so much. He'll make sure you have anything and everything you need."

"Klaus would faint if I told him I was in labor."

Rebekah burst into laughter at the thought. "Yes, he might, but then again he may surprise you." She took Jane's hand. "It's not goodbye forever, I'll come visit. I just can't live here. I'll be back in time for the baby for sure."

"You promise?" Jane asked her and the vampire hugged her.

"Yes, I promise. And I'll make Kol come too."

Jane sighed and then slowly got up out of the chair. "I'm sure going to miss you when you go."

The girl went out into the hallway and headed for the kitchen.

Dorian came into the room.

"Go? Where are you going?" He asked.

"I only came to make sure that everything was okay with Elijah. He's fine and he hasn't punished Klaus for daggering him, so as usual they will be thick as thieves and I'll be left to clean up the mess." She explained. "It's time for me to fly the coop."

"Oh. Does Jane know?" Dorian frowned and then sighed when Rebekah nodded. "She'll be upset when you leave."

"Yes, I know."

The sound of breaking glass came from the hall.

"Jane?!"

Rebekah and Dorian found the girl bracing herself against the wall with one hand, the other covering her stomach. A vase that had been on the hall table lay broken in the floor. Water, porcelain, and flowers everywhere.

"Jane, what's wrong?"

"I feel dizzy." She winced, leaning against the wall. "Something's wrong."

Rebekah put a hand to her forehead. "You're burning up actually." Jane pressed her face against her cool hand. "Come on, darling. Let's get you into bed."

"I'm fine…Morning sickness again."

"Not running such a high fever, Jane." The vampire explained and helped her up the stairs. The girl suddenly fainted.

"Jane!" Dorian caught her and hauled the limp girl up into his arms. "What's going on?"

Rebekah got out her phone. "Sophie."

The Hybrid paled and carted the pregnant girl up the stairs.

* * *

"Ah." Sophie winced, rubbing at her neck as Elijah got her free from the chains. "Angus stuck me with a needle. Cursed objects were made a long time ago." Kol paled at the words, his eyes shifting towards his brothers and then back to Sophie. "We use them so that we don't get busted by Marcel for using magic."

Sophie sat down and rubbed at her wrist. "The one she used to be called the Needle of Sorrows. It was cursed in 1860 when-"

"Spare us the history lesson, love." Klaus growled threateningly. "Jump ahead a few decades and tell us what it does."

Sophie looked horrified at the very thought of it and every vampire stiffened in anticipation for what she would say.

""It has one purpose-" She swallowed hard. "To kill a child in utero by raising her blood temperature."

"It's for a miscarriage." Elijah breathed and Klaus straightened up off the wall with a look of horror.

"Are you telling me that Jane and my child are being threatened by witches?" He demanded.

Kol looked ill and he felt horrible. He had helped make those cursed objects a long time ago. Back when he had a particularly sore spot with Klaus. He had gained witches trust, trying to find a way to dagger his Hybrid brother and they had created the objects to aid them. He had been daggered before the objects could have been used and so he had forgotten about them. And now Jane, his sweet pregnant sister in law, was suffering for it. she could die, the baby could die... And if Klaus, or Elijah for that matter, were to ever find out that he had had a hand in making that object... He'd been daggered for sure, probably staked if either of them knew where the white oak had gotten to.

Kol swallowed nervously. "How-" He had to stop and collect himself. "How do we stop it?"

"It'll do what it's meant to by tonight's hightide." Sophie told them. "And believe me, it'll work. I saw her use a similar object on a kid who went mad and killed a bunch of priests."

"Where might I find Agnes? I'd like a little chat with her." Klaus said, eyes flashing gold.

"You won't. There are a thousand places she could hole up to wait it out."

"This is precisely why we must unlink you from Jane." Elijah said coolly.

Sophie gaped. "No. What?! If I'm not linked to Jane, then I lose my leverage on you. We had a deal."

"_We_," The elder Mikaelson scowled. "Are not on the same side, Sophie Deveraux. Our deal no longer stands." The witch blinked at him. "I don't believe that you were ever out to harm Jane."

"No." Sophie agreed. "I can't help you find Agnes, but I can help slow down Jane's fever a bit. Give you more time."

"Good." Elijah turned to his brothers.

Klaus' phone rang.

"Rebekah." The Original Hybrid greeted.

_"What's going on? Jane's collapsed and is running a dangerously high temperature."_

"It was Agnes."

_"Of bloody course it was!"_ His sister scoffed. _"How do we fix it?"_

"I'll fix it...How is she?"

He could hear Jane in the background, asking for water. She sounded in pain and he winced.

_"Whatever you're doing, you best do it quickly. She wants to talk to you."_

"Love."

_"Klaus, it hurts so much. What's going on?"_

"It's going to be all right, sweetheart. I'm going to fix you." He said, shutting his eyes for a moment. He wanted to be with her, but not acting would be worse. She seemed to know what he was thinking.

_"Bekah and Dorian are here. I'll be okay. Just come home soon."_

He smiled. "I will, my love. You rest and I'll take care of everything."

He hung up and Elijah sighed.

"You're more likely to find her than I am." He pointed out. "I'll take Sophie and Kol and I will head back to the house." He put a hand on his brother's shoulder and Klaus looked at him. "We will cure her, brother. We won't lose her nor your child." He nodded gratefully.

* * *

Rebekah took the washcloth out of the bowl of cold water and rung it out a bit before patting Jane's face with it to ease her growing fever.

"Stop fussing. Elijah and Kol are on their way."

The girl moaned, her eyes fluttering open. "It hurts. I feel like I'm being microwaved."

"I know, darling." Rebekah said to her and stroked the girl's hair back from her face, frowning at the unnatural heat that coming from her. "But just because you're sick doesn't mean you get to act like a baby."

Jane smiled softly. "I'm sorry."

"It's going to be all right, Jane. We won't let anything happen to you. I'm sure my little niece is healing you up as we speak."

Dorian was sitting in a chair, leaning his head back. Connected to Jane, he could feel her pain and it was affecting him as well.

Elijah came in with Sophie and Kol lingered behind them, idling in the doorway.

"What the hell is she doing here?" The blonde Original demanded and stood near Jane protectively.

"I'm trying to help." Sophie said calmly, looking past her at Jane.

"Help? You're the reason we're in this bloody mess. Why aren't we unlinked with this witch already, Elijah?" She demanded, still blocking Jane from view.

Elijah stepped forward. "Rebekah, let her do what she can."

"I may know a way to bring the fever down." Sophie moved closer.

"Jane, do you trust her?" Rebekah asked and the girl nodded.

"Hey, Sophie." She whispered to the witch and Sophie sat on the bed, frowning as she felt of Jane's forehead and noting her tremble.

"It's worse than I thought." She looked up at Elijah who looked worried. "It shouldn't be working that fast."

"What do you mean?"

"It's effecting her more because she's the elemental...It could possibly kill her just as easily as the baby."

Elijah and Rebekah exchanged looks of apprehension.

Kol shifted from the doorway, watching Jane warily.

"I'm going to need some special herbs. I'll text you a list." The witch continued, turning to Rebekah.

Elijah looked at her and she scowled.

"Fine. Happy to play the fetch girl." She snarked and stalked from the room. She paused in the hall watching Kol. "Kol?"

"I can't see her like that." He muttered.

She put a hand on his arm. "She's going to be okay. I'm going into town for some herbs, you can come if you like."

"No... I'll stay."

Rebekah nodded and she went out the door. Kol turned back towards Jane's bedroom, listening.

Elijah stroked Jane's heated forehead, applying the cold rag across her forehead again. "How are you feeling?"

"Like something baking in the oven." She murmured and Elijah heard her rasp slightly. He took a glass from the bedside table and lifted her head slightly so she could drink. "Thank you. Where's Klaus?"

"Tracking down the witch who's done this to you." He replied.

"Don't let him kill her. He's not himself when he's angry." She grabbed his wrist, stilling his movement. "Please, Elijah."

He smiled at her. "Just lie still. I will speak to him."

Jane moaned, gripping at the sheets and shutting her eyes. "It hurts so much. What's going to happen to the baby?"

"Nothing." Elijah assured her, ignoring Sophie staring at him. "We will fix this."

She took his wrist again. "If something happens to me...promise you'll try to save the baby."

"Jane-"

"Please. My baby comes first. Promise me, baby first."

He nodded once. "I promise, but nothing will happen to you."

"In case something does." She whispered.

Kol had to walk away, he couldn't listen anymore.

* * *

Jane opened her eyes tiredly as the pain passed for the moment. She noticed Kol was at the window, his back to her. she had hardly seen him since he had arrived.

"Are you afraid?"

He jumped at the sound of her voice and turned to her.

"Of you?" He asked, a smile playing at his lips. "Not a bit."

She smiled back. "No... Of me dying."

"Don't say things like that." He frowned and turned away again.

She sighed. "Kol, I know you still think about that night at Elena's. It's why you won't look at me."

He looked pained as he forced himself to face. "Please don't mention it, darling."

"It'll be okay. You have your siblings."

He moved over to the bed, taking her hand in his. It was unnaturally hot like the rest of her.

"How many times must I tell you, little love? You're a sister to me. You are family."

She gripped at the headboard with a sharp gasp and Kol winced.

"I hope giving birth doesn't feel like this." She said weakly when the pain subsided for a moment and he snorted.

"Don't make jokes, darling."

"What's wrong?" She asked him, reaching for him. "Tell me, Kol. It's okay."

"It's nothing, lovey."

"Kol."

He sighed and looked at her. "This is my fault. I made those cursed objects for the witches, centuries ago. They did this to you because of me. I'm killing you."

Jane took his hand. "Don't tell Klaus. _Ever_. He'd never forgive you," She squeezed his hand, preventing him from pulling away again. "But I don't blame you, Kol. So, don't be guilty. You couldn't have known they'd still be around and used." She moaned and he rewet the rag in the ice water, before laying it across her forehead.

"You are too kind to me, little love. More than you should be." He felt some guilt lift at her forgiveness. At how easily she dismissed his past.

She yawned tiredly. "I'm sorry. I'm just so tired."

"Then try to rest." He murmured and sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'll be right here."

Jane's eyes closed and her head turned, exhaustion overtaking her. "The baby..."

"She's going to be fine, lovey, and so are you."

* * *

"This is outrageous. What's the charge?" Agnes asked indignantly as the handcuffed witch was shoved onto a pew.

"Please Agnes, you know Marcel runs the vampires in this town. Who do you think runs everything else?" Kieran asked and motioned for the wrapped object in one of the officers' hands.

He unwrapped the object, revealing the Needle of Sorrows.

"I believe this is what you're looking for." He said aloud and Klaus zoomed in, taking said object and smirking at Agnes shocked expression.

"Hello, Agnes."

"You made a deal with him?!" She sputtered.

Kieran scowled. "After what you did to Sean, I'd deal with the devil himself to make you suffer." He hissed at her and she sneered at him.

"You can't hurt me. The entire witch community will turn against you."

"Enough!" Klaus bellowed and stepped forward. "Please. Enough. I don't care about witch politics. I don't care about your ridiculous little Harvest ritual. what I care about," He held up the needle. "-is this little trinket. Undo it's curse, or I'll show you things worse than death."

Agnes snorted. "Dark objects don't come with an off switch. The curse took root in Sophie she's linked to your devil child." Klaus snarled. "It's just a matter of time."

"Poor girl doesn't know what you've done to her."

"You lot claimed that you cared for her."

"Jane? Yes. The baby? No. we don't need the baby just the girl"

Kieran frowned. "Wait. You said Jane. As in Jane Evans? Robert's niece? The one you cursed."

"We didn't curse him, just the soul inside him." Agnes stated.

"Jane's baby is yours." The priest said to the vampire who eyed him.

Klaus eyed the human.

"What of it?"

"And you love her?"

"Yes." He said slowly, and for a moment the human saw a bit of pure terror in the vampire's eyes. This was no joke or a show of power. Jane was suffering at the hands of the witch and it was taking a toll on the vampire. Just for a brief second, Klaus was almost human.

Kieran nodded. "I only ask because Rob was a good friend of mine. I promised myself to keep an eye on her and not let anything happen to her. If I had known that Agnes had been harming Jane from the start...I would have killed her myself."

Klaus smiled.

"It's not about the girl it's about the spawn you put inside her." Agnes spat at Klaus and the vampire hissed at her.

"Shut your mouth or I'll rip out your tongue."

* * *

Davina looked up when someone knocked on the door.

She opened it warily. "Who are you?"

"I'm Kol."

She looked at him for a second, trying not to stare too much. "Oh, one of Elijah's brothers. Why are you here?"

"To assist."

"You can't do magic." She frowned.

"I used to be able too. Long before I was a vampire. I still remember a thing or two."

Davina chewed her lip. "Well, I am having trouble..."

"May I?" He asked politely, not wanting to frighten the pretty young witch.

She tilted her head and then nodded. "Come in."

* * *

"No…" Jane moaned and swatted at Elijah's hand. "Get it away."

"She's hallucinating." Sophie told him. "The herbs aren't working anymore."

"Klaus…"

"Shh. It's all right." Elijah murmured to Jane. "He'll be along soon."

"I want Klaus." She whispered. "Where is he? Where is he?!" She was soaked with sweat, trembling from the heat.

Rebekah stroked her hair. "There, there. Hush now. He'll be along soon."

"We need another way of cooling her off. A faster way." Sophie muttered.

Jane tugged at her sleeve. "Can we go swimming today? It's so hot out."

She was about to respond when she met Elijah's eyes. "That's not a half bad idea. The water should be cool enough."

Dorian pushed off the wall. "Let's get her in the pool."

* * *

They took her outside and Jane smiled.

"It's so pretty."

Dorian snorted. "Whatever you say, Jane."

"Get her in the water." Sophie told them and Elijah stepped into the pool, turning to get Jane.

He helped her get into the water and she leaned her head against him. Steam was rising from the water.

Sophie handed him another drink. "Get her to drink another dose, it should help that she's in the cool water."

"Here, Jane." Elijah murmured and helped her sip the contents.

"You need to get her heartrate down."

"How do you suggest I do that?"

"Hold her. It's a natural human remedy to slow the heartrate and reduce blood pressure."

Elijah set the cup aside and lifted Jane into his arms. She leaned her head against him tiredly.

"It's so hot out today." She murmured and he shushed her.

"This is taking too long." Rebekah murmured from the steps to the pool.

He shook his head. "Davina will break the link. We need to give her time. I trust Kol can help her."

* * *

"Take a deep breath, love. In and out. Your power flows through you, so you have to concentrate on not just the words, but what you want the spell to do." Kol coached and Davina nodded.

She took a deep breath and held the rope knot between her hands.

"Phesmatos, omnio ligata soluto..." She whispered and Kol could feel the air pressurizing around them. She was so close to doing it. "Vingulia cordit..."

The knot floated into the air and began to unravel. Kol watched it intently.

"I can't. I can't breathe." Jane gasped, shifting in Elijah's arms. "I can't do it!"

"Just take deep breaths, Jane." He told her. "You have to calm down. Look at me." The girl did with a whimper. "Long deep breaths." She did as he asked, trying to reign in her breathing. He nodded at her.

"You're doing good. Just focus on the sound of my voice." He murmured, dipping her head slightly in the water to try cool off her forehead. "Everything's going to be okay."

The girl screamed out suddenly, thrashing, and Elijah tried to keep her still.

"Jane!"

She put a hand on her stomach, gasping sharply. "Make it stop." She sobbed and he held her closer.

Sophie felt the pain disappear and her body began to cool back down. "I just felt it lift."

"Thank you Kol." Rebekah murmured and sighed with relief. Dorian sighed too, feeling Jane's pain ebb away.

The girl went limp in exhaustion and relief, floating in Elijah's arms.

They both looked over at Sophie who took her earring out and used it to poke her skin. Blood appeared in her palm.

Elijah took Jane's hand and lifted it. There was no pin prick. They were no longer linked.

"I'm kind of cold now." Jane said to Rebekah who shook her head.

"Then let's get you inside and into dry, warm clothes, sweets."

Elijah carried her out of the pool and set her on her feet, near Rebekah who had a towel ready for her.

Dorian held out a hand for Sophie to help her out of the pool.

She took it and he pulled her up, leaning to say into her ear:

"I know you were just using her to save your people and she may not care, but I do." He said lowly to Sophie. "Try it again on her or anyone else, I'll kill you."

The witch nodded and then cleared her throat.

"Elijah."

He turned to her.

"As soon as your brother finds out that the link is broken, he'll kill Agnes. I know you don't own me anything, but please don't let him kill her."

"I promised Jane that I wouldn't let Klaus lift a hand against Agnes. I don't go back on my word."

He dug his phone from his coat pocket calling Klaus. "It's me. Where are you? Don't hurt her. I'll be here shortly. She's just fine. Exhausted, but she and the baby are just fine."

* * *

While Jane was changing into warmer clothing after a warm bath, Rebekah met Elijah in the hallway.

"The unlinking worked. Maybe now we can make plans-"

"Not now, Rebekah. I've got to meet Niklaus. Can we discuss this when I return?"

"I won't be here when you return."

He paused on the steps and turned to face her.

"That sounds like a goodbye."

"I guess it is. I only came to New Orleans to make sure you were safe. You are. I thought I might be able to convince you to come with me. Kol's leaving too. But here you are rushing off into whatever Klaus and Marcel and the witches had cooked up. and I finally get it. you'll never leave this city. Like Nik, you love it here. And you'll never leave Klaus, especially with Jane here."

"Then you should stay."

She shook her head. "This thing that you and Klaus and Marcel have, I want no part of it. I just want to be free."

"Well, then go." He kissed her cheek. "You are free. And we will always have a place for you if you decide to come back."

"Thank you, Elijah. I hate to leave Jane, but she's in good hands."

Elijah smiled at her and then checked in on Jane who drying her hair.

He went to Jane and kissed her forehead. "Klaus and I will return shortly."

"Okay. Be careful."

He smiled at her and then zoomed off.

"Goodbye, sweets. I'll be back to visit soon."

Jane stood up and hugged the Original.

"Bye, Bekah. Be careful and tell me where you're going."

"I will, darling. Now get some sleep. They'll be home soon, and Dorian is outside if you need him." The Original kissed her forehead and then her cheek. "Call me if you need something or if they won't listen to you."

"I will."

Rebekah hugged her close. "I'm going to miss you, but you'll be all right. You have my brothers to take care of you. And at least Elijah will make sure you have whatever you need."

Jane sighed and stood in the doorway, watching as she went down the stairs, bags in hand.

* * *

Jane peeked out the curtain on the door and then opened it.

"Hi, Josh."

"Hey, Jane." He glanced around. "Is Klaus here?"

"No, why?"

"I've been trying to find him all day. Marcel knows he lied about where he lives."

Jane frowned. "Why does he care? What does it matter?"

"I don't know, but he's suspicious."

"I'll handle it, Josh. Don't worry. You want something to eat? I can make you a sandwich."

The vampire laughed and shook his head. he still hadn't figured out how the sweet human ever ended up with the scary Original.

"No, thank you. I've got to be heading back now. Marcel is throwing a Fight Night in an hour."

Jane tilted her head. "What's that?"

"Vying for a daylight ring I think."

"Oh."

"Tell him to call me."

"I will." Jane nodded and Josh started to leave.

The girl followed him out on the porch. "Wait!"

Josh turned and Jane hugged him.

"What was that for?"

"You looked like you needed it."

He smiled and hugged her back.

"Thank you, Jane."

She waved at him as he went down the driveway and then went back into the house. She tugged at Klaus' Henley, stretching it over her little baby bump.

There came another knock on the door and Jane peered out of the curtain again, tensing when she saw Marcel.

She unlocked the door and opened it again.

"Marcel?"

He smiled at her. "Hey, sorry it's so late. Is Klaus here?"

"No. He'll be back soon." She frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"So, this is where you live." He stated and she chewed her lip. "Not the Palace Royale."

"Yes..." She had to think fast, cover Klaus' lie. "I didn't like it there. I needed bigger space. Especially for when the baby comes." She put a hand on her belly.

"Oh, right. You could have said something."

"I didn't think we had too." She said, frowning. "Besides, the less people that know the better."

"Why?"

Jane sighed. "Look, we couldn't tell you. And now _you_ can't tell anyone."

Marcel didn't look so smug anymore and he started to look confused.

"What's going on?"

"We couldn't let Desmond know. Klaus didn't tell you about him still looking for us. Looking for me." She said softly. It was a partial truth. Only Marcel wasn't supposed to find them either she guessed. "He's trying to take care of it himself, you know." Marcel nodded, understanding.

"Of course, he is." He muttered. "You could have told me. He could have."

"You know he wouldn't have." Jane shifted. "We have to be careful. If the wrong person overheard... We're not big fans of witches."

Marcel nodded again. "I'm sorry to bother you like this."

"It's fine. We just had to be careful." She said again.

He stepped back. "Call me if you need anything. Tell Klaus not to be so stubborn. Desmond is a dangerous guy. I can offer some help if he wants it."

"Thank you for being so understanding. It wasn't anything about you. I just...It was me mainly. Klaus thinks he can stop things from happening. But it's not a reality."

"Let me know if you need anything too, Jane. My door is always open to you."

"Thank you, Marcel. Have a good night."

* * *

Dorian felt something hit his neck and jerked out several small darts.

"Fuck..." His eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed on the ground. The back door swung, hitting his leg so that it couldn't close. Someone stepped over him quietly, hoisting a bag over one shoulder.

The figure froze, hearing humming coming from upstairs and then started to move again. He had to act quickly. Up the stairs he went.

Following the humming, he paused just outside a door that was ajar and peered in.

Jane was standing with her back to him. He pushed open the door.

Hearing the door, she turned around and gasped.

"T-Tyler?"

He smiled grimly at her. "Hello, Jane. It's been awhile." He stepped closer and she stepped back, putting distance between them. He looked down at her stomach. "So, it's true. You actually are carrying his kid."

Jane grabbed a knife she had been using to peel an apple with and held it out at him. "If-If you're here for revenge or something, you'll die. So, you might as well leave."

"Put that down or this will get ugly really quick." He warned her darkly and backed into the wall. "I'm not above hurting you to get you to cooperate. You're Hybrid friend down there is out and I happen to know you're all alone."

"Leave me alone, Tyler." She snapped made to swipe at him with the knife.

He grabbed her wrist and squeezed hard, making her drop it.

"I warned you."

She kneed him in the groin and ran into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door, even though she knew it wouldn't do any good.

Gasping in fear, she started shoving at the cabinet with all the soaps and towels on it, trying to block the door.

Tyler slammed a fist against it.

Jane screamed and jumped back.

"This is your warning, Jane!" He snarled. "I'm not playing games and I'm really pissed off. Either you open that door and get whatever it is out of the way or I'll bust in and get you the hard way."

"Screw you!" She screamed at the door and then it was silent. Jane backed far from the door, a bad feeling in her gut.

Bam!

Tyler's fist burst through the wood and Jane screamed in fright as he tore at the door to get to her.

"Klaus!"

* * *

Kol glanced at his phone and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Uncle Rob?"

_"Why the hell isn't your brother answering?!"_

"I'm not his keeper, mate. What's the problem?"

_"The problem is Tyler Lockwood. He broke into my house last night and found the address to your house in New Orleans."_

"What?"

_"I had to have been him. No other rogue vampire can get in. Tyler's been invited by Jane. He's got access."_

Kol scowled. "The little shit won't get near her. I'll make sure Klaus knows."

_"Good, because he's a nut. He's on the rampage. Damon caught him at Klaus' place here in Mystic Falls digging for who knows what."_

"Damn it. Thanks for the heads up."

Davina looked at him curiously. "Is everything okay?"

"It'll be fine. Just a threat to eliminate."

"Thank you, for your help."

He winked at her. "Any time, love."

"Be serous!" She laughed and he grinned at her.

"Good night, Davina Claire." He took her hand and kissed the back of it, making her flush. "Until we meet again."

"Good night, Kol Mikaelson."

He zipped out the door, shutting the door softy behind him.

* * *

Klaus ran into Marcel outside of Rousseau's.

"Hey, where have you been? Not still mad about our tiff the other night, are you?"

Klaus turned around to face him.

"Water under the bridge."

"Good. good. so, I swung by your place to commiserate over a drink, but I must have just missed you."

"The Palace Royale just didn't suit me." Klaus smirked. "I've not been living there for quite a while."

"No," Marcel shook his head. "I meant your _other_ place."

The smile slid off Klaus' face. "I see."

"You should have said that Desmond was bothering you." He said and Klaus relaxed. "Jane told me about it and that she needed bigger space."

"Yes, well. A baby is rather difficult to raise in a hotel."

Marcel nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I guess a plantation is a better place than a hotel room."

* * *

Elijah frowned. It was unusually quiet. "Jane?" He called and walked into the drawing room. No sign of her. He ventured upstairs and noticed that Niklaus' and Jane's bedroom door was askew.

Zooming into the room, he looked around at the mess. Furniture broken, blood splatters here and there. A small kitchen knife lay on the floor, perfectly clean, but it disturbed him none the less.

The bathroom door was broken into pieces and the looks of it, a scrimmage had occurred inside. A cabinet that had held towel and things, was against the far wall, broken in places. Someone had tried to block someone else from coming in...

"Jane!?"

He stepped back into the bedroom, pulling his phone out.

"Is she with you?"

_"What?"_ Rebekah replied. He could hear that she was driving.

"Jane. She's gone. Something's happened here."

The car screeched to stop. _"What the hell are you talking about?! I just left not ten minutes ago. Where is she?"_

Klaus stalked into the room, pausing at the disarray and the evidence that someone had been harmed. "Marcel was here." He hissed and his brother stiffened.

"Surely, he wouldn't harm her." But even as he said it, uncertainty overcame him.

"Someone did." Klaus snarled, eyeing the blood splatters. "And they'll pay."

* * *

_Review?_


	7. Bloodletting

Chapter 7

* * *

Jane opened her eyes slowly and blinked sluggishly at the dark ceiling. A strange humming surrounded her, and she could feel vibrations from something beneath her. Her temple throbbed and she lifted her hands to touch her head, only to pause. Her wrists were tied together with a zip-tie, painfully tight, and she grew confused before realizing that the humming noise she was hearing was a car driving on the road. That was what she was feeling as well, the movement of the car. It started coming back to her and she scowled, recognizing the car she was in.

Tyler had attacked her, and she had fought and screamed until he had knocked her out to subdue her. Now all those aches and pains of that fight were making themselves known once more and she felt nauseous from the dizziness of her head injury.

The older SUV swerved sharply without warning and Jane slid across the floorboard and into the other side of the trunk with a thump. Her already aching head throbbed again and she winced. Rolling onto her hands and knees was virtually impossible with Tyler's wild driving and she kept slipping back down and side to side. She finally gave up and curled up on her side, protecting her stomach. Tears stung her eyes and she bit her lip wondering what it was that Tyler wanted from her. She yawned tiredly and then closed her eyes, trying to rest a bit. But just as she started to drift off...the car came to an abrupt stop.

* * *

Klaus paced angrily. He wanted to go find Marcel and rid him of his limbs, but Elijah had made him stay put. _Breathe_, his older brother had told him, _we don't know for sure that it was Marcel that did this._ That hadn't calmed him or comforted him in any way. There was evidence to the contrary. His beloved's blood was splattered around the bathroom and the bedroom. He was beyond furious that Marcel would dare to come into his home and then had the audacity to rub it in his face that he had found the house to begin with. And to top it off, that he would dare lay a hand on Jane.

Elijah could sense his brother's dark, murderous mood and wisely choose not to rile him further by reminding him of Dorian's absence. The Hybrid was gone, and Elijah grew suspicious that this absence the coincided with Jane's. He doubted that Dorian would harm or kidnap Jane, he was suspicious of the fact that someone knew that he was Hybrid and had done something to him. Someone had been watching them.

Marcel's place was filled with shouting, fighting amateur vampires. Elijah looked at his brother who appeared ready for murder.

"Do not kill any of them." He warned. "We still don't know if Marcel is responsible for what happened or not."

Klaus ignored him, but he knew he had heard. Silently, they slid though the crowd undetected. The rambunctious fighters were in a circle surrounding two who were in mid-fight. It was a perfect opportunity. Elijah struck first and fast, knowing his brother's temper and growing impatience. He snapped the round's winner neck and let her crumple to the ground with a thud. The cheering vampires around him went silent and backed away a bit. Glaring from the spotlights that had lit up the fighting arena, Elijah found Marcel leaning against the top railing. The vampire looked confused and irritated.

"Where is she?" Elijah demanded. "Return her quickly or there will be casualties."

Marcel snorted and raised an eyebrow. "You gotta lot of nerve coming into _my_ home and demanding anything from me. And threatening me for that matter."

Klaus stepped out of the shadows and the crowd muttered and moved further away as he approached. His eyes were narrowed and flashing gold, his fangs bared to any who got too close.

"You entered _my_ home this evening." He said in an eerie calm voice that sent more scuttling away from him. Now Marcel nervously shifted. "And proceeded to take what is _mine_. You arrogantly told me of your excursion to my home and then I arrive to find evidence that you've taken from me."

"What are you talking about?" Marcel snapped. "What exactly are you accusing me of?"

Klaus snarled. "Either give her back to me now or I'll kill every vampire here, starting with _you_."

"Her? You mean Jane?" His frown disappeared and he looked genuinely troubled. "I just went to your house and spoke to her. That's all. She was perfectly fine when I left." Elijah could see that the vampire was telling the truth. His face was full of concern for the girl.

"Lies." Klaus hissed; his fangs bared. "Otherwise why would you got there or even look for where I stay? You've been biding your time and then struck when I least expected it. There was evidence you harmed her-"

"Whoa, wait a second. Don't go Hybrid on me." Marcel held up his hands. "I wouldn't harm her, Klaus. You know that. I don't harm innocents. Especially pregnant ones. Like I said, she was fine when I left."

"It wasn't Marcellus."

Eyes turned on the newcomers. Kol stepped out of the entryway, Dorian behind him. The latter was disheveled.

"What do you know, Kol?" Elijah questioned.

The younger Mikaelson looked at Klaus. "It was Tyler Lockwood."

Marcel tilted his head, having never heard that name before and saw Klaus rear back in anger.

"_What_?!" He bellowed and the few brave vampires that hadn't run away before now scattered out of sight as the Hybrid growled.

* * *

Jane yelped as the truck door was jerked open. Tyler glared down at her before reaching toward her.

"Don't touch me!" She shrieked as he grabbed her legs. She kicked at him and he growled lowly.

"Stop that or I'll knock your ass out again." He warned. He grabbed her legs again and jerked her toward him before tying her ankles with a zip-tie. That done, he bent down to lift her up in his arms.

"Put me down! Let go!" She cried out and beat at him with her tied hands.

"_Shut up_!" He snapped, holding her struggling form tightly. "Don't make me drop you." Knowing that if he did drop her, she'd have no way of protecting her baby bump from hitting the ground, she slumped in defeat. "That's better."

She glanced around at the darkened woods, listening to the sounds of the bayou and tried to figure out where she was. Tyler walked steadily on, knowing exactly where he was going.

Exhaustion hit her like a train after a while and she struggled to remain awake.

"What did you do to Dorian?" She asked to remain awake.

"You mean that poor guy you and Klaus suckered into servitude?"

"He wasn't suckered. He asked for it." She scowled.

"No one wants that." Tyler snorted. "And all I did was knock him out with vervain and wolfsbane."

"Why are you doing this, Tyler?" She asked quietly. "We haven't done anything. We haven't seen you in months."

"You know why. I've bided my time waiting for the opportunity to get back at him. He took everything from me and I'm going to do the same."

"Please don't-"

Tyler growled. "Just stop talking."

"How did you find us?"

He didn't respond and silence fell again. She fought hard to stay awake. Eventually, she couldn't and fell asleep, hoping that Tyler wouldn't harm her.

* * *

"Not the most attractive community, are they?" Elijah said, watching the gaggle of vampires brave enough to come back after Klaus explosive temper tantrum.

"You do realize that they can hear you, brother." Kol smirked.

"You do realize I don't care." He quipped back with a smirk of his own.

Klaus glanced at him briefly and then faced Dorian once again.

"And you didn't see anything?"

"No. Bastard darted me with like, five needles ...You can't find her?"

The Original looked away and Dorian sighed.

"So, now what?"

Marcel and a few of his vampires came towards them.

"You know Elijah, I liked you better in that box."

"Say that again, Marcellus." Kol glared at him.

"Easy, Kol."

Marcel eyed the younger brother and then turned to Klaus. "But, Klaus, my sire, you I owe the world, and I always show respect to my elders. I brought a witch. She'll help you find Jane."

The vampires behind him shoved Sabine forward.

"And since I control all the witches in this town, I brought you one. Sabine is the best guide in the Quarter. She'll help us."

Sabine turned to look at the Originals.

"Can you find her?" Kol asked.

"I can try." Sabine answered. "I'll need your blood, Klaus."

His wrist was offered to her in seconds and she held it above a map that Kol laid flat against a table. Elijah stood nearby, watching intently. Marcel had gone off to take care of his night walkers but promised to come back to help if they needed him.

Sabine cut Klaus' wrist and blood landed on the map. With her hand over the chart, she closed her eyes to concentrate.

* * *

Jane was jarred awake when she was roughly sat on a hard floor. She blinked at the early morning light, still pink in the sky and glanced around at her surroundings. She was sitting on a worn wooden porch, a little shack behind her. Across from her was a place that looked as if someone were living in a makeshift house of tarps and nearby were plenty of clotheslines, most with clothing on them. To her left was the edge of the bayou river, the water slowly moving.

Hearing footsteps, she turned her head to see Tyler coming towards her, a switchblade in his hand which he popped open. She scooted back from him, holding her still tied hands out in front of her.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"Depends on you." He said moodily and grabbed her ankles, using the blade to free her legs. She knew better than to kick him or he'd just zip-tie her ankles again and didn't want that. It still hurt from where he had done it earlier. He stepped back and put the blade away.

"Where are we?"

"The armpit of Louisiana."

Jane frowned.

"This is where the werewolves live isn't it?"

"Yeah, you know about them?"

"A little. From what Dorian told me."

He glanced around. "I still can't believe you ended up with that psycho. And now you're living with him and expecting his kid."

Jane sighed. "You never understood. I love him, Tyler. I always have."

"I used to think you had Stockholm syndrome or something." He muttered and started pacing. "He blackmailed you into leaving town and you wrote that stupid goodbye note. Then he "lets" you go only to try to force you to leave again. I liked you better with Damon."

Jane shook her head. "Damon loved Elena, there was nothing to keep him with me. And I fell in love with Klaus because of his good heart, Tyler, the one everyone refuses to see! Damon...We weren't meant to be, but with Klaus I feel whole."

"Yeah, I guess that Hybrid mark had nothing to do with it." He mocked, pacing in front of her. "He marked you, so you have no choice but to be with him."

Jane scowled. "Of course, I have a choice, but I chose Niklaus and I will always choose him!"

"You and that Hybrid baby." He nodded when she looked at him in shock. "Oh, I know all about it. I've been roaming around the bayou and I've heard some interesting things." He grabbed her arm and turned it to show off her star tattoo. "This, and the other tattoos you have mean you are revered as some kind of divine spirit. And this," He gestured to the woods around them. "Is all that is left of the ones who weren't run out."

A woman stepped out from behind the one of the clotheslines, her long blonde hair in a braid down her back.

"Please help me!" She said, standing up, but the woman darted into the trees.

He snorted at her attempt to call for help. "They won't help you. They've been in the woods hiding because they've been persecuted for decades by vampires. Not even the sight of you will bring them any closer."

A man rounded the corner of the shack, startling her, and she scrambled back, biting her lip.

He looked at her for a moment and then at Tyler. "Is that her?"

"Yeah, Dwayne." The Hybrid answered. "Get her inside."

"No!" Jane tried to run, but Dwyane caught her, dragging her towards the door. "No, let me go! No!"

* * *

Klaus paced as Sabine did her spell. His blood made a curving path along the map.

"She's in the back country, way past Houma, deep in the bayou." The witch told them and then pulled her hand back. That was all she could see.

Elijah moved closer to examine the map and then looked up at Sabine.

"I don't suppose you could be more precise."

"What's the matter Elijah? Worried a bit of splashing about in the bog will ruin your expensive shoes?" Klaus mocked.

Dorian rolled his eyes.

"As a matter of fact, after my recent confinement, I could use a decent stroll through the countryside." He said coolly.

Kol ignored his brothers. "Why would Lockwood take her out there?"

Sabine sighed. "There are stories of exiled werewolves, encampments." Her eyes shifted to Dorian. "You probably know of them."

"I know of some." He said quietly. "But they wouldn't harm her."

"How do you know this?" Elijah asked and the Hybrid shifted.

"Because we...we know what she is."

Klaus zeroed in on him. "I beg your pardon?"

"It's not like that!" Dorian raised his hands in defense against the stalking Original Hybrid. Elijah moved to block Klaus from getting too close. "Honest! My aunt sent me to watch her that's all. I didn't know you were going to bring her here."

"Her presence brings the wolves to her." Sabine murmured. "New Orleans is sacred ground for elementals and the longer she stays the more that presence grows."

The Hybrid nodded. "Jane is special to us too. We want to keep her safe. That's all. No one wants to hurt her."

Klaus only frowned.

* * *

"Have you found her scent?" Elijah asked, watching his brother's expression change.

"No...Tyler Lockwood's."

He led them to a beat-up old SUV and Klaus started pulling items out of it, holding them to his nose.

"This vehicle reeks of the disloyal Hybrid." He growled.

Elijah frowned. "And this is the same one who's pack harmed Jane by getting her to break their bonds?"

"Yes. The very same. Though, he didn't do it to her himself. He still feels what she feels." Klaus jumped onto the back of the car and pulled a blanket from the back. A faint trace of Jane was there, and he tossed it away, with a frown.

"Do you think that will stop him from harming her?"

His brother shook his head. "Perhaps it will give him pause, but I doubt it. His anger at me is too strong for that." Klaus kept snooping.

"And what exactly did you do?"

"I didn't give him much choice in the matter of becoming a Hybrid, I'll admit. He was loyal in the beginning, but he grew insubordinate, turned the others against me."

"So, they hurt Jane. Why do I suspect that this is the least of your offences?" Elijah pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well, there was the incident with his mother."

"You killed his mother, _wonderful_."

"He ran from me like a coward! He needed to be taught a lesson!"

Elijah scoffed. "And what lesson will you be taught, Niklaus, when he ends up harming Jane in retaliation? Or worse. Your problems have become hers." He continued. "You cannot be reckless any longer. You have a child to think of and a young fiancée. Who, I might remind you, is human?"

"Do you love her, Elijah? Is that why you've been barking orders since your return, making me to look like the villain?" Klaus spat madly.

"I _care_ for her, yes." His brother frowned at the sudden hostility. "There is no need to be jealous. I love her as a sister. She loves you and you alone. You won her affection."

"Forget it." He said and looked away quickly.

Elijah tilted his head. "What is troubling you, Niklaus?"

"Dorian."

"You think he loves her."

"I know he does." Klaus muttered with hints of jealousy. "I've seen him around her, doting on her much more than he should."

"That's why you sent him and Kol in the other direction. Well I can see how that happened, she's a beautiful girl." He teased and then sighed when his brother glared, unamused. "We will talk more after Jane has been brought home, safely."

"No, the conversation is over. I'll kill Tyler Lockwood myself." He hissed and zoomed off, leaving Elijah to stare after him.

* * *

Jane jerked on her trapped wrists. Dwayne had used another zip-tie and tied her to the old broken heater in the little shack.

Tyler came back into the cabin and she glared up at him.

"Why did you bring me here? Whatever you plan on doing, I wouldn't. Klaus will kill you and so will the rest of my family."

He snorted her. "_Your_ family? They're a bunch of psychos and murderers, Jane. And what makes you think I'm afraid to die?" He grabbed a bag out of the floor and unzipped it, pulling out something, Jane couldn't see. "Besides, Klaus is the reason you're here."

She frowned. "What?"

Dwayne walked back inside and Tyler looked at him.

"You ready for this?"

The man nodded and looked at Jane. "Let's do it."

Tyler pulled a large needle from his bag and Jane tensed.

"What-what's that for?" She asked fearfully, shuffling back as far as she could. "Get away." She was scared of needles and seeing one that big made her panic. "Tyler, please don't!" She sobbed, tears rolling down her cheeks and she trembled as he moved closer. Dwayne took her arms and held her still, pulling her hands away from her stomach and Jane shook her head, realizing where he was going to jab that needle.

"No, please!"

The Hybrid crouched in front of her and she blinked through blurry vision.

"You can't stop me, Jane. Remember? We took care of that little problem last night."

She bit her lip, remembering that he had made her release him. He no longer felt what she did and she no longer had the ability to make him stop.

"Klaus destroyed everything good in my life!" Tyler continued. "So, I'm going to take the thing he wants most."

"No, no, please!" Jane screamed as he jabbed the needle into her stomach, withdrawing blood. Once, the syringe was filled just a bit Tyler backed away and Dwyane released her arms. Sobbing, Jane cradled her baby bump, hoping that it hadn't harmed the baby.

Tyler glanced back at her, glad that no guilt plummeted into his gut from the horrified look on her face. He felt a little something of course. She was still Jane. The girl he had grown up with and now she was pregnant, but... She was with _him_. Having _his_ baby. Klaus had claimed her as his mate and it was too late to stop it.

Still shaking, she watched him warily as he turned and jabbed the needle into Dwayne's neck. A werewolf, Jane realized. The werewolf groaned from the pain and then Tyler snapped his neck. The girl screamed as he hit the floor at her feet.

The Hybrid took Dwayne's body and pulled him to the side.

"Don't look so judgey. Dwayne knew what he was getting into. He volunteered."

Jane swallowed thickly wishing she had some water or something to eat even.

"For murder?" She scowled at him.

"Dwayne is a werewolf that died with your blood in his system, the same blood you share with your Hybrid baby."

Jane sniffed and wiped at her eyes. "Wait...Are you saying that the baby can make Hybrids? That she _is_ a Hybrid?"

Tyler leaned back against the wall. "I was with a group of werewolves and one of them was tight with a witch. Anyway, like you she had visions. She had one about your baby. Klaus can use it's blood to make a Hybrid army."

"That's bullshit, Ty." She scowled. "That's just another witch lie. They are all liars, especially around here. I can't believe that you would think he'd do that to our baby."

"Wouldn't he, Jane? It's Klaus Mikaelson, killer of men, women, and puppies-All the sudden wants to be a daddy? I don't think so."

"He wouldn't hurt our baby. He loves her." She told him, eyes tearing up. Tyler crouched in front of her.

"Hybrids can walk in the sun. Their bite is lethal to vampires. They'll overrun New Orleans by the end of the week."

"How noble of you to stop a war." Jane snapped. "Unfortunately for you, that's not ever going to happen!"

"Won't it, Jane? How can you still protect him? Still be so loyal to him?" He patted her cheek and she jerked away from him. "If I were you, I'd get rid of it and get the hell out of here."

"What? No. I would _never_ do that." She hissed at him. "You better not touch my baby!"

Tyler pursed his lips. "I'm sorry, Jane, but you and your baby are going to cause a lot of problems for me."

Jane yelped as Dwayne sat up with a gasp.

"You're going have to feed from her." Tyler told him, pointing at Jane.

"What? No!" She flinched back against the wall.

"You're the elemental." Tyler shrugged. "Sorry." With a knife, he withdrew from the duffel bag, he went towards her and Jane winced as he cut her neck. Blood trickled down her skin and Dwayne eyed her.

With a growl he came at her and Jane screamed. He tore into her neck and she kicked at him with her feet, but it was no use. After a few more sickly pulls, he backed away, growling in agony.

"Dwayne, easy." Tyler said, trying to calm the transforming werewolf. The werewolf went outside, groaning and rolling on the ground. Tyler gave her a look before darting outside to help calm him down.

Jane spotted Tyler's dropped knife and tried to reach for it with her foot. It was no use; it was too far away. Looking around, she spotted pieces of a broken chair and she took one of the broken legs, tucking it under her shirt.

* * *

Elijah grabbed the intruder and slammed her against a tree.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"Hayley." She said and he frowned.

"The same one who helped orchestrate the Hybrids rebellion against Klaus? The same one who was in league with Katherine?"

"Yes, I did those things." She admitted and then sighed. "I'm just looking for Tyler before he does something crazy."

"Crazy as in what?" Elijah demanded, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, he's got this theory in his head and if happens to be true..."

Elijah released her. "Explain."

* * *

Jane swallowed as Tyler came back inside.

"He's a Hybrid?"

"Yes."

He walked over to stand above her.

"If Klaus gets a hold of you, gets that kid...He wins."

Jane watched him warily, heart hammering in her chest.

"He won't do that, Tyler. He's not like that. He loves her. He loves our daughter."

"Stop it!" Tyler scowled. "You think telling me it's a girl makes a difference? It might have if Dwayne wasn't a Hybrid, but he is. You think Klaus cares either way?"

Tears slipped down her cheeks again.

"Please let go now. You got what you wanted."

"I told you." He walked towards her again, a knife in hand. "He took everything from me and I'm going to return the favor."

Jane jerked the table leg out from under her shirt when he made to get too close with the knife and she stabbed him in the abdomen.

"Damnit, Jane! That was stupid!" He scowled and tugged the wood loose. Giving it a sling across the room, he started toward her again and she curled into a ball.

Jane sobbed. "No! Please!" She jerked on her ties again, wincing as blood went down her wrists from the plastic digging into her skin. It was no use, she was stuck. Tyler was going to kill her.

Dwayne burst in, growling at Tyler. "Get away from her."

"What do you care?" He scoffed.

"I said get away from her." The newly made Hybrid snarled.

Frowning, he waved a hand. "You got what you wanted now get lost!"

Jane wiped at her eyes and blinked, encouraged. "Dwayne, he said he hurt me!"

Tyler came to the same conclusion and acted fast. "Shut up!" He slapped her and she cried out, blood coming from her lip.

"Hey!" Dwayne tackled Tyler, the knife fell from his hand.

While the Hybrids were fighting, Jane reached for the knife, thankful that her fingers managed to touch it. Slowly she dragged it closer and then used it to free herself. With the zip-ties cut loose, she was able to get to her feet and run for the door.

She heard the sickening sound of a heart being ripped from a chest and knew it was Dwayne. She didn't hesitate to run as fast as she could towards the woods. Tyler wouldn't be far behind her.

* * *

Jane hid in a tent, hoping that the clothing and things inside, would mask her scent so he wouldn't find her. She slid under the blankets and tried to control her breathing.

"Jane! Don't make this harder than it has to be!" Tyler snapped, slapping at the makeshift tents. He knew she was around. She smelt of blood.

"Give up now…"

He spotted her foot and grabbed it, pulling her out of the tent and she screamed. Jane twisted around and hissed at him savagely. He growled back.

"Don't you touch me or my baby!" She jabbed him in the neck with the knife she had freed herself with.

Tyler cried out and she pulled away from him, running with the knife still in hand. She fell when her foot got caught by a fallen branch and she managed to not hit her stomach on the ground. Her maneuvering however made her ankle twist and pain shot up her leg.

"Ah, dammit! Stop stabbing me!" He snarled. Rubbing at his neck, he zipped after her and grabbed her again from her fallen position.

Jane screamed and kicked her legs, wincing at the pain in her sprained ankle. "Let me go!" She tried to jab him again, but he blocked her, grabbing both of her wrists. She shrieked as he jerked her closer, making her lose hold of the knife.

"Stop fighting me!"

Baring her fangs, she bit his wrist, drawing blood and he cried out. She was triumphant until it felt as though a sledgehammer hit her face and she was knocked to the ground, landing on her butt. Her cheek throbbed from Tyler's punch and already she could feel it swelling, her vision blurred by tears of pain. He was stalking over to her again albeit slower because of whatever her bite was doing to him.

"That was very, _very_ stupid." He growled, eyes burning yellow and he grabbed her arm with a fierce grip.

"Let me go! Let me go!"

He hauled her over to metal tub where someone would wash clothes in, Jane saw where he was headed and fought his grip harder. It was still filled with water from precipitation. Ignoring her screaming and fighting him, he shoved her head under the water, holding her head down. Her split lip stung from the water, as did the newly formed bruise under her eye and she shivered from the cold water soaking her shirt and hair. Jane beat at the tub, trying to free herself and get air. She was feeling ready to suck in water and the thought of drowning in the wash tub was horrible.

Tyler jerked her head back when she stopped struggling so much. She moaned, coughing and gasping for air.

"Now stop fighting me." He snapped and jerked her to her feet. She was shivering from having her top half soaked with water, and her hair dripped down her back.

"No, let me go!" She exclaimed, but her movements didn't match her shout. She was out of energy. Tears spilled down her cheeks, making warm tracks.

He growled slightly and shut his eyes, she could see he was in pain from her bite.

"What the hell did you do to me?"

"What you deserve." She answered back.

"I'm sorry, Jane. I don't want it to be this way, but I promise that I'll end it quick." He spun her around, a hand around her throat, ready to snap her neck. She closed her eyes, trying to stifle a sob. She was too exhausted to fight him any longer.

"Quite an offer."

Tyler stiffened at the sound of Klaus' cool voice and Jane opened her eyes to see him through her still blurry vision. "Though not one I'll be extending to you." His voice was calm, but his body was tense.

"Klaus." He greeted.

"Hello, Tyler. You're looking well." His eyes flickered to Jane, assessing her for damage and taking note of the many injuries and her wet upper half. His eyes took in the tub and flashed gold before glaring at Tyler. "I aim to change that. Let the girl go." Tyler released her, shoving her away. She toppled backward landing on a pile of blankets.

"Asshole!" She snapped and was ignored.

"Threatening a pregnant girl in order to extract revenge against me. I never expected you to sink so low." Klaus moved closer, blocking Jane from Tyler's view as the Hybrid ducked back to avoid being in his proximity. "I admit. I'm impressed."

"I used to hang out with you. I guess something rubbed off." Tyler spat.

"What would your mother say if she saw what you've become? It's too bad I can't ask her."

Tyler snarled and went for him, but Klaus batted him back, sending him flying. Tyler slammed against a tree.

"Come on mate, give it a bit more effort." He taunted. "I want to enjoy myself."

The teenage Hybrid zoomed off and Klaus smirked.

He turned to Jane. "Stay here, love. I'll be back."

"But-"

He was gone in seconds and she scowled. Grabbing a blanket, she wrapped it around herself and limped back toward the cabin Tyler had held her in. It was better than sitting in the woods by herself.

* * *

Jane looked up from the steps when Klaus stepped out of the trees.

"I thought I told you to stay put." He stated as he approached the cabin. He looked at Jane who looked around as if expecting to see pieces of Tyler Lockwood around. "I let him go." He told her and she nodded once.

"I wasn't staying there in the woods by myself." She muttered and he grimaced.

He came to stand in front of her.

"Are you all right, my love?" He cupped her chin, turning her face to examine her closer than before. She was cold and he took a moment to wrap the blanket around her tighter. He stroked her bruised cheek gently. "I should have killed him." Tears spilled down her cheeks and she hugged herself to him. He wrapped his arms around her trembling form and stroked her back. "There, there, my love. It's all right." He soothed. She was crying against his chest. "I've got you."

"I'm sorry." She sniffled and he shook his head.

"Don't be, love. It's all right. You've been through a lot."

"He wanted to kill our baby. He wanted to hurt her."

He pressed his face against her hair.

"Is the baby unharmed?"

Jane looked at her stomach. "I-I don't know. I think so…" She bit her lip anxiously. "He jabbed me with a really big needle. What if he hurt her?" He moved back a bit, kneeling and lifting her shirt to examine her belly. There was a spot of blood and a darkening bruise surrounding the spot. He growled angrily and then rested his head against her, his ear pressed to her belly. The baby's heartbeat was normal, there was no indication that she had been disturbed by Tyler, at least not one he could hear.

"I think she's all right." He murmured and kissed the spot tenderly. Jane sighed with relief as he stood back up. "I'm sure everything is fine, sweetheart. I would like to ask about this, however." He stepped over to the side of the porch and toed Dwayne with his booted foot, pushing his lifeless body off the porch of cabin. Jane winced as the dead body hit the dirt. "This appears to be the body of a Hybrid."

"It worked? So, it's true then."

Jane and Klaus turned to see Elijah, Kol, and Dorian emerged from the trees.

It was Kol who had spoken.

"The Hybrid's name was Dwayne." Dorian muttered. "He was from a pack up north."

"Well, whoever he was, I didn't sire him. Any idea how that's possible?" Klaus inquired, half turning to Jane.

The girl opened her mouth to respond.

"As if you didn't already know." Kol hissed and Elijah pulled him back. Both of their expressions were angry.

Jane scowled. "_Kol_?!"

The trio across from them look angry and Jane frowned.

Klaus smirked from one person to the next. "Ah, aren't you all fast friends. Well come on then, what horrible accusation have you conspired to levy against me."

"Don't be dramatic. No one is saying anything bad, right?" Jane looked at them earnestly. Kol and Elijah exchanged looks.

"Jane, Tyler Lockwood brought you here to test a theory."

"Yeah, that he got from a psychotic witch." She exclaimed and Klaus tucked her behind him, not liking that it was one against three. "He's just angry and bitter. It doesn't mean anything."

"Didn't it?" Dorian stated. "Look at poor Dwayne."

"Well, I didn't kill him! Tyler did!" She scoffed.

"And just how did that happen, Jane?"

"Enough." Klaus snapped. "What theory?"

"That your baby's blood could be used to sire Hybrids." Elijah narrowed his eyes at his brother. Klaus' smirk faded.

"He claims you knew of it." Kol added.

Jane limped forward. "Tyler just tried to murder me." She retorted. "Not a reliable source."

"Furthermore." Elijah continued over her and Jane huffed. "That you would use this knowledge to build an army."

Jane bit her lip before releasing it quickly, the split was throbbing now. "That's-that's what happened to Dwayne." The girl said softly. "He was injected with my blood, because I share it with the baby. Then Tyler killed him and he woke up and bit me. He...He was sired to me."

Kol raised an eyebrow.

Klaus looked offended and hurt as he gazed at his brothers. "And, of course, you believe it's true. I mean why else would I be interested in my own flesh and blood." He sounded upset and Jane put a hand on his arm.

"They don't think that. They don't." She turned to look at them. "_Do_ you?" Not one of them corrected her.

"How did you even know? I hadn't even told Klaus yet."

Elijah frowned. "Hayley Marshal was here, searching for Tyler. Hoping to stop him from harming you."

"And you believe her?" Jane scowled. "She's the reason the Hybrids hurt me! And the reason Tyler was unsired from Klaus to begin with!"

"She knows that and she wouldn't have risked her safety if she wasn't sure."

Jane shook her head. "Well, it's not true."

Klaus, livid, snarled: "An idiotic, little crybaby points his finger at me and my own brothers fall in line. Eager to believe it. How quickly you assume the worst of me."

"Oh, spare me your indignation." Elijah scoffed. "When have you ever demonstrated Jane's safety over your own selfish pursuits since we came to this town? Most of your endeavors have resulted in some kind of destruction that you've caused her. Look at what you're feud with Tyler did. He harmed her."

Jane frowned. "Elijah, you of all people should know that Klaus has been trying. That he's gotten better at not lashing out and now you're accusing him of having a secret agenda with our baby?" She was horrified. "Kol?"

"It's not so farfetched little love." He said angrily. "He's done worse."

Jane gaped at him and then looked at Dorian. "Dorian?"

"Don't ask him." Klaus sneered. "He's been infatuated with you since day one."

"What?" She said in confusion.

Dorian's face heated and he shifted when Jane looked at him.

Klaus scoffed at the three of them. "My big brother. So, you doubt my intentions. Well, I can't say I'm surprised. Standing beside the noble Elijah how can I be anything other than the lesser brother? A liar, a manipulator…A bastard?"

"Klaus, don't say that." Jane frowned at him.

"And Kol, let's not forget you. You the lesser of two evils, yes?" Kol didn't respond. "That's all I am to you, isn't it, brothers?" He looked from Kol to Elijah. Seeds of doubt trickling through the elder brother's anger. Kol noticed Jane's shiny eyes full of unshed tears. They were upsetting her, but were they right? Had Klaus finally crossed a line and she just couldn't see it?

"To Rebekah? And Finn even? And no doubt my child will, as well."

"No, that's not true." Jane took his arm. "Klaus." He shook her touch off.

Elijah hesitated. "Brother, if I-"

Klaus put a hand on his shoulder, silencing him and Jane watched him with apprehension. He was furious and hurt, two emotions that clashed and now that Klaus was worked up there was no telling what he'd say or do.

"We have said all that needs to be said, _brother_. I shall play the role I've been given." He turned and sank his fangs into Elijah's neck, making his brother cry out. Jane watched in horror as he did the same to Kol and then snapped Dorian's neck harder than he should have.

"Niklaus!" She reprimanded.

"You three enjoy each other's company." He said coldly. "You'll have much to bond over. Once the hallucinations and dementia set in."

"You'll never change, Nik." Kol hissed from his hunched over position.

"Consider the bites my parting gifts." He stalked off toward the trees, leaving Jane to stare at the trio in shock.

"Elijah, why?"

He glanced at her and sighed. "You best go with him, Jane."

* * *

"Klaus, you come back here right now!" Jane yelled after him as she limped through the trees. She was following him though it was almost impossible to keep up with his stride that was five times faster than a human's and it didn't help she was pregnant and injured. "Niklaus! We need to talk!"

Her already injured foot caught a root and she yelped, stumbling over it and a pair of hands were on her instantly, keeping her from falling face down into the muddy earth.

"Are you all right?" Klaus asked, his voice no longer cold and detached.

"No." She snapped and pulled away from him, staggering a bit and his hand shot out to steady her again. He frowned.

"I am not sorry for what I did."

"I didn't think you were." She stated and narrowed her eyes. "We need to talk about it though."

He shook his head. "Not here."

"Why? You left your brothers in agony. There is nowhere else to go."

"Very well then." He said, voice cold and detached once again. "What is it you wish to speak about?"

She scowled. "Oh, no you don't." She snapped. "You know very well what."

"Don't start with me about Tyler-"

"No, I don't care about Tyler! What will happen to Elijah and Kol?"

He stiffened. "Nothing but hours of pain and misery. Nothing more than they both deserve."

Jane sighed. "Klaus-"

"They both accused me of having an ulterior motive with my child." He hissed.

"And that means you attack your own siblings?"

"Are you afraid that I would harm the baby? Or you? Perhaps you'd rather stay out here as well."

She gaped at him and then frowned.

"I was almost killed today, and someone is trying to kill our baby _again_." She snapped at him. "Excuse me for being concerned for the people who are supposed to be on our side!"

Klaus heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry, love. I'm not angry at you."

"Well, it sure as hell feels like it." She scowled at him. "But I'm too tired to argue with you right now."

His expression softened when she wiped at her suddenly damp eyes.

"I'm scared, Klaus, okay? I'm scared." She admitted. The past few days were catching up to her and she let out a small sob.

He moved over to her. "Oh, sweetheart. It's all right." He soothed and held her close to him as she cried into his chest. "It'll be all right, my love. Don't cry."

"It's just too much." She sobbed. "Yesterday and today...I can't help it."

He pressed his face against her hair. "I know, my love. I know."

She was leaning against him tiredly, another reason for her tears. That and she was still upset about his siblings as well. He needed to get her home.

"Can we just go home? I don't want to be out here anymore. I'm cold and hungry and tired."

"Of course." He nodded. Fixing the blanket around her, he scooped her up in his arms. Exhausted, she was asleep before they reached the edge of the bayou.

* * *

"I thought you were leaving us." He remarked, his back to her.

Rebekah tilted her head, eyeing him as he stared out of the living room window. "We both know this family can barely function without me." She glanced around. "Where is everyone? I assume you found Jane?"

"Yes. She's resting upstairs. She's too exhausted to do much else. Elijah, Kol, and Dorian I left in the bayou."

His sister frowned and sat down. "Why?"

"We had a bit of a row. They've decided to gang up and conspire against me. So, one thing led to another, and I gave out two bites and a snapped neck."

Rebekah gaped at him, before scowling. "Daggering, biting, deserting. Does your wickedness never end?" She exclaimed.

He scowled back at her. "My _wickedness_ is self-preservation, and I wouldn't have to go to such lengths were I not beset on all sides by incompetence and treachery. Now that our brothers have abandoned us, I'll be needing you in my plot against Marcel." He pointed at her. "Don't expect to be leaving town any time soon."

She shook her head in disgust, feeling horrified that her brothers were left to suffer. "Why should I help you after what you did to Kol and Elijah?"

"You're my family." He said flippantly as if it were the obvious answer. Rebekah hated him right then. Marcel had the right idea of burying him away, teaching _him_ the lessons he loved to dish out. "And besides, who better to spy on Marcel than the girl he so clearly loves? You can tell me all his secrets, like how did he find us here, huh? Any idea about that little sister?"

His questions weren't directly aimed at her, but she got the gist all the same.

She scoffed at him. "How should I know why Marcel does what he does?"

He snorted and waved a hand. That was when she realized that he was half intoxicated. It explained his dismissive behavior. And she felt that he had no business trying to take care of Jane.

"You think I don't know about your engineered run-ins all over the Quarter." He mocked and took another long drink from his glass. "I know you've had private chats with him. So just tell me what secrets he's confided in you. is he plotting against me?"

She stared at him for several seconds, trying to organize her thoughts.

"My poor brother, so paranoid. Marcel knows nothing." She said at last, deciding to play along with his game, while plotting her own plan. "He's not plotting against you. He simply thinks you're in a quarrel in need of making up."

Klaus nodded after studying her face. He was too drunk to look too closely and even if he hadn't been, Rebekah had always been able to school her features.

"Perhaps we will." He agreed. "After all, you know I'm capable of forgiving those who disappoint me soon as they've seen the error of their ways and suffered for them. You'd do well to remember that." The warning sent chills down her spine, but she refused to show fear.

"Jane will be happy that you've stayed."

"Speaking of happiness, I doubt she is happy about what you've done." She remarked, hoping to shame him.

No such luck. He simply snorted dismissively. "No, but she's upset at their abandonment of us."

_Us? No, Nik, they've given up on you._

She kept her thoughts to herself.

* * *

She peered in at Jane to see her lying on her side, a hand on her belly.

"Heard you've had a hard time, sweets."

Jane lifted her head, smiling. "Rebekah! You came back!"

"Of course, I did! The moment, Elijah told me something had happened."

She came to sit on the bed next to her.

At the mention of his name, Jane glanced down. "He...he and Kol."

"Nik told me. The smug asshole."

"They think he knew. He didn't, Bekah. He didn't."

Rebekah only hugged Jane. "I'm sure he didn't darling." She wasn't so sure.

She stroked the girl's hair. "Are you all right?" She cupped the girl's face taking in her beaten face. "Who did that to you?"

"Tyler Lockwood."

"The first Hybrid?"

Jane nodded and then tears sprung up in her eyes.

"Everyone keeps trying to hurt her, Bekah."

The Original's face softened, and she rocked Jane gently.

"Oh, it's all right, darling. It's going to be all right." She promised and held the girl closer. "I won't let anyone else hurt you."

* * *

Marcel leaned back in his chair. Behind him Diego paced eyeing the newcomer with a critic expression.

"You wanna make a deal with me, you gotta offer me something. I already know about Jane, the little seer."

Tyler snorted and rubbed at his aching wrist. Jane's bite had left him disoriented for several hours and was just now feeling a bit better.

"Well, here's something you don't know."

"Jane is something supernatural."

Marcel frowned. "I know she's a seer and something else."

"That something else? Is an elemental. A witch magic enhancer."

Marcel's eyes widened and then narrowed. "What does that mean exactly?"

"It means her blood is special to witches. Helps their magic." Tyler smirked. "I bet they told you some story about that baby in her stomach too."

At that, the vampire raised an eyebrow.

"I thought so. That baby of hers is Klaus' because she's got werewolf in her too." Tyler unwrapped his sleeve. "She bit me. Her bite is just as deadly as Klaus' if not more so." Diego shifted behind.

"We ought to kill her." He muttered and Marcel sat still, processing the information as he gazed at the black veins coming from the little punctures.

"If that baby is born it'll be the end of the vampire species. It's Hybrid like it's father." He sneered. "And the witches of your city will have magic for a long, long time as long as Jane's alive for them to get blood from." Tyler added.

Marcel found himself in a dilemma and he wasn't sure what to do.

* * *

_Review?_


	8. The River in Reverse

Chapter 8

Klaus tapped his fingers on his desk, eyes unfocused as his mind wandered through dark, depressing thoughts. His own siblings hated him, distrusted him, thought he was out to harm his own child. His daughter. No doubt Rebekah did as well. Even though her face had been well schooled yesterday, Klaus knew she was still angry about how he had left their brothers. She was probably plotting his downfall at the very moment and her trysts with Marcel left him doubly suspicious of them both.

He and Jane were alone that much was clear. Or he would be solely alone if his siblings coerced her to their side. But she was still very upset with them and he doubted even Elijah could sway her to his side now. She was losing faith in the promise of "Always and Forever" and he hated how sad it made her, but it had been a long time coming. This was just the final straw, a final excuse for his siblings to toss him aside. It was harsh lesson for her to have to learn. You can't trust anyone, even those you once called family.

He looked up when there was a knock on the study door.

"Yes?"

It was Marguerite, the woman who ran the house servants. She was the one whose priority was to care for Jane herself. She felt the others were too clumsy for that and that they were the unfortunate victims of the house's supernatural occupants' hunger. Klaus had ordered for one of them to wait on the girl and no one disobeyed Mr. Klaus.

She was a rotund, short woman with sun tanned skin and long black hair that was always neatly pulled into a bun on the back of her head. The streaks of silvery grey gave away her age, yet her face was youthful.

"Sorry to disturb you, sir, but it's Miss Jane."

He frowned. "What's wrong?"

"She's waiting for you in the dining room, sir."

He smiled and stood up. "Well, I won't keep her waiting then."

"Mr. Klaus?"

He paused and took a good look at the woman in front of him.

"What? What are you not saying?"

Marguerite sighed. "She's injured herself."

"What do you mean?" He asked sharply.

"She was having a nightmare. When I went to wake her, she rolled onto her side and broke the vase next to the bed." Klaus grimaced. He hadn't heard the glass shatter, it must have happened when he had stepped outside.

"She's cut her palm on the glass." The woman continued. "It's not a deep cut. I've cleaned it and bandaged it, just wanted you to know about it." He was relieved to know it wasn't a huge matter, but the fact that she had yet another nightmare was concerning.

"How is she?"

Marguerite knew what he was asking. "She was upset. It must have been worse this time."

Klaus sighed. "Yes, thank you."

He walked out of the room in search of her. Of course, she wasn't at the table. Rolling his eyes, he zipped up the stairs. Going into their bedroom, he found her kneeling on the carpet, trying to clean the rug next to the bed. There was a bandage wrapped around her left hand. She was picking up glass and throwing it away into the waste basket next to her.

"I knocked a vase over." She said without looking at him. She sounded tired.

"Love, stop that." He said sternly and put his arms underneath hers, hauling her gently out of the floor like a toddler. "I've told you, time and time again. That's not for you to deal-"

"Good gracious! You shouldn't be in the floor, dear!"

Klaus chuckled as Jane backed into him, startled, as Marguerite came flying into the room. Clucking her tongue, the woman took the rag from Jane's uninjured hand.

"You shouldn't be straining yourself, miss." She chided her gently. "You could injure yourself further."

"But I made a mess." Jane began and the woman shooed at her.

"Nonsense, dearie. It was an accident of course." The woman patted her cheek. "You're such a sweet girl. Thought you could clean it up before I could get back." Jane smiled a little at the teasing. "Now you best get downstairs, your breakfast will be ready shortly."

Klaus grabbed her bathrobe from the vanity chair and wrapped it around her.

"Come on, sweetheart. I'll join you for breakfast. I'm sure Rebekah's finally made it to the table."

"I'm sorry." Jane said and Marguerite shook her head.

"It's not your fault, dear. I didn't catch the vase in time."

Klaus had to tote her out of the room.

"You shouldn't have been in the floor." He said, trying not to scold her. She was still trying to get used to not having to do such menial things. Jane scowled.

"Well, _I_ knocked it over."

"Because of a nightmare." He reminded her and his words made her clutch at his arm, her scowl fading into fear. He turned to her when they reached the bottom step. Jane was staring at him with terror filled eyes.

"What did you see?" He questioned, frowning.

She shook her head wildly, looking ill, and he swiftly moved her to the drawing room, settling her down on the couch. He knelt in front of her, taking her hands and looking down at the injured one with a furrowed brow. She was cold.

"Tell me, my love."

"They were everywhere." She whispered, shivering and staring down at her lap to avoid looking at him. A bad sign. "They were wearing masks. _Animal_ masks. I couldn't see their faces. They were following me." She buried her face into her hands, and he moved to hold her. "Everywhere I went, they were there, watching and following me."

"Did they hurt you?"

She nodded, shuddering again and she tucked her head under his chin. "They grabbed me and were holding me down. Saying something repeatedly. They were drawing things on me with dirt and mud. Some kind of symbols...and then they took my blood. They wrote on my stomach with the blood, but I don't know what it said. I was so scared."

Klaus stroked her hair as she shivered again, he was frowning in thought. "There, there, my love. No one is going to hurt you. You're safe and our baby's safe. It's just a nightmare."

She shook her head. "No...It's a warning. I could feel it."

He didn't like the sound of that and held her closer.

"At least they weren't after the baby." She muttered. "I wasn't pregnant."

Klaus didn't like that either.

"Other than the nightmare did you sleep well?" He murmured, his hand resting on her belly.

Shook her head. "No...that woke me and then my face was hurting." She said quietly.

He growled lowly, cupping her chin gently and tilting her face up towards his. The bruise was darker this morning, more prominent against her lightly tanned skin. Painful looking. He moved his hand to her hair and tucked her curls behind her ear before stroking her jaw. At least the split lip was healed.

"I'm sorry, my love." He murmured. "I couldn't protect you." His hand fell away and he slipped out from under her to stand at the window. "I've failed you and our child."

Jane shook her head, tears in her eyes because she knew how he was feeling. She still felt shocked that his siblings had turned on him, _them_, so quickly and all because someone planted that idea in their heads. Jane wanted to punch Hayley's face in.

Though she was appalled that both brothers had felt that way, it was Elijah whose anger had startled her the most. She knew he was still bitter from the dagger, but to say that Klaus would do that to her, to their baby... Kol, she knew, was always itching for a fight. Even after all this time he was still harboring a deep resentment from the last time he was daggered and how long he had been daggered. And then there was Dorian. She still wasn't sure how to feel about that. Klaus made it perfectly clear that the Hybrid was no longer welcome. His wolf side despised anyone who dared look at her in any other way but friendship and even then, he was temperamental.

Finn was the only neutral side right then because, unfortunately, she wasn't all that sure about Rebekah either. She hated that. The glamorous, beautiful Original was her best friend, but she knew Bekah's temper was just as bad as her siblings.

"No." She took his hand and kissed his palm, moving to wrap her arms around him. "You didn't. _They_ did." She said bitterly, _they_ said in a harsh tone. "At least we have Rebekah, even though she's angry about Kol and Elijah."

He scoffed, but didn't say anything. Turning his face, he buried his nose into her hair, and she hugged him as tight as she could.

"We'll get through this. With or without them."

"I thought you'd be angry that I've left them."

"I don't like _how_ you left them." She corrected against his chest. "But I understand why you were upset, because it upset me too."

Rebekah walked into the dining room, pausing at the sight of Klaus tenderly nuzzling Jane's hair. The girl was hugging him, her face against his chest as they faced the wide window.

She didn't want to break a peaceful moment between them and started to leave when Jane turned and caught sight of her.

"Morning, Bekah."

Klaus turned in her direction when the girl spoke, his arms still around Jane.

"Good morning, sweets." The Original said, ignoring her brother completely. "Is brekkie ready yet?"

No sooner had she spoken than a few of the servants came in, carting trays of food and drinks.

"You're timing is impeccable, sister." Klaus smirked and she rolled her eyes. As the couple walked by, she noticed something odd.

Rebekah took her hand, scowling. "_Now_ what's happened to you?" Jane flushed.

* * *

"Have you spoken to our good friend Marcel today?" Klaus asked, handing Jane a bowl of strawberries.

Rebekah shook her head, sipping from her teacup. "No. Should I have?"

"Well, he's been mysteriously silent, avoiding me some might say. I thought perhaps he may have whispered reasons into your ear along with all of those sweet nothings."

Jane rolled her eyes and bit into her strawberry, juicing running down her fingers. Klaus took her hand and sucked her fingers clean, making her flush as he hummed at the taste.

"Klaus, stop it!" She squealed and swatted at him, but he only grinned at her shamelessly. Rebekah rolled her eyes at them.

"If I see him, I'll be sure to ask if he's still sore at you."

"Can you ask him if he'll come to dinner one night?" Jane asked, picking up her orange juice.

Rebekah blinked at her. "Of course, sweets, but...why?" She looked at her brother to see if he had planted the idea in her head, but even he looked surprised.

"Well, we've been here two almost three months." The pregnant girl answered. "Don't you think it's time we talked properly? And if you're dating him, Bekah...I'd like to talk to him without his rude posse. Klaus has spoken to him in bars. Not a civilized conversation."

Klaus snorted and kissed her head. "If you wish, love."

Jane pushed her chair back from the table. "I'll be upstairs getting dressed." She stood and then bent her head to kiss him, cupping his face. "I love you." She whispered against his lips and he stroked her cheek lovingly.

"And I you."

He watched her leave, marveling still at how warm and happy she made him feel. That she loved him and only him and she was his and he was forever hers. He was truly lucky.

"Let me give a voice to that look in your eyes." He began, knowing that his beloved was well out of earshot. "My saintly brother and my insane one, lie writhing in agony in the bayou, victims of my bastard brother's bite. When just one or two drops of his blood would ease their pain."

"On the contrary, Nik. I am simply enjoying my brekkie waiting for Elijah's and Kol's healthy return."

"Oh, come on Rebekah, you've been giving me the Devil's eye all morning. If Jane hadn't been sitting here you would have been still giving it to me. So out with it."

"Perhaps I'm concerned that if I voice my opinion about what you did to our brothers, I'll end up on the wrong end of your toxic Hybrid teeth."

"Poppycock." Klaus scowled and slapped the table. "I would never bite you. Our _brothers_." He sneered and Rebekah narrowed her eyes. "Made some very offensive accusations about my intentions towards my child. They deserve a day or two of discomfort."

"Besides," he continued in a lower voice. "You know my preferred method of punishment for your indiscretions is the dagger."

Rebekah slowly stood and then leaned close to her brother. "There is something fundamentally wrong with you." Klaus blinked at her and she leaned back upright.

"Sorry to disturb you, sir." Marguerite said and they turned to her. In her hands she held a bouquet of blue irises. "These were on the backsteps."

Frowning, Klaus stood and Rebekah frowned too, exchanging looks with him.

"Is there a note?" She asked first.

The woman nodded and handed the little scrap of paper to Klaus.

"For the elemental, your beauty far surpasses the rumors." He read aloud and his furrowed deeper. "And no one saw this mysterious delivery person?"

"No, Mr. Klaus. The gardener has not come in yet."

So, no one had gone into the backyard. As much as Klaus hated to admit it, this wouldn't have occurred if Dorian had been here. He may have caught this person and interrogated them or scared off whomever dared to approach the house.

Rebekah bit her lip. Perhaps if she were to convince Marcel to protect Jane, then she and the baby would be safe.

"Get rid of them and don't say a word to her." Klaus commanded. "I don't want her hearing of it."

"Of course, sir." The woman took the flowers and went to dispose of them.

"Nik, who sent them?" Rebekah asked.

He glanced at her, a rare emotion of fear on his face. "I don't know. but the last time she had an admirer, he nearly killed her. I will not let that happen again."

She nodded in agreement. "Neither shall I." _Because she sure isn't safe with you._

* * *

The sun was boring down on the thin tin roof of the shack, making get inside seem like a sauna. To the occupants, it didn't help their distressed states.

"I'll bloody kill him." Kol groaned, trying to sit upright for the umpteenth time.

"Save your strength, brother. And you'll have to wait in line." Elijah panted from the other bed.

Both were drenched in sweat and feverish. Dorian had his hands full trying to help them both. He knew better than to try going home, Klaus would murder him and then Jane would have no one to protect her from that monster.

"It doesn't make sense. All this time, he's pretended to like the baby?" Dorian questioned. "I don't get it."

Kol snorted and wiped his face clean of perspiration. "You don't have to understand. It's bloody Niklaus. Any chance to rise to power he takes it, rather it's from his own kid or his own girlfriend."

Dorian shook his head. "He seemed to care about the baby though. I mean...I saw his face after he found out it was a girl..."

"Yes, and I guarantee had it been a boy, he would have done locked Jane away until she gave birth. Then he and his son would rule New Orleans with an iron fist and leave the rest of us to rot, including poor Jane. Girl should have ran when she had the chance." Kol growled and then grunted in pain.

"Jane doesn't see the danger." He continued. "Her love of Niklaus led to blind trust."

"Wait, we can't be serious in thinking that Klaus would do that to her-to them. He seemed genuinely upset." Dorian sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Do you really think he'd harm her?"

"Yes."

"I don't know." Elijah admitted. "Perhaps we were wrong."

Kol glared at him. "You know he'd do it."

"Not to her, Kol. Any other person, yes. But not to Jane."

"That's bullshit, Elijah. Klaus would murder her if he thought it would give him power and he almost did once. That ritual to unlock his werewolf side. She died!"

"Not from Niklaus. Even he didn't know the extent of the magic's hold on her." Elijah shook his head. "You didn't see his expression, Kol. The night Jane went missing."

"He may love her, 'Lijah. But he'll drive her away like everyone else. It's time for you to stop trying to fix what can't be fixed."

* * *

Jane reached for the bottle on the shelf, scowling when her fingers barely brushed the handle. She was even standing on her tiptoes.

"Here, allow me." Marcel stated and lifted the bottle of fabric softener for her. "You shouldn't strain yourself."

"Oh, thank you, Marcel." She smiled and he set the bottle inside her cart with a nod of his head. "What are you doing in here?"

He stared at her a moment, a brief bout of anger crossing his face. Tyler had left out the fact that he had harmed her. She had a dark bruise under her right eye that looked painful.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, looking away. "Thank you for letting them borrow Sabine. I know you don't want them using magic."

"I'm surprised to see you in here without Klaus. Especially after yesterday." He was trying not to look at her bruise as they went down the next aisle and she grimaced.

She sighed. "He didn't want me to be, but with everyone gone...I'm the only human besides some of the maids. And well, they're not very reliable for stocking up things I want. Plus, I wanted to get out of the house for a bit."

He smiled at her and nodded. "I get it. So, where is Klaus?"

She shrugged. "In town somewhere. He wouldn't tell me where. He hates going into stores." She rolled her eyes.

_Clever_. Klaus hadn't told her because she'd innocently tell without worrying why it was a secret. Marcel faltered as he watched her examine a diaper bag, looking at it thoroughly as she checked out the pockets. Jane wasn't a malicious girl. Not like Lockwood had been telling. She may indeed have a temper and he had seen that she had fangs, so it was true her bite could be fatal, but...She was still partly a human girl. Only 18 years old, barely an adult. And she was pregnant. True, it was Klaus', but he doubted she had ever expected to get pregnant, much less with an Original. The Original Hybrid at that. That still left him with a dilemma. Innocent and with child she may be, but she was still an elemental and according to Tyler that spelt trouble.

"Can I ask you a question?"

She turned to him. "Sure."

"Is the baby Klaus'?"

Jane hesitated and then nodded slowly. "Yes. I'm not going to lie to you because I see that you already know."

"Why was it a secret?"

She turned to face. "Because Klaus has enemies and if they found out...The more people that know that I'm carrying his baby, the more danger she's in." She put a hand on her bump protectively. "I have to protect her."

"She, huh?" He smiled and she smiled too, glancing back up.

"Yes. It's a girl." Her smile faded. "Can I ask _you_ something?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"Um...How did you know? Who told you?"

Marcel didn't say anything, and she sighed.

"Tyler told you." She guessed and then looked down at the cart. "I know what you must think of me. I don't have to ask what else he told you. I know why you're here now." She frowned lightly, looking back at him. "I don't want to start anything because I know you are the reason there are no werewolves here. But I didn't know until around last Christmas that I even had the gene. It's dormant, which means I can't trigger it or turn, but I still have it. That's what brought Klaus and I together."

Marcel took in the information, thinking things over. Jane wasn't a bad person and having her on his side could and would be beneficial. He could offer her protection from the witches that tried to harm her. And her bite could come in handy.

"I don't want to hurt you, Jane. That's not why I'm here."

She felt more at ease now.

"Can I ask you something else then? It's kind of weird."

Marcel tilted his head curiously. "Sure."

"Um, are there people that run around in... animal masks?"

The vampire blinked and Jane flushed.

"Sorry, it's stupid, it's just-"

"No, it's okay. Um, yeah there were actually were. A long time ago. Voodoo witch types."

Jane paled. "Voodoo, like sacrificial people killing stuff?"

"Yeah." Marcel frowned. "Hey, you okay?"

"Could they still be around?" She whispered, worrying her lower lip, despite the pain of the still healing split.

That's when he knew she feared something, someone.

"Is someone threatening you? Does Klaus know?" He demanded, eyes narrowed. True he was still unsure of what to do with her, but the thought of anyone harming her made him feel protective.

She smiled at him grimly. "No, it's a nightmare I had..."

"Nightmare or a vision?" He asked softly, seeing how upset she was by the mere thought of it. Rebekah had told him of her visions. Sometimes they came to be or were easily mistaken for nightmares.

"I-I don't know." She admitted, shifting slightly.

"Hey," He said gently, and she met his eyes. "-anyone messes with you? You let me know."

She smiled at him; a genuine smile that had all worries disappearing. He felt proud to make her smile that way. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, shocking him.

"Thank you, Marcel. We appreciate it."

He knew she was referring to the baby and herself and smiled back.

"You should come to dinner one night." She suggested as she took the cart up to the register. "I think it's time for us to talk." And it was. She knew that Klaus was wanting to usurp the city from him, it's what he was always plotting for, but Jane hoped that they could talk. Maybe they could co-lead. If Marcel and Klaus were friends again, not frenemies as they were now, then maybe things would get better. Klaus wouldn't feel like losing family. He'd be gaining one back. And Jane thought it was time to put her feelings of doubt aside.

Marcel arched an eyebrow. "Klaus and I do talk."

She rolled her eyes. "No, I mean a real conversation, not one in a bar like a couple of drunks." He smirked at her and she shook her head. "We've been here, what, almost three months and we've never sat down and spoke. I'd like to get to know you." She beamed at him and he nodded.

"Yeah, sure." It wouldn't happen. Not like she wanted. It was obvious she wanted to be friends and she probably didn't have many here. Not with witches after her constantly or having Klaus around all the time. And he remembered Klaus mentioning that she was into family functions, rounding his siblings for holidays and parties. She was an only child and so a big family was what she wanted most. It was too bad that Klaus was an ass.

"Let me." He said, paying for her groceries. Trying to ease his growing guilt. She wouldn't like him so much after today.

"You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted too."

He followed her out to the car and helped her put things in the trunk.

"Why do you want me and Klaus to talk to badly?"

"Look, Marcel...Once upon a time you and Klaus got along and were family." She sighed. "I just want all the fighting and arguing to stop. We've always got room for more family." She beamed at him and he felt guilt punch his gut. She had no idea...

"Jane, I-"

"Even if Klaus acts allergic to family." She rolled her eyes before sighing. "I have to get home. I'm trying my hand at baking pies. My mother used to make them for me and...well I'd like to try."

He nodded at her. "Well, good luck."

He decided to let her be for now. There was no reason to drag her into the mess that was going to happen. Rebekah would go to get her when the fight was over and Klaus was safely away from her.

Jane felt dizzy and gripped Marcel's arm.

"Hey, you all right?" He asked, frowning when he saw her pale. The girl gave a gasp and he blinked.

_Her head fell back as she screamed in agony. Her whole body drenched in sweat, water, and blood. Sharp pain was coming from her lower half, but there was so much pain it was hard to pinpoint where. "Klaus!" _

_"It's going to be okay." Marcel's voice drifted from nearby. "Just hang in there."_

_"It's all right, lovey." Kol said, his voice slightly panicked. "Breathe."_

_Jane screamed as pain erupted again at her stomach. _

_"Klaus!"_

Marcel blinked the images away, helping Jane to her feet. The girl swayed unsteadily, still pale.

"Was that a vision?" He asked and she nodded before rubbing her head, feeling faint. "Let's get you something to drink okay?" He helped her across the street to a little café and ordered her a lemonade.

Jane sipped it slowly and sighed when her head stopped spinning.

Marcel was watching her with concern. "Are you all right? What happened?"

"I don't know...I don't usually get so dizzy after a vision." She admitted and as she spoke, she felt better.

"Do I need to find, Klaus?"

She shook her head. "No, no. I'm fine. No need to worry him." She said quickly and waved a hand. "I'm fine now. Thank you."

"Maybe you should head home." He frowned. "I can drive you."

"Thank you, but no."

"What was happening?"

She chewed her lip. "I'm not sure, but I think it had something to do with the baby."

Marcel grimaced.

* * *

Jane hummed softly, her fingers stroking the browning flowers near the back-porch steps. Next to her was a basket of apples. Now that it was nearing the middle of October, she wanted to get as many as she could before it grew too cold for them.

"Oh, no." She said, looking at a deadening plant and kneeling next to it. "You poor thing." She ran her fingers along the wilting rose. Klaus had said they would have to get new ones planted since these had been dying when they had moved in. Tilting her head, she gazed at the pitiful thing. Before she realized it, it was turning back into its bright red color, the entire bush turning as green as a newly grown plant.

Gasping, she stepped back a hand over her mouth and eyes wide. The rose bush was back to its full splendor, roses red and full and so was its twin on the other side of the steps.

"Oh my..."

"Extraordinary."

Jane whipped her head around in a shriek at the new voice.

"So sorry to startle you, love." The man smiled at her, standing calmly across from her. He was leaning against one of the apple trees, his hazel eyes focused on her entirely and she felt a chill of foreboding. "I was merely curious."

"Who-who are you?" She asked him, unsure if he'd move if she did. She remained kneeling on the ground, watching him warily.

He gave her a small bow. "My name is Lucien Castle, my lady. And you must be Klaus Mikaelson's little elemental."

She opened her mouth and he gave a chuckle, interrupting her. "Don't lie, sweetness. I know exactly what you are."

"Yes." She answered him, suddenly afraid. She had to get inside. Even if he'd follow her because this house wasn't in her name. Anyone could walk in. She realized with a growing horror then that they hadn't really talked about that. How just any vampire could come in. It was how Tyler came in.

He smiled. "You're a beauty."

She reached for the railing. "Um, thank you. But I should go-" He zoomed over to her quickly, blocking her exit and helping her to her feet simultaneously. Jane froze. He still had her hands in his and he could easily kill her.

"Don't leave just yet. I have a few questions for you." His arrogant smirk made her fear fade and anger take it's place.

"Let go." She snapped at him, but he held tight.

He turned her wrist, catching sight of the star tattoo. "Ah, well now. You are a _rare_ and special little thing, aren't you? Wonder why he's not got you under protection. Still arrogant I see."

"Maybe I don't need it." She hissed, fangs extending and eyes flashing black as jerked her hands away from him. She hoped Klaus could feel her agitation and come get her.

"Easy there, gorgeous." He soothed and reached to stroke her face with the back of his knuckles lightly. He clicked his tongue, though his eyes were full of interest. "No reason we can't be civil."

Lucien's eyes landed on the baby bump and they widened.

"My god...your carrying his child, aren't you?" He whispered in awe and she swallowed, wishing Klaus hadn't gone into town and that Marcel had driven her home. He might have stayed. "You are so much more than I imagined. So intriguing."

"What do you want?"

He smirked, a coldness in his eyes now that made her shudder. "You're the elemental everyone's been talking about, my dear. My _friend_ told me about you. How special you are. Once I learned you existed, I had to see for myself if the rumors were true. I never imagined you'd be Niklaus Mikaelson's little lover nor how truly exquisite you are."

"Go away." She told him, when he moved closer to her.

"Don't be frightened. I know your Niklaus'. I wouldn't dare incense his wrath. I was just curious about you." As he spoke, his eyes once again strayed to her bump and she chewed her lip.

A growling came from behind him and Lucien turned. Jane's eyes widened as a wolf stepped out of the trees, teeth bared at the vampire.

"Friend of yours?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. "I see my visit is at an end." He stepped back from her, moving so that he could keep an eye on the wolf as well as Jane. "Tell Klaus I'll visit again soon. And he should keep better care of his special girl." She was positive that last bit was a warning, but he merely smiled. "Have a good day, beautiful."

He turned and walked away, sneering at the wolf as he exited through the back gate.

Breathing in relief, she slowly sat down on the steps, her legs giving out from standing so stiffly. Tears appeared in her eyes, and she bit her knuckles to stifle her terrified sobs. She knew she was being overly emotional, but she was frightened still. _Who was that vampire and what was he going to do now that he knows who I am? Was he going to tell everyone? Why did he keep eyeing my stomach?_

A cold object touched her hand and she jerked in surprise before looking down to see the wolf.

"Thank you." She told it and wiped her eyes. "You saved me again." It tilted its head at her and then turned to leave. "Wait, don't go!" It stopped and regarded her for a moment and then promptly left.

Jane sighed as it disappeared as she started up the steps, a vision came to her.

She immediately dropped the basket of apples.

* * *

"Klaus! Klaus!" Jane ran after him and he turned around.

Seeing her distressed face, he frowned in concern, and she threw her arms around him.

"What's wrong, my love? What are you doing here?" He questioned before seeing the blood on her clothing. Instantly, he took her arms, looking her over. "What happened?"

Ignoring his questions, she shoved at him. "You have to go!"

"What happened to you?" He demanded.

She paused, frowning. "Oh, my nose was bleeding."

"What?" Klaus took her chin, tilting her face up towards him. Her skin was cool to the touch and she looked faint. "You're cold. You shouldn't be out here."

"No, not without you. Come with me." She pleaded, clutching at his arm. "Please. Don't stay here."

He stroked her cheek. "Not until I've talked with Marcel."

She shoved his chest hard. "No! You have to listen to me. You have to leave. It's some kind of trap. You can't be here!"

He frowned. "What are you talking about, love?"

"It's about the daggers, Klaus. I hid them. I meant it when I said no more daggering. Marcel doesn't have one, he's bluffing. Trying to get your attention. Rebekah claimed to have one."

Klaus scowled. "I see."

"Let's just go home. You can beat the hell out of Marcel tomorrow. Just please."

He wasn't sure why she was so upset, but the mention of Rebekah made him angry.

She shook his arm. "We need to leave right now. Something bad is going to happen."

"Klaus."

Jane gasped and clutched at Klaus as Marcel stepped out of the dark.

"You've been avoiding my calls." Klaus told him and Jane shoved at him to move, but he didn't budge.

Marcel scoffed. "Little pissed off lately."

"Apologies for my behavior can come later."

Jane snorted. "He needs no apology."

"Jane, give us the daggers, darling." Rebekah beckoned, stepping from the dark to join her lover. "I know you have them."

"What is this?" Klaus hissed.

His sister sneered at him. "Apologies for your behavior? You don't apologize, Nik. You just act. Daggers, Jane."

"I know you heard me say no more daggering. I _meant_ it." Jane snapped and Klaus moved her behind him.

"What's going on here?"

Marcel whistled sharply and vampires came in from everywhere, blocking them in. Jane clutched at his arm tightly.

"Is this it?" Klaus arched an eyebrow. "The evil bastard Klaus has gone too far, must be punished and by his own sibling no less. How positively biblical."

"Stop calling yourself that." She told him. "Stop this right now, Marcel."

Klaus looked at Marcel evenly. "And you, Marcel. Is this your idea of a hit? I taught you better than this paltry excuse for a takedown. You think you can subdue _me_!? With this?!" He snarled and waved a hand mockingly.

"No." Marcel said calmly. "But I think I can with this." He gave another whistle and vampires poured in from every crevice. Jane grimaced and pressed against Klaus. They were trapped in the middle of dozens of vampires each with a look of hatred toward them both.

"So here we are. Let me guess you'll bury me in the garden."

Jane gasped in horror, making the two across from them flinch.

"What of me? Hm? What were you planning on doing with me?" She demanded.

Marcel tilted his head. "I know what you really are, Jane. An elemental." He held his hand out to her. "I offer you protection. Leave Klaus to his fate and join us."

"So, I can be locked away like Davina? Used whenever it's convenient? Screw you!"

Klaus growled and Rebekah shook her head.

"No, of course not darling."

"I don't believe you." Jane scowled. "How can I?"

Marcel looked at Klaus evenly. "You brought this on yourself, Klaus. Remember that."

"I never forget betrayal, Marcel. Remember that." He replied just as evenly.

"Do it now." Rebekah murmured and Jane frowned at her.

Klaus gave them a chance to back off. "If you order your men to attack me you'll be sending them to their deaths that I guarantee."

"Jane."

She jumped as Rebekah took her arm. "No!" She jerked her arm free. "Rebekah, what is going on?! You chose _Marcel_ over us? He's been lying to us since we stepped foot here! You told me he broke your heart and you go crawling back."

"Like you do to Nik every time he hurts you? I'm sorry, Jane. I really am, but he's gone too far. He bit Elijah and Kol, left them to suffer. No more."

She frowned at Rebekah. "Elijah and Kol provoked him. They were making false accusations, that really should not have ever crossed their minds. Or _yours_. Klaus is not a monster." The Original didn't reply.

"He would never hurt me or the baby."

"Maybe not on purpose, but he's got a temper." Marcel eyed her. "I heard that he even wants to use your baby to make more of those Hybrids."

"No..." Jane shook her head, scowling deeply. "Everyone needs to stop saying that about him!" She glared at Rebekah "Especially you! His sister! My best friend!"

"Yes, his sister! Look what he did to our brothers! He's a beast, Jane. I've been telling you that since we met."

"Klaus is _not_ a beast. Everyone thinks that, but it's _not_ _true_." Klaus put a hand on her, but she shook him off. "How dare you of all people say that, _Marcellus_." She pointed a finger at him and he raised an eyebrow. "He _raised_ you. He _took care_ of you. How can you call him a monster? How are _you_ not one? You're trying to intimidate me." She took a calming breath and concluded: "You don't have to believe me. But he loves our baby so much. And he'd never hurt her or me. I love him. And I won't let you take him from me."

"So, you say, but really think about this Jane." Marcel pointed a finger back at her. "He used _you_ to free his werewolf side. Used _your_ blood to make his Hybrids. Now he's got a kid that makes them too. And you don't think he'd use her?"

Klaus snarled and Jane put a hand on his chest, glaring at Marcel.

She shook her head. "No, he's not like that! People have been threatening my baby ever since I came here. She's a _baby_, not even born yet, and I'm trying to protect her. Apparently, I have to protect her from her own family!"

Klaus tucked her behind him. "Let's end this charade, shall we?" He gestured to the crowd. "Vampires of New Orleans, do recall that I'm, am an Original, a Hybrid. I cannot be killed. Eternity is an awfully long time. How long do you think Marcel will stay in power? How long before some young upstart moves to take his crown? Perhaps, it will be fearless Diego." He pointed at the vampire who merely scoffed at him. "He will free his friend Theirry from the Garden and together the two of them will revolt. What if one of you lot," He gestured to the crowd. "Were to release us, knowing I would be eternally in your debt?" He chuckled humorlessly. "Oh, I would pity those of you who dared to cross me. I can assure you, your ends would be _spectacular_." He smirked.

"To borrow a trick from an old friend." He pulled a coin from his pocket. "Whoever picks up this coin gets to live." He tossed it onto the ground. "Now which of you magnificent bastards wants to join me?"

"Anyone wants that coin," Marcel began. "-pledge allegiance to Klaus. Take it now. The choice is yours." Jane stared at the coin a moment then back up at the vampires. No one moved.

"Take him." Marcel commanded and two vampires attacked Klaus first. Without much effort, he disposed of the two and smirked at Marcel.

Jane frowned at the gesture that Marcel made only to watch in horror as chains were wrapped around both of Klaus wrists, yanking him backwards.

"No!" She screamed as Klaus was engulfed by the crowd. With the chains holding his arms down, he wasn't having much luck keeping Marcel's vampires off him or from harming him.

Rebekah caught Jane from running to him. "Let me go, Rebekah!"

"No. He's getting what he deserves, Jane."

"He's your brother how can you stand here and watch this!? Please, Bekah. Call it off."

"Sorry, darling."

Jane turned away, frowning. She knew they couldn't kill him, but they could inflict plenty of damage. Every time he made a sound she was flinching.

The crowd parted slightly and she gasped. Klaus was on his knees, his arms suspended by the chains that they held. Diego grabbed his chin and jerked his knife across his lip, making Klaus cry out.

Diego moved aside and Klaus's head was hanging down, appearing unmoving.

"Niklaus." She whispered.

Growling came from the middle of the vampires and they stepped back in alarm.

Marcel and Rebekah turned to see Niklaus' eyes flashing yellow, his werewolf side fully in control. Jane smiled.

"Now who's getting what they deserve?" She said smugly, no longer trying to get away.

Klaus was tossing vampires left and right, snapping necks and ripping out hearts.

"Marcel, come and finish this!" He snarled, bodies of dead vampires all around his feet as he emerged from the corner they had tried to confine him in.

Marcel stepped forward.

"No!" Rebekah pulled him back. "Pick up the coin."

"What?" He frowned.

Jane rolled his eyes. "He'll kill you, idiot." She snapped. "Pick up the damn coin and live. As much as I hate you right now, Rebekah loves you and I won't let her happiness get killed like she was trying to do to mine." The girl swayed for a moment, a wave of dizziness overcoming her. She felt exhausted and nauseous.

"Jane?"

"I'm fine, Rebekah." Jane scowled, pale and shaky, and faced Marcel. "You want him to kill you? Pick it up."

Klaus was still dispatching vampires at a quickened pace.

Marcel swallowed his pride. "Enough!" He shouted and everyone fell silent. Slowly, he went to the coin and bent down on a knee, picking it up.

"Well, well, well. The Great Marcel, self-proclaimed King of New Orleans, bowing before me."

"There." Marcel tossed the coin at his feet. "I hereby pledge my allegiance to you. You have the keys to my kingdom. It's yours." Klaus smirked.

Jane pushed away from Rebekah and hugged herself to Klaus, ignoring the blood soaking into her clothing as she clung to him.

"There, there, my love. It's over." He soothed, she was shaking against him and he drew his arms around her shaking frame, being careful of the baby bump between them. "It's all right." He stroked her hair. "I'm all right, sweetheart." She stayed against his chest and he frowned. She was still shaking. "I'm not going anywhere." He locked eyes with his sister and Marcel.

* * *

Klaus frowned as she wiped the blood off his face with a shaky hand.

He took her wrist when she tried to wipe at him again. "Love."

"I'm just tired that's all."

"That's not all." He said, looking at her closely. "Something happened before your vision."

"Who's Lucien Castle?" She blurted instead.

Klaus froze beneath her fingers. "What?" He growled. "Tell me what happened."

"He-he was at the house." She began, twisting her hands nervously. "He heard about me and found out I was with you. And he knows that the baby is yours." She was babbling and he pulled her against his chest. She told him what Lucien said and how he had frightened her. Klaus scowled over her head, stroking her hair soothingly.

"He's the very first vampire I sired."

"Do you trust him?"

"No." He said automatically. "You let me know if you see him again." She nodded. He wiped the tears from her cheeks and cradled her face in his hands. "It's all right, my love. It's going to be all right."

"Well, there's something else...um...I...sort of _broughttherosebushesbacktolife_." She said rapidly and he blinked for a moment, processing.

"Come again?"

"The rose bushes that were dead?" She shrugged. "Well, um, they're not anymore...I just touched one of the roses and then poof?" She was still unsure how it had happened.

Klaus' eyebrows rose. "Hmm. Well, that's interesting." He allowed her to finish cleaning his face off.

"You think? That freaked me out and then that creep showed up." She frowned and looked at him. "What do we do?"

He sighed. "One problem at a time, love. One problem at a time."

"Enjoy your kingdom."

"We will, thanks." Jane told him, joining them at the railing. Klaus slipped an arm around her waist, hand resting on her abdomen. "This is what you've done to yourself, Marcellus. _Remember that._" She snarked and he grimaced. "This," She waved a hand at the dead vampires below. Diego was helping pour alcohol over the bodies. "-this is on _you_. You lost a lot of people tonight, unnecessarily." She softened her voice and he glanced at her. "It didn't have to be this way, but you made it so. Well you and Rebekah."

"She wasn't trying to hurt you. _I_ wasn't trying too."

"Well, you know what Marcel? You did." She scowled and leaned against Klaus. "I love Niklaus and I would do anything and everything for him. Even if he doesn't see what's necessary."

"You mean me, don't you?" He asked and she merely gave him a fanged smile.

Klaus pressed his lips to her head and she turned to him. "Can we go, please? I'm tired."

"Of course, my love. I'll start the car."

She waited until he walked off.

"I should have known I couldn't trust you. Everything was a lie wasn't it?" Marcel couldn't look at her.

"Not everything."

"You _stay away_ from me. I don't like being threatened and I don't like anyone threatening Niklaus. He's all I have. He's all my child has at the moment because apparently, we can't trust family. Have a good night, Marcellus." She turned and walked off, leaving him to look after her like a scolded child.

* * *

Rebekah entered the darkened living room. Jane was nowhere to be seen. Klaus had his back to her, gazing out the window. She could tell he was holding a dagger in his hands, twirling it between his fingers. She couldn't tell if he had more than one.

"Elijah and Kol are home. You only have one dagger. Which one of us will you be punishing today?"

"I contemplated a game." He said jovially before his voice changed drastically into a dangerous tone. "Of eeny meeny miny mo..." Without warning, he zoomed over and grabbed her in a headlock, dagger at the ready. "You betrayed me, my own sister."

"Niklaus don't you dare." Elijah warned, striding into the room, Kol behind him.

"Well, perhaps it should be you, older brother." Klaus snapped. "For accusing me of having ulterior motives about my child. Or you, Kol. You've hated me for daggering you for so long."

Jane appeared in the doorway and they turned to her.

"For the past two and a half months and I have been threatened by witches and almost lost my baby several times. All through it, you have all been there for me, except now." The room was silent. "When I found out I pregnant, it was you, Elijah, who told me that this was a good thing. That it would help bring the family closer. What happened to that? What changed? Was it Hayley or Tyler who changed your mind?" He didn't answer her.

She looked at Rebekah. "You were on my side since day one, like Elijah. Helping me and then…Then you started sneaking off with Marcel. So much for your support."

"And you." She pointed at Kol. "I have _always_ tried to defend you. To help you and attempt to reconcile you with your siblings, because you don't seem to have that connection anymore. Well, you found your loyalty finally, only…We didn't seem to be part of the dynamic anymore."

Jane paused to wipe at her eyes and Klaus pulled her against his side. "I'm done trying to keep you together. If this is what you believe…Then I don't want you around my baby. I guess Always and Forever truly means nothing."

"Go wait in the hall, my love." Klaus stated and she nodded.

"Goodbye." She told the Originals softly before walking away.

"Little love-" Kol tried to call her back.

"Leave her be. You've done enough damage." Klaus snapped at him. "You lot were plotting on taking her from me, weren't you?!"

"We're not trying to take Jane from you, Niklaus." Elijah shook his head.

Rebekah scowled. "Has history taught you nothing? We don't abandon you, Nik! You drive us away!"

"Is that so? What have I done lately other than cooperate? Bowed down, to you brother." He pointed at Elijah. "To make up for daggering you for the greater good of our plan for reclaiming our home. Looked the other way, sister, as you repeat the same cycle with Marcel, falling again for a man you shouldn't be with! While he controls the empire that we built. That he took!"

"And you, little brother." He pointed at Kol. "I've been patient with you for months, but no more. Jane's protected you and she shouldn't have." Klaus hissed at him.

"Now, I make no excuses for past sins, but in the one moment when you three could have chosen to stand by me. To believe that my intentions for my child were pure, you turned against me and sided with my enemies."

"I wanted our home back. Now I have it. So, Jane and I are going to live there. I'll respect her wishes not to dagger any of you. That and she's hidden the other daggers somewhere. And the three of you can stay here and rot."

Jane turned her head to see the three siblings standing in the doorway to the living room. Klaus glanced at them too before taking her bag and opening the door for her.

"Time to go, my love."

"Okay." She whispered and Klaus guided her out the door with his hand.

He put her bag in the car and turned to her. She was staring at the house, looking disappointed. "It'll be all right, love."

"I know it's just..." She couldn't finish her sentence and Klaus kissed her head.

"I know, sweetheart. I know." He opened the car door for her and she got inside.

As they drove away, Jane glanced back at the house. Dorian was on the porch. He raised a hand at her and she smiled faintly before they turned the corner and the house was out of view.

* * *

"Yes, it's only a matter of time now. Marcel or pretty little Jane will free you." Desmond said, smirking at Thierry. "He's finally overthrown Marcel."

The vampire sighed. "And then I can see Katie?"

"Not quite, my young friend. Once you're free, you have some jobs to do before I can bring your precious witch back from the dead."

"You said you could."

"And I will. To power a spell like that requires powerful magic. Such as...elemental blood."

Thierry frowned. "Jane's blood? Klaus will never let me within ten feet of her."

"Oh, but she likes you. She'll sway him to give you a chance. You'll see. It'll be easier than you think."

Thierry only nodded.

* * *

_Review?_


	9. Reigning Pain in New Orleans

Chapter 9

"Remind me again _why_ we are throwing them a dinner party?" She asked, fighting with her dress.

He smiled patiently at her and turned her around so he could zip up the dress. "Because, love, it's a sign of goodwill."

"I don't want to be near him." Jane scowled at Klaus over her shoulder.

"Please be civil, love."

Jane frowned. "I don't trust Marcel, Klaus. I just don't. So please send him away."

Klaus turned and cupped her chin. "No one is going to harm you, my love. Least of all Marcel."

"It's not me I'm worried about. It's you." She muttered. He kissed her forehead and turned back to the mirror.

"They trust Marcel. He earned their loyalty. We must do the same."

She sat on the edge of the bed and kicking her shoes off to rub her foot. She was going to have to go with flats from now on.

"How? We overthrew their friend and they already disliked us."

He sighed. "Trust me, sweetheart. This is one of many ways to rally them to our side."

"Fine." She huffed and he smiled. "Well, I'm hungry anyway." He chuckled and kissed her nose.

He pulled away to check on the dinner preparations and she sighed when he left.

Their first night in their new home and it was going to be filled with potential enemies. She didn't like it one bit. She wanted to at least spend a few days with just Klaus before he started being King of the Quarter. But he wasn't going to wait and slow down now. Not when he finally got what he wanted. He wasn't giving them time to adjust to him being their new leader or what that would entail.

One thing that worried her the most was that he wanted them to protect her, he had said so himself. That now that he was King, she would have more protection and more people looking out for her. She suspected that was his way of saying that the vampires were now like family. He was trying to hurry and replace his siblings.

And she really didn't like that at all.

* * *

Jane spun her fork around in the pasta but had no intention of eating it. The tension and silence in the air was too thick for her liking and she sat at the end of the table, opposite of Klaus which she wasn't fond of either. No one else at the table had food on their plate and that had curbed her appetite as well. Whatever Klaus was planning, it was plain that he wasn't going to feed his guests human food, so why all of the preparations? Appearance? Smugness? She wasn't sure. There were several well-dressed servants behind her with no trays or plates, save for one or two that had come to check on her progress and refill her glass of water every so often.

Her husband-to-be rose raised his fork to his glass of wine and clanged it softly to get everyone's attention.

"Let us begin with a toast." He said, rising from his seat. "To our shared gift-immortality. After 1,000 years one might expect for life to be less keenly felt, for it's beauties and sorrows to diminish with time, but as vampires we feel more deeply than humans could possibly imagine." He made a gesture to the waitstaff behind her and Jane watched them walk up behind each guest at the table. "Insatiable need, exquisite pain," At this the men and women rolled up their sleeves. Jane's eyes widened. _Oh, no. _They then cut into both of their wrists, letting blood flow into the cups that had been artfully arranged on the table.

"Our victories." Klaus continued, not seeing Jane's wide-eyed expression. "And our defeats." This was said toward Marcel who glanced at him. "To my city, my home again. May the blood never cease to flow."

"And the party never end." Marcel added raising his own glass.

Jane eyed him with surprise and suspicion. _That was awful quick._

"To New Orleans." Diego added too. That threw her for a loop as well and she looked at Klaus for an explanation. He was standing there smiling as if nothing were wrong.

"To New Orleans." He repeated and so did the other guests and each of the sipped their drinks. Jane said nothing.

"I know some of you have questions regarding the recent change in leadership, and I invited you here tonight to assure you that you are not defeated. No. My intentions moving forward are to celebrate what we have what Marcel, in fact, took..." He placed a hand on Marcel's shoulder. "And built into this a true community of vampires."

"What about her?" Diego pointed at Jane and the girl lowered her fork, looking from one face to the other before frowning.

"Had you let me finish, Diego, you would know that, there is, of course one further matter I would like to address." He walked around the table to stand behind her, placing his hands possessively on her shoulders. "As many of you know, she is carrying my child. She is my mate and as such you will treat her with the appropriate respect. She is after all your Queen."

"However, I know that some of you are concerned by this vicious rumor that intend to use the blood of our child to create Hybrids." Whispers rose among the guests and Jane gripped her glass of water. "I assure you I do not." He finished evenly, silencing some, but not all of the whispers.

"Well, what about _her_? She's just as dangerous as you." One of the other vampires spoke up, eyeing Jane warily. "We saw what her bite did to that Lockwood kid."

Jane hadn't really thought of the fact that they might fear her.

Klaus arched an eyebrow at the others. "I am your King, she is your Queen. Treat her with the proper respect and you won't lose your head."

Jane put her hand on Klaus to stop him. "Look, I protect people I care about. Tyler hurt me and tried to kill my baby, so I hurt him."

"She wouldn't hurt any of you." Marcel added. "Jane's not like that." Again she was suspicious of him, but didn't get a chance to dwell on it.

"It appears I will have to earn your trust." Klaus continued. "Very well. We'll eliminate the root of your anxiety. You see, how can I sire Hybrids if there are no more werewolves alive in the bayou to turn?"

Jane's mouth flew open in horror as his words crashed down on her. "No..."

"So, eat, drink, and be merry, and tomorrow I suggest you have yourself a little wolf hunt." He smirked. "Go ahead. Have fun. Kill them all."

* * *

"Klaus, how could you?!" Jane exclaimed as soon as their bedroom door was shut. He walked past her to kick his shoes off. "You can't be serious about killing the werewolves? You're talking about destroying and eliminating an entire species because of some stupid bid for power."

He rolled his eyes. "We have to show them that we are not the enemy. That we are not the threat." He knew she'd feel strongly about it and had already been readying for a fight with her.

"They are suffering enough! Don't make them extinct!"

He whirled to face her.

"Don't not undermine me, Jane." He snapped and she scowled at him. "We have to show power."

"Power? You mean terrorize a group of people who are already traumatized by Marcel?" She tried her best to unzip her dress herself and spitefully he continued to watch her struggle until she almost fell into the dresser.

He caught her from bumping into the furniture and spun her around to unzip the dress quickly.

"And just how the hell am I supposed to show them anything anyway? They _hate_ me. You saw them looking at me! And they're scared of me."

He sighed when her eyes wet. "Love."

"I've never had anyone scared of me."

He shook his head. "It is better to be feared, love. They will do as you ask."

"That's not better and besides that you brought humans to the table to show that we are subservient to you. To vampires. How am I different than those who slit their wrists at the table tonight?"

He realized how that must have seemed to her, to watch the display of power. But she was no ordinary human. She was his mate and an elemental.

"You are mine." He said quietly. "That is how."

"Possessiveness only gets you so far, Klaus."

"You are not a mere human, my love. You are an elemental. You are my mate carrying my child. And my future wife."

Jane sighed. "Fine, but I don't think they see it that way. Please take back what you said about the werewolves.

"No. That's the end."

"But one saved me from Lucien. He finally left when one showed up. And it was the same one that saved me from the witches, I just know it."

"No more about the damn werewolves. I've given the order it's over."

She scowled. "Klaus, these werewolves...they want me to be in their pack. Be a part of them. All I've wanted was a big family, why can't you see that?"

He felt furious at her. Didn't she see the danger? Didn't she understand? Vivianne, his long lost love, had died the first time, because of a werewolf and a witch war and now Jane was trying to get herself right into the middle of something she shouldn't. He just knew the end result would be the same. And it terrified him. She was like Viv in that she wanted peace for everyone, but that wasn't going to work. The witches were too headstrong, and the wolves were just beneath them. If she were to be taken in as part of the pack, they would never let her go. They would fight anyone who wanted her, including himself. And the sudden urge of the wolves to want Jane to join them was too suspicious. But of course, she didn't see that. She couldn't possibly understand the danger of even attempting the idea of helping them.

"Haven't you learned yet that you can't trust family?" He spat at her and she bit her lip harshly, painfully reminded of his siblings. "They will betray you and abandon you in the end." His face softened at her downhearted expression and he cupped her face. She allowed it, gazing at him sorrowfully. "My love, don't you see that this is the best thing? You don't even know them."

"But Dorian's family is out there." She protested weakly, tears in her eyes. "They were kind to me. You saw their living conditions, Klaus. Remember that shack that I was in? They don't have anyone protecting them or trying to help them. Dorian said that maybe I could."

_That_ was even more of a reason to stay far away from the creatures.

He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to summon patience. "Love, don't you see that is just the _point_? They want to use you for something that's all. They have no real intention to bring you into their pack for anything but a blood donator. I know this hurts you, but you have to face the facts. They never wanted to meet you until now. Why I wonder? Your parents never mentioned them to you nor even told you about the surrogate. Again, I wonder why?" His voice was taking a more mocking tone now and she frowned. "It's a ploy, my love. They don't care what happens to you, they never did."

"That's not true!" She exclaimed. "Dorian said-"

"_Him_? He's a lovestruck idiot!" He snapped and whirled to face her again. She had yet to change into her pajamas, still keeping the unzipped dress against her. "He's been in love with you, since day one I'd imagine. He deserves to be out there with the rest of them. He too was disloyal, choosing to side with my enemies rather than support me."

Jane's lower lip trembled. "But Dorian's aunt and Dr. Blakely...Klaus they will hurt her for treating the werewolves. Please don't-"

"We can find a new doctor." He rolled his eyes and scoffed; her excuses were becoming weaker. "One that is better equipped and not in a bloody marsh."

"The werewolves were forced out there! It's not their fault!" She exclaimed, her voice hitching because of her tears. "Klaus, please take it back!"

"No. My word is final." He was done talking about the stupid werewolves. "I don't wish to discuss it any longer. And I forbid you to go anywhere near the bayou. Is that understood?" He went into the bathroom and slammed the door shut before she could answer.

Jane scowled at the door, tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

_She felt lightheaded and could hardly move. Her whole body was sore and she was so exhausted. Lifting her head was difficult even and she blinked at the sky, noticing dark clouds moving rapidly over the bright full moon. Too rapidly to be normal. Underneath her was a smooth surface, cold and hard like rock. _

_Shouts and screams registered after a second of silence and she tried to turn her head to see what was going on. There were loud explosions and snarls, screams and shouts both triumphant and in anger. Thick black smoke obscured most of the fighting she could barely make out and the scent of fire, smoke, and blood came at her all at once making her woozy from the sensations. _

_Morts-vivants. Morts-vivants. Morts-vivants.__ There were whispers coming somewhere saying the same thing over and over. _

_"Jane!" She heard her name being called, but from where she wasn't sure. "Jane!"_

_She heard some more shouts and thought she heard Elijah and Kol somewhere in the heat of the battle. _

_She tried to move her hands, but found that they were tied to the hard stone that lay beneath her. She realized with a delayed jolt that her arms were stretched out as far as they could go with a thick, rough rope. _

_She saw black-hooded figures coming towards her and she jerked weakly at her tied wrists. She felt like she was floating and yet, painful spasms were coursing through her body. _

_"Jane!"_

_She saw him then, his eyes focused on hers as he shoved his way past the fighters. _

_"Niklaus..." She whispered, the name barely making it out. _

_"Stay away from her!" He shouted at the cloaked figures that started to come closer. _

_"There you are, Klaus." Desmond crooned from near her head. Jane tilted her to see him, black robes on like his companions. "I was hoping you'd see this." _

_He made a gesture and Marcel was dragged forward, dangling from the grip of two witches. He was groggy and could hardly keep his head up. _

_"Marcellus." Klaus muttered, eyes darting from Jane to Marcel._

_"Say your goodbyes, Klaus."_

_Jane's eyes widened as Marcel was pushed into a group of decaying individuals. The morts-vivants, her mind was quick to conjure. They looked as if they had crawled out of their graves, dirt and rotting flesh covered them. they attacked him and weak as he was, put up a good fight. However, he was soon overwhelmed. Klaus gave a strangled yell as one of the witches, held him in place, keeping him from going any nearer. Marcel was flipped onto his back and the ugly creatures, that hardly resembled human beings, stood above him, blood dripping down their chins. One straddled him and then thrust their hand into his chest like a knife sliding into butter. _

_Marcel screamed in pain and Klaus snarled and yelled, fighting his captives. _

_Jane shook her head. "No!" She cried. "Don't, please!" _

_With a vicious yank, the undead creature held Marcel's heart in it's hand. _

_"Nooooo!" Klaus cried out in agony and she even thought she heard Elijah, maybe Kol. _

_Jane screamed as the zombie-like creature brought the heart of Marcel Gerard up its mouth and took a bite out of it._

* * *

Marcel was about to enter the room Klaus had directed him too when heard an odd sound. Moving toward the sound, he peered into a bedroom and saw Jane, her brow furrowed. She had apparently slept in the guest room.

"No...Don't..." She murmured, her head turning back and forth. She sounded upset and he realized she was having a nightmare.

"No!" She cried out, startling him and he went over to her.

"Jane, hey, it's okay." He said and tried to wake her gently. "Jane."

Suddenly, she started screaming and he jumped.

Klaus entered the room, having heard her screams and took her arms.

"Jane, love."

The girl's eyes flew open and she didn't hesitate to toss her arms around his neck, sobbing into his chest.

"There, there, my love. It's only a dream." He soothed.

She shook her head. "No Klaus, he's going to kill him."

"Who, love?"

"Desmond...He's going to rip out Marcel's heart." Jane whispered before burying her face into her hands. "It was horrible."

Marcel's eyes widened.

Klaus frowned and stroked her back. "What else did you see, love?"

"There were so many of the things. They were hurting you and your siblings. I could hear them shouting. Morts-vivants, someone was saying over and over."

"What does that mean?" Marcel questioned, frowning. "I've never heard that before, but it sounds French."

"Living death." Klaus translated, looking uneasy. He knew more than he was telling, Marcel was sure.

Jane lifted her hands from her face. "There were _so_ many and they were attacking everyone." Her gaze met Marcel's. "Desmond's witches caught you and...they dragged you in front of Klaus and..." She turned her head into Klaus' chest and he stroked her hair gently. Marcel grimaced.

Klaus' mind was in a whirl. First the dreams about bodies with no hearts, second seeing his mother's opal necklace and then this...Mort-vivant. That's what they had called the undead witches.

"It ate your heart right in front of us." She sobbed and Klaus rocked her gently.

"Shh, take it easy, sweetheart. We're all just fine."

"And I was...I think I was _dying_."

Klaus met Marcel's eyes and they exchanged looks that mirrored each other's.

The Original Hybrid pressed his face into her hair, nosing her ear to soothe her.

"I can bring you something to eat." He offered.

Jane looked ill at the thought. "I just want an apple. I don't think I can stomach anything else right now."

"Anything you'd like, love." Klaus murmured. "Would you like me to bring it here?"

She shook her head wildly.

"All right, my love."

* * *

Marcel found something that interested him. A photo sat one of the shelves, one he had never seen before. It was of a familiar looking couple and of Jane. She sat in the middle of them on a swing, her smile a bittersweet one and not quite reaching her eyes. The woman, Jane's mother he assumed, looked so familiar that it bothered him. He lifted it to get a better view. Yes, he had seen her before, but where?

Hearing something, he turned his head and saw Jane come in, looking a little better and dressed in a flowy, comfortable dark purple dress.

"Hey." He greeted. "Feeling better?"

She nodded and noticed the picture in his hand. "Please be careful of that." She said softly. "It's important to me."

Marcel set the picture frame back on the shelf.

"Those your parents?"

"Yes. Melinda and Richard."

"Melinda...Would anyone call her Mel for short?"

Jane's eyes widened. "Yes, a few people did." She moved closer to him. "How'd you know that?"

Marcel frowned. "She looks familiar to me. I knew a woman named Mel, looked just like her actually... Did your parents come to New Orleans early nineties?"

Klaus came in before Jane could inquire further or answer him and he handed her a glass of sweet tea and an apple.

"Here, love."

"Thank you." She murmured and he led her to the couch to sit.

Jane leaned her head onto Klaus' collar bone as he spoke to Marcel. He had one arm draped around her, resting on her prominent baby bump, his thumb rubbing back and forth soothingly. She hadn't really forgiven him for the werewolves, but for now she just wanted comfort.

"Diplomacy goes a long way with the human faction." Marcel was saying.

"Dully noted." He muttered, his hand shifting higher on her baby bump as he thought. "There are some things I must confess to you, but where to begin? Thierry was never disloyal to you."

Jane opened an eye to look at him, concern in her gaze. Why was he telling Marcel all of this? The look of rebellion was still in the vampire's eyes and not defeat. Eventually he'd try to take over again.

"I set him up in an attempt to locate my brother. He is your friend, and consequently, he can return to the compound at your discretion."

She was a bit glad about that. Thierry was one of the nicer vampires, but she knew that if he were released he'd be loyal to only Marcel. That meant he was giving the younger vampire every opportunity to rebel and the means to do so. She bit her lip, worrying at it.

"And then there's young Joshua. I've been compelling him from the beginning, although I suspect you already knew that, as he was the one who led me into your trap."

"I may have fed the kid some misinformation."

"And then there's Davina. She's a powerful weapon. At this point, I'd like to keep her close at hand."

"No, leave that girl alone." Jane said, turning in her seat to look at him. "She's not someone for you to use."

"She's a powerful witch, love."

"So? And you think she enjoys being at someone's beck and call? Being locked away? It may have been for her safety at first, but she's a young girl, not Rapunzel. No one wants to have their freedom limited even by someone she cares about." She looked toward Marcel who nodded slowly in agreement with her.

"She'll be free enough to wander the compound, my love." Klaus told her, trying to appease her.

"Well, while I agree that she's safer here than on her own, I don't like the fact that you want to use her. She's not a weapon, she's a very smart and talented young witch."

"Eh, she can't leave the attic. I already tried that once." Marcel murmured.

"About that," Klaus chuckled. "Turns out, your little witch is quite the talented actress. She made a deal with Elijah while he was in captivity, tricked you into letting her stay put in exchange for some spells from our mother's grimoire."

"Good to know." Marcel said blankly and Jane frowned a bit. "Is that all?"

"I do believe it is." Klaus murmured and got up from the couch to pour himself another drink.

"Appreciate the honesty. Meeting's in an hour."

Although, Jane wasn't entirely sure about Marcel, she couldn't help but blurt out: "Be careful."

He did smile at her though and nodded as he went out the door.

"What meeting?" She asked as Marcel exited the room.

"The human faction wants to know who is in charge now." He murmured. "Davina should be here a little before then."

Jane touched his arm. "Please don't do this to her, Klaus. She needs our help. The witches will kill her."

"She'll be safe here." He said. "But I shouldn't think that a spell or two here or there would be a horrible thing to ask of her while we protect her."

"That's not fair." She frowned and he turned to her.

"Going to argue with me again?"

"To protect people from you? If I must."

"Oh, I see. Protect them from me, eh? Including yourself?" He scoffed and then looked offended. "Our child?"

"_No_." She said, horrified that his mind went in that direction so fast. "No, that's not what I was saying! It's just that you just don't seem to care that the werewolves are suffering and now your trying to make Davina miserable-"

"Enough about the bloody werewolves!" He snarled at her. "I've had it! I thought you had gotten over it. Perhaps not."

"Gotten over it? No, I haven't. It's cruel."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm heading out. Do not leave the Compound."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

He growled at her. "Don't test me, love." He warned her and stalked out the door.

* * *

"This came for you."

Jane looked up to see a small white box.

"Thank you." She said, curiously and got up to examine the items closer. A tag hung off the package.

In an elegant scrawl were the words: I believe this belongs to you, little elemental. It's time to be yourself.

Carefully, she undid the ribbon and lifted the lid.

Inside was a necklace. One that she hadn't seen since she left Mystic Falls. It was the necklace Elijah had given her over a year ago. The elemental necklace.

Jane lifted it from the box, holding it carefully in her hands. Gently, she ran her fingers over the stone, gasping as she felt prickles in her fingers from magic. Slowly it started turning back to its brilliant emerald color and the crack in it began to mend.

She put it around her neck, and it gave off a low glow. Jane gasped as she felt warmth go through her body from head to toe. As soon as it had started it went away.

Still puzzling over the strange feeling, she turned towards the gates. She had a renewed interest in leaving to aid the werewolves.

"Klaus said not to let you go downstairs." One of the vampires told her and she scowled.

"Well, then, do you think you could possibly get me something to eat? I'm feeling a little lightheaded. Preferably a fruit. And something to drink?"

"Fine." The vampire gripped, ducking his head back out.

She wasn't really hungry.

Moving quickly as she could, she came went out of the room, looking for the vampire that had been lurking outside the door. He was still in the kitchen she was sure, probably taking his time to spite her. Jane tip-toed out the door and hurried down the steps, trying to keep from making too much noise.

She was almost to the front entrance when another vampire stepped in front of her.

"Going somewhere?"

"Get out of my way." She huffed at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Get back upstairs."

"I don't want too."

Annoyed, the vampire made a grab for her, snagging her wrist.

"Hey, let go!"

"We may have to listen to Klaus, but I sure as hell ain't doing what you say."

Jane frowned. "I'm tired of all your attitudes. I'm not out to get you all."

"Whatever. Just get back upstairs where you belong." He started to drag Jane backward when a pair of hands grabbed his head, snapping his neck. When the vampire fell to the ground, Jane looked up at her rescuer.

"Elijah?"

"Are you hurt?" He asked, taking her hands in his turning them to see if the vampire had harmed her.

"No. I'm fine."

He glanced up at her as she spoke and frowned.

"Something's happened. You look upset and pale."

"Well, I-What are you doing here?"

Before he could reply, there were several shouts and she turned around to see Kol and Rebekah standing there and a few vampires laying on the ground behind them.

"We're here to rescue you, little love." Kol said proudly and Jane shook her head.

"What? I don't need rescuing."

"We know Klaus' temper and we were worried about you." Rebekah stated before frowning. "You're so pale. What's been going on?"

"I'm fine, I was just on my way out." Jane stated. "You shouldn't be here, if Klaus sees you-" She stopped herself. "You just shouldn't be here."

"Perhaps we were in the wrong about Niklaus, but we do care about you, Jane." Kol murmured. "And the baby. We never meant to hurt you."

"I just want to know why you believe he'd do that to me after everything."

Kol sighed. "You know we haven't had the best relationship, love. And it's not a farfetched as you'd think, but I was wrong. He does love you and the baby."

"Yes, we do know that, Jane." Rebekah chimed in. "Please don't be angry with us."

"He's felt so alone since it happened. You didn't see him..."

Elijah put his hand on her arm. "And we will try our best to make it up to him and you too." He promised. "Now what's wrong?" He asked her. "What were you going out to do?"

"Klaus has ordered a slaughter of the werewolves in the bayou. Dorian's family is out there. I can't let them die."

He frowned. "Why is he doing this?"

"A power move. And spite at Dorian probably." Jane looked around. "Where is he?"

"Out in the bayou." Rebekah grimaced.

"Have you told him how much it upsets you?" Elijah asked her and Jane snorted.

"He doesn't care." She shook her head. "He thinks they're up to something and he won't help them. We had a fight last night and we're still sort of fighting about it."

Kol snorted. "Perhaps he's right."

"They are a people in need, Kol." Jane frowned at him. "And they are part of me. Part of Klaus too. Only he's too damn stubborn to see it."

Elijah stepped forward. "What do you want us to do?"

"Help them if you can."

"What the bloody hell for?" Rebekah scowled.

"Because it's wrong. And you know how important this is to me." Jane frowned. "Just because he's the King doesn't mean he gets to terrorize people."

Elijah nodded. "If that is what you wish, we'll help them. I needn't remind you of why our family isn't a big fan of them."

"I know and it's a lot to ask, but...They've been persecuted for so long. I have to do something. If I have the power to stop it, I will. Because according to the almighty Klaus, I'm the Queen."

Kol snorted at her choice of her words. "He's going to be pissed."

"Well serves him right for being a jerk."

They turned to go and Jane bit her lip.

"Please be careful."

They turned back to her and Elijah frowned.

"What, Jane? What's happened?"

She recounted the vision/nightmare she had and out of the three of them, Elijah and Rebekah were the most concerned.

"So, please be careful. Someone could be watching."

Kol frowned. "Don't worry, little love. We'll be all right."

Elijah nodded. "We'll be back. Stay here, where it's safe." He told her.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" The blonde Original asked.

"Klaus will be back soon, I'm sure. To gloat at Davina, I'm sure." Jane murmured.

"If you're sure then." Rebekah hugged her. "We'll be back."

She zipped off after her brothers and Jane sighed.

* * *

"Crap." A voice said and something crashed behind one of the cars. She froze on the steps of the basement, debating whether to run upstairs or not.

She blinked as someone toppled to the ground. "Josh?"

"Uh...no?" He laughed weakly and she relaxed. "Please don't tell, Klaus."

"Of course, I won't." The girl stood and went over to him. "How long have you been down here?"

"Since the failed plan." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "I knew Klaus would kill me as soon as he laid eyes on me."

"I won't let him." Jane frowned. "But why Josh?"

He sighed. "Well, Marcel found out that I was being compelled by Klaus, so he took me to Davina. She took the compulsion off-"

"She can do that?" Jane's eyes widened.

"Yeah and it hurts like hell. So, to keep me from being killed by Marcel, I agreed to double-cross Klaus."

"Oh. Well, you don't have to hide down here. You must be hungry. Come with me." She started for the stairs, but he hesitated.

"I don't want you to get into trouble."

Jane scowled. "I don't care what he wants. Come on, it's okay."

* * *

Taking a few things out of the kitchen, she went up the stairs and towards the room that had been deemed Davina's. She snuck Josh upstairs along with her.

She knocked on the door frame and the girl turned around.

"Hi. May I come in?" Jane asked and she smiled at Davina. The girl nodded once. "I brought you some cookies." She handed her a Tupperware box. "I thought I better give them to you, so I don't eat them all. Cravings." She put a hand on her stomach and Davina smiled.

"Thank you."

Jane turned her head. "Come on in, Josh."

"Josh!"

Davina hugged him and he hugged her back.

"What are you doing here?" The witch asked in concern. "Klaus will kill you."

"No, he won't. I won't let him." Jane told them. "He'll listen or sleep on the couch."

"What do you see in him?" Davina asked and she sighed.

"I know it's hard to see. Because I once felt the same as you. But he is a good man. He does have feelings and he does have a heart. You may not see it now, and you may never, depending on his mood, but it's there beneath the surface. And I love him more than I have ever loved another person."

"Good to know." Josh mumbled.

"He knows better than to upset me, Josh. Don't worry, you'll be safe."

Josh smiled at her. "Thanks."

Jane turned to Davina, who was looking through her boxes. "I'm sorry you had to move, but at least you're not in a stuffy attic, right?" The girl nodded. "The flowers are dead." She murmured and went over to the vase near the bed. She touched the dying sunflowers gently and they began to grow and brighten back to life beneath her fingertips.

"Whoa. How'd you do that?" Josh asked, eyes wide.

Davina looked at her in awe. "You really are the elemental. What else can you do?"

"I can do other things? I've just discovered I could bring plants back to life."

"As the elemental, you should be able to use the elementals, including the fifth elemental. unlike a witch, you're not limited."

Jane blinked. "But why is it just appearing now?"

"New Orleans is a sacred ground for elementals. Your kind once flourished here a long time ago, before they were wiped out by supernatural wars."

"Oh." The girl sighed and then turned to Josh. "I won't tell him you're here, but please keep a low profile."

He nodded at her with a smile. "Sure thing, but I hope you don't get into trouble."

"I'm already mad at him." She rolled her eyes. "It won't make a difference."

"Did he hurt you?" Davina demanded. She looked ready to beat him.

"No, he's not like that. He just upset me." Jane murmured. "He... Sent vampires out to the bayou to kill the werewolves."

"Aren't werewolves bad?" Josh asked, curiously. "I mean I know Klaus is part werewolf."

"They don't have to be. You didn't see how they were living. Dorian's clan lives out there too. His aunt Mona was nice to me."

"Hey, something came for you." One of the vampires said from outside of Davina's room.

Jane panicked and hurried to the door. Josh and Davina froze.

"Um, okay. I'll be right down." She called. She saw Davina frowning. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find my violin. I must have left it in the attic." She worried her lower lip.

"It's okay. We can go get it. I'm sure Father Kieran won't mind."

"I can't. It's not safe for me out there. The witches are after me."

"Like Agnus?" Jane asked softly and Davina's head whipped up. "Elijah killed her. She tried to kill my baby."

"She's dead? Marcel never told me. She was the last living elder, if she's dead then I'm safe."

"Well, I'm not going to defend Marcel's actions." She stood up from the bed. "Nor Klaus'. So whatever you decide to do, I'd make sure neither one of them were around when you do it, okay? They'll be pissed, but no one deserves to have their freedom taken from them, especially someone as sweet as you Davina. You're sixteen and a powerful witch, you don't have to bow down to anyone. Take care of her Josh."

He nodded at her and Jane went out of the room.

"Do you trust her?" Davina asked. "I want too, and she seems genuine..."

Josh nodded. "She's one of the good ones. Despite loving Klaus, she's not like him. You can trust her."

* * *

"My decision was not entirely my own." He confessed and Marcel frowned. "If I didn't agree to usurp your power, the witches swore to kill my unborn child and Jane along with her." The other vampire's face softened. "I didn't want to believe them at first, but then...Sophie Deveraux linked herself to Jane and then took a fast-acting poison to prove her point. I tried to send her out of the city, but it proved to be almost fatal. They had made it so that if she were to leave the city she would die. So, in order to protect Jane and our child, I made the deal with the witches."

"They were going to kill Jane?"

"Its' still on their agenda, I'm sure." Klaus growled, taking another swig from his flask. "That Laurent fellow took a particular interest in her ever since we arrived."

"Yeah, he's been a pain in my ass for years now. His coven is full of a bunch of fanatics." Marcel frowned. "So that's what all the spying and manipulation was about? It was something you were forced into? "Hey, buddy, it's nothing personal." Is that it?"

"I'll admit..." Klaus said slowly. "That I was jealous."

"You?"

"I saw the empire you had created on your own without me. I saw it and I wanted it."

"You're wrong you know." Marcel murmured. "I didn't do it on my own. I stood in the shadow of my father my entire human life, and I never would have gotten out from under it, if not for you. You're the one who taught me that a man can't be defined by anyone but himself. So, what now?"

"This community that you've built, you have their respect. Their love. I can rule them, but I cannot win them, not without you. So, rule with me side by side as equals. Friends...brothers." He offered the flask to Marcel who took it with a smile.

"That's a lot of flowers."

They turned to see vampires coming into the compound with clear vases full of roses. Some were white and some were lavender. Six vases in total now adorned the table.

Jane who was looking at the vases with confusion looked at Klaus as he and Marcel approached.

"What's all this then?" The Original asked one of the vampires who shrugged and eyed Marcel briefly.

"They're for her." He nodded at Jane and was about to hand her an envelope when Klaus snatched it from his hand.

Jane scowled. "Hey!"

Disregarding her protest, Klaus opened the envelope and slid out the letter.

"To the lovely elemental, stories of your kind have fascinated me for centuries. But your beauty and warmth of heart make you far superior to your ancestors. Please accept my humble gifts."

Biting her lip, she moved closer to Klaus. "Who is it from?"

"A friend." He read. "That's all it says."

"Centuries?" Jane repeated and Marcel frowned.

"Caught that too." He said. "None of my guys knew what she was until that Lockwood kid."

Klaus kept her from going near the flowers. "Go back upstairs." He told her. Jane scowled at him and he rolled his eyes. "It's safer."

Still glowering she went up the stairs and he sighed crossly before turning to the vampires. "Get rid of them."

* * *

"Are they-" Jane started worriedly, and Elijah nodded.

"They're safe. All of them."

"Oh, thank you." She hugged him and Kol too when he appeared. Kol patted her gently.

Rebekah grimaced as she came up to them. "I stink of the bog." She announced loudly and Jane started to respond when a voice came from down the hall.

"Serves you right for your pathetic attempt to undermine my rule."

They found Klaus in the lounge, sitting at the piano. A half a glass of bourbon on the top. He was eyeing his siblings angrily.

"Nik, listen-"

"When I order werewolves to be hunted down to extinction, I expect you to stand aside and _let the blood flow_." Klaus interrupted her and Jane pushed her way past Kol and Elijah.

"Well I asked them to go." Jane stated Klaus narrowed his eyes.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me."

He stood up and she folded her arms across her chest. Kol and Rebekah, exchanged looks. Elijah shook his head at her, but Jane ignored him.

"You said last night that I am the queen and as such I get to make decisions." The girl continued haughtily. "So, I _decided_ to spare the wolves you wanted to slaughter."

"I told you not to undermine me, Jane." He said through clenched teeth.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" She snapped at him and Kol's eyes widened. Klaus growled at her. "It's already done!"

"We're trying to appease the vampires!"

"You're trying to destroy a dying people!" She threw her hands in the air. "For no reason other than your stupid egotistical agenda!"

"They're not an endangered species in need of your assistance!"

"Apparently they are!" She snapped. "And by the way, they are Dorian's family, Klaus! The Hybrid that's done nothing but be helpful to us!" The Original Hybrid was glowering at her, but she wasn't deterred. "Those people might have been part of you as well, did you even think of that?"

"Of course, I did and don't give a damn! And I have no desire to start now."

"How can you say that? It's a part of you! And me!"

"Only for you because your mother couldn't carry you. You weren't born with an active gene!" He shouted at her. Rebekah gasped loudly at his words and Elijah frowned.

"_Niklaus_." He said sharply.

Jane narrowed her eyes with her fists clenched at her sides, and the next thing they knew, Klaus bourbon exploded from the glass and into his face.

"The bloody hell was that?!" Kol exclaimed looking from Klaus' dripping surprised face to Jane's angry one. Rebekah's eyes widened.

"You better cool off before you say something your regret." She snapped at him. "Don't you dare talk about my mother like that! I don't know why you've been in a pissy mood ever since I've given my views on your "Rule", but that was rude and insensitive. And since we are on the subject, did it ever occur to you that Mona was the one who carried me so, in a way, she is like a mother to me? And you send a pack of morons out to the bayou to kill her! So my anger is justified! What's your damn excuse!?"

Klaus wiped the bourbon off his face slowly, remaining silent. Jane threw her hands in the air.

"Fine. Keep being a jackass. Have a nice sleep in another room!"

She turned to stormed off, but Elijah caught her arm. "Wait. You need to hear this." Confused she stayed and turned back around.

Elijah tossed something to him and Klaus caught it, glancing down at the ring. "Do you recognize it? Perhaps not, it has been a thousand years since you last saw it grace the hand of our mother. The ring was in possession of one of the very wolves who extinction you ordered. So naturally I questioned him. He spoke of a legend, a legend wherein long ago, a chief of theirs had fathered a child to a very powerful witch. Their mythology further states, this child, a son, was later transformed into something this clan had never before seen. Something werewolf and vampire."

Jane's anger abated somewhat at the story, but she grew irritated knowing that she had been right about him having more family in the bayou. Klaus examined the ring in his fingers. Kol remained silent, watching Jane closely. There was something very different about her.

"Nik, we're trying to make amends with you. We already have with Jane. We found remnants of your family, the bloodline of your true father, and we saved them from being slaughtered at the hands of the vampires you command." Rebekah told him.

"Niklaus, your ambitions have come before this family for far too long. I beseech you and Jane to come home." Elijah murmured and Jane smiled a little.

Klaus lifted his head, eyes on Elijah. "What home," His brother frowned. "-this pathetic substitute? You see, despite all your doubts, all your attempts to thwart me, I've reclaimed our true home." Jane scoffed at him and he ignored her. "I took back the entire city." He held up the ring. "Even if this is, what you say it is, I've had enough of family to last me a lifetime." He slammed it down on the piano. "Why would I possibly want any more?"

"Listen to yourself!" The girl exclaimed and he eyed her. "They are trying to apologize for doubting you. Don't turn them away now. Stop being an ass and listen."

"I have listened. You and to them." He spat at her. "No more."

"So, you're still not going to call it off? Not even after finding out you have more family?"

"No, I'm not. And I'm done with this discussion."

Jane scowled. "Well, I'd like to know them. Don't you want to learn more about the father that might have been a hell of a lot better than Mikael?"

"Stop this

"Well how am I supposed to feel? Your stomping all over my hope for family."

Klaus chuckled in disbelief, grabbing his own hair. "Love, all of these notions about family-"

"Are what?!" She demanded, glaring at him. "All I want for our baby is a big family. Something I _never_ had. I want something better for her. I want our daughter to have both of us and so many more that care about her. More family that she could possibly hope for."

"You claim that you're satisfied with how things are, but that's not true is it? It's not the baby you want this for it's for yourself." Klaus snapped at her and she faltered. "Admit that this entire "family" is what you desire. This is for you, not our child."

"_Niklaus_." Rebekah snapped. "Stop this, you're being cruel."

"Yes, I'll admit it." Jane said quietly. "I haven't asked for anything big or expensive, just saving people that could very well be more family for me, our child, and you."

He shook his head. "You said I was in the wrong and had selfish pursuits to become King of New Orleans, but you, my love, have been just as selfish. Looking for things you ought not, such as this pointless infatuation with saving a species that never wanted you until now. Until _I_ claimed you as my mate. Am I not enough for you then, love? Our child? Am I not enough that you have to go looking for more?"

Tears stung Jane's eyes as his words sank in. He was angry that she'd seek out more family and maybe he was right in calling her selfish. He stormed off, leaving Jane to look after him in disbelief.

Elijah put a hand on her arm. "Jane, he's scared, and I think I know why."

"Scared?" She repeated, frowning in concern despite how much she wanted to run from the room. "Of what?"

Rebekah frowned too. "I hardly think he should be speaking to her that way."

"Sister, try to recall the past month. Jane had a nightmare about mother's opal necklace and now a vision of Marcellus' death involving morts-vivants. I believe Niklaus is reliving a past horror." Rebekah's eyes widened and Kol frowned.

Jane still looked perplexed and he continued. "Has he told you of Vivianne?"

"Yes, but...Oh." She shook her head in thought. "But I didn't die and so the witches didn't bring me back."

"The first time she died, she died trying to make peace between all the factions. It didn't work out and it never has. Niklaus is afraid of you getting caught in the middle and by deciding to spare the wolves and the very fact that they've taken a liking to you-"

"Not to mention the legend that you will break their curse." Kol added and Elijah sent him a look.

"Yes, that as well."

Rebekah sighed. "What Elijah is trying to point out is that although, not how he should have approached it, he's scared of losing you. By pushing you away and trying to keep you from making a mistake."

Jane sighed. "I'll talk to him when he gets back. Just don't leave. I think he'll come back and ask you to stay. He didn't exactly throw you out, you know." she smiled half-heartedly. "You warned me, Rebekah, and I didn't listen."

"It's all right, sweets." She engulfed her in a hug. "He's going to have to learn to share you."

"He's right though. They only like me because I'm the elemental. Not because I have a werewolf gene." She muttered. They were unsure of what to say to that.

Kol turned to her. "What the bloody hell was that earlier?"

Jane grimaced. "Um, well..."

* * *

Klaus found her sitting on the window seat, gazing out at the city below.

He closed the door behind him, but she never turned.

"It's late." He said simply.

"I know. I was waiting for you." She muttered lowly, fiddling with a blanket.

He sighed. "You should get some sleep."

"Are you leaving?" She turned her head instantly, looking at him nervously.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I was under the impression that you were angry with me." Jane looked away. "Is that no longer the case?" She shook her head.

"Why didn't you tell me why you didn't want to me help the werewolves?"

"Love-"

"The real reason. Vivianne."

Klaus chose to stare at the wall, rather than her. "Because it's not the same."

"My visions and nightmares have been about the very thing that haunts you still. I'm sorry if I hurt you, by choosing to help them but I can't help it. I saw their living conditions and with it getting cooler outside..."

She sniffled and he moved to wrap his arms around her.

"I'm sorry." She murmured.

He cupped her face, making her look at him. "No, love, I am. What you were saying about family for our child...Well, I can't exactly blame you for wanting more for her. I asked Father Kieran if would open his doors to certain people."

"You did?"

"Yes, I cannot go against my own words, but he promised to help where he could."

"Thank you." She hugged him and he stroked her hair. "I love you so much, Klaus. And I don't want to fight with you anymore. Don't be angry anymore."

Klaus nuzzled her ear. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, love. What I said about your mother-"

"You're right though. I'm not really a werewolf so why would they want me? It's not real."

"It came out wrong, my love. I apologize." He took her chin in his finger and made her look at him. "My wolf chose you long before I became a Hybrid because it knew you were my mate. I want to keep you safe, love. From every potential threat, friendly as they may seem. I don't entirely trust the wolves, but Elijah has told me that they have come here for you. and if this vision of yours comes to pass, we need to have more allies. I have a feeling that things aren't going to be so simple any longer."

Jane shuddered. "What about the flowers?"

Klaus growled lowly. "I don't know, my love. I don't know. but now that my wayward siblings have decided to come here, perhaps that will deter them."

She smiled. "I knew you'd forgive them."

"Hush, love."

She giggled and he pulled her into a kiss.

"Come. It's late and you need rest." He said, carrying her to the bed.

"Goodnight, Elijah, Rebekah, and Kol." Jane called out, knowing they'd hear. Klaus rolled his eyes as his siblings responded. "Goodnight, Marcel." She added.

"Goodnight, Jimbob." Klaus muttered and turned out the light as she laughed. He couldn't help but smile in the darkness at her giggles.

"I knew you've seen the _Waltons_."

"Hush, love."

(Cue Waltons' music)

* * *

_Review? _


	10. Birthday-Casket Girls

Chapter 10

Jane opened her eyes and turned her head to see Klaus still sleeping, his face peaceful and turned toward her. She slid closer to him and pressed her back against his chest. His arm that was around her, tightened briefly before going slack again. A familiar feeling made a warm sensation all through her and she chewed her lip debating what to do. She didn't want to wake him, but...

She took his hand and placed hers on top of his before sliding it down her belly and toward her thighs until his fingers were right where she wanted them. She sighed and guided his fingers over the top of her dampening lace panties. Klaus grunted hotly against her neck, sending pleasurable shivers down her spine and she could feel him hardening against her bottom. It wasn't enough. She needed to feel him against her skin, to have him touch her where she wanted him most. She wiggled her hips and slid his hand into her panties, moaning softly at the feel of him and tried to find a good angle to move his calloused fingers.

She felt his breathing change and was still rubbing his fingers against herself when his hand moved further down pressing against her core to touch her more firmly, his arm tightening to press her flush against him. Jane whimpered and he growled, running his nose along her neck and inhaling her scent.

"Off." He rumbled huskily, pushing at the lace. He shoved the offending fabric down her legs, and she kicked it off. He grabbed her thigh and hitched it over his, widening her legs.

"Oh, Klaus." She whispered and he nipped at her neck, his fingers sliding back to tease her clit with firm strokes. She moaned and leaned her back against his shoulder, wiggling beneath his fingers. He slid his fingers further down and into her, pumping roughly. "Please." She was so close. He changed the angle of his fingers and thrust a bit faster, brushing his thumb over her clit as he did. "Oh, Klaus." She reached up with one hand and tangled it in his hair. His ran his blunt teeth along her shoulder and her neck, making her shiver with pleasure. He hit that perfect spot inside her once more and she shattered around his fingers, clenching tightly and stifling a cry into her pillow as the ache of need slightly dulled. Slowly he pulled his fingers out of her and she took his hand, pulling it up to her mouth to suck his fingers.

"Jane." He said against her ear, breathing heavily, his cock painfully hard against her arse. She moaned around his fingers, her tongue mimicking perfectly what she would do to his cock as she swirled it around his digits and sucked at him. The ache between her thighs grew again and she wanted more of him.

He thrust against her bottom, groaning at the feel of her silk nightgown caressing his cock with each movement of his hips and her rocking against him.

"I want you in me." She moaned, wiggling even closer to him and he growled, sliding his hands up her body and under the nightie. He cupped her breasts, squeezing gently and then stroking her nipples and she sighed, laying her head back on his shoulder. "Niklaus..."

He sucked on her pulse point and she whimpered. He turned her around to face him and kissed her hard as she ran her nails up his back. Her jerked her nightgown up her body and his hot mouth descended upon her breasts, suckling greedily at her.

Klaus felt her hand wrap around his cock and pump him and he groaned into her chest. She pushed at him until he lay back and she climbed into him, tracing his feather tattoo with her fingers in light tickling sensation. He gripped at her bottom, squeezing hard.

"I need you, Niklaus." She whispered before taking hold of him and coating his cock in her sweetness. She sank down on him and he groaned, his fingers digging into her hips as his eyes rolled back in his head at the feel of her tight around him. She raised up and sank back down at a steady pace, moaning softly and he gripped her hips tighter as she let her head fall back. She felt sweaty and hot and shed the silk nightgown. He reached up to cup her breasts and she moaned.

Neither one was going to last much longer, but Jane needed an extra push to get her to the edge. She pulled one of his hands up to her face, running her nose along his wrist and he took her free wrist. To keep her on balance, he kept hold of her hip with one hand and she held her wrist to his mouth, moaning when he bit into her flesh. Her eyes turned black and she sank her fangs into his wrist sent pulsing waves of pleasurable heat through their bodies.

Klaus growled as he came, thrusting harder through his orgasm until he had spilt everything inside her. Jane came next and clenched around him with a moan, both shuddering from the tingling sensation that accompanied it. Breathing heavily, he slid out of her once the tingling stopped and gently rolled her to the mattress, kissing her heaving chest and pausing to suck at each nipple before making it up to her mouth.

"Well good morning to you too, sweetheart." He smirked and she reached up to cup his face as he kissed her deeply.

"I'm sorry I woke you." She giggled when they parted, stroking down his chest. "Hormones." He chuckled and kissed her nose.

"Never be sorry for that." He kissed her fully again. "Happy Birthday, my love." Jane smiled and then pulled him down for another kiss.

"Again." She said against his lips and he growled, moving to hover over her.

* * *

The vampire's eyes landed on the large banner. "Oh, for gods' sake it's crooked! Fix that before she sees it."

Diego huffed from one side of the large purple banner which read: "Happy 19th Birthday, Jane.".

"Which way does it need to go then?" He grumped.

Kol patted the ladder making it shake and the vampire at the top glared down at him as he swayed. "To the left."

Diego moved it, still eyeing Kol warily, and Rebekah clapped.

"Right there. Perfect."

"Do I have to do it, Bex?" Kol griped, whining at his sister. "Being the chauffeur is the boring job. And Finn and I don't get along."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Elijah said it's your job to help with Jane's party. So, go do it."

Her brother huffed. "It's for Jane. You know you'll do it for her." She pointed out and he grumbled.

"Fine. Well what's Elijah's job then?"

"He's in charge of getting the caterer and Jane's birthday cake."

Kol plucked a flower from the nearby vase, making his sister's eye twitch in annoyance. "And Nik?"

"Occupying Jane. She's going to be so happy to see her uncle again." Rebekah beamed and then took the flower back from Kol, putting back into the vase just the way she wanted it. "Now stop messing around. Go do something productive until it's time to go the airport. The plane will be here in a few hours."

Kol suddenly smirked. "Fine."

* * *

The youngest male Original watched her hands intently as she hovered them above the water in the bowl that was on the table.

"Stop staring, Kol, I can't concentrate." The girl huffed, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear.

He snorted. "Just do your best, lovey. I want to see."

Jane focused back on the water and raised her hand. Slowly some of the water rose into the air, rolling into a ball. Kol's eyes lit up with astonishment.

"Brilliant, lovey. Now move it to the fountain."

Moving her hand slowly, the ball of water moved through the air, rolling and spinning like a large glass marble. When it reached the fountain, she released it and it slapped down into the water, splashing Diego as he walked by. Kol howled with laughter and Jane's face reddened.

"Oops. I'm so sorry." She apologized and he shook water from his hair, glaring at the two of them before stalking off. "It was an accident, I swear!" She called after him.

"Don't bother, little love. He's got a stick up his ass."

She giggled and shook her head. "You're impossible."

Rebekah came down the steps and raised an eyebrow. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Watch Bekah." Kol said. "Do it again, Jane."

The girl concentrated again on the water rolling it into a ball and then setting it back gentler than before into the fountain.

The blonde Original's eyes widened.

"Impressive right?" Her brother smirked and Jane flushed.

"Ready to go, love?" Klaus asked from the stairs and the girl turned to him curiously.

"Go?" She repeated. Rebekah hid a smile while Kol suppressed a snicker. "Go where?"

Klaus offered his arm to her. "Well first, we've got to go see Dr. Blakely. It's time for a checkup."

"Oh. I forgot." She said sheepishly and waved to Kol and Rebekah who waved and told her happy birthday.

* * *

Klaus glanced at Jane. She seemed to be elsewhere as she gazed out the window. She had been almost preoccupied even during the doctor visit, except of course to look at their child on the screen.

"Are you all right, sweetheart?"

"Yeah." She said fiddling with her necklace as she turned to face him. Her expression was troubled and he started thinking back rapidly.

"Is it something I said?" He asked and Jane smiled at his confusion.

"No, I'm sorry." She leaned over and kissed his cheek for reassurance. "I don't mean to ignore you. I just kept thinking of this weird dream I had last night."

"Tell me."

"I was in an old house and someone was calling for me. I kept looking for them and I couldn't find them. Then I went upstairs...there were several locked doors. People were screaming and crying behind the doors. But then one door was open at the very end of the hallway." Jane frowned. "There was a coffin inside. One with a glass lid."

"Who was in it, love?" He asked lightly, dreading the answer.

"Well, I don't know." She said turning to look at him. "That's just it. The lid was partly open and there was no one inside. But _someone_ was calling my name. They didn't sound like they were calling for help, just leading me to them, I guess." She tilted her head. "And it was around here somewhere. That's why I've been looking out the window. I heard music in the background. It was faint but it was jazz for sure. What do you think?"

"It sounds strange." He said with a frown. "And I don't trust voices that are luring you somewhere."

"But I don't think it was harmful. It was warm and familiar in a way. Like I could trust them. They want to be found." Jane's brow furrowed in confusion. "It's the same feeling I got when I met Elijah and you for the first time. Even though _you_ were supposed to be the enemy." She teased.

Klaus snorted at her smirk. "Well, they are still _my_ enemies." He was referring to the group in Mystic Falls.

She smacked his arm. "No, they're not. They are in another state and don't care what you're doing."

Despite the turn of the conversation, Klaus wasn't sure what to make of her dream. Or why some mysterious entity was calling for her, but he felt it was best to steer her away from the subject. Voices trying to lure her to old houses somewhere in New Orleans wasn't a good sign.

"Oh, and there was this doll's head in front of it. The house, I mean." She continued and his eyes widened. "Strange isn't it? But an ugly doll head shouldn't be hard to find."

He cleared his throat, taking her hand and making her look at him. "Where are you in the mood to eat at, my love?" He was hoping to divert her. that was one house she didn't need to go anywhere near and the one place that brought back Kol's daggering. Some witch was obviously toying with her. Probably hoping to get her stuck inside the house and force him to undo the spell to get her back out.

Jane smiled at him and stroked her stomach. "Well I can always go for anywhere that serves bread and has desserts. I think the baby has a sweet tooth. And well, me too." She giggled.

He chuckled and kissed her knuckles. "Anything you'd like, sweetheart. You and the baby."

Jane sighed. "We still have got to come up with a name."

"Ophelia."

"No!" She laughed and he smirked.

"Gertrude."

"Now, you're just being mean."

* * *

Jane was just about to finish her dessert when she spotted a person across the room. He was half hidden by a large plant, but she could see it was him. She glanced out the window of the little Italian restaurant to see Klaus was still out talking on the phone, his back to her. She chewed her lip and turned back around.

Lucien Castle was leaning back in a booth chatting away to two beautiful woman who sat on either side of him. Jane tried to wave to their waiter hoping to get their check and get out of there.

"Excuse me." She called, but he didn't hear her.

"More water, Miss?" She turned around to see another waiter with a jug of water. He was young and obviously nervous.

Jane smiled at him. "Yes, thank you." He moved to grab her glass and knocked it over instead, water and ice landing in her lap. "Oh!"

"Oh, I'm am so sorry, Miss!" He stammered, sitting her glass back up and trying to find napkins to soak up the water with. While Jane took the offered rag to get the water and ice off of her lap.

"It's okay. Really." She tried to assure him, feeling sympathy as his face turned beet red. Poor guy wasn't sure what to do now. "It's fine. It'll dry."

"Why don't you go get something to mop this up with and stop standing there? Can't you see she's cold and wet?" A voice demanded and Jane and the nervous waiter looked over at the newcomer. The accident had the unfortunate and undesirable effect of getting Lucien's attention.

"Well hello, beautiful. Fancy seeing you here." Lucien purred when Jane's eyes landed on him.

Widening her eyes in panic, she glanced back at the window seeing Klaus pacing outside.

* * *

Noticing eyes on him, Klaus turned and saw her expression of terror before she whipped her head back around at something he couldn't see.

Elijah was still talking about Finn and Sage wanting to surprise Jane.

"Niklaus? Are you listening?"

"I'll call you back." He said abruptly and shut the phone, eyes narrowing as he spotted the intruder now sitting in his unoccupied chair.

* * *

"I-yes of course, sir." The poor waiter stammered and darted away. Jane watched him go and then frowned at Lucien.

"You didn't have to be rude. It was an accident."

"He was standing there gawking at you. Not that I blame him." His predatory smile widened. "I assume the empty seat is Niklaus'?"

"Yes."

Lucien pretended to look around as if he couldn't very well see him out the window. "Well, seeing as he's left you..." He sat down across from her. "What are we celebrating?" He asked, indicating the last of the brownie and ice cream she was no longer in the mood to eat. He reached across the table and plucked a candle from the edge of the plate. "Ah, your birthday?" He muttered and then beamed at her. "Well, happy birthday, love. Allow me to pay. Consider it a birthday gift." He reached into his suit jacket and laid a few bills on the table.

"What do you want, Mr. Castle?"

He tutted and gave her another charming smile. "Please, love, call me Lucien. We're all friends."

"Are we?" She asked, frowning slightly, but ignored or pretended not to hear her comment.

He leaned close to her. "I'm protecting you, my lady. See the gentleman in the back?" He tilted his head and she followed his direction. There was a rather suspicious looking man leaning against the back wall near the bathrooms, but he wasn't even looking at her. He was texting on his phone. "He's waiting for you to go to the bathroom."

"Maybe he's waiting on someone in there. He's not even looking at me." She frowned and he chuckled.

"That's the point, darling. He wants you to think that."

"How do you even know he's after me?"

There was a whoosh of air and Lucien was plucked from the table by an irate Klaus and then there was another rush of air. Jane blinked as they disappeared in seconds and stood up.

The flustered waiter rounded the corner with a mop.

"I'm very sorry. Please don't leave." The young man said nervously.

She turned and shook her head. "It's fine. I promise I'm not leaving because of you." She assured him, smiling at him and he smiled back. "I'm looking for my fiancée."

As she went out the door of the restaurant, she looked around for Klaus or Lucien but didn't see them anywhere.

"Jane!"

She turned her head at the sound of her name and smiled. "Finn! Sage!" The couple came over to her. "It's so good to see you! What are you doing here?"

"Celebrating your birthday of course." Finn smiled at her warmly. "Happy birthday, Jane."

Jane's nervousness ebbed slightly at the sight of the two vampires. She couldn't help but smile because Klaus must have been telling them on the phone where they were.

"Thank you."

"Look at you." Sage said, holding her back a bit. "You're really showing now. Finn and I are so excited to be having a niece."

Finn noticed she was partly distracted and frowned. "Well, where is he?"

"Talking to Lucien." Jane replied the bad feeling coming back.

"Lucien Castle?" The Original repeated, narrowing his eyes. "What's he doing here? Have the other two followed him?" Before Jane could speak, he shook his head answering himself. "No. More than likely he did the following." He turned and started in search for his half-brother, Jane and Sage hurrying to keep up.

"Other two?" Jane asked, chewing her lip. "I've only seen Lucien."

"That's probably a good sign or a bad one. Where there's one there are the other two." Finn muttered and rounded the corner of the restaurant spotting Klaus holding Lucien against a wall.

"Bad sign?" Sage questioned, seeing what had her husband paused. Jane chewed her lip.

* * *

Klaus grabbed Lucien and slung him into the nearby wall, hand around his throat.

"Klaus." The vampire choked. "It's good to see you, old friend."

"How long have you been in my city, _old_ friend?" He asked, squeezing his throat tighter. "Why haven't you come to see me? Too busy _stalking my fiancée!?_" He snarled.

"Stalking is such a strong word." He said nervously. "I was just admiring the girl, that's all. She's quite the little beauty."

"How did you know about her?" He demanded, releasing the vampire.

Lucien coughed and rubbed his sore neck. "There are a lot of people that would love to get their hands on her, Nik." He said, not exactly answering the question and Klaus' eyes narrowed. "Especially now that they know she exists. That the stories are true."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The world is a finite place. Territory limited." The vampire fidgeted as he spoke. "And even ancient vampires are not above vicious turf wars. There is a growing conflict among sire lines. Yours, Elijah's and Rebekah's. Even Kol's and Finn's. All of them want to be the top vampire. To have control and have that reassurance of life. And you have it or _her_ rather."

Klaus frowned. "Explain."

"She is an elemental, Klaus. Or _the_ elemental rather. (Poor girl is the last I'm afraid). Her blood is infused with magic and with her...anyone can become top vampire. All they need do is have the girl in their possession. She is the key to having the winning hand. With her the competition could be _annihilated_ or _controlled_. Being an elemental is a rarity in itself, but to be the star elemental... I assume you know what the four commonly known elements are. Fire, Earth, Water, and Air. Jane is the fifth element, the Spirit. The star tattoo on her wrist symbolizes the five elements which means she has the ability to control each element." Klaus' first sire, licked his lips as desire lit up his eyes. Lucien had been the low man on the totem pole since birth, the thought of having a little powerhouse like Jane... It was certainly was tempting.

Lucien was pinned back to the brick wall in seconds, Klaus' face inches from his own, as he came back to reality.

"Touch her and I'll rid your head from your body." His sire growled dangerously, his eyes flashing gold and making the other vampire squirm with nervousness.

The other vampire laughed warily. "Nik, Nik, I wouldn't dare harm your girl. We are linked, remember? I wouldn't take pretty little Jane from you."

"Are you just the delivery boy then?" He scoffed, not believing a word that was coming out of the man's mouth. Especially when he had set his sights on _his_ Jane. "Come to tell me of nonexistent threats?"

"Are they non-existent, Nik?" He asked, furrowing his brow seriously. "I noticed a large number of flowers were tossed out of your home only a week ago. Already someone is trying to tempt your beloved with gifts. How long before the gifts turn deadly because of her refusal to part with you or you with her? And she's carrying your child which I assume hasn't been made public knowledge yet otherwise, there'd be death threats." Lucien tilted his head, watching Klaus' expression. "Or has there already been some since your arrival here? The witches that are warring about the girl is nothing in comparison to what will come. A clash of vampires is approaching, and they are all looking for her. I merely came to see her for myself."

"Why? So, you can report what you've found? You've mentioned Elijah's sireline so I assume you still keep tabs on Tristan."

"No, no. I want to make sure she stays in your care, Nik. Honest. As you are probably well aware, I parted from them centuries ago. Haven't the foggiest where he or Aurora are at the moment."

He and Klaus looked over at the approaching footsteps.

"Klaus?" Jane called tentatively.

Klaus spotted her peering around Finn, a hand on her stomach.

"It's all right, love. Lucien was just leaving." He replied and released the vampire.

Lucien straightened his coat. "Finn." He greeted with a nod. Finn merely raised an eyebrow in response. Lucien smiled at Sage. "And who is your lovely companion." His sharp eyes spotted the rings on their hands. "Or wife should I say?"

"Go, Lucien before I change my mind and kill you." Klaus snapped and the vampire cleared his throat.

"Right. Lovely seeing you again, Jane." He said and then in rush of air was gone.

"What was that all about?" Sage asked.

Klaus was stroking Jane's hair as she leaned against him.

"Did he say what that man wanted?"

The Original stiffened. "What man?"

Jane frowned and leaned back to look at him. "Lucien said there was a man waiting near the bathroom waiting for me to go back there. I told him that he was probably waiting for someone and that the guy wasn't even looking at me, but he said that was the point. I mean, the man looked suspicious, I guess. He was wearing a dark coat and was smoking a cigarette."

Finn disappeared without being asked and Sage frowned.

"Was he lying?" The girl asked, looking up at Klaus. "I hope he was. I think he was just using it as an excuse to sit across from me."

"I'm sure, love."

Finn came back with shake of his head. "He's gone. I'm sure it was a ploy to get your attention."

Jane sighed. "Why can't we have a normal day?"

Sage smirked. "Honey, you're a part of the Mikaelson family. Nothing's normal."

Klaus rolled his eyes and Finn snorted.

"Why are you wet?"

"A waiter spilled water on me." Jane said before stopping Klaus from going back inside. "Leave that poor guy alone. He's nervous already."

Klaus glanced at his watch. "It's time to be heading back home anyhow."

She tugged his sleeve. "It's not a big party is it?" She asked worriedly. "I didn't want anyone to go to lot of trouble. It's just us isn't it?"

Klaus chuckled. "Rebekah is in charge of that, love."

"Oh no! Klaus, you didn't?!" She turned around with wide eyes. "She'll make it a huge event!"

"But it is, love. It's not every day you have a birthday."

"That's not a reason to go crazy!" Jane exclaimed making Sage laugh and Finn smile at her. "Just a nice tiny calm party is all I need."

Klaus shook his head with an amused smile. "You deserve to have a big party, love. And Rebekah doesn't do small."

"Don't I know it." She muttered.

"I heard she got an ice sculpture." Sage added and Jane gaped.

"_No_."

"Yes."

Klaus smirked down at her when she turned to him.

"Can we runaway?" She asked and the others chuckled.

* * *

_"When are you leaving here?"_

_"Um..." Jane turned to her uncle, smiling sadly. "We're not, Rob. We live here."_

_Rob's brow furrowed. "What? After everything you and Klaus told me you're still going to live here? Why in the hell would you do that?"_

_The girl set down her empty glass slowly. "Please try to understand. Klaus loves this city-"_

_"So much so that he's willing to let something happen to you?" He snapped loudly and the girl winced. "This isn't a safe place for you, Jane, and apparently it never was!"_

_"Please don't be angry." Jane put a hand on his arm. "This is our home now."_

_"This is a pit of vampires, werewolves, and witches, Jane. Not a place to be raising a baby."_

_"You used to live here."_

_"Yes, and that's my point!" He hissed, smacking his hands on the table and Jane's eyes widened. She had never seen him so furious. "Remember what happened to me, Jane! Witches attacked me and stuck a lunatic witch in my body. Remember everything that came from it? What will they do to you and my great niece?"_

_"I-Klaus said-"_

_"He said what, Jane? The same spiel about how he is the King of New Orleans and no one will oppose him blah, blah, blah? Oh, a grand speech for a narcissistic pain in the ass ancient vampire!"_

_"Well, what do you want me to do?!" Jane shouted back at him, tears in her eyes. "I will not go back to Mystic Falls where my life was hell!"_

_"At least you'd be safe!"_

_"I wasn't safe there either, Rob. I want my baby to have everything that I never had. I'm staying here. This is our home now."_

_"It's your death, Jane." Rob took her face in his hands gently. "You're my niece. I'm worried about you being here with people plotting to kill you. I care about you, honey."_

_"I know and I love you, but I'm not leaving Klaus. I won't leave him. He's finally here in this city that means so much to him, I'm not going to take that away."_

_"He's going to get you killed, Jane."_

_"That is your opinion." Klaus said dryly and they turned to him. "As Jane's only living relative you're entitled to it, but make no mistake-"_

_"Don't get uppity and threatening with me, you son of a bitch."_

_"Rob!" Jane cried in shock, looking from Klaus' dumbfounded expression to Rob's agitated one._

_"You took her from her home and brought her here of all god damn places?! She's surrounded by enemies. Most of them yours!" The Original's eyes narrowed._

_"I'm perfectly capable of keeping her and my child safe." Klaus bristled angrily and Jane sighed._

_"Please don't fight."_

_"Just come home, Jane. Let him get his fix of being king for a few months and then try again."_

_Klaus grit his teeth. "You're not taking her out of this house."_

_"Why afraid of something outside?" Rob mocked him and Klaus growled low in his throat. Jane put a hand on his chest to steady him. "You ought to be! You brought her to a place brimming with dangerous people!"_

_"And you want to take her back to a town she was unhappy in? Where her mother's studio is a pile of rotting wood and ash as a remembrance?"_

_"She's my niece!"_

_"She's my fiancée and is carrying my child!"_

_"That's my point, you ludicrous Hybrid!" Rob snarled. "You've put her and the baby in danger by staying here."_

_"I'll do as I wish if you don't like it then by all means leave!" Klaus hissed at him. "Get out!"_

_"Niklaus!" Jane scowled, but he leaned around her, ignoring how upset she was getting._

_"You're not taking off with her and she's not leaving with you."_

_"Well, don't you worry, I won't be coming back into this city." Rob scowled._

_"Rob."_

_"Sorry, Janey. I thought your fiancée had more sense than that."_

_Klaus growled. "Good riddance." _

_"I am my own person!" Jane screamed at the both of them and they stared at her. "I get your upset, Rob." Her voice was softer now. "But I've grown to like this city and Klaus is making it safe to raise our baby in." She turned her eyes on him. "He's my uncle, Klaus. You can't ban him from seeing me and you certainly can't forbid me from visiting."_

Jane was petting Felix who was purring happily, content to sprawl across her lap and warm her baby belly as she gazed out the window. Willing her thoughts away from the fight two days ago.

Down below people were setting up for the Casket Girl party. Rebekah had explained it all to her, how the women were brought to New Orleans for a new start and ended up having to learn to fend for themselves against a world of men.

"Quite the festivity."

She turned to see Elijah and she smiled at him.

"Good morning, Elijah. Yes, it looks like fun."

She turned to the window once more, a small sigh escaping her lips.

"Is something troubling you? Still Niklaus and your uncle?"

She nodded. "Well, it's silly I guess. I mean, I knew how both of them would be about it. but I never thought it would get that bad."

He offered her a handkerchief when her eyes grew misty and she thanked him quietly. "I know. Neither wanted to hurt you, but they did anyhow." He glanced out the window again and turned to her, hoping to get her mind off of it. For now it seemed, both were too prideful to admit the other wrong. So they wanted nothing to do with each other, upsetting Jane of course.

"Are you wanting to go to the festival, Jane? I'm sure Niklaus wouldn't mind. Finn and Sage are going and possibly Rebekah. Or I'd be more than happy to accompany you myself."

"Oh, I don't know. It would be fun to go, but he's been so edgy lately. Ever since that run in with Lucien." Jane worried her bottom lip. "Something has him worked up, but he won't tell me. He barely goes out anymore." She frowned at him. "You know, don't you?"

Elijah shook his head at her. "It's nothing for you to worry about, Jane."

"So, it is something to worry about?!" She exclaimed eyes widening and he sighed. "Please, Elijah, what did Lucien say? It's about me isn't it?"

"Not everything is about you, lovely." Kol said from the door frame and Jane scowled at him. "Don't give that look. Sage is looking for you."

Jane sighed.

* * *

"I don't believe a word that comes out of his mouth. I surprised that you do." Finn said, folding his arms across his chest.

"His words have some truth in them." Klaus muttered draining another glass of red wine. "Jane's recently begun showing signs of having powers. And he was correct in saying that she'd-"

"That's not a reason to trust him." His eldest brother argued. "How would the sirelines suddenly have knowledge of her existence unless someone told them? Putting your trust into Lucien is dangerous."

"I don't trust him completely." Klaus snapped back. "I'm not senile. But so far he's got all the information pertaining to Jane and that is not to be ignored. I don't appreciate being questioned, Finn."

"I'm just concerned for Jane's safety in all of this. I don't think you're taking this seriously enough." Finn continued. "Not only is she a human, but she's pregnant."

"You don't think I know the seriousness of this threat?" Klaus hissed. "I don't need you to lecture me on how to protect my own, Finn. If you and Sage feel unsafe then by all means leave!"

A vampire came into the room and they turned to him.

"Sorry to interrupt but-"

"What?!" He snarled at the vampire who swallowed nervously.

"The little witch is gone."

* * *

Jane heard voices from the study and peered around the doorway. Elijah, Marcel, and Klaus were eyeing one another.

"Klaus, what's wrong?" She asked, seeing how tense Klaus' shoulders were, as he paced. Elijah and Marcel turned at the sound of her voice and stared at her.

"Davina's gone." He said without looking in her direction as he poured himself another drink.

Jane frowned. "Oh. Well, maybe she went to the festival."

Klaus looked up, mouth open to argue and his words left him. Jane was smoothing out the sides of a white satin dress as she waited for his answer. It was off the shoulder, the sleeves lacy and flared at her elbows. The fabric slid comfortably over her baby bump and accentuated her curves. A few white lilies were tucked in her curls.

"You look lovely." Marcel stated, smiling at her. A faint blush went across her cheeks as she glanced down at her dress.

"Thank you. Sage found it for me." She said and shrugged. "Guess there weren't many pregnant Casket Girls."

"No, but Marcellus is correct in saying you look lovely, Jane." Elijah said with a soft smile.

Jane looked back at Klaus. "Where's Davina?"

"That's the question, love." Klaus murmured, walking over to stroke her cheek. "You look exquisite."

She smiled and leaned into his touch. He could imagine her dressed just like that for their wedding. Whenever they could have it. That too was an issue of when to do it. As of right now there were too many reasons not to have it yet.

"She wouldn't just leave." Marcel stated, jumping back into the conversation. "She knows the witches want her back."

Jane looked at him over her shoulder.

"Her violin is missing." The older Mikaelson added. "She may have left of her own volition."

Marcel turned to him. "What did you say to her in the attic?" He snapped. "She lied to her face so she could stay up there thinking that you would help her control her magic. How do we know that you didn't take her?"

"As opposed to you keeping her locked in said attic? How was that helping her control her magic? She was doing stuff for you!" Jane argued, turning to face him fully.

"I have no idea where Davina is or why she ran away." Elijah said coolly. "Can I suggest you take a step back?" Giving him a distrustful look, Marcel gave him space. "I can assure you, I have absolutely no desire to see that child come into harm's way. She's suffered enough with this Harvest Ritual nonsense."

Klaus snorted. "That _child_ to whom you refer so affectionally is the most powerful witch in New Orleans."

"And that is probably why she wouldn't want to stay here!" Jane exclaimed. "She's sixteen and needs our help, not being tugged back and forth by the two of you."

"She's fled!" He said back at her, arms flying up. "What's to stop her from destroying us? Destroying all we've worked for?"

"She's a teenager, Niklaus!"

"A dangerous one and if she's not a friend to this family then she is an enemy."

"She is a _friend_, Klaus." Marcel scowled.

"You and Marcel drove her away talking like that!" Jane rolled her eyes. "She needs us, Klaus. She shouldn't be out there on her own."

Elijah stepped closer to her, watching her carefully. "What do you know, Jane?"

The girl sighed. "I...I told her about Agnus. She's been afraid of these witch elders for so long and now they are gone."

"So you suggested that she'd safe enough to leave?" Marcel snapped.

"No! But anywhere was better for her than here in this environment. Surrounded by people she can't trust. Who are just tugging her back and forth. I will admit that it wasn't my place to tell her, but she was upset to know that _you_ didn't tell her. That _you_ kept her afraid of a woman who is dead."

The vampire looked away for a moment.

"All I am saying is that she needs to know that we're not out to hurt her, or use her," Jane said firmly to Klaus who scowled and Elijah smiled in agreement. "Davina's sixteen and despite the fact that she wants freedom, we have to find her and bring her back. She shouldn't be alone. She doesn't have anyone looking out for her, except you Marcel." The girl turned to him again. "You've taken care of her and she looks up to you. I think it's time you mend things."

"I know what it's like to think the world is out to get you. That Karma had a way of knocking you down. When I was sixteen, I lived alone. My mother was in coma, so she couldn't be home. My father was gone chasing vampires. So, I had no support system and did everything by myself. I don't want that for Davina. She's too young to be alone, especially in this city full of witches that are trying to harm her."

They were silent for a moment and then Elijah spoke up first.

"I agree with Jane. Davina is still a child and needs a home where she feels safe. We need a peaceful way of talking to her."

* * *

Jane peered around the doorway at Klaus who was once again pouring liquid from a decanter.

"Are you busy?" She asked and he glanced up at her.

"I'm going on a witch hunt. Why?"

"Well...there's a party outside."

"Are you wanting to go?"

"Yes. But is it safe too?" She asked, biting into her lower lip. "If I went with Kol and Finn? Could I?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and then nodded. "Yes. As long as you stay with them the entire time."

Excited, Jane ran and threw her arms around his neck. He chuckled and kissed her softly. He felt bad for keeping her inside all the time, but Lucien's words still haunted him.

Jane leaned back and stroked his face in concern. "You've been so tense lately. Maybe you should come with me. Forget about Davina for a while."

"No, I've got to locate her. The sooner the better."

"I'm worried about you." She admitted softly. "You hardly come to bed anymore. Always pacing. You have been drinking a lot lately too. Please tell me what Lucien said that upset you. You've told me to ignore him, but you clearly haven't." She hesitated for a moment, fear flickering across her face. "...Is it the baby?"

He kissed her palm and then cupped his hand over hers against his face. "No, my love. No. The baby is perfectly safe. He has no interest in our child." _As far as I know_, he thought internally.

"So, it's just me then." She muttered, making him glance down at her again. "Is it because of the...magic?"

"Partly." He said quietly and then pulled her close to him, leaning his forehead against hers. "I know you're worried, love, I apologize for being distant." He kissed her nose and moved to leave. "Marcel is waiting in the other room."

"Why won't you tell me what he said?" She asked and he paused. "How did he know about me, Klaus?" She was asking about Lucien.

He shook his head at her. "I'm not trying to keep things from you, love. I'd just like to know the answer to a few questions myself before I even consider his words to have a ring of truth to them."

Jane sighed. "Why does this keep happening to me? I feel like the world's out to get me."

He smiled grimly. "I know, my love. I know."

* * *

"Rebekah?"

"Yes, darling? Do you need something?" She asked, tossing items here and there from an old trunk.

"Well I was wondering if you knew about Davina."

"That she's gone? Yes, I know. Nik's in a mood." She indicated her brother stalking along the upper floor of the compound. Marcel was behind him, waving his hands as he spoke. Elijah was leaning against the railing, watching them both.

"What of it?"

"I think she needs help. We should look for her."

"What? _We_? As in you and me?" Rebekah frowned. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Bekah, you and I both know Klaus' temper and he already thinks she's out to get us. And she may very well be, but we can talk to her. I can talk to her. Please we have to find her before they do. Please?"

Rebekah sighed at the pleading look on Jane's face. She couldn't very well tell her no because then Jane would feel tremendously guilty for not helping Davina and even worse if something were to befall her.

"Fine, but Sage and I will look for her."

Jane started to protest, but Rebekah raised a finger at her. "You know Nik will flip out if you're out doing something you ought not too. If he were to get angry it would be at me rather than you."

"But-"

"You're stressed enough with this Lucien business to be searching for a missing teenage witch, Jane. For goodness sake, just let me and Sage do the footwork."

"Why is it that my name is mentioned whenever you two start whispering?" Sage asked teasingly and rounded the corner, Finn following her. The eldest Mikaelson raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly are you two whispering about?" He questioned.

Jane glanced over her shoulder at Klaus who was tapping his fingers on the railing. He caught her staring at him and arched an eyebrow. Jane beamed girlishly at him and waved. He smiled, though still looked perplexed as she waved at Marcel and Elijah as well. The three of them smiled at her and then gave each other confused looks as she spun back around to Rebekah.

Klaus shrugged at Marcel when he raised a questioning brow.

"Davina." She whispered the vampires.

"The little runaway witch? Niklaus is in a tizzy about her." Finn responded.

"Yes, I know." The girl sighed. "But I don't like her being alone out there with no one to help her. Other than Josh who is nervous enough without looking for an angry mob."

"Now this is news." Rebekah snorted. "She's with that newly turned vampire of Marcel's? Now I really think this is a bad idea." Sage nodded in agreement.

"I want to help Josh too." Jane pointed out.

"Klaus wants to murder him, Jane." Sage added, remembering what Jane had told her about the entire Marcel versus Klaus round.

"Exactly why I want to help him. He can't help it that like Davina he was used by both Klaus and Marcel. Please Bekah?"

"Oh, very well then." The blonde Original griped. "You won't let it go, will you?" The look on her face was enough to answer that.

Sage turned to Finn. "Guess you'll be stuck with the boys." The older Mikaelson rolled his eyes at her words.

* * *

Jane looked up from taking the flowers from her hair as Klaus came into the bedroom.

"I'm heading out now." He kissed her cheek, noticing her lack of shoes. "I thought you were going out?"

She frowned, rubbing her temples. "I was going too, but my head starting hurting. I think I'll just stay in."

Frowning, Klaus sat on the edge of the bed. "Vision?"

"I don't think so." She replied and closed her eyes as Klaus stroked her hair. "I'm a little tired too."

"You've been trying to do too much again." he lifted her hand, kissing her fingers. "Call me if you need me, love."

She opened her eyes to see him watching her, concern in his eyes. "I'll be fine, Klaus. I'll probably turn in soon. Just promise to be nice to Davina."

He sighed, but nodded. "Yes, all right. I'll be as nice as I can be."

"Seriously. She's a frightened, angry, teenage witch."

"I know, love. I know." He rolled his eyes fondly. "I'll bring her home." He stood and went to the door. "Watch her." He said to Kol as he passed.

"No, I was going out for a drink." He replied and Klaus turned to him. "Easy, Nik. I was joking." Jane giggled and Klaus rolled his eyes.

* * *

"Well, you're not what I was expecting."

Jane looked up with a sharp gasp at the voice. A beautiful dark-skinned woman stood in the middle of the courtyard. She was tall, her hair cut close to her head, and wore a navy colored dress.

"Hello Jane Evans." The woman said, smiling at her.

"W-who are you?" She asked, before her eyes landed on Finn. He was lying on the ground, appearing unconscious. "Finn!" She ran over to him, carefully getting to her knees and shaking him.

"He'll be all right. The potion will wear off eventually."

Jane frowned and turned around to see the woman's hand extended to her. "Shall we?"

"Who are you?" Jane demanded, refusing the hand. "And why are you here?"

"I represent a very powerful man and he won't like having to wait." She replied, her smile slimming to show her displeasure at being questioned.

"I don't make it a habit to follow anyone who can't even tell me their name." She snapped back and the woman's smile widened in amusement.

"Her name is Aya."

They both turned to see Kol standing at the entrance to the compound. In his hand was the fruit Jane had wanted.

"Kol Mikaelson." Aya smirked, moving to stand so that Kol would have to go past her to get to Jane. The Original scowled at the move. "Last I heard, Niklaus had daggered you."

"And yet here I am." He responded. "Tell Tristian we're not interested in anything he's got to say."

"It's not you he wants to talk to. It's the girl."

Jane focused on the water fountain and a ball of water rose in the air. Kol's eyes flickered with wicked amusement, having caught sight of it and eyed Aya.

"I really think you should go. The little weasel can pay us a proper visit without going through you."

Aya's eyes narrowed. "I see I shall have to go through you as well. My Lord Tristan is not patient and we're wasting time."

Before she could move to attack him, a blast of water slapped her body and sent her flying across the compound.

"Brilliant!" Kol beamed at her before looking seriously at Jane. "Go, little love. Find Klaus and stick by him." He saw her glancing at Finn. "He'll be fine. He's moving already." Even as he spoke, Finn was groaning and Aya was sputtering water. "Go."

Jane nodded and hurried through the gates and into the crowd of partiers.

* * *

The music was loud and cheerful and people danced drunkenly and happily through the streets of New Orleans. Jane ducked around them, casting a look behind her every once and a while. Each person that turned to look at her could be a person trying to catch her and she felt fear go up her spine. She did not want to be paranoid of the whole city, but this newest development was now part of the problems they already had. Or she already had. First Desmond, the New Orleans coven, Lucien, and now this Aya person who supposedly worked for Tristan de Martel someone who Klaus despised greatly and apparently so did Finn and Kol. That was worrying. She hadn't even met the man, but already his reputation didn't look very nice.

She felt a hand wrap around her wrist, and she began hysterically shrieking in fright as she was tugged from the crowd in a blur. When her eyes could focus again, she blinked in shock.

A hand clamped over her mouth and intense brown eyes were glaring at her. She'd recognize that face anywhere and she knew Elena wouldn't come to New Orleans.

"_Shut up,_ Janey. It's just me."

Jane scowled as Katherine let go of her.

"_Katherine_? What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Keep your voice down." Katherine hissed at her and looked around. "...I'm on the run." Jane almost said "me too" but had a feeling Katherine would shove her back into the crowd.

"From whom?"

This was of course ignored, and Jane rolled her eyes.

The vampire in front of her smirked, looking her up and down.

"Well, well...you really are carrying his brat. Congrats, unless it's another Klaus."

Jane huffed and turned to walk away. "Just go away, Katherine."

"Wait!" She took her wrist, this time her grip was gentler, and it made Jane pause. Katherine looked worried and that didn't bode well. "I don't ask for help often, but this time I'm serious."

"Why would you come here? Klaus will rip your head from your body. That's not any safer for you."

Now she looked unsure and Jane smirked this time. "This is about Elijah isn't it?"

"No." She said quickly. "It's about survival."

"But you came here looking for _Elijah's_ help." She said pointedly, grinning. Elijah had told her of his affiliation with the doppelganger.

"Don't be so damn smug." Katherine griped.

Jane yelped as someone rushed in front of her.

"I saw her grab you in the street. Are you all right?" Dorian asked, looking from Jane to Katherine.

The doppelganger's eyes traveled up his body. "Well, well, and who is this?" She asked in a sultry tone, fluttering her doe eyes at him flirtatiously. Jane rolled her eyes. Leave it to Katherine to flirt with every male in New Orleans.

Dorian frowned. "Why is _she_ here?"

"You know me?" The brunette looked surprised. "I know I'd remember _you_."

"I know you're the reason that Jane was taken from Klaus. And you've terrorized her." Dorian said snappishly, not taking any of her flirtations. "And that you're responsible for sending her and Klaus here in the first place."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "I should have known. _Another_ of Janey's many blind followers."

Jane scowled at her before turning around. "Dorian, you have to go. Klaus will kill you for talking to me."

"Small world. Klaus wants to kill me too." Katherine added dryly. She was of course ignored, and she huffed. Eyeing Dorian she could tell right off the bat that he had a thing for Jane. He looked at her so tenderly and it wasn't "Aw you're my cute best friend." No one looked at their friends like that.

"Let me guess," She drawled. "You made a play for Jane's affections and Klaus now wants to rip you to shreds. Anyone who so much as looks at her gets the axe."

"Oh, shut up, Katherine." Jane snapped. "You made us come here."

"I was tipping him off!"

"To keep him out of Mystic Falls, which we already were!"

"Well, Elijah often said this was the place they loved. They would have come here eventually."

Jane rolled her eyes and faced the Hybrid. "Dorian, you have to go. There are vampires everywhere looking for Davina. If they catch you...Klaus is not going to cancel that order anytime soon."

"I know. I just wanted to tell you that we appreciate you trying to help us. Sending his siblings out there." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "And we really appreciate that priest helping out."

"Of course." Jane smiled.

"There are more of you Klaus wants to kill?" Katherine inquired and then tilted her head. "You're a Hybrid." She guessed. "So werewolves then?"

Jane ignored her. "You have to go Dorian. Before Klaus or one of his Merry Men catches you. Better they catch her than you."

"Hey!" The doppelganger scowled.

"Well, you're not exactly on the _wanted_ list at the moment, Katherine." Jane snapped at her. "But at least Klaus' vampires wouldn't murder you in the middle of a parade like they would Dorian."

"I'll be fine." He told her and then frowned. "You were running before Katherine found you. what happened?"

"Some uppity vampire tried to take me to meet her boss." She frowned and Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Oh, god, we're doomed. You've got someone trailing you."

Jane scowled at her before looking at Dorian. "Kol interfered and I ran to find Klaus. He and Finn might hold her off for a while, but she made Finn pass out from something before I even knew what had happened."

"Let's get you to a safe place and then I'll contact Elijah. He's more likely to listen."

Jane nodded. "Okay."

"I doubt the new vampire could find Father Kieran's." He said and peered out of the alley. "Come on, Jane."

Katherine frowned. "What about me?"

Dorian shrugged. "I don't really care one way or another."

The human girl sighed. "You can come too." She said to Katherine. "Elijah can decide what to do with you."

With that the trio exited the alley and Dorian led them to the church by ducking into darkened streets. No one followed that he could tell.

* * *

Dorian opened the church doors and they ran inside.

Jane spotted two others in the church.

"Davina? Josh?"

The pair turned to look at Jane and froze.

"What are you doing here?" The pregnant girl continued, frowning at the two. "Everyone's looking for you."

"I know." Davina sighed. "But I can't go back."

"I know I said to do what you think is best but...your sixteen. I don't think being on your own, even with Josh, is such a good idea."

Dorian ran a hand through his hair. "Let me call Elijah." He said and stepped out of the church.

Jane turned to Davina. "Please come back with us."

"I don't want to go back."

"Marcel wants you home."

The younger girl frowned and Jane continued, telling her what she had told Marcel, Elijah, and Klaus earlier that morning. Davina's' face softened a bit.

"You mean that don't you?"

Katherine snorted. "It's her sugary nature."

"Shut up, Katherine." Jane scowled at her. she faced the young witch again. "Will you come home?"

Before the girl could respond she gasped.

"What's wrong?"

Josh gulped. "The witches."

Katherine scowled. "Seriously? Are you still accident prone, Jane?"

"They're after Davina." Josh spoke up.

Jane turned to the door, frowning. There was a loud banging noise and the doors to the church suddenly burst open and in came several witches in black robes, hoods drawn down so that they couldn't see their faces.

"Gadyen nan balans. Gadyen nan la foi." They chanted and the air hummed with magic. "Se pou fe. Sa yo dwe fe!" Josh and Katherine were tossed across the church as Jane and Davina were shoved backward with magic. Jane noticed the leader's face as her hood slipped.

"Sabine?"

The witch's eyes landed on her and thrusted out with her hand. Jane felt very sleepy and collapsed as darkness overtook her. Davina turned and knelt by Jane.

"Jane?" She shook her shoulder but gained no response. "No!"

Enraged, she turned to her attackers and raised her hands, the witches rose up in the air and then Davina snapped their necks.

They fell to the ground lifelessly and Davina went back over to Jane.

"Jane."

"Jane!" Dorian cried, running inside and past the dead witches. "What happened?"

"It's a spell. She'll wake up in a few hours."

"Elijah's on his way. We're meeting him at the Square." He bent and scooped Jane up in his arms.

"Are you coming?"

"Yes." Davina nodded. "Jane convinced me."

* * *

Klaus patted her face with the wash rag once more and her eyes fluttered open. He sighed with relief as she looked around in confusion.

"Davina?"

"She's fine, love. She's in her room worried about you."

"She came back?"

Klaus nodded. "Yes, it seems your little speech to her and to Marcel both resulted in her coming to stay."

Jane eyed him. "And Josh?"

"I didn't kill him." He muttered, disappointment in his voice and she giggled, reaching up to touch his cheek.

"I'm glad."

He rolled his eyes fondly and cupped her hand to his face. "Are you all right, love?"

"I think so. what happened to Kol and Finn?"

"They managed to keep Aya occupied long enough for you to get away and she left. I'm sure we'll be seeing her again."

Jane shuddered. "What do you think Tristan wants?"

"The same as Lucien I'm sure." He said dryly. "Or so he'll claim."

"Elijah sired him?"

He nodded. "Yes, and he's very angry that he dared to send someone into our home for you."

Jane reached for the glass for water he had for her and he helped her sit up to sip it.

"What about Katherine?"

"She's around here somewhere, nosing into something she shouldn't. unless Elijah's got her pinned up somewhere." He rolled his eyes and then looked at her. "Does her presence bother you? shall I toss her out?"

Jane laughed and shook her head. "No, I told her Elijah could decide that."

He smirked. "Now we shall never be rid of her. Why is she here?"

"Um, she didn't say?"

"No." He said, looking at her intently. "Did she tell you?"

"Er, well...She said she was on the run from something...or someone."

"And now she's in our home." He scowled. "Excuse me while I find Elijah and enlighten him of his charge's predicament." Jane tugged his sleeve.

"Don't go. Please. Stay with me."

Klaus turned back at the pleading tone of her voice. "Love..."

"I'm frightened." She said truthfully. "I didn't think I'd feel that way, but I do. Those witches could have very well hurt Davina...and me." He stroked her cheek gently. "She saved us both but it was still a very scary situation."

He sat back down, his fingers combing through her hair. "Try to sleep, my love. No one is going to harm you. Davina promised to spell the compound and Marcel is locating the building owner so that only _you_ can invite someone in."

"I appreciate that." She said, looking a bit better. "Just don't let Davina overwork herself." The girl yawned and Klaus leaned down to kiss her nose.

"Sleep, love."

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?"

"Of course." He murmured and he moved to lie next to her. Jane turned and buried her face into his chest.

"I don't want our baby to fear the world. _I_ don't want to fear the world. What are we going to do?"

He was silent for a moment and then pressed his lips to her hair. "I don't know." He said slowly, thinking hard. "But I'll think of something."

Jane looked over her shoulder and focused on the candle she wanted to extinguish. A gust of wind blew though the room, making the Original tense. Klaus' eyes widened as the flame disappeared and the candle was blown off the dresser and glanced down at her.

"Oops."

He snorted as she shrugged and said: "Well, it's my first time. Can't be perfect."

"You are extraordinary." He murmured and reached to pull the chain on the lamp.

"I need to practice."

"Mmhm." He hummed, nuzzling her ear and she giggled. "Sleep."

* * *

_Review?_


End file.
